The Girl With Silver Book!
by Iron-Arm-V
Summary: Hi, my name is Derrick Runners. I had a pretty good life. It was also pretty normal... that is, until I ran into that silver haired girl with the silver book in her hands. I got to stop helping people." My very own zatch bell story. Gladly accepting OC.
1. Chapter 1

A boy laid injured on the floor in his living room. He was injured and his vision was blurry. He could barely make out the child beside him who was crying and praying for him to get up_. "Hi, I'm Derrick Runners_." The boy thought breathing Heavily_. "You can see i'm in a tight spot right now. But the day didn't start off like that. It started out like any other normal day... for me at least."_

The boy watched and turned his head seeing two figures heading towards him. _"Any one else would say i've made a mistake right now. If I could reverse this whole day and do that simple task of ignoring that girl like everyone else did, none of this would have happened. But I'd still do it anyway if I had a second chance."_

He pulled himself up against the nearby wall and reached out for something as the two figures drew near. _"The two people who did this too me, they said I would regret it. They said As soon as I ut my hand on that girls book I could never turn back. But If I can protect that girl with that book, I won't mind." _He reached out grabbing a book from the figure beside him it quickly began to glow. "The first spell.....!!!!"

* * *

**12 hours earlier **

A boy walked down the street carrying his briefcase lazily over his shoulder. He was a tall boy who stood around 6.5. He had spiky black hair and wore a regular school uniform of a white shirt, blue tie, and blue pants. He had green eyes and wore black tennis shoes.

Derrick was on his way to school. Something witch he really didn't mind like other kids. He was very popular among the students. Although he didn't exactly like hanging out with the groups known as the -cool- kids, his personality had made him well known. He was also Captain of the American football club, a straight A student, and known as the strongest kid in school.

"Derrick-kun! Wait up!" A voice called from behind. Before Derrick even had a chance to turn around he felt someone jump onto his back. He knew the girl well. She was a short girl around 5.1. She had long black hair wrapped into a pony tail that went down to her waist. She had blue eyes and wore the same school inform as the boy only with a skirt, white knee high socks, and black buckled shoes.

This girl was Angel. She was Derrick's childhood friend. "Hey short stuff." He said smirking as she jumped down off of his back. She punched his arm playfully knowing. He knew she hated being called short.

"You going to dominate football tryouts again today?" She asked strolling beside him.

"I have to do well so the other guys can get pumped up to you know." He said chuckling.

She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't push yourself to hard okay Derrick? I know you always try to go above and beyond all the time." She said a bit of concern in her voice.

"I know, I know. I only got injured that one time you know. It wasn't anything." He said trying to reassure her. He failed.

"Derrick! Promise you won't push yourself!" She commanded. Derrick winced t her harsh tone. Angel was always over concerned about her. But then it was the same for him.

"I promise, I promise." He said raising his hands up defensively.

Now satisfied with his answer her smiled returned. She turned back around and continued walking along side him towards the school. Derrick turned and looked at in the street. People seemed very busy today. Traffic was a mess and people were rushing through the streets.

As Derrick looked close he could see a girl. In the street. It was a young girl that looked around six or seven years old and was about 3 feet tall. She had silver hair witch was laid out messily, Gray eyes witch were currently filled with tears, and black velcro strapped shoes. She wore a thin brown jacket that covered most of her body, excluding her legs, and the hood of the jacket had bear ears on it.

Derrick stopped when he saw the girl holding something. She had a blue book in her arms witch she held tightly against her chest. She was trying to cross the street but was eing bumped aroun by the crowd who seemed to ignore the girls presence.

"Hey Angel, look over there." Derrick said stopping at the cross walk.

Angel looked over at the crying girl in the street and looked sad. "She must have gotten lost or something. We should help her." Angel said beginning to walk over towards her. The crowd left the cross walk in a hurry and knocked the girl over in the process.

The light turned green. "Oh no!" Angel yelled hoping the cars would see the girl. But they kept driving. The girl was obviously to short to be seen. Even if she was standing up they wouldn't have noticed her. The girl stood on her knees and cried. She wiped the tears away with one hand and held the book closely with the other.

"She doesn't see it coming! And they don't see her ether!" Derrick yelled biting his lip. He quickly dashed out in the street to save the girl before Angel could protest. He ran as fast as he could trying to beat out the car.

The car was now only inches away from the girl. _"Damn it! Run faster_!" he thought giving it everything he had. The driver who was about to hit the girl saw a quick flash go by the car before hitting the brakes.

The people nearby couldn't believe what they had seen. Somehow he had outran the car and scoop the girl up in time before dashing to the side walk. They began clapping amazed at the heroic act.

Angel ran over to the now out of breath Derrick who was holding the girl in his arms. "Derrick?! Are you okay?!" She asked checking over him.

"I'm fine.... Check the girl..." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked looking at the girl. She nodded still full of tears in response.

"C'mon Derrick!" Angel said pulling him by his shirt collar.

"Where are we going?!" Derrick asked confused.

Angel pointed to the girls scrapped knee. "We're going to bandage that first of all. The we're going to find this girls parents." Angel said pulling him along.

* * *

Derrick went to his apartment building unlocking the door as Angel and the girl entered in behind him. He walked past his messy living room and into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit under the sink. He walked back out as Angel set the girl on the sofa.

"Who are your parents?" Angel asked sitting beside the girl. The girl shook her head no and stayed silent. "We can't help you if you don't talk to us. Can you at least tell us your name?"

"Alice." The girl answered quickly.

"Last name?" Angel asked glad she got somewhere.

"I'm from the silver clan." Alice answered nervously.

"Okay. Derrick, you stay here and watch the girl, I'll go down to the police station and look up Alice Silvers." She said heading out the door.

"Wait but-" Derrick couldn't finish as the door slammed. He turned and looked down at Alice who was still nervous. She bent down beginning to wrap the bandages around the scrap on her knee.

"Thank you." She peeped out quickly.

"No problem." Derrick said finishing up the bandages.

She looked down at the floor and Derrick noticed the book she had brought with her sitting beside her on the couch. "What's this book?" He asked reaching towards it.

"No!" The girl quickly threw herself over the book shielding it with her body.

"Okay..." Derrick said confused. He looked at the girl who still held onto the book tightly. His attention drew to her hair with was a mess. She reminded her of his little sister when he was little. He sat beside and grabbed onto her hair.

The girl jumped ready to run at first but then stood still curious. Derrick Began tying her hair into to buns on each side of her hair. "See, Now you hood can fit more easily." He said smiling. The girl curiously pulled her hood over her head. He was right. He buns fit perfectly into the bear ears on her hood.

She smiled grabbing at the bear ears happily. "Thank you." She said happily. Derrick smiled patting her on the head.

"You like bears?" He asked. She shook her head yes. Derrick grabbing her hand and they walked into his room. He reached into his closet throwing aside all his old useless things he never used anymore. "Here it is!" He said smiling. He pulled out an old Teddy bear he used to have when he was little.

"It's not in the best condition, but you can have it if you want." Derrick said handing it to her. She smiled grabbing the Teady bear from him.

"Thank you again." She said hugging the bear tightly. She then looked up at the boy curiously. "Why have you been so nice to me?" She asked confused.

"Well... Your supposed to be nice to people right?" Derrick reasoned.

The girl looked down sadly. "No ones been nice to me since I've came here. Only you and that other girl." She said sadly.

"Well, I'll always be nice to you... even if you won't share the book." He threw in at the last second. She shook her head back and forth.

"If I let you see the book I would only bring trouble to you. You've been nice to me, so I don't want to do that." She said holding the book tightly.

"But if-" BANG! Derrick was cut off by the loud bang he heard in the living room. "What was that? Couldn't be Angel, she knows where I keep the back up key. She shouldn't have to bust her way in." Derrick said confused. He headed into the living room but the girl grabbed his hand.

"D-don't go in there. They found me again, you should run." She said beginning to cry. "If they find you, they'll hurt you too."

Derrick looked confused. "Who's in there exactly?" He asked.

"The people who are chasing me. They want my book. I'll just give it to them, so please don't go in their." She pleaded.

Derrick looked a bit annoyed. These people were not only chasing this girl, but they broke into his apartment. "Stay under the bed." He said pushing her towards his bed. She was about to say something but he cut her off. "I'll be fine, so just stay under the bed until I'm done."

She frowned but did as he told and crawled under his bed with her book. Derrick walked into the living room seeing two people in his room. One of them was a man wearing a black cloak covering most of his body. The other was a boy who looked not to much older than the girl stood beside him smirking.

Derrick could see the broken down door behind them. "You punks could have knocked you know." He said ready to fight.

"Where's the fun in that?" The boy asked with a smirk. "But lets cut the chit chat. Give us the book before we blast you into kingdom come."

"Well, As much as I would love to give you the book... No!" He said charging at him. He punched to boy befre they could react and knocked him out of the door and onto the rail outside.

The boy now angry kicked him back inside through the doorway and onto the kitchen table. Before Derrick could get up the man opened the book and read something. "Eat this! Kearo!" The man yelled.

The boy suddenly shot a blast of fire out of is mouth. Derrick jumped behind the counter barely avoiding the plane. He ran towards the door couch trying to find more cover but the boy cut him off. "Don't think about it!" He said punching Derrick in the stomach. Derrick flew back into the wall and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Fool. You thought you could take us down with just that." He said dusting his shirt off. "Some book Owner you are." He said smirking.

"Book Owner?" Derrick asked confused. "It's that girl book."

"You don't know! Are you kidding me?! Your not even the book owner are you?! What a waste!" He said laughing.

"What's going on here?!" Derrick demanded.

"She's not some regular girl you know. Your dealing with a mamodo." He said walking towards Derrick.

"A... Mamodo..." Derrick asked still confused.

The boy pulled out the chair at Derrick's table and sat down ready to explain. "From our world, the Mamodo world, we don't have any set leader or family rule. Every Thousand years, one hundred children are picked to compete for the title of king. Of course in this wolrd we can't use our power naturally like we can back home." He explained still smiling evilly.

"What? That girl, she has powers?" Derrick mumbled to himself.

"Well Duh!!!" The boy yelled. "Since we can't use our powers by ourselves, we have to team up with humans. We're given books for the humans to read allowing us to fight. Only one Human is destined to read someones book, but when someones book is burned, they'll be sent back home, losing all rights to become king." He said tired of explaining this.

"So, you want to burn that girls book then?" Derrick asked still holding his stomach.

"Weed out the weaklings, then go for the strong." was his reply. "Now hand over the book so we can burn it."

"Go to hell." Derrick answered smirking.

"Wrong answer." The book owner said smiling. The boy raised his hand ready to attack but the door to Derrick's room opened.

"Stop!" Alice yelled running in front of Derrick. "I'll give you the book, so just don't hurt him!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

The boy tood there for a moment. "No, he annoyed me. I'll simply take you both out." He said ready to fire. "Fry!"

Derrick looked down at Alice worried_. "If I don't do anything she'll die too! I have to do something_!" He thought trying to get up. He pushed himself up against the wall and prayed to find a way out. He then looked up and realised Alice was holding her book.

Without thinking he reached out and snatched the book from her_. "She was willing to go back to protect me, so i'll do the same_!" He said opening the book_. "Please let me be able to read it_!" He prayed as the book began to glow.

"T-the first spell! Tirano!" He yelled. Alice held her arms up and a ball of energy appeared between her hands. The energy shot off Into a blast of spiralling silver energy. It easily knocked the Mamodo back into the book owner and kept going.

* * *

Angel who was outside walked up the stairs to Derrick's apartment. "I Hope he was okay with that girl." She said worried. "I couldn't find anything on that girl." As she came to the top of the stairs she suddenly saw a huge blast of spiralling silver energy crash out of The wall next to Derrick's door.

When she looked closely she saw a man and a boy who were falling after the blast had knocked them through the wall. The man who had let go of the burning book in his hand had fallen into the community pool at the bottom of the aprtment. The boy had seemed to vanish in midair as soon as the book had burned up.

Angel now more worried than ever ran and looked through the large hole in Derrick's apartment. Derrick who had a stunned look on his face was in the corner along with the girl who had a guilty look on her face.

_"Hi, my names Derrick Runners. And my life just got totally screwed up."_

* * *

**A/N: Well thats the first chapter. I would love to get some OC sent in, and love it even more if you guys what tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Derrick walked down the street trying to block out the pain from the other day. He convinced Angel that it was he who somehow caused the explosion by toying around the the stove. She seemed skeptical at first, but Derrick knew she believed him once she hit him over the head and began scolding him for doing something so dangerous while Alice was in the house. As for the two people, the man was a one time rent collector, and after some time he convinced her into thinking the boy was just her imagination.

Something had still bothered him though. He didn't know if he should be concerned about this or not, but Alice's book changed colors after using the first spell. Was that normal? He wasn't sure. He was knew at this whole thing. He wasn't so sure about this battle ether. But he did know Alice needed his help. And that was enough for now.

"Hurry up Derrick!" Angel yelled in front of him.

"I'm injured over here. Give me a brake for once." Derrick said smiling. Angel was bitter sweet to him. When she knew he was in danger she would force him to stop something. But Whenever a job needed to be done, she was a drill sergeant.

"No way! Your were so pressed to get out of the hospital, so now your going to work!" She nagged angrily. It was true. He insisted on getting out of the hospital yesterday, he wasn't about to sit there and risk something else freaky happening in a building full of already injured people. Since it was Saturday, thankfully, he didn't have much to do. He volunteered to help Angel's father run some small errands.

Right now he was taking a package to the old warehouse down town. Alice who had come along held on tightly to Derrick's arm. "A-Alice, I'm not going anywhere." Derrick said trying to reassure her.

"I'm making sure to protect you." She said still gripping his arm tightly. Derrick knew Alice had felt guilty. She had dragged Derrick into such a mess after he was so nice to her. And since he refused to burn the book she wasn't going to let a hair on his head be harmed.

"She's so cute. She almost looks like your little sister clinging to you like that Derrick." Angel said giggling.

Derrick smirked. He had a little sister back home almost just like Alice only a little less shy. "Angel-san. I can take the package from here. You go ahead back to your dads store." Derrick said lifting Alice from his arm and onto his shoulders. "Besides, I've got Alice here to help."

"You two really are like brother and sister. If I leave you better not do something as reckless as yesterday." She said turning to walk off.

"I'm not, I'm not." Derrick said chuckling.

Angel smiled and walked off leaving the too. As soon as she left Derrick's sight she frowned. And Explosion by messing with the stove? Even Derrick wasn't that dense. He hated when she lied to her because it meant one of two things.

1. It meant something was wrong with him and was trying to do everything by himself again. A bad habit of his.

2. It meant he was hiding something dangerous and didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Whatever it was she was going to find out eventually. And she couldn't shake the feeling that Alice was involved.

* * *

Derrick looked up at Alice who was playing with the bear ears on her jacket. "So, about this battle, how long will It take place exactly?" Derrick asked still a bit curious.

"There are a hundred of us, and until there is only one book left, the battle will continue." Alice explained. "You really should just burn my book Derrick-kun. I have no real desire to be king, and it will only bring you trouble."

"I'm not burning your book Alice." Derrick said firmly. "I can tell you have at least some drive to be king, your just to kind hearted to put someone in danger to go for it. I'm not sure about this whole thing, but I'm not about to let you just give up, and i'm sure as heck not letting you fight on your own."

Alice frowned. "People will only keep coming after you! You'll be in danger, don't you care about that at all?!" Alice said trying to convince him.

"I'm not abandoning you." Derrick said simply. '

"You hardly even know me!" Alice yelled.

"I know enough to know i'm not leaving you." Derrick replied.

"What about Angel?" Alice asked.

Derrick stopped walking. He hadn't expected that question. "S-she'll be fine. I won't let her be involved in the battle. We'll keep it secret." He said still a little worried.

"It's not so simple. Other Mamodo will try anything to make you give up the book or burn it." Alice said hoping she was getting somewhere. Derrick didn't answer at that. He simply smiled at her and kept on walking. Though he had to admit, that worried him a bit.

As they walked down the sidewalk they approached the warehouse. He walked into side and saw one of the workers on a forklift. "Hey guy, I'm supposed to bring this package here. Where should I leave it?" Derrick asked.

"Just put it over there." The man said pointing towards the corner in the room.

Derrick took the package and slid it into the corner. He walked out ready to go home. As he went back to the side walk he looked beside him and saw a girl. She was a teenage girl slightly taller than 1.5 meters. She had long flowing Sky blue hair along with a pair of emerald eyes. She is was wearing a light blue dress along with a blue skirt.

Derrick didn't think much of the girl until he saw the boy standing beside her.

A white hair boy around seven or eight years old. He had azure eyes and had on a simple blue long sleeve shirt and wore a white colour sports shorts and sliver colour shoes.

"_He looked like... No he can't be. I'm imagining things_." Derrick thought to himself. The girl looked over at Derrick with a cold stare.

"You a book owner are you not?" She asked point blank.

Derrick's face turned blue. "U-um, excuse me?" Derrick asked trying to lie his way out of the situation.

"And your a terrible liar at that." She continued. "So how exactly is this going to go down? I'll be more grateful if you would handover the book."

Derrick took a few feet back. "I don't want to fight you." Derrick said quickly.

"That isn't you choice." The boy said sighing. "Rika, what should we do? He doesn't seem like the other guys."

The girl, Rika, thought for a moment. "You really don't want to fight huh?" She said glaring at him. Derrick shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should just let you go. If I don't burn your book now it may come back to bite me in the butt."

"I don't want to fight you ether, but if you try to harm Derrick-kun, I will hit you with every once of power I have." Alice said boldly.

Rika smirked at Alice. "Heh, I like this girl, she's got spunk. But can you back it up?" Rika said reaching for her book.

"Wait!" Derrick said causing her to stop. "One hour, that warehouse over there closes down in one hour. If your going to fight us, at least do it there where people won't get in the way." Derrick said hoping she would at the very least accept that.

Rika looked at him coldly for a moment, then tuned to walk away. "One hour then. If you don't show we'll find you. Azure, lets go." She said walking off.

Derrick breathed a sigh of relief. "At least their gone for now. Lets go." Derrick said beginning to walk off.

"They weren't joking when they said they would find us." Alice said out of the blue.

"What? Alice, they don't even know where we live." Derrick said looking up at her.

"We, Mamodo I mean, can sense each other from certain distances. If He focuses hard enough he'll find us no matter where we are in this city." Alice said shaking her head.

Derrick balled his fist up. "_Are you kidding me?! I can't even back out of this fight?! How am I supposed to win?!!_" thought biting his lip. He had to think of something to do to win this fight. And he only had one hour to do it.

* * *

Rika and Azure stepped into the warehouse ready to fight. "So you actually showed up. I thought would run." Rikasaid smirking at him. Most of the others had tried to run from her and Azure. She was a bit surprised Derrick had the guts to show up.

"Not like a had a choice. If this were anywhere else people could get hurt." Derrick said glaring at her. He had told Angel he was simply going out for a midnight stroll. She had some questions but he ran away to fast along with Alice.

"I hope you guys are ready to lose. Don't start crying when she gets sent home. Alright?" Rika said oepning her book. Derrick did the same.

"Kironu!" "Runae" Both shot of their spells at the same time. As Alice shot out a blast f silver energy from between her hands, Azure shot out large icicles form his mouth. The two spells clashed causing a large explosion in the warehouse.

Rika covered her face so the dust wouldn't get in her eyes. Derrick took this chance to charge and try to grab the book from her. He moved fast and got up to Rika within seconds. "_If I can take it we'll win easily!_" Derrick thought reaching for the book.

Azure spotted Derrick at the last second and cut him off. "Rika! Use a spell now!" He yelled seeing Derrick now open to attack.

"Okay! Runaega!" Rika yelled. Azure then shot out a giant ice lance witch headed straight for Derrick. The lance hit the spot Derrick was standing in and shattered into pieces smashing part of the ground along with it. "We got him!" Rika yelled smiling.

"Derrick-kun! No!" Alice yelled about to run over.

"Don't move from that spot Alice!" Derrick's voice yelled.

"What?!" Rika yelled amazed.

"How did he dodge it?!" Azure said angrily.

"Derrick-kun! Your okay!" Alice yelled overjoyed.

Derrick stepped out of the smoke from their attack looking serious. "I'm not so stupid as to charge straight at an opponent without reason. You may not know it, but i'm a running back, i'm all about speed." Derrick grew a smirk on his face. "If you want to hit me, you'll have to be a lot faster." He said opening his book back up. "Kironu!"

Alice shot another spiralling blast from her hands aimed at Azure. "Don't underestimate us! Lashield!" Rika yelled slightly annoyed. A shield then suddenly grew on Azure's arm. He began blocking the blast witch knocked him back a few feet. He struggled to hold it back but then swung his arm forward knocking the blast of to the side.

"No way!" Derrick yelled in disbelief.

Rika smiled as Azure's shield disappeared. "Idiot. Acting all cool like that when you only have one spell. All that big talk means nothing if you can't back it up. Now give me the book." Rika demanded as she and Azure turned to Derrick. Derrick clutched the book to his chest and smirked.

"The only thing your getting is an open can of butt whoop." Derrick said almost challenging them. He knew he could easily outrun them grab Alice and get out if he needed to.

"Don't make this any harder than it already-" Azure had stopped after hearing fast floor steps rush across the room. Alice had dashed across the room and before Azure could even call to Rika, she tackled him to the ground with all her might.

"Derrick-kun! Now!" She yelled trying to hold him down. Before Derrick could get the spell off Azure easily kicked her away and into the wall.

"Alice!!!" Derrick yelled running past Azure and Rika. He knelt down beside Alice and made sure she was okay.

"S-sorry Derrick-kun. I wanted to try what you did." She said rubbing her head. Derrick bit his lip angry. He was the one who wanted to protect her! It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. He knew this would happen. In that whole hour he couldn't think of one way to win but tried to any way. Was he an idiot?!

"How touching. But I still have to burn your book. Azure, make sure you don't hit the girl or the book owner, I don't want them getting hurt anymore then they already are." Rika said lifting the book. She really didn't want to hit them, but if she didn't burn their book now it would be more troublesome later. "Gigano Latagria!"

Azure shot a large frozen sphere at them and Rika hoped Derrick would throw the book before they were hit. Derrick clutched the book tightly and got angry. "_Crap! I should have never come here! I only have one spell! C'mon you stupid book! Help me protect Alice already! Why do I even have this book if I can't even help her?!_" He thought angrily.

Suddenly Derrick's book began glowing. Alice looked up surprised. "New spells! We have New spells!!!" She yelled quickly getting up. "Hurry and use them Derrick-kun!"

Derrick opened the book as Alice raised her hands. "The second spell! Kiroshield!" Alice raised her hands and suddenly a silver, metal, spiral shield appeared infront of them blocking the sphere. "yes!" Derrick yelled happily.

"Now! The third spell! Kirouru!" Derrick shouted out the spell as loud as he could. Alice held her hands up once more as a ball of silver energy appeared infornt of her hand. The sphere had energy rings around it making it look almost like an atom. Alice shot the ball forward with all the power she could.

"Getting knew spells at a time like this!!!" Azure yelled as the blast hit him. An explosion came blocking out both Azure and Rika.

Derrick smiled finally knowing they had won. "Finally, I honestly though we'd lose for a second." He said patting Alice on the head. "But, I'm going to have to rest for a while, okay Alice." Alice had no time to respond. Derrick had fallen over passing out form exhaustion.

"I guess you have earn a good rest, Derrick-kun." Alice said smiling. She pulled off her jacket covering at much as Derrick's body as she could. Under her Jacket she wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

"He certainly has hasn't he." A voice said form the smoke. Alice turned around in fear and saw Rika and Azure still standing. They were damaged, but still very capable of fighting.

"H-how?!" Alice yelled stepping in front of Derrick.

"Dont underestimate us little girl. Although I have to say. You to put up an interesting fight." Rika said smirking.

"I-I won't let you touch him! You can have the book if you want, but you won't lay a finger on Derrick!!!" Alice yelled spreading her arms out to block him.

Rika chuckled and both Azure and Alice looked confused. "You still shouting that even when you can't fight back. You seriously care more about him than the book don't you?" she asked looking down at Alice. "Well, I'm feeling generous today, so for now, I'll let you keep that book. For now anyway. Azure, lets move."

Azure sighed but followed Rika out anyway. Alice looked confused but then quickly turned to Derrick who was still passed out. He had a smile on his face. She wasn't going to tell him he lost. She'd probably just say they escaped. Besides, In his own way Derrick did win.

Alice finally grew relaxed when she heard more foot steps coming. She looked up and expected to see Rika and Azure, but they were two different figures. "W-who are you?!" Alice asked getting up. The figure just smiled while approaching them.

* * *

Outside Azure looked up at Rika in question. "You going soft?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? No way. I just think those two are... interesting. It'll be fun to see how they do." Rika said smiling. She didn't know why, but fighting those two made her happy. It would probably be forgotten in a few hours though.

Azure looked at his book owner in confusion. This was very unlike Rika. She was usually cold to others, she would have burned anyone Else book in a second. Why were those two spared? He decided to drop it knowing she wouldn't want to tell. He'd find out eventually anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Who are the two figures coming towards Alice and Derrick?! Why would I bother trying to make one of those endings full of questions when I only have one good one?! Find out on the next chapter. See ya. R&R. Oh, yeah the reason the spells are different form the first chapter in because I heard someone say they had seen them before. So I just wanted to be safe and changed the name of the spells.**


	3. Unexpected Guest

Derrick quickly opened his eyes springing up from where he was. He looked around ready to read a spell, but as he did he realized he was in his own house. He was in his room and sitting in his bed. Confused, he thought back as far as he could trying to figure out what happened.

"I battled Rika and Azure, we were losing, Alice got hurt...." He listed trying to think. "We got some new spells, we fired at them, and... and.... Alice?! The book?! Where?!" He said looking around worried. He had blacked out after they fired the spells off. He remembered that now. But he had to make sure the book was still there.

"Derrick-kun?" A voice asked from the door. Alice was standing in the doorway looking down towards the ground. "Is Derrick-kun okay?" She asked walking in.

Derrick breathed a sigh of relief seeing Alice in one piece. "I'm fine Alice, and your head is fine too right?" He asked as she walked over.

She nodded yes and crawled on top of his bed. "It was my fault Derrick-kun got hurt in the battle. I wasn't able to hold him until you read the spell. I'm not that strong Derrick-kun." She said sadly.

Derrick nodded his head. "Alice, you were really strong. The way you talcked Azure like that proves it." He said patting her on the head. "Speaking of witch, I wonder why those two didn't burn out books. They even brought us home afterwards huh?" He asked looking up.

Alice looked down towards the ground again. She couldn't tell them who had really brought them home. At least not yet. "N-no Derrick-kun. It was me. I dragged you home." She said nervously.

Derrick looked back down at her with a smirk. He assumed it was a joke, but then saw something. He hands were shaking nervously. "_She's lying._" He thought as his smirk disappeared. He was about to say something but then thought. "_If she's really lying, it must be something personal or something she doesn't want me to know about. If it's really that important to her, I probably shouldn't pry_." He thought as Alice looked up.

"I'm sorry. Is that unbelievable?" She said feeling guilty. She fought to hold back the tear in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be lying to him. Especially after all he had done and been through for her. But she couldn't let him know just yet. She then felt a hand pat her head and looked up and saw Derrick smiling.

"Of course that's believable." He said laughing. "After all, Alice-san is strong!" He said reassuringly.

Alice couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried and hugged Derrick burying her face in is chest. "B-but Derrick-kun only got hurt because I wasn't strong enough! How can you say I'm strong so easily?!" She asked gripping his shirt.

Derrick chuckled smiling. The little kids he knew almost never had any self doubt. But at least she was humble. "Are you kidding Alice-san? The way you tackled Azure like that! It was amazing!" He said cheerfully.

Something then crossed his mind. When she tackled Azure he noticed she was running fast, almost as fast as him. Thinking back he could have sworn she had used the same running style he always used. But she couldn't have gotten it down yet could she. She had only seen in twice, once when he first saved her, and again when they were fighting Azure. "_Could she have memorized that run in that short amount of time_?" He thought looking down at her. "_Well, even if she hasn't mastered it, it's impressive that she was able to move like that in the first place. Alice is some girl_."

"Derrick-kun. I couldn't even keep my own book owner from getting hit. How can you praise me so easily?" She asked still crying.

Derrick grabbed the bear ears on the hood of her jacket and lifted them up. "A bear, is a very protective animal Alice-san. It protects food, territory, and it's mate. But Alice-san, do you know what a bear is most protective of?" Derrick asked smirking.

Alice nodded her head no. "Um, I never really thought about that." She said looking a little confused.

"I mother bear, is most vicious when protecting it's cubs. It will go to any lengths to protect it's young. Even if odds are against it. Alice-san, you can be considered my cub. I'll protect you always. So don't worry if I get a little banged up. If your okay, then that's all that matters." Derrick said patting her on the head.

Alice wiped some of her tears away and smiled. "Then, can Derrick-kun be my cub as well?" Alice asked looking up at him.

Derrick kept himself from breaking out in laughter. Although he let a few chuckles loose. He thought the idea of him being Alice's cub amused him. "Sure. I guess I can be Alice's cub. But don't be hard on yourself if I get a little hurt. Okay?" He said chuckling.

"Oh, what a touching speech. Bravo, bravo." A voice said from the doorway. Derrick looked over and saw a boy around 16 standing in his doorway. The boy was tall, and very thin. He had on a white suit with a rose in his breast pocket and had honey colored hair. "Encore, Encore." He cheered clapping.

Derrick looked up at him in shock. "W-who are you?!" Derrick yelled pointing at him. "Why did you break in to my house?!"

"My, my. Why so _bellicoso_?" He said smirking. "After all, all we did was help this young girl get you inside. You shouldn't be so _agitato_." He finished leaning against the door way.

Derrick scowled angrily and got up slowly. "I have no idea, what your saying. But I'm offended. And if what you say is true, then I am very thankful. Now get out." Derrick said coldly. He didn't care who this guy was, but he wasn't going to let him come in his house and insult him.

Suddenly a girl walked in from behind the boy. She looked around 15, and wore a plain violet dress. She also had blond wavy hair. "P-please forgive Muse for his bluntness. He didn't mean to offend you." She said nervously. "You see, Bellicoso, means Warlike. And Agitato means agitated. He is simply saying in his own way, he wishes for you to calm down." She said looking down towards the ground.

Derrick looked evn more confused now. He wasn't sure wheather to kick these people out or not. "Um, okay." Was all he could manage to say.

He then felt Alice pull on his shirt and looked down at the frowning girl. "Derrick-kun. Don't be so mean to Muse-san. He's a nice person." She said as if lecturing Derrick. "He always played music for me back home." She said turning and sitting as Derrick's bedside.

"Back home?! He's a mamodo?!" Derrick asked reaching for the book. He quickly fell down to his knees realizing how injured he still was. "Ow! Alice, pass me the book!" He yelled trying to get up.

"Derrick-kun! Why do you want to fight them?! Their not attacking us. And we're not in any condition to fight right now anyway." Alice said turning back to Muse. "Muse-san. Would you please play us some music? Like you did back home?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course my dear lady." He said taking out a trumpet.

"Where did you carry that thing?!" Derrick asked clearly confused. He was then shushed by Alice.

Before Muse started playing he saw how Derrick was holding his side. "Oh, So it seems your partner is hurt Alice. As a show of good favor, I'll help him out a little." Muse said lifting his trumpet. "Molly-san. Would you please read the 7thspell?" He said taking a deep breath.

Derrick's eyes widened. "_The 7th spell?! So he is going to attack us?!" _Derrick thought grabbing the book of the table. Before he could read it Alice quickly slapped the book from his hand. "Alice-san! What are you doing?!"

"Please listen Derrick-kun. It would be rude not to." She said simply.

Molly lifted the book and read a spell out. "Doremikejio!" She read. Suddenly Muse started playing his trumpet. He let out a soothing tune that quickly filled the room. Derrick who was still holding his side noticed something. His side wasn't hurting anymore. He patted his rib cage realizing his was healed.

"I-I feel better." Derrick said amazed. "All the pain is gone."

"Your welcome." Muse said bowing forward.

"_A healing spell? So there are other types of spells other than attack and defense?" _He thought curiously. suddenly something snapped him out of his thoughts.

Alice smiled as she clapped for Muse. "Bravo, Bravo! Encore, Encore!" She yelled happily.

"Maybe, Molly-san would like to play for Alice-san?" Muse asked turning around.

Molly nervously poked her fingers together. "I-I can't, that is, it's just....." Molly stuttered trying to piece her words together. "I can't play. Not in front of people I don't know." She said nervously.

"Molly, how will you achieve your dream if your won't play when you get the chance. You should practice every morning like I do." He said proudly. "That way you'd be used to people listening to you."

"Oi! That's you! Your the one who always walked people up with your music in the morning! You started coming here around three months ago!" Derrick yelled pointing at him.

"Ho-ho, so you've heard me playing have you?" He said smirking.

Derrick kept silent at that question. He never had a taste for classical music. It wasn't that he hated it. But he preferred rap or hip-hop, rather than violins and trumpets. "_I won't tell him I'm the guy who threw the watermelon at him...._" Derrick thought feeling a little guilty now.

"I'm glad to be able to play for Alice again. But, where would your brother be Alice? I was sure you two would have found each other by now." He said looking at Alice curiously.

Alice seemed to freeze up at the mention of the word 'brother'. "Anaso-Nii, hasn't been around lately." She said with a nervous voice. "I-I haven't seen him yet."

Derrick looked at her concerned. Muse who had seemed to realize he had hit a nerve didn't say anything after that. And Derrick decided to let it go as well. Whatever she was hiding, he was sure she'd tell him when She was ready.

* * *

Derrick shook Molly's hand as she and Muse prepared to leave. "It was nice meeting you Molly-san. I'm glad there is someone in this tournament who doesn't want to fight. If you ever need our help, you can count on us." Derrick said smiling.

"Thank you. I hope Muse wasn't to much of a bother. He can be.... headstrong at times." She said looking towards him.

Derrick chuckled. "Well, I don't really mind since Alice liked him." He looked over at the two once more. Muse was playing another song for her. "She deserves that much I figure. So I'll put up with it."

"Well, Muse is pretty happy to see her again as well. He told me that there was a lot of people he played for back home. I guess this girl is from that clan he was talking about." Molly said smiling. With that Molly and Muse left. Muse was paying his trumpet on the way out.

Derrick closed the door. He wasn't rushing to get them out. But for the four hours they had stayed and talked he did nothing but play that trumpet. "Um, Derrick-san?" Alice said nervously. "I, about my brother that is-" "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Alice." Derrick said cutting her off.

"Whenever you wish to tell me what's bothering you, I'll have an open ear to it." He said smiling.

Alice smiled looking up at him happily. "Thank you Derrick-kun." She said hugging him.

"No problem. Now, can we go to bed now. I'm tired, and I want to get the sound of trumpet out of my head." He said grabbing his ears. Alice followed him to his room as they got ready for bed.

* * *

Muse and Molly walked back home as Muse was playing his trumpet. "M-Muse-san. You'll disturb a lot of people if you play so loudly at night." Molly said growing worried. Muse kept playing not even seeming to care about her warning.

Suddenly he stopped and looked worried. "Molly, please take a few steps back." He said growing a serious look on his face. She looked confused, but did as he said and stepped back about four or five feet.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of them. It was a boy around 16. He had silver hair ad grey eyes just like Alice. He also wore a silver hoodie withbear eyes on it, along with blue pants and silver tennis shoes. "Yo, Muse. Long time no see." The boy said smirking.

"Oh, You must be more careful Anaso. I almost mistook your presence for killing intent." Muse said with a still semi serious look on his face. "You cold really worry someone like that." Molly looked at the took a bit confused.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot you've been hanging out with Alice and not me. You've forgotten what real killing intent feels like haven't you." The boy said lifting his hand towards Molly. "Is that your human partner? She's such a fragile girl. But I guess I should have expected that from you."

Muse stepped in front of Molly protectively. "Anaso, I don't want to fight you. But if you threaten Molly, I'll be happy to blow you apart." Muse said holding his trumpet up.

The boy put his had on his forehead and laughed. "Ha, of course you don't want to fight me. No one at your level would want to fight me. And you shouldn't confuse that girl by making her think you can protect her." He said smiling.

Molly looked a little worried, and so did Muse. Suddenly Molly felt a pressure. She felt heavier all of a sudden. She fell to her knees feeling as if someone was choking her. "I told you she was fragile. She can't even take that little bit of killing intent." Anaso said. Suddenly Molly felt it stop, as sudden as it started.

Muse looked angry and was about to charge, but Anaso held up his hand. "I have no intention of killing you or your partner. I'm simply making a point. You know we aren't exactly see eye to eye Muse, but something we both have in common is Alice." Anaso said.

"You mean how she's right and wants the best for your clan and how you want a blood bath?" Muse said angrily.

"Ether me or Alice will become the head of the clan. And depending on who will bring ether the fall or the victory of it. I intend yo bring victory." He said simply. "I admire Alice's goals, but not everything can be solved through peace. This battle is a perfect example."

"Your way will only bring pain and suffering to both sides. At least if Alice wins the fighting can stop." Muse said glaring at him.

"And at what cause would that fighting stop. At the cost of our parents, our clan, Alice?" Anaso said growing slightly annoyed. "I would rather suffer small loses and ensure our victory than risk losing it all. Say what you want, but I love Alice, and i'm not here to pick a petty little fight with you. I'm here to ask you a favor."

"Exactly what favor would that be?" Muse asked curiously.

"I want you to protect Alice until she becomes strong. I have absolutely no doubt she will fight her way to the top, but as she is now she couldn't beat me quite yet. She needs to grow, and you'll be the one to shelter her while she does it." Anaso was speaking more as if it were a demand than a favor now. He turned to walk away but then stopped for a second. "Also, Would you mind if I stopped by some time to listen to your music? I've been feeling a little homesick and It would help." He said grabbing his stomach.

"I'll think about it." Muse said simply.

With that Anaso walked off leaving the two. As he came around the corner another figure was wiating for him. This time a girl. She was about 16 and had red hair tied in to two pony tails, one on each side of her head. She had on a white collared shirt and a blue mini skirt on, along with red mini skirt. "Are you going soft now? You should have burned their book you know." She said snickering.

"Ha, to even suggest the 'Great Kuma' is going soft is foolish. I'm simply making sure my little sister has protection while i'm attending to my own matters." He said brushing his hair back coolly.

"Shut up smelly bear. When did you start trying to use such big words? Acting all cool back there. Seriously, how can you act so differently just because your around that trumpet kid. Lamo." She said scowling at him.

"Ah! Reggie-san! Please don't dismiss my hard earned nickname so easily!" He yelled in a whiney matter.

She walked past him ignoring him. "You stupid nickname doesn't apply here in the human world. So stop calling yourself the 'Great Kuma' and just shut it." She said coldly.

"Reggie-san has done nothing but make fun of me since we became partners! Try to lighten up a little!" He said following behind her.

"Why are you so bent on fighting your sister anyway?" Reggie said ignoring his rant.

Anaso stopped for a second as if thinking about her question. "Her will. My sister thinks all things can be solved through peace. This is not to say she won't fight for what she believes in, but she's rather talk than fight. I agree that sometimes, peace is an inevitable option. But one strong fist of action does more that a thousand words ever could." He explained smirking.

"So your fighting to settle your different beliefs?" Reggie asked looking at him.

"Sort of. I've been doubting if ether of us is getting anywhere with our beliefs. So, I want to see how far she will go to stand up for this peace she calls for. I need to see that she will give everything, so support this belief." He said sighing. "Alice had always been powerful. Just a few levels behind me actually. But unless we both fight at our full potential, it'll be useless to see who wins."

"I see, so your an idiot?" She concluded. "Still though. That book owner of hers is rather cute. I want to see how far they get as well not. I might get interested in this." She said smirking as she grew a small blush on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to start off by saying i'm pissed right now. Almost everytime was about to finish this Chapter a pop up or something stupid would take me off the page and I'de have to start over. So I had to keep saving this thing over and over to make sure I wouldn't have to start over. **

**Anyhow, I'm sorry for the late updates. Been a lot going on and haven't had much time on the computer. I'll also try to update more and get every ones OC's in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Back to school

"Alice-san, I'm going to school now. Will you be okay here on your own?" Derrick asked putting his shoes on. He had missed school yesterday and Agel help him realized he had been missing quite a few days of school lately.

"Derrick-kun, can I come to school too? Muse gets to come to school with Molly all the time." She said pulling on his shirt.

Derrick smirked not knowing what to say. "Molly goes to a school for the musical arts. Muse can fit in there without sticking out since their around the same age too. If I bring Alice-san to school she'll bring unwanted attention to both of us." He explained patting her on the head.

Alice didn't seem completely satisfied with the explanation but nodded her head pouting. "What if I just wait outside for Derrick-kun?" She asked curiously.

"_She's not listening. That'll bring even more attention._" He thought eye twitching. "Alice-san. To put it plainly, if you came I wouldn't be allowed in school. This is a school for big kids, not little kids like you. So You wouldn't be able to come."

Alice frowned sadly. "Okay Derrick-kun." She said sadly walking back to her room.

Derrick suddenly felt bad. He tapped his forehead trying to think of something. "Ah, Alice. Maybe you could stay if the gym teacher watches over you outside. I know him since he's the football coach, so maybe I can get him to watch over you." Derrick said rubbing the back of his head.

Alice jumped in to his arms happily. "Yay! I get to go to school with Derrick-kun!" She cheered.

Derrick chuckled and grabbed his book bag as they headed out the door. He quickly made his way to school and saw Angel walking in to the school yard. He quickly ran over to her with Alice on his shoulders.

"Yo, shorty. Long time no see." He said smiling at Angel.

She chuckled and pushed him slightly at being called her nickname. "I'm not that short you know. And why is Alice here? Shouldn't she be at home or something?" She asked looking up at Alice.

"Derrick-kun said I could come today." Alice yelled happily.

"I told her if she stays in the school yard with coach that she can stay." Derrick explained sighing. Angel looked at him strangly. "Well you try telling her no when she makes a sad face!" He defended.

Angel shook her head laughing at him. "I guess it is pretty hard to look at that sad cute little face ins't it?" She said chuckling.

She and Derrick then walked off to drop Alice off with the gym teacher. On their way there they talked and caught up about the last two days. "And so I finally met that freak that keeps blasting music with that trumpet every morning. He's been driving me crazy. But he's an old friend of Alice, so I got to put up with him." Derrick said rubbing his head.

"Sounds tough. I'd honestly like to get at that guy myself. It not like it's bad music, but when he plays it so early in the morning it's just annoying." Angel said sighing.

"I don't like classical Music. Couldn't he at least ply Jazz or something?" Derrick asked scowling. He then ran into the coach. "Ah, Coach Burner. Could you do me a favor?" He asked the middle aged man who was sitting on the bleachers of the courtyard.

"Ah, I normally hate doing favors. But since your our star player shoot." He said lazily. Coach bruner was a great coach. But his motivational skill sucked. He taught everyone of the team how to play down to the smallest detail. But Derrick who the motivator who helped nail all his teaching in.

"Could you watch my, uh, little cousin for awhile. She gets lonely alone and I'm supposed to watch her for a while." He lied smirking.

"This isn't a daycare center for gods sake." The man said sighing. "She can wait with the others."

Derrick looked confused for a moment. He looked over at the bleachers and saw Azure along with another boy. The other boy had messy white hair, brown eyes, a blue hoodie, and a pair of baggy black pants along with regular shoes.

Derrick only looked at the other boy for a second before returning his gaze to Azure. "W-what are you doing here?!" He yelled pointing at him.

"Hiya." Azure said waving at him and smiling. "Long time no see Alice. How have you and your book owner been?" He asked as if nothing was wrong. Derrick glared at him and looked around at looking for Rika. "Rika isn't here. She's in her class room in case you were wondering." He said swinging his legs back and forth.

Derrick stopped looking and continued to glare at Azure. "So then, why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Rika decided to bring me to school last week. But since you were in the hospital the day I came, I guess you wouldn't know that." Azure said smiling.

"Why you little-" "How do you know Rika's little brother?" Angel asked cutting in.

Derrick looked at her surprised. "You know Rika?!" He said in disbelief.

"Of course I know Rika. She's one of the new students who came last wekk when you were out. A bunch of new students came. I told you that. Remember?" Angel said looking at him and shaking her head. "But more importantly. How do you know Rika?"

Derrick seemed stumped on that one. "Well you see.... I met her when... It's very complicated." He said trying to think of a good excuse.

Angel kept her smile but was still clearly angry. "It's okay Derrick. I'll just head inside then. Maybe you and Rika will want to walk home together after school." She said walking off.

"Wait a sec! I never said anything like that! I hardly know Rika! Angel! Wait!" Derrick yelled running after her.

Azure pointed at him while laughing and holding his stomach. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! He's having girl troubles! I'm glad I'm not old enough to have those yet!" He said kicking his legs up in the air.

"I'm not sure how Derrick-kun handles girl problems. I wish I could help." Alice said a little worried.

Azure stopped laughing and looked at Alice. "How can you not know how to help him. Your a girl right?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know a lot of boys my age. Nii-shan said whenever I start going out, he'll kill the boy with me." She said smiling.

The third boy sitting on the bench looked at her with a strange expression. "_T-that's not something you smile while saying._" He thought to himself. "_Still though. To think that there would be other mamodo here. I'd better tell Chikushou after he gets back. This place is crawling with book owners._"

* * *

Inside of school Derrick was trying to explain to Angel what was going on, but she merely smiled and ignored him. As they kept walking down the hall Derrick looked up and saw Rika heading towards them.

"You! This is your fault!" Derrick yelled pointing at her.

"I dont' recall doing anything to you." Rika said walking right past him. "Angel, you know this idiot?" She asked pointing to Derrick.

"Yes. Derrick is an old friend of mine. Although that line is slowly starting to thin out." She said still smiling.

Derrick grabbed his hair angrily. "Why are all the girls I run in to seem to be like this?! I don't even know Rika that well! The one day I think I get away from all this crap this happens!" He yelled angrily.

The two girls walked past him and he continued to stress out. Derrick once seeing they were gone sighed. "First day back to school sucks." He said sadly.

"Not having a good day?" A voice asked from behind. Derrick turned around and saw a boy with spiky brown hair, and red eyes. He wore the regular school uniform. "The star running back is having some girl problems huh?"

Derrick smirked seeing his friend Chikushou. He had met Chikushou on his first day of middle school and they had been friends ever since. Derrick was happy he could finally say he had a friend besides Angel.

"Your loving this aren't you?" Derrick asked with a smirk.

"Not that much. Just glad I don't have a girl like that on my back all the time." Chikushou said laughing. "You ought to know Angel would flip out on you for knowing Rika. She's gets jeleous really easily."

Derrick blushed a bit at this comment. "Don't say it like we're a couple or something! We're just friends." He said crossing his arms. "And girls are all jsut crazy. That's why she's so angry." He reasoned as they headed for class.

"Are you two at it again? Or is it just the usual boys being stupid thing?" A voice asked from behind. This time a girl. She had long red hair that was in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and light skin. She was 5'8 and had a healthy figure. And even though she wasn't Derrick's type, he had to admit she was quite attractive. Although the fact she had always worn pants instead of the regular school skirt nearly ruined it for him.

"Morning red head." Chikushou greeted.

"What's up Haley. Long time no see." Derrick said smirking.

"Of course it's been a long time. Every time we think your coming back you end up in the hospital." She said smirking. "And you'll end up there again if you don't do something about Angel."

Derrick scowled and tur to walk away. "Angel this, Angel that, it's not like we're a couple. Why does she get so angry when I'm with another girl." He said blushing a bit.

"To even ask that you'd have to be in denial, or just plain stupid. And you report cards tells me you aren't stupid." Haley said crossing her arms with an amused smile. "If you really aren't going to admit you like her I pity you."

"I do not like her!" Derrick yelled turning redder.

"Dude! You haven't gone out with a girl ever in your life! Ever! She's never been out on a date ether for that matter. You go to the movies together all the time, you hang out all the time, you eat lunch together. She's practically your girlfriend." Chikushou said laughing.

"Although he does have some bad flirting habbits. Witch is probably why she's always on your back." Haley said snickering.

Derrick then grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I only flirt because I spend so much time with gorgeous girls like you." He said smirking.

Haley blushed a deep red before kicking Derrick in the head. "T-this is exactly why Angel is so mad at you! You stupid flirt!" She yelled walking past him.

Chikushou helped him up and looked at the direction she left in. "Man, Haley is pretty alright. But she's one scary woman." He said sighing.

"All woman are demons on the inside. It just a matter of how long it is until they let it show." Derrick said following Chikushou to class. As they entered they could se Haley sitting over near the front of the classroom with Rika and Angel.

"Ah, Today is going to be a long annoying day. Usually I only have Angel to worry about, but somehow I made three enemy's at once today." He said sighing.

"Ah, Today won't be so bad. Besides, It's the first day of gym class." Chikushou said with a smirk. Him and Derrick both began dreaming what P.E would be like. The uniform in their high school gym uniforms had shorts for the boys, and bloomers for the girls. Something they were happy to see.

Chikushou chuckled for a moment. "Although, I think it's pretty obvious Haley-san won't them though." Chikushou said looking up.

"Yeah, She'll probably wear shorts over them or something like that." Derrick added. "Well, for now that's beside the point. Lets get going before we get dentention or some crap like that." Derrick said running forward.

"Like it matters! Your not going anyway!" Chikushou added running after him.

* * *

Back Outside Alice was eating the snacks Derrick had packed for her. Azure looked on drooling a bit as he watched her eat. Alice right before biting of a part of her cookie noticed him staring. She broke the cookie in half and held it out to him. "You want some?" She asked smiling.

Azure nodded his head taking the cookie. "Thanks a bunch Alice." He said as he chewed happily.

"Aw, well ain't that sweet. The two little runts are having a moment." The third boy said from the top of the bleachers. He was lying down on his back looking up in the air.

"My name isn't runt, It's Alice, and this is Azure." She said looking up at him. "Did your book owner bring you to school too?" She asked a few seconds later.

The boy hoped up wide eyed and looked at Alice. She knew he was a mamodo, how?! He thought about lying at first, but then thought if she had figured it out without him even saying a word then it wouldn't do any good. "How did you know?" He asked wearily.

"You stink really bad." She answered. "I smelt something bad when I came in here, and you smell even worst up close." She said pinching her nose. "Also, when I find another mamodo..." She stopped and pointed to the bear ears on her hood. They twitched slightly as she turned towards him.

"So your jacket it basically a radar. And with the bear ears I guess your from the silver clan. You must be 'Wild Cub' then?" He asked sitting up.

Alice nodded her head and reached in her bag pulling out a can of juice. "Uh-huh. But like I said, my real name is Alice. Wild Cub is only my nickname." She said sighing. "I don't really like it though. It makes me sound crazy."

"_H-her nickname is something that strikes fear in most peoples hearts. How can she think so lowly of it?_" The boy thought looking at her. "If you knew I was a mamodo, then why haven't you attacked yet? I'm assuming you know my book owner isn't here."

Alice thought for a second. "Well, it's mostly because I couldn't start a fight with so many people around. And since your not surprised I knew, you had to know I was a mamodo to. But you didn't show any signs of attacking, so I didn't want to fight you." She said eating another cookie.

She then took a sip of her canned juice and smiled. "It's refreshing. Human drinks I mean." She said happily.

"Can I have some?" Azure asked hopefully. Alice passed it to him and he took a small sip from the can.

She looked up at the other boy once more. "What's your name?" She asked swinging her legs back and forth.

"Jhouru." He answered simply. "Don't think this means we're getting all buddy buddy ether. I'm keeping my eye on the both of you." He said eyeing Azure and Alice.

"You can't watch both of us with only one eye dummy." Azure said laughing. Alice then began laughing as well.

Jhouru watched the two laughing and only one word could pass his lips. "I-idiot." Azure said watching the two laugh even harder. "Pure, Idiots."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I really, really want to apologize for not adding any action in this one. But I just couldn't make it so it fit in with this chapter. I wanted to introduce some other OC's in the story. In the next chapter it will defiantly have violence. Cause I know everybody loves a little violence.**


	5. Battle of the red heads

After school Derrick had picked up Alice and started to head home with Angel. He then saw Chikushou and Haley walking towards the school yard. "Oi, Chikushou. You guys want to head home with us?" Derrick asked lifting Alice up on his shoulders.

"No thanks man. Me and Haley have something to take care of after school." Chikushou said as they headed back towards the school.

"Eh, could it be that you two are secretly going out?" Angel asked mischievously.

Derrick chuckled. "To think Chikushou would risk going out with such a monster girl." Derrick said smirking.

Haley then kicked Derrick to the ground. She turned around blushing and looked at Chikushou and Angel. "Did you two want to say anything?" She asked still blushing. The two nodded their heads no and Haley walked towards the school again.

"Thanks a lot Derrick. Now I got to deal with her when she's angry." Chikushou said sadly. "Pray for me." He yelled as he ran off. He quickly caught up with Haley trying to catch his breath. "Man, this sucks. First me, then you, now Derrick. All that's left now is Angel and we'll have the whole circle of friends in the battle." He said panting.

"Don't jinx us. With our luck she might actually find a mamodo and book." Haley said turning her head back towards him. "But more importantly, that Rika girl seems incredibly dangerous. We need to do something about her."

Chikushou nodded walking beside her. "Whatever you do, don't try and take her alone. Jhouru told me that Azure kid is pretty dangerous. So don't risk it." He said looking at Haley. She didn't reply. "Haley! I'm serious! You always do this, we plan out a way to win and then you charge head first! Kai isn't even here yet and I can tell your going try and get Rika!" He yelled finally getting her attention.

"Do I look like I need any help Chikushou?! No way I'm going to sit back and be some damsel in distress for you and your mirror boy!" She yelled walking forward.

Chikushou gritted his teeth. "Haley! I'm not trying to be some knight in shining amour! But your headstrong attitude is going to run you in to someone you can't beat someday, and we're not going to be able to back you up because of it!" He yelled grabbing her shoulder. She turned around glaring at him angrily. He held his hands up blocking his face. "Wait, don't swing!!!" He yelled.

Haley took the chance to run while he wasn't looking. After a few moments Chikushou pulled his hands down seeing Haley gone. "She ditched you dude." Jhouru said from behind. "And you fell for it hook line and sinker."

"Crap! She can't fight Rika alone! Kai isn't even here yet!" He yelled looking down at Jhouru.

"Oh, yes he is. I saw him walk in to the building a few minutes ago. He's waiting on the roof." He said looking up at Chikushou.

"Crap!" Chikushou yelled running toward the roof.

* * *

Up on the roof a boy was laying down on his back looking up at the clouds. He had short spiky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Both his ears were pierced with silver stubs. He was 5'7 and skinny. He wore a sleeveless light blue tank top with a short sleeve dark blue jacket over it that reached slightly above his waist. He also wore black pants that ended at his mid-thigh and blue and silver sneakers.

"Hey kid. Your a mamodo right." A voice asked a few feet away.

The boy looked up and saw Rika along with Azure. "Maybe. Who wants to know?" He asked not really caring.

"Me." Rika answered simply. She then took out her book and was about to read a spell. "Azure, get ready." She said opening the book. "Runaega!" She shouted as Azure jumped up shooting a huge ice lance from his hands.

The boy said there for a moment and sighed. "Man, I didn't want to fight today. This sucks." He said getting up as the lance headed right towards him.

Haley heard a loud crash come from the roof as she was running down the hallway. "Oh, man! Kai!" She ran towards the roof. She rushed up the stairs and kicked the door open preparing for the worst. "Kai?! Are you okay?!" She yelled worried.

The boy who Rika had fired at turned to her with a bored expression. "Yeah. These guys can't aim at all." He said pointing towards Rika and Azure.

"Hey!" Azure said in a whiny voice. "I can aim!" He argued.

"No you can't." Kai said simply rubbing the back o his head. "I'm still standing, so you obviously can't."

Before Azure could yell back Rika spoke up. "Hey, you friends with that Derrick kid right?" Rika asked pointing to Haley. "So that must mean you know about his mamodo too. You back for revenge or something?" She said glaring at her.

"Hardly. It's not that I'm not peeved about you attacking my friend, but you also attacked Kai first. Something I don't approve of." Haley said opening her book. "Kai, get ready." She said as Kai braced himself for battle. "Kazedron!" She shouted. Kai rised his hand and then shot out a blast of wind from them.

"Lashield!" Rika read as Azure lifted his arm. And shield of ice covered his arm and blocked the blast as he ran forward towards Haley and Kai.

"Kai, get ready. Chisokumera!" Haley yelled. Kai then ran forward with amazing speed. He knocked Azure back and on to his back. Azure tired to get up but Kai kept running by him and tripping him back up and making him fall back down.

Kai grew a smirk on his face as he kept knocking down Azure. "Heh, this is actually pretty fun." He said a bit amused.

"Azure, hold on! Wavariaus Runaega!" Rika yelled reading from the book. Azure then slammed his hands on the ground and ice spikes flew up from the ground. Kai moved from side to side avoiding the ice spikes and then ran back to Haley.

"May I suggest not doing that again." Kai said wiping the ice off his shoes.

"Stop whining Kai. We had him on the ropes. He can't keep using spells like that forever." Haley said turning back their enemy's.

Rika scowled as Azure ran back to her. "C'mon Azure. Lets take the offense." She said holding up the book. "Runae!" Azure then shot out large icicles from his hands.

"Not a chance!" Haley shouted. "Kazeshi-rudo!" Kai then made a large shield of wind that surrounded her and Haley. The icicles were ether blown of or destoryed by the powerful wind shield.

"Darn it! This will take forever at this rate!" Rika yelled. "I'm going to finish this! Gigano Latagria!" Azure then shot a large sphere of ice at Haley and Kai. "Try and stop this!" Rika challenged.

"Okay! We will! Kazesaimon!" Haley yelled Haley also putting as much power in as possible. Kai fired two tornadoes from his hands. As the two attacks collided ice shards and gust of wind blew everywhere. Haley continued putting as much energy in the attack as possible but couldn't hold it. She and Kai were blown back by the explosion.

As the smoke cleared up she could see Rika and Azure heading towards them. "Kai, get up. Their coming." She moaned reaching for the book.

Rika stopped in front of them with Azure ready to attack. "I won't hold back if you grab the book. Just surrender and let me have it." Rika said coldly.

"And Rika-Nee means it. She's done it before you know." Azure said with his normal child like grin. He held his hands out expecting them to give up the book.

Haley was stumped. She hadn't known what do to. She'd never be able to get the book and get a spell off before they could. Rika took another step forward but then stopped. "I don't like hitting woman, but if you take another step I don't think I'll have a choice." Chikushou's voice called from the door on the roof.

Haley looked up and saw him and Jhouru standing there holding his book open. "Well, I ain't got a problem with it." Jhouru said aiming right for Rika. "And you hardly got any heart energy left, so that's more of a reason to go though with it."

Rika gritted her teeth angrily. "So Azure was right when he said there were more of you at this school. Witch means I made the right choice tranfering here. But next time you won't be lucky enough to get here in time. I came here to burn your books. And I'll do that one way or another." She said backing away from Haley.

"Back away from Haley or I shoot you and baby face over there." Jhouru threatened. He ignored the "Hey!" Complaint from Azure and kept his gaurd up. After they had backed up Chikuhou slowly made hi way over and helped up Haley. Jhouru on the other hand just kicked Kai. "Hey, get up you lazy wind rider." He shouted still kicking Kai.

"Maybe I could get up more easily, if you stopped kicking me you shorty." Kai complained. Jhouru then kicked him harder.

"Oops." Jhouru said clearly lying.

Still keeping their guard up they left the roof. As they headed down the stairs Haley frowned looking at Chikushou. "I didn't ask to be rescued you know." She said looking towards the ground.

"In truth, after what you did I didn't want to rescue you. I actually considering letting you book burn." Chikushou said a hint of anger in his voice. "But I didn't let my childish attitude get to me. I'm hoping next time you'll actually wait for me."

Haley smirked and sighed. "I'll consider it. But not until we get home." She said a bit annoyed.

"That might be a while. You heavy." Chikushou said smirking.

"Shut up." Haley said kicking him on his leg.

"Ow! Even when your injured your dangerous." Chikushou said smiling.

"Stop flirting you idiots." Jhouru said dragging Kai down the stairs by his feet.

Both of them blushed before Haley kicked Jhouru down the stairs. Unfortunately this meant Kai was knocked down as well. He didn't say a word but looked up at Haley with his usual grim expression. "I want to switch with Haley. This guy sucks." Kai said grimly.

"No thanks." Haley said looking down at them. "Anyhow. I think it's time we tell Derrick. He's going to find out eventually." Haley continued looking to Chikushou.

"I suppose so. We'll tell him tomorrow after school. He's be surprised." Chikuhsou said sighing. "He might assume the worst and start fighting from the get go."

* * *

Derrick and Angel walked home from the movies. Alice had fallen asleep and Derrick was carrying her on his back. "She's a very heavy sleeper. She went to sleep though the whole battle scene." Derrick said chuckling.

"I didn't think the movie was that bad. She must not like action flicks." Angel said laughing.

"No, she was just tired from a long day at school. She probably just filled up on a lot of snacks." Derrick said smiling. "For a little girl she's quite the big eater."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Angel said returning the smile.

They approached Angel's house and she opened the door turning around. "You want to stay here tonight? It's pretty dark out." She asked walking in.

"Can I? I left my clothes back at home." He said walking in.

"You also left your uniform here from last week." Angel said tossing his school shirt and pants to him.

"Won't you parents freak out?" Derrick asked looking around her house. Angel's mother always redecorated almost every week, so it looked different every time he came.

"Dad won't come home til tomorrow." She answered. She only had to explain for her father since her mother didn't care. In fact when they were little she even let them sleep in the same bed.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked with a smirk.

"The guest room." She answered as they moved up the stairs.

"Aw, I can't sleep with you?" Derrick asked smirking.

"Very funny. Now get in the guest room flirt." She said tossing him a blanket and pilow form the upstairs closet.

Derrick laid down after making sure Alice was comfortable in Angel's room. He then went to the guest room and fell asleep. "Hopefully there wont' be anymore surprises tomorrow." He said falling asleep. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I managed to fit some action in this chapter. The next chapter will get more in to the story so we can get a plot going on here. And I'd also like to give a shout out to everyone who sent me an OC so far. Thanks to you all. If I haven't added your OC yet, don't worry i'm working on it. Just want to find the best way to fit them in the story. Read and Review.**


	6. Three way battle

Derrick and Angel were once again on their way to school. Alice was holding Derrick's hand as they walked down the side walk. "Never cross the street alone. Okay Alice?" Derrick said as they crossed the walk way. The little girl nodded her head in response.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you two are real brother and sister." Angel said smirking.

Alice smiled as Derrick pulled up on to his shoulders. "Eh, you really think so?" He asked thinking back on it. "I guess it's because she's so much like Rune. I almost can't tell the difference between them."

Alice blinked hearing the unfamiliar name. "Who is Rune?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, Rune is my little sister. She moved back to America with my mom and dad though. She's about you age too." Derrick said chukling. "I promised her I'd come home as soon as I finished my my studies in Japan. I visit every summer anyway though."

"So I remind Derrick-kun of his little sister?" Alice asked smiling.

"Yeah. You both are just.... I don't know how to describe it. Wondrous I guess would be the right word." He said chuckling.

"Derrick-kun reminds me a little of my big brother. But not much." She said sighing. "Nii-chan is very nice. But he's also a big idiot sometimes. He always wants us to go by our nicknames, and dad is just like him."

Derrick looked up at her. "Nickname? Your dad came up with nicknames for you?" He asked slightly amused. "What did he come up with?"

"He calls my brother 'Great Kuma' and he calls me "Wild Cub'." She said sighing. "It's embarrassing."

"Great Kuma and Wild Cub? What kind of nicknames are those?" Angel asked looking up at her.

"Uh, She's form a foreign land, so it's normal where they come from." Derrick said clearly lying.

Angel hit him on the head before moving forward. "Your a terrible liar. But I'll let it lide for now." She said smiling at him.

Derrick smirked and was about to walk with her but suddenly heard Chikushou call. "Hey, Derrick. Got a minute. We need to talk." He said frowning. He opened up the nearvy tool shed and Derrick looked up him strangely before following him in. Once in he saw Jhouru, Haley, and Kai. After seeing their books he knew what was happening.

* * *

Miles off Anaso and Reggie walked down the street apparently looking for something. Anaso looked at her in confusion. He wasn't sure if she were skipping school to find a mamodo or skipping school just to skip school. "Reggie-san, where are we going?" He asked preparing for the worst.

"Are you stupid? You should have been able to sense it by now, but I guess your getting rusty and can't even small out your own." She said hitting him on the head. She then turned around and continued walking. They headed in to a construction sight and Anaso grew even more confused.

"So we're are looking for someone. But why here?" Anaso said rubbing his head. "Reggie, tell me when that weird ability of your finds someone. I can only smell so far away." He said sighing. "You never tell me anything anymore." He said whining.

"Duck down." She said simply.

"What?" Anaso asked confused.

"Mazuron!" Suddenly a wheel shaped blade came right towards Anaso. He ducked losing a few inches of hair and the blade kept going cutting through a metal pillar.

"W-w-w-what the hell?!" Anaso yelled nervously.

He and Reggie looked up seeing two figures. One was a girl about 16 with shoulder length wavy yet straight brown hair, Blue eyes, a skirt, a white shirt,and a blue vest. The other was a man in his mid twenties with short dark brown hair, beige skin, and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans, and black converses.

"Man, I was hoping we could throw them off by hiding somewhere, but they still found us." The girl said sighing. "Eric, looks like we have to fight. Brace yourself." She said as the man beside her opened her book.

"I was already prepared to fight Nyanna." He said looking to her.

"I know you. Your that Nyanna girl. You may not know it, but you've made quite a name for yourself. Going up from an orphan who escaped a fire, to a top class fighter I mean." He said smirking at her.

Nyanna grew wide eyed hearing this. "H-how did you know that?!" She demanded. "And what else do you know about me?!" She started to grow angry.

"Calm down. My father gave me a list of all the top class fighters he thought would be a problem in the fight. I guess he wanted us to study up on the competition." He said pulling his hood over his head.

"Leave it to the Silver Clan to try and give their kids an edge." She said angrily. "You guys couldn't play fair like everyone else."

"Ha, as if I even took, or needed that stupid list. I only wanted to see it so I would know who would give me the most fun. No matter who it is I face though, I'll come out on top." He said smirking at her.

"You think I'm going to believe you. And even so, your clan is still trying to get the edge." Nyanna said raising her hands up. "Seems like foul play to me."

Anaso chuckled picking up the blade she had thrown at him earlier. He began examining it closely. "Do you think I even need half my effort to take you down? Well you'd be wrong if you did!" He said crushing the blade in his hands.

"You Silver Clan flunkey's are so arrogant. You think because you were appointed as protectors of our world you should have it all." She said balling her fist up. "It was some of you who were responsible for what happened to me. You never even tried to find out how that fire even started!"

Anaso scowled. "We have to worry about problems all over the mamodo world. Do you think we have time to spend on some little village fire that was probably started by some idiot who didn't put out a campfire." Anaso said coldly. "Don't blame my father for your own clans stupid weakness."

Nyanna was about to flip but she saw another figure behind Anaso. "That's a very strange thing to say for someone who is supposed to be directly on the case." The figure said plainly. "I thought you Silver guys were all about justice and crap like that."

Anaso turned around and saw two boys. One was around 16 had brown hair and amber eyes. He stood around 1.6 meters tall, and was dressed in a dark blue jacket wearing, a white shirt, and long jeans. The other was about 18 and was 1.7 meters tall. He had sun blond hair and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt along with a white jacket and white pants. He also carried a bag lazily over his shoulder.

"Ah, you. I don't have time to deal with you Lockheart. As you can see I have a pretty lady here to deal with. So get lost." Anaso said looking towards them.

"That's pretty messed up Anaso. Haven't we been long time rivals. I would think you would love having a little spar to see if we've gotten any stronger." The 16 year old one said smirking. "I need the warm up before I go give a visit to my little brother. I heard your little sis is hanging out with him now."

Anaso looked at him angrily. "In witch case we have a problem. Alice is rather protective of who she considers a friend. So ,Neon, I kindly suggest waiting for a later time to go through with your family reunion." Anaso said balling his fist up.

"I don't have a beef with you or your little sis. But if she gets in my way, I'm guessing you know what will happen." Neon said keeping his gaurd up. "Zidane, get ready to take him on. He's not like any other guy we've faced."

The 18 year old beside him didn't say anything but opened his book. "_Hm, Neon isn't even taking out his game. He must be serious about this one._" He thought. "_We better be careful._"

"Watch your backs idiots." Reggie said moving back.

"Gigano Mazuron!" Nyanna then shot a larger blade form her hands. Anaso, Neon, and Zidane who were surprised jumped out of the way right before the blade cut them. They hit the ground and the blade kept going cutting more support beams on the construction sight.

Anaso got up looking at Reggie in disbelief. "Reggie-san! I can't believe you didn't warn me earlier! What kind of partner are you?!" He asked crying anime tears. "We're supposed to help each other out with stuff like this and-"

"Shut, up." Reggie said simply. She then pointed behind him and he turned to see what is was.

"Traciasius!" a humongous two handed sword then appeared in Neon's hands. He swung the sword and Anaso ducked even though he was out of range. A few moments later a metal bar from the construction site above fell down and headed for Anaso.

Anaso quickly grabbed the bar form the air and threw it at Neon. Neon swung his sword once more cutting the bar right in two. "Your sword skill aren't bad. But you need more than that to beat me!" Anaso said jumping in to the air. "Reggie, give me hand here!"

"Don't brag if you can't fight on your own. Kiroenos!" Reggie red at Anaso grew a large energy claw around his hand. He swung at Neon who blocked with the sword.

"It time to get this over sized can opener out of the way!" He yelled beginning to cut through the blade. He swung but Neon jumped back at the last second. He swung the sword towards Anaso who used the energy claw to block.

Before Neon could get another swing in Nyanna jumped above them both. "You shouldn't forget that you have a lady waiting!" She yelled aiming at them.

"Miraza Madon!" Nyanna thn grew blade wings from her back and flew over the two smiling. She then flapped her wings and shot down a barrage of knifes shaped just like the wings. Anaso and Neon ran for cover avoiding the blades.

"I was only looking for on mamodo, I didn't asked for all this sword swinging, and blade dropping..." Anaso said beginning to complain. "Reggie! I could really use some help here!" He yelled looking to Reggie who had taken cover from the start.

"Even your not weak enough to lose in this situation." She said crossing her arms. "I shouldn't have to use Answer Talker here."

"Reggie! I'm going to die if you don't help me out here?! Is that what you want?!" He yelled. He then though about who he was asking this question to. "Never mind don't answer that! Just help me!"

"Kironu!" Reggie yelled as Anaso stuck his hands up. He shot out a spiralling energy blast shooting one of Nyanna's wings. She fell down hitting the ground on her side, but quickly got up ready to fight again.

Neon took this chance to tackle Anaso to the ground. "Got you now Kuma!" he yelled raising his hands.

"Gravatarius Magaton!" Neon then grew a black blade in his hands and pulled Anaso up in to the air as he raised his blade. He then pulled it back ready to swing and Anaso flew towards him as he brought the blade back.

"Kiromni!" A large white blade appeared in Anaso's hands and he barely blocked Neon's blade.

"This is starting to get annoying! I've almost been cut like ten times now!" Anaso yelled jumping back. He lifted his sword swinging forward and sending a large silver energy slash right towards Neon.

Neon pulled his blade back and swung managing to counter the slash. "Not bad Anaso. But you'll need more that that to beat me!" He said smirking.

"Orusa Viala!" Suddenly knife like blades started shooting up from the ground. Both Anaso and Neon jumped off the ground and on to the nearby by construction site. They stood on the bars looking down at Nyanna who was smirking at them.

"You two have pretty rotten attitudes to kept forgetting about me." She said jumping up after them.

Anaso looked as she quickly made her way up to them. "You know is we fall from here it's game over." Neon said smirking.

"Great. I love a challenge." Nyanna said cracking her knuckles.

"You guys are insane!" Anaso yelled scowling. "Who would enjoy this crap?!"

The three looked at each other waiting to see who would make a move first. Nyanna then held her hand out. "Siasha!" She then shot out a hooked blade attached to a chain. Neon ducked dodging the blade, but then Nyanna jumped down pulling the chain with her.

Neon quickly jumped to the side but the blade went down and cut the bar he was under. He fell along with it and landed on a lower bar. "Ha-ha! I'm out of here." Anaso said about to run. He then looked down and saw part of the chain wrapped around his ankle. "Aw cra-" Before he could finish he was pulled down with the others.

"Kiruamos!" Anaso thrusted his hand forward at Nyanna as soon as he landed on his feet. She couldn't see anything but jumped back just to be safe. Suddenly she felt a pain on her stomach. Like someone was pressing against her gut. She slid back coughing up a little blood and looked down. She had a bear paw shaped mark on the front of her shirt.

"A spell you can't see. Pretty clever huh?" Anaso asked smirking.

"Not clever enough." Neon said from behind. He once again was charging at him with his black bladed sword. He swung at them both but they were two quick and moved out of the way. He ended up cutting more support beams and some of the structures started to fall. He then lifted his blade up and they began floating.

"It controls gravity too! No fair man!" Anaso yelled pointing to him. "Reggie! He's showing off! Use another spell!" He yelled.

"No, I've shown them to many spells already. Keep using your sword." Reggie said coldly.

"Your going to get me killed!" Anaso yelled in disbelief.

Nyanna was about to attack again but suddenly they felt something. It had come and go very quickly, but whatever is was enough to make them stop fighting. They landed on their feet after Neon had let the metal bars drop down.

"T-this is... I can't believe what I just felt. What was that?" Nyanna asked wide eyed. "It felt like something horrible is going to happen. Why?" She asked now shaking a bit. Anaso and Neon were shaking a bit as well.

"Reggie. What was that just now?" He asked worried. "If feels like a bunch of mamodo had, I don't know, awaken from somewhere. But only for a short second."

Reggie looked at them confused. "I didn't feel anything. What are you talking about?" Reggie asked raising her eye brow at the group.

"Eric? You didn't feel it ether?" Nyanna asked looking to him.

"I hadn't felt anything ether. What happened?" He answered confused.

Neon didn't even bother asking his book owner. "Whatever happened just now felt terrible. And I don't think it's going to stop here. So for now, lets end this." Neon said looking up towards the sky. "Something bad is coming. That's for sure."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room a boy stood in a room full of old symbols and pictures. "They'll all work for me." He said. "And I'll make sure they'll make me king!" He put his hand on the wall nearby and shot a blast of power in to it.

The wall began glowing and the boy smiled as something appeared from it. A huge monster like mamodo came form the wall. He shook his head for a moment opening his eyes slowly. He looked down seeing the boy and frowned. "What am I doing here? Answer me little one, or I will devour you." He said bitterly.

"I'm calling the shots here you old bastard." The boy said smirking evilly. "But I should let you know who you are shouldn't I? But first, you will destroy a certain mamodo." He said beginning to laugh.

"I take no orders from weaklings like you. Your nothing more than a snack to me child. Answer my questions or else I'll show you the meaning of suffering." The large mamodo repeated. He looked closer at the boy and was a bit surprised. "You! Your from the wolf clan are you not?"

"My name is Jugo." The boy said smirking. "I brought you back form your grave. And if you refuse to obey me, I'll have thousands of others willing to take your place." He said evilly.

The mamodo looked at him confused. "You have some nerve believing you have a chance against me little one. But it is this nerve witch interest me. Explain to me what's happening, and I may have seconds thought about devouring you."

The boy put his hand on his fore head chuckling. "Oh, you 'will' have seconds thoughts. That much I can assure you." He said evilly. "But for now. You will go forth, and bring me the head of the Great Kuma."

* * *

**A/N: okay so the fight was interrupting because of an unknown source(Note: This is the plot of the story starting to bloom) I'll get to Derrick and the others in the next chapter. I hope you like the little three way battle there. Didn't want to show off all their spells just yet. **


	7. Big Problems

Alice rubbed Jhouru's head trying to make the lump go down. "Does it feel any better Jhouru-kun?" She asked still rubbing. "Maybe I should call Muse to heal it for you. Or should I go get some ice or something?" Alice asked worried.

Jhouru sat there with his arms crossed. He had a grumpy expresion on his face. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Besides, it was an accident. Everyone's first instinct to danger is to grab a shovel and bashed the nearest little kid in sight!!!" He yelled sarcastically.

Derrick rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Sorry, I saw the books and I assumed you were trying to jump me or something. Reaction." He said simply. He tried to hold in his laughing but he turned away form him to let a few chuckles out.

"It ain't Funny!!!" Jhouru yelled rubbing his head. "It hurts!"

Kai stood there looking at Jhouru's head. He had an amused smirk on his face. "Actually, it seemed pretty funny to me. And you did charge at him, so you should have seen it coming." He said chuckling.

Alice looked at the lump on Jhouru's head. She then put both hands on it pushing it down with all her might. The lump went back down in his head as he winced in pain. "It's all better now, see." Alice said putting her hands on her hips rather proudly.

Jhouru turned to Chikushou and Haley who were trying to hold their laughed in as well. "I said it ain't funny! I'm hurt dammit!" He yelled angrily. "How can you possibly laugh at that?!" He was furious. When he tried to snatch the book from Derrick, he not only failed, but got a shovel in the face.

"It's just, the way you fell was kind of..." Chikushou pretended to fall on the groun mimicing his partner's fall. "Like a dead fish or something!" Chikushou said rolling over and grabbing his stomach.

"I think we're fogetting about the fact that Derrick is a book owner as well. Why don't we focus on what we came here to do?!" Jhouru yelled trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing lump head." Kai said poking the bruise on Jhouru's head.

"Screw you all!" He yelled as they continued laughing.

Derrick's laughing died down and he caught his breath. "Okay, putting aside lump head over here, we got to deal with this book owner thing. I don't want to fight you guys to be honest. So how about we-"

"Form a team? Cause that's why we called you here." Haley said walking forward. "We knew you had a book for a few days now. But we wanted to tell you in a way that you wouldn't over react to."

"All and all I think it went pretty well to." Chikushou said snickering.

"He hit me with a shovel!!!" Jhouru yelled angrily. "I mean who does that?!"

Derrick nodded. "It could have been worst. I could have gone for the chainsaw, witch one would you prefer?" Derrick said simply. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, enough teasing lump head. Are you in or not Derrick." Haley asked holding her hand out.

"Wait, she's the leader?! We need to rethink this!" Derrick said panicking. Haley kicked him to the ground angrily. Derrick gave a a thumbs up not wanting to get hit again. "I'm in." He said quickly.

"Great, now the first order of business is to get to class before we all get detention." Chikushou said picking up Jhouru. "Let me just drop lump head off at the field."

"I will not be the butt of eveyones lump jokes!" Jhouru yelled angrily.

Haley walked over to him smiling. "Jhouru, your not the butt of everyones jokes." She said patting him on the head. "Your the lump." She said causing everyone to burst in to fits of laughter.

Jhouru frowned as they kept laughing. "It's not funny you bastards..." He said being ignored by everyone.

* * *

Anaso felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He, Neon, Nyanna, and their book owners hadn't really moved far from where they had their last battle. They had moved only far enough not to be noticed by anyone who had seen the wreckage.

"Do you guys have a bad feeling something is going to happen?" Anaso asked worried. He failed to notice the huge figure that had appeared behind him.

"Maybe it had something to do with that big ass mamodo towering behind you dumbass." Neon said pointing behind him. "I knew if we waited here long enough we would find something." He said cracking his knuckles. "Zidane get ready."

Nyanna spread her arms out ready to fight. "Keep you gaurd up, this one seemed dangerous." She said nodding to Eric.

"Was that instinct, or did the huge claws, fangs, and bat wings give it off?" Anaso said sarcastically.

They looked up to see their opponent. He was a massively tall mamodo around 25 feet tall. He had pitch black skin, huge bat wings, blood red eyes, two huge horns on his head, and large claws.

"Watch you tounges little ones. I have no intrest in small fries like you. I'm here for the Great Kuma, you'd best tell me where he's hiding." The mamodo said looking fown at them. "Although his smell has seemed to alter, I can clearly sense he is here! Where is he hiding?!"

"I'm not hiding anywhere you bat faced monkey. If you want the Great Kuma, you got it." Anaso said smiling evilly.

The monster looked down and laughed. "HA!!! You dare to call yourself the great Kuma little one! One so small could not even compare to the true Great Kuma. Leave my sight before I kill you." He said smirking.

Anaso jumped up before the mamodo could react and punched him dead sqaure in the face. Sending him flying back. "Weakling. Do you know who yur dealing with?" Anaso said raising his foot to kick him. "Get out of my sight before I kill you." Anaso said grumpily.

The mamdo got up clearly angry and shot a blast of energy from his mouth. "Die child!" He yelled and he blasted him.

Anaso smiled as the blast headed towards him. "I'm amused and pissed at the same time. Someone who doesn't know I'm the Great Kuma, it pisses me off." He said easily dodging the blast. "Who the hell do you think I am."

"Shut up! Bring me Draco you little brat!" He yelled angrily. "I have no time to play games with hsi cubs, I want Draco!"

At this Anaso grew wide eyed. "Granfather? He held the title of great Kuma years ago, what are you talking about?" Anaso said looking at him strangly. "And how are you using spells with out a book owner?!" He asked now think about his earlier attack.

"Don't screw with me child! Bring him here!" The giant demanded.

Neon bit his lip angrily. "Hey, you wing bat bastard. You forgot about us." He said as he and Nyanna walked forward. "If you keep ignoring us, I'll kill you." He said jumping towards him. Nyanna ran at him head first.

"I have no time to play with infants! You will move!" He yelled swining down at Nyanna. Neon kicked his arm to the side bfore he could swing.

Nyanna jumped up nodding to Eric as she headed towards him. "Gigano Mazuron!" A giant wheel shaped blade then fired from Nyanna's hands cutting off one of the giant's horns. He grabbed his head now in pain.

"We're not done yet clown!" Neon yelled holding his hands up. "Marksarius Exfruion!" Two guns then appeared in Neon's hands. He aimed them both at the giant and fired. When he pulled the trigger, two giant fire blue balls flew out blasting the mamodo. The recoil sent Neon sliding back a few feet.

"That's it!!! I am tired of playing games with children! This ends now!" He said flying up in to the air. "Die you little insects!" He yelled spreading his wings out. Three energy balls formed in front of him and each of his wings. The eneryg balls formed together making a huge blast.

"Hey Kuma, you handle this one. I'm tired." Neon said lazily.

"Me?! What about Nyanna?!" Anaso yelled.

"Shame on you. Trying ot get a lady to do your dirty work." Nyanna said crossingher arms.

"Screw the both of you." He said in a whiney voice. "I'll handle it myself then! Reggie get a spell ready" He said as the blast got closer.

Reggie opened the book and sighed. "You lazy big bear. Kironu!" Anaso lifted his finger shooting a spiralling blast of energy at him and easily knocking the blast back. The monster put more energy in to the blast but it was quickly over powered and he was blasted back on to the ground.

The giant got up trying to find out a way to win. "W-who are you?! You stupid little cub! Who the hell are you?!" He asked angrily. "Are you the Great Kuma's offsrping?! how can you be this powerful?! And those two! Who are they?!" He asked in fear.

"Tch, Offspring. You only know my Grandfather. I'm the Great Kuma, as I said before you worm." Anaso said walking towards him.

"You have no idea who you messed with you idiot. Picking a fight with the Great Kuma and the Knight of Twilight." He said pointing to himself. "You must be a real idiot."

The giant looked in fear realising these two weren't lying. "Y-your, your both Nobles?! How is this posisble?!" He yelled getting up.

"Beat me old timer. But since you don't have a book, we'll have to deal with this the hard way." Both Anaso and Neon raised their hands ready to attack. "Don't bother attacking Nyanna, if you do this guy will bleed all over tha place, we'll just destroy him in one go."

* * *

Alice stopped on his walk home with the others as she, Kai, and Jhouru stopped. They had all felt a shiver up their spines. "Holy crap! Did you guys feel that two?!" Kai asked shaking a little. Derrick and the others hadn't noticed and kept walking

"Damn straight I did! It felt like someothing just, I don't know! Came and vanished! And whatever the hell it was it was damn powerful!" He said looking to Alice. "You felt it too right?" He asked looking at her.

Alice nodded her head. "I felt a surge of great power just now. It was even stronger than my fathers." She said still shaking. "Should we tell our book owners about it?" Alice asked looking to Kai.

"Hm, no, not now anyway. We'll see if we feel it again and then tell them. For now it culd be nothing. So lets just relax." Kai said walking forawrd Jhouru and Alice followed.

* * *

The same boy in the temple panted putting his hand on the wall again. "I don't have enough power to bring him back yet. I guess I'll have to settle for the others before bringing him back. I wish I had more power so that I wouldn't have to wast it on these weaklings." He said punching the wall. "Oh well, the time will come when he, and the stronger ones will be brought out. Then, nothing will stop me." He said chuckling.


	8. Problems and Pizza

Derrick and Alice took a different route from school today. Derrick had seen a rather graphic car accident on TV before leaving and decided to take a different route for Alice's sake. "Why did we take a different way to and from school Derrick-kun?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because, um, I thought we needed a change of scenery Alice-san." Derrick said smiling. "Didn't you get tired of seeing the same things everyday on the way to school?" He asked lifting her on to his shoulders.

"I guess so. But why couldn't we take the train home like Chikushou or Haley?" She asked now looking down at Derrick.

"We don't live so far from home that we need to take a train Alice-san." Derrick answered. "They live a little far form home, so they take the train home everyday. Although, sometimes I go to their house just to goof off."

"Why do Chikushou and Haley always go home together?" Alice asked continuing her streak of questions.

"Well, it's mostly because they live together. But to be honest I think they like each other and just won't tell." He said smirking. "But don't tell Haley-san I said that or else she'll hit me okay?" He said nervously.

"Why don't they just tell eachother? Isn't that the common thing to do?" She said curiously.

"It's not that simple when you like someone Alice-san." Derrick said trying to explain.

"But, I like Derrick-san and I don't have a problem saying it." She said tilting her head.

"It's not that type of like, it's.... why am I trying to explain this. This is not something a little kid can understand." Derrick said sighing. Alice tilted her head once more confused. She then shrugged her shoulders deciding to just let it be.

They kept on walking but then heard something a little further ahead of them. Derrick and Alice looked up and saw what looked up be like a fight. As he looked closer he could see a couple of boys from his school. And in between them, was a girl.

"Is that Rika-chan?" Alice asked looking closer. Derrick looked and saw she was right. It was Rika who was in the middle of it all. They were jumping her. Derrick balled his fist up angrily. He hated when people did this.

He could see Rika was holding her own fairly well. She had knocked a few of them out and was still going. Although he could tell she was trying to hide she was tired. He had played to much foot ball not to tell when a person was pretending not to be tired. Suddenly one of the thugs came behind her and punched her in the back. She fell to one knee trying to get up.

He sped over towards Rika and Azure who was currently biting one of the boys legs. Wihtout a second thought he punched on of the boys knocking them out cold. "What in the?! Who are you?!" One of the thugs yelled.

Derrick quickly counted the number of thugs still left. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." He said smirking. They looked at him confused as he took out his cell phone. "Hello? This is the down town hospital yes?" He asked. "Okay, I need you to send five ambulances to maple street." he said closing his phone.

The thugs grew angry at that and turned their attention from Rika to Derrick. Derrick dropped Alice off of his shoulders and prepared to fight. "That's right. Come on over here so I can beat the living crap out of you." Derrick said smirking.

One fo them charged first but Derrick seemed to moved much to fast for him. Derrick dashed forward punching him and didn't waste any time charging towards the others. Most of them couldn't even react fast enough try and guard themselves. Within a few moments Derrick had knocked them all out.

"Tch, I can't believe you clowns tried to jump someone." He said kicking one of them out of his way. "If your not strong enough to fight someone fair and head on, then don't try at all." He said walking towards Rika. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, and I didnt' need your help." She said panting. She wiped some of the blood away from her mouth and got up to check on Azure. He ran to her making sure she was okay. "We could have handled them fine with out you."

Derrick scowled at Rika began walking forward. She suddenly fell and Derrick rushed over catching her before she hit the ground. "You can't even walk!" Derrick yelled in disbelief. "How could you have fought off five guys?" Derrick asked.

"I would have managed, now get off of me. I'm going home." She said getting back up. She struggled to walk forward and Azure panicked not knowing what to do. Even he could see she was obviously hurt.

Derrick could see she was walking with a limp. He thought about just letting her got for the moment, but then remembered Alice was looking. He also remembered how he said it was human nature to do nice things. She was on a question spree as well, so if he didn't help her Alice would be all over him for this. "Need any help?" He offered.

"Not from you." Rika answered. She didn't want help from him, but as she kept moving forward the offer seemed to become more tempting.

"Rika, maybe we should just let him help you. Your hurt." Azure said worried.

Rika was about to say no, but then she felt someone lift her. Derrick had thrown her over his shoulder and was heading towards his house. "If you died injured trying to walk home I'm 75% sure they'd somehow link it to me. So I'd rather just make sure your okay." He said heading for home.

Rika couldn't believe it. She hit him on the back and Derrick almost fell of balance. "Put me down you dumbass! I said I didn't need your stupid help!" She yelled kicking him in the chest. "I said put me down!!!"

"Would you stop kicking and screaming, Your heavy enough as it is without the kicking." Derrick said in a low voice. "And people are going to think something weird is going on." He said looking around to make sure no one was there.

"Something weird is going on! And if you don't take your hands off me I'll scream!" She yelled hitting him on the back. "I'm not some Damsel in dsitress here, so put me down!"

Alice and Azure followed smiling to each other. "Derrick is really nice even though Rika-Nee is hitting him a lot." Azure said laughing.

"Derrick-kun is always nice. He's been like that ever since I met him." Alice said as they headed for Derrick's apartment.

* * *

Derrick came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. He began digging through the box as Rika said on the couch with her leg up on a chair Derrick dragged from the kitchen. She glared at him angrily. "Don't expect a thank you." She said coldly.

"I've learned not to expect so much when I'm dealing with you." Derrick said crouching down and pulling out a row of bandages. "Your heart seems to be as cold as the spells you and Azure use." Derrick said smirking.

Rika kicked him with her good leg and knocked him of on his back. "Watch your mouth when your speaking to a lady you punk." She said scowling at him. Derrick returned te scowl. "And why are you helping me anyway. If I recall I beat you the first time we met, shouldn't we beat enemies?"

"Are you stupid? I helped you because that's what people are supposed to do. It's common knowledge." He said beginning to wrap the bandages around her leg. "Now hold still, or else your leg might end up breaking." He said with a smirk.

She was about to kick him again but felt her leg cringe in pain. "Ow! Watch it down there!" She yelled as he finished wrapping the bandages. Derrick them moved up to her face. She blushed slightly and turned her face away. "What are you staring at?!" She said still blushing.

"I'm just bandaging your thick head." He said beginning to wrap her forehead up. "One of them got you pretty bad in the head didn't they? You got a bruise the size of a doorknob." He said finishing up.

"Shut up. How do you even know how to do this anyway?" She asked still looking away.

"Ah, Angel used to come and bandage me up whenever I got injured in a game." He said remembering back. Rika noticed a smile came across his face. "She used to worry about every game ever since the first time I got injured."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "That Angel girl. She's important to you huh?" Rika asked amused.

Derrick didn't looked up at Rika after that. He was silent for a second before speaking. "I don't care if you befriend Angel, but if you try to drag her in to this battle, I'll kill you. No matter whose watching, or wherever we are, I'll make you pay for putting her in danger." Derrick said balling his fist up.

Rika smirked at him. "I'm not planning on putting her in any danger. I simply asked a question. but if your going to be so sensitive about your girlfriend, then maybe we should change the topic." She said teasingly.

Derrick then looked up at her blushing. "Oh, no. Me and Angel, it couldn't happen." Derrick said nervously.

Rika's smirk vanished. "Why? You two always hang out together don't you?" She asked now curious. "Don't you like her?"

Derrick scratched the back of his head. "No. Well, maybe a little. I'm not sure." He said nervously.

"What do you mean your not sure? That's not an answer she or any other girl would accept you know. If you like her then asked her out or something." Rika said poking him in the head as she nagged him.

"I-I can't. Angel is, she's like family. But more than that, I can't burden her so much. I've always worried her since we were kids, I can't do that anymore. If we got any closer and I kept worrying her, then I wouldn't know what to do." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, why do you always hang out with her if you don't want to get any closer, what if she wants to go further than where you are?" Rika asked sitting up.

"It'd be to weird just cutting her off when we've been kids forever like that. Besides, after high school... I'm going to a different college then her, and and hopefully to the NFL. So we won't see to much of each other." He said chuckling. Although it was obvious he was in no mood to laugh.

"You dumb ass." Rika said shaking her head at him. "You can spit all that 'I don't want to hurt her' bull shit if you want. But the closer you get to her, the harder it will be when you guys separate. So don't be a dumb ass." She said simply.

Derrick thought on what she said and smiled. "What are you, a shrink?" He asked snickering. "I don't think I need therapy." He said laughing.

"No, you need a swift kick in the ass." Rika said still glaring at him. "And if my foot wasn't wrapped up in these bandages I'd do it to." She said now smirking. "Anyway, I need to call my parents and tell them I'm staying here for the night." She said.

Derrick went in to the kitchen to get the phone nd the box of pizza that he had ordered after they had gotten here. He tossed the phone to Rika who caught it and grabbed a slice of pizza. Derrick got a slice as well and Rika began dialing the number.

Derrick's door suddenly opened and Angel walked in. "Hey, Derrick-kun, I knew you didn't take the same route today and decided to check up on you." She said smiling. She then looked over and saw Derrick and Rika eating pizza. "I'll come back some other time." She said about to close the door.

"Wait a second! Angel-san! She's here for a reason!" Derrick yelled trying to stop her.

"You guys keep saying your not dating, but it seems just like the opposite the way you guys argue." Rika said looking at them both.

* * *

Inside of the guest room Alice and Azure were playing a game of scrable. "Industrious. 35 points." Alice said putting the last tiles down.

"If I knew how to spell I would challenge if that was a real word or not." Azure said pointing at her. "Okay, um, cat. 3 points." He said proudly. "So what's the score now?" He asked standing up.

"You have 23 and I have 165." She said counting on her fingers.

"I can't do math ether." Azure said hanging his head. Alice patted him on the head smiling.

She then heard Angel and Derrick arguing in the living room. "Angel must be mad at Derrick for having Rika over. She always gets mad when another girl comes over." She said smiling. She sat back down ready to continue playing. "I haven't played Scrabble since me and my brother used to play back home." She said happily.

"Your lucky, My big brother and sister beat me up all the time. They never played with me." He said sadly. "I bet your brother is way cooler than mine. Neon was especially mean towards me when we were little." He said sighing.

"Nii-sama wasn't that mean, but he was always really stupid. He never thought things through when it came to our jobs. He'd use violence before trying to even talk to someone." She said sighing as well.

"I wish I was the older brother for once. I'd be way nicer than those two." Azure said pouting.

"You can be my big brother!" Alice said raising her hand.

"You already have a big brother." Azure said looking at her strangely. "Isn't the Great Kuma your big brother?"

"I think you would make a better big brother. Besides, he won't mind at all." Alice said grabbing his arm. "So now I have two big brothers."

Azure smiled raising his fist in the air. "I'm a better big brother than the great Kuma, I must be really awesome then." He said proudly.

* * *

Rika watched as the two kept arguing. Well, more like Derrick trying to explain himself, and Angel pretending to forgive him by saying things like 'no, it's fine Derrick' or 'it's your own business Derrick'. Witch Derrick knew by now meant he was still in the dog house. Still, Rika couldn't think by imagine a couple when watching these two.

"Ah, Angel-san. If your not going to believe me then at least please forgive me. I know your still mad. Rika, tell her what happened already." Derrick said crying anime tears. He was desperate to get Angel's trust back... again.

"Humph, you invited me here then ordered pizza, isn't that the jist of what happened?" Rika said coldly.

Derrick bit his lip angrily. Screw helping her, next time she was left for dead. Derrick was about to yelled but suddenly there was a knock at the door. Derrick walked over opening the door and saw two boys standing there. As Alice and Azure walked in to the room to see who is was Azure dropped his bag of Scrabble tiles and backed up a few feet. His heart started racing.

Derrick noticed Azure's shock and looked at Rika who was also surprised. "Who are you." Derrick said turning slowly back to the boys. It was none other than Neon and Zidane.

"Hello, we're looking for Azure, is he here right now?" Neon asked with a smirk. Azure back up more seeing his big brother hoping not to be seen. "Azure, I've been looking for you. I wouldn't expect to find you here with another book owner. Strength in numbers I guess?" Neon asked looking towards Azure with a smirk.

He was about to step in but Derrick put a hand on his shoulder holding him back. "I don't recall inviting you in." Derrick said glaring at him.

"You may want to take you hand of me. Before you regret it." Neon said smirking.

"You may want to step outside, before there is trouble." Derrick said stepping out and closing the door behind him. Angel couldn't tell what was going on, but she could see that Azure was in total fear, the two at the door seemed dangerous, and Derrick was about to be in trouble. She was about to say something but Derrick cut her off. "Angel, don't come out here. I'll be back in a sec." He said closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So now Neon had found Derrick and the others! what will happen when they are faced with such an opponent?! Find out on the next chapter. **

**But, anyway. I want to thank WindRaider for giving me the idea for this chapter. Took me a while to think of a way to squeeze it in to the plot, but I did it. You'll be surprised to see what the next chapter is like.**


	9. A Message V2

**A/N: Okay, I realise you may be asking, 'why is the other chapter gone and replaced with this one?' Well, as some of you may have seen, Windraider wasn't exactly pleased with the last chapter. Apparently I didn't get his character down the way he wanted me to. Windraider, I apologize for this, and am redoing the chapter, hopefully in a way that matches Your OC's personality better.**

**Now, He did say that I didn't have to redo it and it was fine, but I want to try this again and see if I can get it down this time. Besides, when I thought about it, I could have played the chapter out a lot better, and it actually gave me a better idea towards the plot of the story. So, in the end, I'm actually very thankful about the criticism. If anyone else doesn't think I'm getting their character down, please fell free to tell me. I can't do anything about it if you don't.**

**I'm sorry to everyone else who may be feeling like this is a waste or something, but I don't want to lose the respect of a reader, as well as a fellow author just to get one chapter out of the way. So, I'm starting chapter 9 over, and that's that. I hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

Derrick stepped outside with Neon and Zidane. Neon smirked at him. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that human. Since you obviously can tell we're not normal, you must be the Wild Cubs book owner, right?" He asked looking at Derrick.

"I am. But that's not important right now." Derrick said glaring at him.

"Oh, then what's so important you pull me outside by yourself. I could just cut you down now and leave Wild Cub Defenseless, eliminating another annoying opponent." He said raising his hand.

"My friend is in the room right behind us. She's human, and she doesn't have a thing to do with this battle." Derrick said glaring at him. "I don't know why your after Azure, and to be honest, right now I don't care."

Neon smirked. "So, you stepped out here knowing the danger alone just to help out some human I don't even know or care about?" Neon said chuckling. "It's brave, but the dumbest thing I've ever heard of."

Derrick stood nervously as Neon just stood there. Suddenly Neon's hand reached down and Derrick braced himself covering his face. A few seconds went by but nothing happened. When Derrick moved his arms and looked, and he could see he was playing a hand held game. "Um, what are you doing?" Derrick asked slowly.

"I dont' have any interest in burning the books of a few weaklings right now. My brother can wait til later, but for now I got bigger fish to fry. I'm not here to fight anyhow. Just leaving a message." He said tossing Derrick a disc.

Derrick looked confused but caught the disc anyhow. "Who's this from?" Derrick asked looking up at Neon. He and Zidane were already headed down the stairs of his apartment.

"Great Kuma." Neon answered lazily.

Derrick's expression then changed. "Why? Why would Alice's brother send us a message?" Derrick asked. But Neon and Zidane had already left. "I can't believe it. I hope this isn't a trap or something." Derrick mumbled.

"Nii-sama isn't smart enough for something like that." Alice said causing Derrick to jump back. She picked up the disc he dropped while jumping back. "Nii-sama always uses these to deliver messages. We don't see each other a lot when doing work back home, so when we want to contact each other, we leave messages like this at home."

"Does it work like a regular disc or what?" Derrick asked curously. He didn't know a thing about Mamodo tech. He was then surpised when Alice broke it. "Alice! why would you do that?!" He yelled in disbelief.

Alice then reached and grabbed a chip that had seemed to fall out after she snapped it. "There is a chip inside." Alice said holding it up and smiling.

Derrick fell on his face shocked. "Then why not just leave the chip?!" Derrick yelled not believing how unfazed Alice was by this strange act.

"Then you won't get to break the disc, and that's no fun." Alice said still smiling. Derrick simply looked at her and sighed. He then smiled. Mamodo sure were strange. But he did have to admit, breaking stuff is pretty fun.

* * *

Angel had once again been convinced to leave. Of course she knew something was up, but now wasn't the right time to call Derrick out. She would do that later in private. Derrick and Alice put the chip in Derrick's lap top and a video began to play.

Anaso was on the screen smiling. "Hello little sister and whoever else is watching. I'm glad-" "Hurry up and get to the point!" Reggie yelled cutting him off.

"Reggie, for once can you not interrupt me dammit!" Anaso yelled. Suddenly a the red head walked up kicking him in the face. She began stomping on him as another girl stepped in front of the screen.

"Um, hey. Anaso is a little busy right now so I guess I'll deliver the message." Nyanna said as the camera shook upside down. "Neon, hold the camera still would you!" She yelled placing it right side up. It then leaned sideways again. "Neon! You can't play that game and videotape us at the same time!"

"Watch me." Neon said as the camera went right side up. It leaned once again. "Okay, your right. Zidane, hold this camera, I'm on the last level and I don't plan to lose." he said as the camera began to shift.

The camera went out for a second and then showed Anaso once again. "Okay, we got it together this time! Alice and co, I'm sure you felt the amazing power spike a few days ago. Soon after that me and two other mamodo were attacked by another mamodo." Anaso explained.

"Dude was ugly too." Neon said from the side.

The camera went towards Neon as Anaso began yelling. "Nobody asked for your back seat driving Neon!" Anaso yelled. "And Nyanna, quit eyeing the game junkie over there!" He yelled as the camera suddenly went back to him.

"I-I was not! I just he was going to say something important!" Nyanna yelled form behind the camera.

Neon walked in to view pushing Anaso out of the way. "Your going to confuse them. Just let me do it." Neon yelled trying to knock Anaso out of the way. They got in to a shoving fight and Nyanna backed up to avoid them.

"Oh, my goodness. This cannot be good. Their fighting again. Reggie, their fighting again!" Eric called as the Red head came in to view.

The camera once again went fuzzy, but then Anaso and Neon sat on their knees with Rika behind them. She had both their ears in his hands. "Now, both of you are going to sit here, and slowly explain why we're sending them this video." Reggie said annoyed.

"We're sending this video because there was a power spike a few-" "They know about that, I told them!" Anaso interrupted. Reggie then twisted both their ears and they both winced in pain.

"What did I just say?!" Reggie yelled tiwsting their ears once more.

"Damn man, why is your book owner so damn scary?" Neon asked rubbing his ear. "Zidane, your not going to do anything about her?" Neon asked looking towards his book owner.

Zidane was splaying his game leaning against the wall. "No thanks, I like my ears." He said lazily.

"Tell them or I rip your ears of." Reggie said growing more annoyed.

"We just want to warn you that something is up. We were attacked by a mamodo without a book owner. He could use spells for some reason. He kept asking for Gramps thinking he was the Great Kuma, witch was over a thousand years ago. We don't know what's going on, but I thought it would be fair to warn everyone else in the battle." Anaso explained.

"There, now get off of me." Neon said getting up. Reggie scowled twisting his ear again. Anaso began laughing but she then kicked him in the stomach.

"She's to damn scary." Zidane said putting his face in front of the camera. "You better watch your backs, you think the great Kuma is bad, wait to you meet this girl." Zidane added smirking.

"And what the hell are you going on about?!" Reggie yelled. Zidane ran as Reggie stomped after him.

Anaso looked towards Neon. "I thought you were all crazy about protecting your book owner?" Anaso said smirking.

"Ah, she won't kill him, besides. He didn't help me. Seriously though, she's just damn scary." Neon said pulling his game back out. Nyanna nodded while holding the camera and the video finally ended.

Derrick looked for a moment then covered Alice's ears. "W-what the hell was that?" Derrick said in disbelief. He didn't want Alice to hear him curse since he was supposed to be a good role model.

"I-I've never seen Nii-sama like that before. But, the Great Kuma, I never thought he'd be so... Stupid." Azure said still staring. He smiled and clapped his hands. "Can we watch the pat where the girl twist Nii-sama's ear again?!" He asked happily.

* * *

Haley and the others stood in the garden shed at their school. It wasn't exactly a base, but it was all they had for now. After looking at the video Haley and Chikushou chuckled. "They can't be serious with this can they?" Haley asked laughing.

"I think they are." Chikushou said also now bursting in laughter. "That Reggie girl is real scary, I hope I don't have to meet her." He said calming down some.

"So, they wanted to warn us huh. You felt the power spike too, didn't you Kai?" Haley asked looking towards her partner.

He shook his head. "A few days ago, yeah. We weren't sure if it was just a bad feeling or our world up to something in the human realm. But we all felt it." Kai explained rubbing the back of his head.

Alice nodded. "Whoever was up to something was really powerful. They were only there for a second, but that power rivaled Big brothers for a moment." Alice said shivering. "I hope it was just a one time deal for big brothers sake."

"Alice, if it was a one time deal, why after your brother? Could he be he's a threat to whoever is starting this something up?" Derrick asked looking to Alice.

"Nii-chanis a threat to a lot of people. It could be another opponent, and recent reports back home had of a lot of cases involving mamodo try and interfere in the tournament." Alice said trying to think.

"Any specific cases against your brother. Someone who might want to take him down or something?" Jhouru asked.

"Well, there were 347 cases where brother was the main target of the plan. Many people want to take down the Silver clan to make things easier for them to work. But it always failed." Alice said nodding.

The others just look. "So, we have 347, possibly more, who may have a motive against your brother. And out of that, we have to weed it down to whoever is in this battle." Derrick said scratching his head.

"No, whoever it is can't only be after Alice's bother. For three mamodo to be attacked at once like that, it was to well timed. He may have only assigned one target, but it's clear that he was trying to get all three of them." Kai said now laying on the table a few feet away.

"You figured all this out while you were sleeping on the coffee table." Haley said shaking her head. "Get up and help us figure this out Kai, you can't be lazy forever."

"Want to bet?" He said turning away from them.

* * *

Neon and Anaso were once again in each others faces. Neon was playing his game as they back of a few feet. He and Anaso both then lifted their hands looking ready to strike. "1, 2, 3, go!" They both yelled throwing their hands down.

"Ha, you chose rock I chose paper, I win." Anaso said smirking. Neon made a grim face as they back up and got ready to play again. "You can't play with that game in your hand man. Just save it so we can get serious."

"What's so serious about a game of rock, paper, scissors?" Eric asked looking to Nyanna.

"Look closer. Well, never mind that. You couldn't see it. It's eye coordination training. They both keep changing at the last few seconds trying to win." Nyanna explained.

"Eye coordination? We're just bored." Anaso said looking away for a second.

"Ha, I won." Neon said smiling.

Anaso turned back. "No, I had turned away, that doesn't count!" He yelled.

"So! I didn't say it didn't count when I was playing my games. I win." Neon said smirking. "Anyway, why warn the others about that guy? They'll probably be taken out before any thing like that monster even gets a chance to go after them."

"No, Alice will still be there. Don't worry about that. I just want to make sure she stays until we get out final battle in the last two." Anaso said sighing. "Well, maybe not the last two, but it at least has to be when we're at our strongest."

"I wish I could say my brother and sister could be at their strongest, but only Ariel is worth taking down. Azure is a weakling, always had been. He's been through the same training as me, yet he can't even do the basic things we can do." Neon said siting down and going back to his game.

"Better keep an eye on him. A even a kitten has claws Neon. If your not careful, you'll understimate him, an then the tables will turn." Nyanna warned walking over to them.

"He's a weakling, and there is no way he'll ever stray from that path. He was doomed to that title since he was born." Neon said seeming to ignore their warnings. "I know it, Ariel knows it, and father even knows it. How he was even allowed in this battle is beyond me."

"He's a noble, even if he wasn't that strong, if your noble status, your in of the bat. Other kids like me have to earn their spot in the tournament. We're not as lucky as your guys." Nyanna said scowling a bit.

"Are you saying nobles are spoiled?" Anaso asked retunring the sour face.

"Didn't you father give you a list of all the other children who might be a threat in the battle?" Nyanna asked.

"That's not what I asked." He said pouting like a child now.

Neon got up and began to walk out. "Well, your little message was sent, and no other mamodo have come after us since that accident. So I'm taking my leave here. Zidane, lets go." Neon said as his book owner got up and followed.

Nyanna sighed. "I was hoping he'd stay a little longer, at least until we figured out what was going on." She said as Eric grabbed his things. "Oh, well. Looks like it is safe though. So separating isn't out of the question anymore."

She and Eric walked out leaving Anaso and Reggie alone. "Man, those guys are really weird." Anaso said scowling. Reggie simply looked at him. "What? What?!" He asked not knowing what the stare meant.

"Just shut up and lets go." Reggie said walking past him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the remake of this chapter. Sorry that the stories a bit taken back now, but hopefully I got Neon more correctly now. I thought it out, and decided it would be better for me to just cut out Derrick and Neon ever fighting in the first place. **

**Anaso will still call them together, but in a few later chapters. Also, That scene in the first one I made where Kai and Haley were talking, that was funny, so I'm going to slip that in at some point in this story. It was too damn funny for my to leave out!!! Anyway, thanks again Windraider, because of you I found a more clever way to introduce the plot. Thanks to everyone else who sent in a mamodo so far too. **

**DB Dark Blue- sorry I couldn't fine a way to fit Muse in this chapter. I'll have him in the next one for sure to make up for it. Thanks for sending them in as well, their awesome.**

**thatguy3331- I know I haven't put your OC's in yet. But trust me their coming. I just want to make sure I don't rush in to the plot and end up with too many characters from the beginning. But they are coming. **

**LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr- Thanks for the mamodo you sent in. Kai and Haley are great characters and I'm really glad to have them in the story. Also, I'll be including your other OC soon.**

**BetaWriter- Again, another pair of great characters I'm super glad to have in the story. **

**MamaLita- I'm glad to have to have your character, and I also love you story.**

**Nouva- Sorry your OC hasn't been included as of yet. I'm still working on ways for some of the characters to enter the story in a realistic way. I wouldn't want anyone's character just popping up out of no where. I working on a way to introduce them to the plot.**

**Windraider- Hope I got Neon better than I did in the last chap. I'm also working on a way to add your other OC's as well. Thanks for sending the Lockhearts in. Their great characters.**

**That it for now, hope you enjoyed the chap.**


	10. Kidnapped!

Derrick ran as fast as he could in football practice, something you need to be as the quarter back and everyone is trying to hit you. Truthfully, he was the faster than anyone on his team, including the running back. But he was to modest to brag about it.

"Go Derrick-kun!" Alice cheered from the sidelines. She ran beside him waving her arms. Derrick smiled and ran past two linemen before noticing Alice was still beside him. She had kept up the whole time.

_"Why is it that she can run so fast so easily? It's like she's not even trying." _He thought looking at her strangely. He wanted to try something. He suddenly sped up running as fast as he could down the field. Amazingly Alice had still kept up with him easily. "_She could probably outrun me if she wanted to_." Derrick thoguth smirking.

"Derrick! Look out!" Angel yelled trying to warn him.

Derrick looked back in front of him and realized he had run off the field, in to the road, and in front of speeding a car. He then jumped up on the hood and ran over the car causing as least damage as he possibly could. "Someone stop that man! He stole me car!" A voice yelled running down the street.

Derrick looked at the foot ball in his hand and then the man who stopped running now out of breath. He ran towards the car as fast as he could and Alice followed just in case. He caught up to the car and cold see the thief sitting inside with the window down. "One shot Runners, don't screw it up." He said taking aim with the football.

He threw the football as accurately as he could and hit the man inside knocking him out. The car drove a few more feet before stopping. Alice, Angel, Haley, and Chikushou caught up amazed at the sight. "Yeah! That's how we do things in my neighborhood!" Derrick said running up to the car.

Derrick reached in the window grabbing his foot ball rather then opening the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Derrick was knocked back. The thief, now awake, came out of the car and pulled a knife out ready to cut Derrick down.

Derrick who had obviously stopped gloating seeing the knife, ran as the man began chasing him swinging his knife. "Ah, someone help me out here!" Derrick yelled covering his head just in case as he ran.

Haley jumped forward kicking the knife from the mans hands. The man tried to punch her but she moved to the side and kicked him hard. He flew back and looked surprised. He wouldn't be able to beat this girl. He turned around going for the knife that she kicked from his hand but just before he grabbed it a foot came down stopping him.

He looked up and saw Chikushou who was smriking. "Well, this is about the only thing I can do in this situation, but hey, I'm an oppurtunity man." Chikushou said smirking.

The thief jumped up to tackle Chikushou but Haley once again kicked him down. Derrick walked up to them smiling. "I can't believe we just stopped a car theif. we're like the A team or something." He said proudly.

"The A team? We dont' have a black guy." Chikushou said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm half black." Derrick pointed out.

Chikushou looked confused. "Your half black? I never would have guessed." Chikushou said. They were silent now.

"Why, does that brother you?" Derrick asked looking at him strangely.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. Just saying, I think I should have been able to find something like that out after all these years." He said rubbing the back of his head." I guess this explains why your so much better at sports then I am."

"I'm not better at sport because I'm black. I'm better because you suck." Derrick said laughing.

"I thought you were only half black?" Angel said as she walked up smirking.

"Im America, if your half black, your black." Derrick said smirking back.

As the four joked a figure watched them from far away. "Even without their partners, they work well as a team. According to our infromation they've been all friends for quite some time." The first figure said chuckling.

"It matters not. That brat said the silver haired one hold the key to our freedom. If serving under him for now will bring us that freedom, I am willing to tolerate him for a while." The other figure said walking off. A third figure behind them simply watched Derrick and the other for a moment before walking off.

* * *

Derrick carried Alice on his shoulders as he walked home. They were simply talking like they usually did, but then Alice heard something. "Derrick-kun, duck." She said quickly. Derrick didn't argue as he hit the ground.

Suddenly knife flew down past him and hit the ground a few feet ahead. "I knew this whole mamodo thing was going to quietly. We haven't trouble for a few days, so I was kind of expecting this." He said sighing. He looked around making sure it was safe, then picked up the knife in his hand. It had a piece of paper on it. Derrick unfolded the paper looking inside.

"_If you ever want to see your friend alive again, you'll be at the old east part of the city tomorrow afternoon._"

Alice looked at Derrick worried. On the paper was a picture of Angel, Chikushou, and Haley. It was an old picture, so he expected his house to have been robbed by now. He balled his fist up and quickly pulled out his phone. He dialed in Chikushou's number and waited. "C'mon, c'mon! Pick up the phone Chikushou!" He yelled tapping his foot.

"Hello?" Chikushou asked answering the phone.

Chikushou! Where are you?!" He yelled quickly.

"Calm down man. I'm at Haley's place. We're just doing some studying." Chikushou answered.

"So Haley is there with you too?!" He yelled in disbelief.

"That would be the point of going to her house wouldn't it? What's wrong?" Chikushou asked.

Derrick looked down at the picture once more. The only person other then himself was Angel. "Chikushou I have to go!" He yelled hanging up. He dialed in her number hurrying as fast as he could to her house. "Damn, damn! Please be okay Angel!" He said as Alice followed him.

There was no answer. He got up to her door and grabbed the key under the mat. Maybe her phone was turned off, maybe she was sleeping, he had to comfirm he wasn't too late. He unlocked the door and rushed in. Her parents weren't home since they had to work so he rushed through without bothering to slow down.

He ran in to the guest room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and every other room in the house. He got to her room and Alice ran in after him. She wasn't here. "Derrick-kun? What's going on?" She asked still confused. Derrick ran off so fast she never got a chance to read the paper.

Derrick lower his head facing the wall. He punched the wall as hard as he could. "Damn it!" He said starting to cry. "Why the hell did she have to get dragged in to this mess?! This is exactly what I was trying to prevent!!!" Derrick yelled. He wiped his face off and then headed out the door. "C'mon Alice, we're going to get Chikushou and the others." He said stomping out. Alice nodded and followed him.

* * *

"They what?!" Chikushou yelled over his cell phone.

Haley snapped her head up hearing Chikushou yell. "What it it? Is something going on?" Haley asked causally.

"Angel got kidnapped by mamodo!" Chikushou yelled grabbing his things.

Haley's eyes widened. She hopped up and ran in to Kai's room. He was sleeping like he always did. Why was he always sleeping during times like this? "Kai, get up! We need to get moving!" She said shaking him. He wouldn't wake up.

"Allow me." Jhouru said smirking evilly. He picked up Kai by his feet and dragged him in to the bath room. He then put his head in the toilet and flushed. "If this doesn't wake him up... I guess he'll drown." Jhouru said simply.

Kai, now awake, began coughing trying get up and get air. "Jhouru! I think he's awake!" Haley said pushing him aside. "And on A side note, I think the sink word have worked just as well." She added.

Kai glared at Jhouru angirly. "I'll kill you you mirror bastard!!!" He yelled about to charge.

Haley stopped him. "Kai, you can deal with him later, but for now we have to get going!" She yelled pulling him up.

"Why are you here anyway?!" Kai asked as he was pulled out.

"Me and Chikushou have been coming to your house ever since last week idiot." Chikushou said grumpily.

Kai shrugged his shoulders as they ran out hurrying as fast as they could. "I just hope we can get their before they try anything funny." Chikushou said worried.

* * *

Azure wtched Rika as she nodded talking on her cell phone. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." She said nodding. "I'll meet you at the park in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and grabbed her book.

Azure looked up confused. "Is it a date?" He asked innocently.

Rika blushed but kept on walking. "No it's not a date! We're getting ready to battle, so c'mon." She said opening the door.

"Why do we have to go in the middle of the night?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Angel is in trouble, and we need to move quickly to help her." She said as Azure followed her out. _"I can't believe Angel got caught up in the battle. Who'd stoop so low to bring humans in to this?" _

Azure still confused simply followed Rika. "You seem distressed Rika. Is Angel okay?" He asked.

"She won't be if we don't hurry." Rika said biting her lip. "_Angel is one of the only friends I have in school since I came here. I didn't want her in the battle ether, even when Derrick and I were enemies. I won't let anything happen to her."_

* * *

**A/N: and so, they set out to face whoever kid napped Angel. Will they succeed, or be smashed like little bugs against the fron window of a car? Find out in the next chap. **

**Also, I know I said Muse would be in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fit it in, don't worry though, he's in the very start of the next one.**


	11. Hatred for Laziness: Kai's lazy drive!

Derrick and the others stood in front of the meeting point. "So this is the place." Derrick said scowling. He turned around to the others clearing his throat. "Okay guys, we have to approach with caution, Angel's in there. So here's the plan-"

"Ecuse me? I'm the leader, so I'll make the plans thank you." Haley cut off stepping in front of him. "The plan will go like this, Derrick and Alice will go for Angel while we make as much chaos as possible giving them a chance to sneak by." She explained.

"No offense Haley, but that plan is terrible on more than one level." Kai said rubbing the back of his head. They all turned to him for an explanation and Haley sighed. "The enemy wouldn't have kidnapped Angel for no reason, they must ether have something against one of us, or have a connection to those bookless mamodo." Kai said sighing.

"Your point being?" Haley asked still confused.

Kai sighed. "That being said, they probably know we would go straight for Angel from the get go. Especially Derrick since they have a close connection. Whoever this is, it had to be a group effort. Anyhow, to send Derrick alone if like a fish straying from it's school. They know we're here, and are probably watching us, as soon as he leaves, he's done for." Kai said yawning. "Besides, it wouldn't work when one of their pawns is right here."

Kai held his hand up and Haley quickly opened the book. "Kazedron!" Kai then shot out a blast of wind from his hand up towards a nearby street lighty. The figure on the street light quickly moved out of the way avoiding the blast.

"Ho-ho. We have quite the smart one here don't we?" The figure asked landing in front of them. It was a boy, around 18 or so. He had long white hair and pointy ears. He wore a red shirt with a blue vest over it, and had on black pants. His skin was as pale as the moon.

"You! Your the one who kidnapped Angel aren't you?!" Derrick yelled angrily. The boy simply smiled. "Answer me!!!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. This is, as the boy there mentioned, a team effort. Your simply stupid for falling in to such a trap." The boy said snickering. "But, I appluad your bravery, that boy there had to know I was trailing you for some time now. He must have been waiting to me to attack so he could counter me off guard."

Kai smirked. "I felt that pathetic pressence of your for a while now, yeah. But I didn't think you'd actually come out and fight. I thought you were another one of those sneaking weak asses." Kai said.

The boy bit his lip angrily. "Bastard. I'm glad I was assighed to take you down. I'll have fun taking down a smart talking weakling like you." He said now smiling devilishly.

Haley turned to the other and nodded. "We'll handle this punk. You guys move on ahead. Angel needs you." She said smiling.

Derrick and the other moved forward not arguing with their leader. Derrick then stopped and turned around. "Hey Kai, punch the bastard an extra time for me." He said smirking.

Kai smirked back. "I might, but it could be to troublesome. If it is Haley will do it for you." He said turning towards his opponent.

* * *

Muse watched from buildings away as Derrick and the other moved on leaving Haley behind. "My, my. Those weaklings are running head on. You think being that weak they would at least have the brains to even it out. But I suppose Azure was always that stupid." Neon said walking up from behind.

Muse didn't bother turning his head. "Your baby brother, he's very strong you know. If you don't watch him, he'll certainly surprise you." Muse said smirking.

"Why is everyone sying that lately. Nyanna had said the same thing before we left." Neon said scowling. "He's a weakling. He's always been a weakling, and he always will be. Ariel is the threat to me."

"If that's that's the case, why are you here? It can't be you've suddenly had a change of heart abotu your brother has it?" Muse asked turning towards him.

"Of course not. But I won't just let anyone have the honor of burning a Lockhearts book, even if it's just Azure's. I'm just going to make sure none of these clowns defeats him before I do." Neon said crossing his arms.

"I don't think Nyanna would approve of the whole beat up your brother and sister thing." Muse added.

Neon was silent for a second. "... It's not her decision. This isn't something she could understand anyway." Neon said looking away from Muse.

Muse chuckled but didn't take it any further. "You know, Anaso shows a lot of pride in his little sister. Maybe you should do the same for your brother." Muse suggested. "Even Kai has someone who's looking over him."

* * *

Kai was being knocked back as he blocked holding two wind swords in his hand. The bookless mamodo laughed as he continued swinging the axe he seemed to pull out of thin air earlier. "What's the matter boy? I thought I was the one who was supposed to be all talk?" He asked laughing.

"Don't get cocky, I've only used one spell." Kai said breathing heavily.

"And it's the only reason your not dead. Lucky for you, you have swords!" He said swinging again. Kai blocked, but was knocked back in to a wall. The mamodo laughed and then noticed Haley was standing there. "Is it okay is you just stand by and let me kill your partner?" He asked smirking.

Haley simply pointed past him. The mamodo turned around and saw Kai getting up. He was bleeding from his forehead as he crawled back through the hole. "Don't count me dead yet you bastard." Kai said panting.

"Humph, I thought you would be worth my time when you sensed me earlier. But I guess I was wrong. Still though, I'll play around with you a little to kill the boredom." The mamodo said smirking. "Anyhow, my name is Kiodor. I thought you might want to know my name since it's the last thing you'll hear."

Kai simply smirked. "I'm not going to die here you idiot. you've got to be crazy to think I will. In fact, I think I can finish this with two spells." Kai said holding up two fingers.

Kiodor smiled but was clearly angry at the comment. "Ha, being an idiot even on your death bed! I'll show you how much difference there is in our power!" He said disappearing. He suddenly reappeared behind Kai and kicked him forward.

Kai hit another wall and before he could hit the ground was kicked in the side again by Kiodor. Kiodor then stepped on him smiling. Kai swung one of his swords at him but he jumped back dodging easily. He was about to say something, but as soon as he looked forward he had seen Kai's second sword flying towards him. He moved hi head to the side dodging the sword.

"Tch, he dodged it." Kai said wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Did you think such a lame plan would actually work. I thought you were super smart or something. Ha-ha I've overestimated you haven't I?" Kiodor asked grinning. He jumped forward and kicked Kai in the chest.

Kai flew back sliding against the ground holding his chest. "D-damn you bastard." He said getting back up.

Kiodor then stomped on him angrily. "You ignorant little peice of shit. Your lucky I let you live this long." He said smirking evilly. "I'll take you apart nice and slow so your book owner can see you before you die."

Haley hadn't said a word but sighed. "The day you kill him is the day hell feezes over." She said tapping her foot.

"Don't grow impattient little girl, as soon as I kill him, I'll deal with you." He said laughing.

Kai then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. "Shut up already. I'm getting tired of this." Kai said standing up. "I didn't want to finish you off so quickly because I wanted to measure how powerful you bookless mamodo are. But to be honest, you suck."

"Huh! You get one little kick in and suddenly you start talking crazy?!" Kiodor yelled.

"Maxchisoku!"

Kai then sped up and moved behind Kiodor. Kiodor who was shocked tried to turn around and block, but Kai kicked him too quickly for him to put up any defense. "Don't think I'm as weak as a led you on to be. If you don't fight seriously, you may die." Kai said yawning.

Kiodor got up feeling his forehead. He wiped the blood off of his forehead and looked at it. "A weakling, a weakling making me bleed!!! I can't accept this! I'll kill you!!!" He yelled getting up. He lifted his axe and charged.

"You still didn't learn anything did you?" Kai said sighing. Before Kiodor could cut him he moved to the side kicking him in the side. "I repeat, I am not a weakling. Bah, what do I care. Maybe you'll take it easier if you think I am. I'm tired." Kai said yawning.

"Don't you dare look down on me you bastard!!!" Koidor yelled. His eyes were now blood red. He was furious. "Die, you wind bag scum!!!" He yelled jumping up. He held his free hand out and blasted a red ball of energy down at Kai.

"Tch, I told you I don't care about this fight. I'd rather be at home sleeping honestly." Kai said as the blast hit.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!!! That wing bastard wasn't so tough, what's this brat worrying about?!" Kiodor yelled leaving insanely.

"You must be a nut case. Why do I always get the dirty jobs." voice said from behind. Kiodor was about to turn around to see who it was, but felt a cut in his back. He fell to the ground looking u quickly.

Kai stood above him smirking. "I thought I was some slow weakling? I've hit you three times now you know." Kai said. Kiodor still filled with rage jumped at him. "The second spell I used was a speed power up. I grew much faster, apparently faster then you can keep up with." Kai said guarding himself.

Kiodor swung his axe but Kai blocked and quickly kicked him in the stomach sending him back. "_Why?! Why did he get so annoying to deal with all of a sudden?!_" Kiodor thought angrily. "_No! I can beat him! I will beat him, failure is no option!!!_"

Kai rushed him and he jumped back shooting red blast at Kai. Kiodor smiled seeing how he was pushing Kai back some. "Not so tough now are you?!" He yelled grinning.

Kai pointed behind him. "Fighting with rage will only make you distracted in a fight." He said smirking. Kiodor turned around and smashed right in to a building. Before he could even get up Kai kicked him back out of the building. He then appeared over him and kicked him down to the ground.

Kai charged down at him but he sprung forward moving out of the way. One of Kai's swords was then stuck in the ground. He pulled it out right a Kiodor swung his axe seeing the opening. "You can't block in time you wind bastard!" He yelled.

Kiodor swung down smilin evilly. He had won! He knew he would have! No one could defeat him, especially not some lazy wind guy! But something was wrong. Kai was still standing there. Not even slightly hurt. "Swinging a stick around does no good it it doesn't reach." Kai said smirking.

"What?! What the hell?! Why are you still alive?!" He yelled with disbelief on his face.

Kai then held up the axe blade in his hand. "I hope you don't mind. I borrowed this when you weren't looking." Kai said tossing it behind him. Kiodor was at a lost for words. "What's with that look? It can't be that you've finally realized you lost could it? It's not the worst thing in the world."

Kiodor bit his lip angrily. "DAMN YOU!!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!!!" He yelled holding up his hand. He blasted a hige red blast of energy at Kai. Kai seemed surprised at the raw power of the blast but chagred forward sticking his sword out.

"_Kai's deflecting the blast with his swords, but, can he make it to Kiodor before he gets blown back?_" Haley thought covering her eyes from the dust that was blown away from the blast.

Kai kept pushing forward getting closer with every second.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! DIE!!!!!" Kiodor yelled putting as much power as he had behind the blast. "I CAN'T LOSE!!! NOT TO SOME LAZY BASTARD LIKE YOU WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE DRIVE TO WIN!!! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL I WAS PUT THROUGH TO GET WHERE I AM?!?!?!"

Kai felt himself being pushed back for a second. "Now." He said suddenly rushing right through the blast. He went right past Kiodor and the blast then stopped. Haley looked at the two and sighed with relief. "The weakest point of your blast, I increased all my power to shoot right through it." Kai explained.

Kiodor was suddenly cut across his chest. He stumbled a few feet and turned around to Kai. "It was only two spells like you said." Kiodor said now smiling. "I thought you were a weak effortless bastard. But, you timed that so perfectly. You couldn't have been faking such skill."

Kai turned around and looked at him with a smile. "I can't afford to hold back against an all out fighter like you. But, also, my friends are trying so hard to help someone they care about. I can't take this thing lightly." Kai said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see. Hey, please tell me your name before I have to go back." Kiodor said still smiling.

"Um, the names Kai..." He said raising an eyebrow. "And, go back where?" Kai asked.

"It's not important to you. Kai huh? I'm glad I learned your name. I'm glad I got beaten by someone like you. In my time we didn't have anyone with drive like yours." Kiodor said looking up in the air. He suddenly began disappearing.

Kai looked shocked. "Your time?! What do you mean your time?! Where are you going?!" Kai yelled as Haley ran next to him.

Kiodor didn't answer. "Hey, I promised to give this to my little sis before they got rid of me. When you go back give it to her. Until then, keep it for good luck." He said tossing him a necklace.

"Get rid of you?! Who are you?!" Kai yelled.

"I'm... heh, it's still not important to you." He said shaking his head. "My name is Kiodor aleiz. Use my last name to find my sister." He said before disappearing.

Kai reached out but he vanished before he could stop him. "Kidor Aleiz huh?" He said gripping the necklace. "Just who are these bookless mamodo?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay that the end of this chap. Tell me how you enjoyed it. Remember to read and review.**


	12. Image vs Image fight: Jhouru's trust

Jhouru chuckled smirking to himself as he and the others ran towards the largest building they saw. They sensed a mamodo in that direction and just knew that must have been where Angel was. "What are you chuckling about?" Chikushou asked looking down at his partner.

"That lazy idiot managed ot pull off a win. Not surprising though. The guy he was facing was seriously underestimating him. Big mistake." Jhouru said chuckling.

"Wow, you two fight so much I didn't even think you would care if he won or not." Chikushou said smirking. "Are you jealous that Alice and Azure have big bothers and you don't? You must be pretending Kai's your big brother then?" Chikushou asked teasingly.

"Get real. Who would want a lazy fool of a big brother like that?" Jhouru asked scowling. He expected an answer or a witty come back. But it was silent. "Did you guys suddenly turn mute or what? I at least expected Derrick to shoot an insult."

Derrick didn't even bother turning around to respond. "Jhouru, Derrick isn't feeling that great now. So don't pick with him." Chikushou mumbled to Jhouru. Jhouru gave him a strange look. Chikushou sighed. He should have known Jhouru wouldn't understand. "He thinks it's his fault for getting her caught up in the battle."

"It is my fault." Derrick said still running forward. "If it wasn't for me being so careless then she wouldn't have been taken. I should have been with her. I should have been able to protect her!" Derrick said balling his fist up.

Rika turned to him. "Derrick, what were you going to do? Watch her 24/7. No matter how hard you try at some point she'd have been venerable. Beating yourself up won't save her. So get it together and lets rescue her." Rika said turning her head forward.

Derrick gritted his teeth. "Before the battle started I use to hang out with Angel just about 24/7. If I'd have kept doing that, then this wouldn't have happened." Derrick said angrily. "But your right. I can only get her back safely now."

"Get her back safely you say?" A voice said from above. They stopped to find the voice. "You won't be able to get out safely yourselves little ones." A figure suddenly jumped down from nowhere. It was a massive mamodo around ten feet tall. He had huge horns on his head, a black tank top, brown shorts, and was as muscular as one could imagine. He also had a large wrapped up weapon on his back.

Derrick stepped forward. "You! Where's Angel! I know she's here, so take me to her now!" Derrick yelled angrily.

The mamodo picked his ear. "Well, I would tell you where she is..." He suddenly vanished in an instant. Derrick looked around confused. "But you would make too much trouble, and I'd get in trouble for it." He said scowling. He was now right behind Derrick. He raised his hand and swung down.

"Miiruk!" A mirror suddenly came up and the mamodo stopped mid swing. He jumped back looking over at Jhouru and Chikushou. "If you want to fight some one big boy, make it us. I'm getting bored waiting for that wind bastard to show up." Jhouru said smirking.

"Derrick. We'll handle this guy. You just keep going." Chikushou said smirking.

"What? Are you crazy?! We already left Kai and Haley behind. I'm not going to leave you guys every time we run in to some one!" Derrick yelled.

"You will if you want to save Angel!" Chikushou yelled. "These guys weren't planning on beating us all anyway. Their stalling, planning to keep us all busy even if it's for s short while.. Every second they stall us all is another moment Angel could slip out of our grasp. How would she feel if we got caught up here and she couldn't have her knight in amour rescue her?" Chikushou added with a smirk.

Derrick looked at Chikushou for a second before smiling. He walked over to Chikushou raising his fist. "Try not to make things worst by getting beaten." Derrick said smirking.

Chikushou smiled and bumped his fist with his own. "Like I could actually lose." He said smirking back.

"Excuse me ladies. But we need to remember Angel is in trouble. So we should really get a move on." Rika said as Azure jumped on her back smiling.

"Yeah, so lets get moving." Azure said with a wide smile.

Derrick nodded as he ran forward with Alice, Rika, and Azure following him. Chikushou turned to the massive mamodo who seemed to be in a star off with Jhouru. "Why did I get stuck with the weakling?" The mamodo said scowling.

Jhouru kept his smile, but a vein nearly popped on his forehead. "Eh, what was that? I didn't quite here you." He said smiling evilly.

"Little fool. What I said was I was sorry for getting the weakest one. The brat told me the wind guy is pretty well known back home, the other two are nobles. But your just the average weakling no one cares about." He said picking his ear. "So just begone." He said shooting a blast from hsi finger.

"Sodo-Miiruk!" Another mirror then popped up absorbing the blast.

"Do you think such a plain attack could defeat me. You suck." Jhouru said picking his ear and scowling in almost the perfect image of the larger mamodo.

"Your mocking me!" He yelled scowling.

Jhouru smirked. "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" He said raising his hands. "Come on then!"

The huge mamodo smirked. "You got a little backbone after all don't you boy. I like you. What's your name?" He asked.

"The names Jhouru. Remember it, it's the name of your next king." Jhouru said smirking.

"Hah. My names Massimo. I'll see if your fit to be the next king. Show me all of your power mirror boy!" He shouted reaching back for his weapon. He pulled it in front of him and the bandages came off revealing a large black bladed sword. "Come!"

Jhouru smirked rushing towards him. "Chikushou, don't give me any of that 'your being reckless' lecture crap this time. Me and this guy, we're similar!" Jhouru yelled jumping in to the air. He aimed his arm down at Massimo. "Just support me from where you are!"

"Shardar!"

Jhouru shot out three mirror shards from his hands. Massimo pulled his sword up and blocked them. He then swung his sword at Jhouru, who barely avoided the blade before landing. "Your not bad with that stick of a weapon." Jhouru said smirking.

"You'll be able to see how good I am when your in hell!" He yelled swinging down. "Sodo-Miiruk!" A mirror came up blocking the sword. Massimo looked closely and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a blast shot out of the mirror knocking Massimo back. He got up with a surprised look. "That was my blast!"

"Well what did you expect from a mamodo who uses mirror's as a weapon?" Jhouru asked. "Sodo-Miiruk can absorb an attack and shoot it out of another mirror. It's really handy against long range attack guys like you." Jhouru said smirking.

Massimo smiled. "That's so clever. But you misjudged me. I'm a close range fighter. Should have noticed it by the sword." He said suddenly appearing behind Jhouru.

Jhouru jumped back as Massimo swung his sword. "Your a close range fighter? Your so slow." Jhouru said smirking. He then felt a pain on his cheek. He felt his cheek and looked at his hand. It had a little blood on it. "You cut me? How?"

"That's for you to find out isn't it. You can't find out how to stop me until you do." Massimo said smiling. "My attack speed my be slow, but as long as I can get close to you, I'll always hit. Just hope it won't be a more fatal blow for your sake." He said smirking.

Jhouru grew wide eyed realising Massimo was behind him once more. He jumped back and felt another cut on his cheek. As soon as he landed he saw Massimo's sword from the corner of his eyes. He jumped forward avoiding the blade, yet he felt another cut hit him. "_This doesn't make sense! If he was really this fast he could have finished me by now! But his attack speed it so slow!_"

"You looked frustrated! Are you that troubled the_ the secret. The spells I'm using, are more or less similar to yours." Massimo said smiling. _

Jhouru tried to think as he kept trying and failing to put distance between himself and Massimo. "_Spells that are similar to mines? What's similar to mirror's? Think, think Jhouru!_" He thought still moving as fast as he could. He then noticed something. Massimo's blade was black. "_It can't be, can it?_"

He then looked down at the ground after jumping away from Massimo once more. He saw Massimo's huge shadow appear behind him. He then landed and jumped away again. Massimo swung his sword clearly missing Jhouru, but Jhouru noticed the sword's shadow came in contact with his own. At that very moment he felt a cut come across his back. "_So that it!_"

Jhouru landed and smirked. Massimo noticed this and returned the smile. "So you noticed it did you. I can move anywhere where another shadow is. Meaning I can teleport behind you at any time. It was troublesome with a book owner having to read the spell for it all the time. But now that I'm free of that chain, it's a rather helpful." He said smirking.

"But that's not all is it?" Jhouru started. "That sword of your it part of your ability as well. If you cut someones shadow with it, they take the damage. I was wondering why I kept getting cut. But that's over now." Jhouru said.

Massimo clapped his hands. "Very good. But, your still no match for me. Learning the trick doesn't make it any less effective." He said turning his sword upside down. "But, I don't like using the same old tricks. I'll end this now." He said letting the sword drop.

The swords blade then dispersed and a large dome of darkness started to form. Chikushou ran over trying to get in the dome. "Jhouru!" He yelled as he was closed out.

Jhouru looked around for a way out, but found none. "Are you impressed. My dome of darkness makes my power more usable. I can cut you from just about anywhere." He said smirking. "But, the dome is made of my sword. So I can't exactly use it. I'll just settle for this." He said puching forward.

Jhouru suddenly felt a heavy pressure hit him in the stomach. "W-what the hell?" He asked breathing heavily.

"This dome is only half of my sword. The other is your shadow. I can strike your shadow in this zone, and since it's expanded so wide in here, I can hit you from anywhere." He said raising his foot.

He stomped down and Jhouru hit you ground in pain. Massimo kept stomping and punching as Jhouru flinched in pain. "Y-you bastard."

"I truly saw you as a rival Jhouru. It's been long since I've fought someone able to unlock my trick and push me this far. I will grant you a swift painless demise." He said grabbing Jhouru by the front of his shirt. "I'd prefer to leave you alive actually. But that brat wouldn't allow it. Forgive me! Jhouru!"

"You separated me and my book owner." Jhouru said panting. He had surprised Massimo. "You said earlier, having a book owner is being held back. Your wrong." Jhouru said.

"Really?" Massimo started. "Then why did you tell your book owner to stay out of it? Why didn't he help you when your were being cut? And why can he not help you now?" Massimo asked staring at him.

"Y-your wrong." Jhouru said. "Chikushou, was looking for your trick just like I was. He knows your fancy spell now." Suddenly mirrors began showing up around the both of them. A huge dome came over them both blocking out the shadow dome.

"W-what is this?!" Massimo asked confused.

"Chikushou could sense I was in trouble. He used Waru-Miiruk to help me get rid of your pesky shadow dome." Jhouru explained. "Having a book owner, is what gives me the advantage over you. It's not an anchor. Or anything that weighs me down. It only helps me."

Jhouru bit Massimo's finger and slide under his legs. Massimo turned around angrily. "Just because you've blocked out the shadow dome, doesn't mean you've won!" He yelled as his sword came back.

Jhouru simply stood there breathing heavily. "You can't kill me." He said simply.

"Really now? I'll put all of my power in to one shot then! And then we'll see if your attitude changes!!!" He said charing as Jhouru. He raised his sword and swung, this time clearly hitting Jhouru.

Jhouru smiled. "I win." He said as a large cut came across Massimo's chest.

"H-how?" He asked breathing heavily.

"You didn't think that my mirror's worked on physical attacks?" He said as he pointed to the other side of the dome. Massimo looked over and saw Jhouru, the real Jhouru standing there. "You hit my reflection. And your attack hit you while you were completely open."

"I see. Your very lucky. Even I have to admit. I'm done." He said falling over as the dome began to shatter.

"It wasn't luck. I got sucked up in your shadow dome on purpose. I knew Chikushou would help me." Jhouru said smiling through his pain. "I, I used to think no one could be trusted. That someone could only rely on themselves. But I met Chikushou, and Derrick, and Haley, and everyone else I care about. I trust them."

Massimo looked amazed. "Y-you trust them, him, enough to stake your life on it? If he was late you could have-"

"I trust him!" Jhouru said sternly. "Even enough to stake my life on it." He said now smiling.

"I see. The trust you gained. It's quite amazing." Massimo said smiling. He disappeared as the glass shattered.

Jhouru turned around and saw Chikushou waiting for him. "I wasn't too late was I?" Chikushou asked smirking.

"I'm still here, aren't I dumbass?" He asked smirking back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked that chapter. One of the character is named after another character from a game I played a few years ago. Anyone want to try and guess what game it's from?**


	13. Fight for Life: Azure's will to protect!

Derrick moved as fast as he could down the hall. Alice, Azure, and Rika followed him as fast as they could. After leaving Chikushou and Jhouru behind, they moved on towards the largest building. Both Alice and Azure sensed mamodo there, and they were ready to fight.

"Derrick, please slow down. Azure-kun can't keep up with us." Alice said turning towards the boy.

"N-no Alice! I can keep up just fine. Don't slow down just for me. We have to save Rika's friend as quickly as possible." Azure said panting and trying to catch his breath.

Rika looked down at him worried. She reached down and picked him up, setting him on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Azure. I'll just carry you." She said smiling at him. "C'mon Derrick, let's go." She said running behind him.

They kept running for a while and finally made it to the building. "Be careful. The enemy knows we aren't falling from their stalling tricks anymore. We can't move so carelessly anymore." Derrick said slowly opening the door.

As they walked inside they slowly crept by. "You care a lot about Angel don't you?" Rika asked looking to Derrick.

"We had this conversation before. Either way, she's here because of me. If I can't rescue her, her blood will be on my hands forever." Derrick said sighing.

"You're dodging my main question. Do you care for Angel like everyone so clearly knows you do?" Rika asked. "Don't make me asked again Runners."

Derrick sighed. "I don't want to have this talk right now okay?" He asked looking to Rika. She gave him an 'I don't care look' and he sighed again. "Doesn't matter anyway. Once she finds out she's in this because of me, she'll hate me forever."

"Are you stupid? She won't hate you. She likes you and Alice too much to care about that stupid battle. She'll forgive you and probably be thankful and crying because you rescued her." Rika said smirking.

Derrick didn't answer. He looked at Rika strongly. "You know, this is the second time you've given me good advice. I think your starting to warm up to me." Derrick said smiling.

Rika blushed turning her head to the side away from him. "I'm just saying what Angel would probably do. As far as we're on that, I'm here to save her, and not to help you." Rika said pouting angrily.

Derrick smiled. "I think your starting to fall for the old Runners charm." He said smirking. "Tough Rika blushing, that's not like her."

Rika kicked him in the back and he flew forward. "Even in a dense moment like this, you still choose to flirt. If you want to be in one piece when you see Angel, I'd suggest keeping your mouth shut." She instructed.

"None of you will be in one piece when I'm through with you." A voice said from around the corner. A boy walked around smiling. He looked around ten years old, had flaming spiky red hair, a red jacket with no shirt on, and black pants. "Time to turn up the heat."

Derrick opened his book but was suddenly kicked from behind. He headed right for the boy who ducked covering his head. Derrick hit the wall and Alice ran over to check on him. Derrick jumped up looking at Rika in disbelief. "Why the hell did you kick me?" Derrick yelled.

"Shut up already. You got past him didn't you." Rika said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked confused.

"Haven't you learned anything by now?" Rika asked rolling her eyes. "We stay behind and take care of it, and you go and rescue your girlfriend." Rika said smirking. She jumped back opening her book and Azure jumped in front of her.

Derrick ignored the girlfriend comment and scowled. "Rika, I know we left Chikushou and Haley behind, but will you and Azure be alright. I mean-"

"Are you implying you think we might lose?" Rika asked giving him a death glare.

Derrick back up slightly nervous. Before he could yell out an excuse he felt Alice tug on his shirt. "Derrick-kun. I know you're worried about Azure, but he'll defiantly win. After all, he's Azure-Nii." Alice said smiling.

Both Derrick and Azure looked at her surprised. Derrick then smiled. "Heh, if Alice says you can do it, I'll put full faith in your power Azure!" Derrick yelled picking up Alice and running forward.

The bookless mamodo turned around raising an eyebrow. "Hey! I never said I'd stand by and let you leave! The other may have been careless, but I'm planning on doing my job and getting out of this mess alive!" He said shooting a fire ball at Derrick.

"Wavariaus Runaega!" Azure then slammed his hand on the ground and ice spikes came up blocking the fire ball. More ice spikes then came up, and the bookless mamodo quickly jumped back to avoid them. "Like we would let you have your way idiot." Rika said glaring at him.

"Humph! The little girl has more spunk than the mamodo himself is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow as Derrick and Alice got away. "The brat told me about you. You're a noble, but your super weak compared to you family and friends. I wish I could have stopped the other one. I might have been able to actually win if it was just her and a weakling."

Azure balled his fist up. "I'm not weak! I come from the Lockheart family! I'll show you just how powerful we are!" Azure yelled bracing himself.

"Fine then, show me the power of your pride Lockheart!" The mamodo yelled charging. "Since you're so willing to die, I guess the least I can do is tell you my name, but, then I would have to tell you the others now wouldn't I?" He asked smiling evilly.

Azure's eyed widened. Others? He only sensed one mamodo when entering this building. He suddenly looked over his shoulder and saw a huge robot like mamodo headed for Rika who hadn't seemed to noticed, because she herself was staring at the mamodo who had come from above to strike Azure. Rika opened her book as fast as she could. "Irino!"

* * *

Derrick ran towards the top of the building as fast as he could while carrying Alice on his shoulders. "Do you really think Azure and Rika will be all right? I know he's strong, and a noble and everything, but Azure is kind of-"

Alice pouted looking up at Derrick. "Derrick-kun! Don't doubt Azure-Nii! He's really strong too! He's going to pull through no matter how strong that guy is!" Alice argued angrily as she began lightly hitting Derrick on the head.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. He'll pull through. It's just that Azure doesn't really seem like a battle type guy." Derrick pointed out.

"Derrick-kun! I said-" Alice suddenly felt a pulse of energy run through her body. She looked back in the direction they left Azure in.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Derrick asked noticing the look on her face.

Alice slowly turned back towards him. "For a half a second, I sensed two more mamodo where Azure and Rika were. But they disappeared just like that." Alice said worried. "I hope Azure is okay."

* * *

Chikushou and Haley had caught up with each other and were headed for the large building. Since Jhouru was injured Kai was carrying him on his back. "You two look like a big and little brother, don't you think Chikushou?" Haley asked smirking.

Kai and Jhouru scowled. "And the way you two get along you look just like the cutest little couple." Jhouru shot back smirking.

Haley blushed glaring at Jhouru and Kai who were now laughing. Chikushou chuckled. "Don't mind it. He's just being foul mouthed to show off for his big bro." Chikushou said smirking.

Jhouru and Kai suddenly stopped. Chikushou and Haley quickly noticed this and turned towards each other, then towards their partners. "What's wrong guys? Did something bad happen?" Haley asked.

"I'm.... Not sure." Kai said rubbing his chin. "You felt it too, right Jhouru?"

"Yes, I felt a very dangerous powerful mamodo, along with two others. But they were there only for an instant. I could have sworn Azure's presence disappeared for a second, but he's still here, so I must be imagining things." Jhouru said a bit worried.

"No, it's not that his presence disappeared, but his power raised so much it was unrecognized by us. Although it was only for a second, I'm sure it was his." Kai said looking towards the building.

"Seriously, but if that was really Azure's power we felt just now..." Jhouru looked over towards "It's a bit scary."

* * *

Azure looked around wondering what happened. He saw three powerful enemies, two attacking him, and one attacking Rika. But now all he saw were three defeated opponents on the ground, near death.

"Azure! Y-you defeated all three of them in an instant, how?" Rika asked in amazement. She had never seen Azure do anything like that. She hadn't seen what happened, but she knew it was him that did it. "_The ice covering their wounds are keeping them from bleeding to death. It was defiantly him._"

Azure looked confused. "I did it? I don't remember doing anything at all. What happened?" Azure asked looking to his book owner for an answer. All he could remember was wanting to protect Rika, and her using a spell at the last second. He hadn't a clue how he did it, but he took all three of them down at once.

He suddenly heard something moving. The first mamodo, the one who shot the fire ball at Derrick and Alice, was getting up. He struggled to get to his feet as he panted gasping for air. "I-I won't be beaten here by the likes of you!" He said desperately.

Rika shook her head. "You've lost. You didn't even see our attack coming. How can you expect to win in that condition?" Rika asked walking up behind Azure. "Besides, if you use your fire attacks, you'll melt the ice away that's covering your wound. You could very well die."

The malodor's eyes widened. "As if I give a crap about that!" He yelled pulling out a spear from nowhere. "If I have to choose between a slim chance of survival, and death, I'll choose the slim chance any day!" He yelled charging.

Azure lifted his sword easily blocking the wounded mamodo's feeble attempt. "Why are you so bent on fighting me? I don't want to kill you or your partners, so just stop!" Azure said backing up as he parried the spear attacks.

"For me to surrender means death!" He yelled angrily.

"You're putting your stupid pride over your very life? How can you throw away your life so easily?" Azure asked.

The mamodo stopped for a second. He chuckled rubbing his temples for a while. "My pride you say? You think my pride would push me this far? I'm not one of those win or die fools who holds pride or nationality higher than my life. If I don't win this fight... no, you wouldn't understand." He said lifting his spear back up. "If you want to spare my life, then die."

He swung down as hard as he could at Azure who swung knocking the spear out of his hand. "I'm not going to kill you. But if you're going to be so stubborn..." Azure said annoyed. "Rika, read the spell."

"Fistarius Icicalia!" Azure suddenly raised his fist which was now filled with frozen energy. He punched forward causing a large frozen explosion. Ice spikes raised everywhere and almost the whole first floor was frozen along with parts of the second floor.

The mamodo looked up realizing what had happened. As he looked down, he saw Azure in front of him smiling. "I froze everything but your head. You can't possible escape from this. And by the time it melts, you wound should be fine." Azure said happily.

The mamodo simply looked for a moment. Azure was confused by this look, until he saw the ice beginning to melt. He back away as the mamodo surrounded himself in a ball of fire. Suddenly the flames shot up smashing through the whole building. "I won't die here! Do you hear me!" He yelled backed up as the flames shot towards him. The mamodo kept walking not even bothering to try and stop the blood which was now pouring out of his wound. "I-I can't, I won't... Dying here would mean..." He muttered angrily.

"Your wound is too much for you too handle! Let me close it with ice until we can heal it! Please!" Azure begged walking towards him.

The mamodo swung his arm at him causing a wall of flames to rise up. "I remember when I was like you..." He said breathing heavily. "I hate myself now... But I want to live... It's so unfair!" He yelled as more flames shot up. "At least, I went out with bang." He said smirking. He fell over finally defeated.

Azure had panicked look on his face as he ran over to the mamodo. "What a second! Hang on, my friends might be able to heal you! Stay alive!" Azure yelled as Rika ran over behind him. "Rika-san! We should try freezing his wounds, maybe was can-"

"Azure, he's lost too much blood by now. Even if we heal it, he's still..." Rika didn't finish the sentence when she saw the horrified look on Azure's face. "Azure, we did everything we could."

Azure turned back to the mamodo crying. "I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to protect you." Azure said sadly.

Before Azure could continue a hand reached up grabbing his shirt collar. The mamodo pulled him down towards him smiling. "Azure Lockheart... I'll remember that name if we meet again." The mamodo said smirking.

"If we meet again? But you're about to-"

"I know what I'm about to do. I'm about to you just what the others were after." The mamodo said as Rika and Azure grew wide eyed. "The only way to save us is in the hands of a person who wants all out of his way. He's after one thing and one thing only, Silver Book. If you can keep it away from him, you could save us all."

Azure was about to ask what Silver Book was exactly, but right after he said this the mamodo disappeared. "Azure, what's Silver Book?" Rika asked looking at her partner.

"I-I don't know... I've never heard Silver Book before." Azure admitted.

"Wait, doesn't Alice have a Silver Book?" Rika asked.

"I think so, could that be what he's talking about? If it is, we need to find Alice quickly!" Azure said getting up.

"What do we do about the other two injured mamodo?" Rika asked.

Suddenly Jhouru and Kai ran by knocking the other to mamodo to the side. "Hurry up Azure! If we hurry we could jump the last guy and get home early!" Jhouru yelled as they headed up the stairs.

Haley and Chikushou walked by stopping when they saw Rika. "I think Alice can take the last guy from what we've seen from the others. But better safe than sorry." Chikushou said smirking.

Rika shrugged her shoulder and followed the other with Azure right behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the long update. Also, it was indeed the Massimo from mega man I was referring too. **


	14. Independance: Alice stands tall!

Alice and Derrick ran down up the stairs as fast as they could. After separating from the others they had braced themselves for the worst. "Crap! How many stairs could this building possibly have?" Derrick yelled angrily.

"It shouldn't be too much further ahead Derrick-kun. We've gone up so many we have to at least be close." Alice reasoned as she easily kept up her pace. "Just keep at it, we'll get there soon."

"_Her stamina is defiantly not human. I realize mamodo are stronger than regular humans, but she's on a whole different level. She's no doubt faster than I am. And chances are she could keep going like this for a while." _Derrick thought as he looked ahead towards her.

"Derrick-kun, please move faster. I want to hurry and make sure Azure and the others are okay." Alice said looking back at her book owner.

"Don't even talk to me about Azure right now! He's the reason I'm moving so slow now!" Derrick yelled signaling towards hi frozen leg. On the way up the building soon after Azure, had frozen the area, Derrick's leg was caught when running up the stairs.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean it! It was probably to fend off the enemy!" Alice said in Azure's defense. "Besides, we have other things to worry about besides that. There should only be one more mamodo left, and he seems pretty strong. We have to be ready." Alice said nodding her head.

Derrick stopped for a second kicking his leg against the wall and smashing the ice off. "Yeah, your right. We have to hurry up and deal with him." Derrick said running forward. "_I have to save Angel before something happens. If she's hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself." _

Derrick and Alice kept running until they saw a door up ahead. Alice looked to Derrick and he returned the stare. They nodded before Derrick opened their book. "Kironu!" Derrick shouted as Alice held up her hands. She blasted a spiraling blast of silver energy destroying the door and putting a hole in to the next room. "You think we got him?" Derrick asked.

"No, the leader of all these guys would be much harder to take down than that. We have to be careful Derrick-kun. I can tell this guy is no pushover." Alice warned as they slowly approached the door.

They crept inside the room. It was old, and dark, the only light in the room being the hole in the wall they shot. "It's so freaking dark in here. This sucks man." Derrick complained looking around carefully.

Alice carefully jogged over to the hole she blasted in the wall and looked out of it. "Derrick-kun. I think we got him after all." Alice said looking right through the large hole.

Derrick went to the hole and looked out the window to see a mamodo laying on the ground and smoking. "We blasted him through the wall. Man he is super weak to go down with one blast like that." Derrick said looking down at him.

The mamodo who had been blasted down suddenly got up. Derrick and Alice looked surprised when he began shaking his fist and yelling something that was just out of their hearing radius. "We can't hear you! You'll have to come back up here if you want to speak with us clearly!" Alice yelled down through the hole.

The mamodo ran towards the building and quickly ran up the wall. "He's pretty energetic to be able to do that." Derrick added watching him run up the wall.

The mamodo reached the top and busted through the window at the top of the room. He was a teen, who had on a white smiling mask, and a clown costume on. "I said if you think you're going to get away with blasting me through the wall, you got another thing coming!" He said as he pulled out a scythe.

"Oh, a scythe I'm so afraid of some clown with a bladed stick." Derrick said opening up his book.

"You should be. The girl was certainly terrified." The mamodo said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Derrick grew angry at this. He pulled his book out, opened it, and read one of the spells off quickly. "Kirouru!_"_ Alice raised her hands as a ball of energy formed. She blasted at the mamodo who sighed.

"Man, book owners these days are way more impatient. But I guess I should have expected that huh?" He said swinging his scythe. The two balls of energy were easily deflected away by the weapon and went flying off in to the ceiling. Witch unfortunately for the mamodo, caused part of the roof to collapse right on type of him.

"_T-this idiot… I was furious at him only seconds ago, but he's so stupid, he's starting to make me forget._" Derrick thought as his eye twitched.

"Derrick-kun? Does this mean we won?" Alice asked tilting her head.

"I'm not dead yet you fool!" The mamodo yelled jumping out of the ruble. "It'll take a lot more to defeat 'Abel the clown face killer' just like that!" he yelled as he proudly pointed to himself.

Alice's eyes widened as she heard that name. "You, did you say your name was Abel the clown killer?" Alice asked making sure she heard him correctly.

"It's the clown 'face' killer! At the very least get my name right!" He yelled shaking his fist.

"That's impossible! The records on you are over four thousand years old! You couldn't possibly be alive! It was said that you were killed in the human world!" Alice yelled in disbelief.

"And yet here I stand, Alice and healthy." He said with yet another hint of satisfaction in his voice. "You can't keep a good clown down!" He yelled as he jumped up. As he came back down a large ball appeared under his feet and he balanced himself on one foot on top of it. "Are you ready to start the opening act?"

"Alice-san? Are you completely sure this is the guy. He's over four thousand years old and was said to be executed." Derrick said scratching his head.

"Uh huh. He's defiantly the one. Although he looks much dumber than his picture in the record." Alice said rubbing her chin.

"B-bastards, ignoring me like that…" He said looking a bit depressed. "I won't be ignored by the likes of you two!" He yelled kicking the ball towards them as he jumped back. "_Hah, they'll think it's a regular ball and get surprised when they find out it's a bomb._" He thought smiling under his mask.

"Kiroerogas!" Derrick yelled opening his book. Alice punched forward as spiraling Silver energy came around her fist. She punched the ball right back to Abel who looked surprised and frightened at the same time.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! How did you-" He was cut off when the ball hit him and exploded causing a massive hole to appear in the wall.

Alice tilted her head once more. "Have we won yet Derrick-kun?" Alice asked looking to her book owner. "He kind of reminds me of Nii-sama a little bit. He doesn't seem anything like his record made him out to be."

Derrick's eye twitched as he watched the smoke leave the room. "This is by far the most foolish assed opponent we've ever faced. And I'm a little freaked out that you relate him to your brother." Derrick admitted frowning. "Now we just have to find Angel."

"F-fools! You counted me out to earlier! I'm still in perfectly mint condition!" He yelled smiling, although he was still clearly hurt.

"Nope. That's a total lie. Your forehead is bleeding too." Derricks said pointing at him.

"Shut up! You idiot! I'm said I'm still perfectly fine! Don't just block what I said-"

"Derrick-kun, shouldn't we just hurry up and defeat him so we can save Angel?" Alice asked as they went straight back to ignoring him.

"I'm trying. But this guy is just… Is it really even a fair fight?" Derrick asked scratching his head.

"I said stop ignoring me! Bah! It's my fault for not being serious from the start! Just die!" He yelled charging at them.

He swung his scythe but both Derrick and Alice ducked. Derrick was going to charge him, but Alice beat him too it. Tackling him back quite a few feet. "Alice what are you-"

"I won't endanger Derrick-kun anymore. You're the book owner, so you'll just have to trust the fight to me!" Alice yelled slamming the mamodo.

"_That form! She really has been watching my football practice hasn't she? Not just me ether. The way she tackled and slammed him, it's just like Kazu plays._" Derrick thought amazed.

Alice aimed her hands down at the mamodo, but before Derrick could read the spell, he used the scythe to trip her up. Derrick was about to run over to her but the mamodo swung his scythe. "Alice –san!" Derrick yelled.

Alice got up stopping the blade with her hands. "Derrick-kun! Don't you dare take another step towards this spot!" Alice yelled pushing the blade away from her. She slowly began pushing the mamodo back. "You always ran to me doing every fight to make sure I'm okay! But this time, I'm going to win this one on my own! I'm going to protect you this time, Derrick-kun! So don't come near here! Just support me from there, and trust me!" Alice yelled as she threw the mamodo back in to the wall behind him.

Derrick was surprised at her sudden change in attitude. "Alice-san. What if you get hurt! How could I live with myself if something happened to you? I can't just let you fight alone!" Derrick yelled as the mamodo got back up.

"I'm not a regular weak little girl Derrick-kun. I'm strong. I can handle myself. Besides, I'm not even close to alone. I have you right behind me. Fighting with me through that book." Alice said smiling at him.

"Alice-chan…" Derrick was stunned by her words. He tightened his grip on the book and shook his head. "Okay then! I'm going to give all I got in to this book! I'm sending you all my power, so do your best!" Derrick yelled.

"T-that was so beautiful! Such a strong bond between a book owner and a mamodo! I've never seen two partners who were so close before!" Abel yelled wiping his eyes of the many tears he had began leaking out.

Derrick turned to him scowling."You! You are getting on my last nerve!" Derrick yelled angrily. He opened the book reading the first spell he could find. "Kirouru!" Alice then shot a silver energy ball from her hand right at Abel.

"Oh, he got angry. I guess it's time for me to stop playing around huh?" He asked scratching his chin. He held his hand up and easily caught the ball of energy in his hand. "Hm, the power behind this is certainly amazing. But its form is a bit rough. Raw power spells like these won't exactly blow up on impact if there not properly balanced." He said throwing it back.

Alice and Derrick looked surprised as Alice jumped in front of Derrick holding her hands out. Derrick timed it to the exact moment the blast hit Alice's hand. "Kirouru!" Alice made another ball of energy appear in her hand. The one that was thrown back was added to it, and Alice threw it as hard as she could. "_If he stops a Kirouru with twice the power, he'll be more trouble than I thought._" Derrick thought concerned.

Abel held his hand up grabbing the ball of energy. Although it was still spinning. "You shaped this one more properly. I'm proud you for being able to adjust so quickly." Abel said as he was pushed backed slightly. He held up his other hand trying harder to stop the blast. He pushed back but the blast pushed him back in to the wall behind him and smashed him in to it.

"We got him!" Derrick yelled punching his fist up.

"Not quite yet Derrick." Alice warned moving forward carefully.

Abel suddenly stepped out of the smoke. "Man! That one was probably three times as strong even though you only used two spells to make it! That's some power you got there. Especially for a little girl your age." Abel said smiling.

"N-no way! He was hit head on by that attack! What kind of monstrous durability does he have?" Derrick said in disbelief.

"Even the strongest mamodo back home would have been somewhat hurt by that! He's hardly even fazed from it!" Alice said wide eyed.

Abel picked up his scythe rushing towards them. "Lucky for you two I'm only a close range type! I'm not use to using long range spells like you are!" Abel yelled swinging at the two.

Alice held up her hands as Derrick once again opened the book. "Kiroshield!" Alice raised her hands as a silver spiraling shield appeared in front of them blocking the scythe.

"Interesting! Let's see how long you can keep this up shall we?" Abel asked swinging harder.

"_Good! The more effort he puts in to breaking the shield, the more difficult it becomes to break it!_" Alice thought. "_But this won't fool him for long._"

* * *

"Why the hell can we not break this god damn thing!" Jhouru yelled throwing a chair down the hall. The chair flew through the air, but then broke in to pieces against what looked like some invisible force field.

"We've tried to break this thing I don't know how many times Jhouru. It won't work." Kai said simply. "We just have to accept Alice and Derrick are on their own this time. Don't worry about it. They'll pull through."

"Still, there has to be some way we can at least figure out what's happening up there." Rika said looking up the stairs. "I mean we can't just leave them here."

"Agreed, we stay here until they come back." Haley said nodding her head.

"What if they don't come back?" Azure asked looking up at their leader.

Haley chuckled. "They'll defiantly come back. It's only a matter of time. No matter what their faced with, they're going to pull through. It's just the way Derrick is. Besides, I'm sure they don't even need our help"

* * *

Abel tried has hard as he could to bring down the shield. "It seems like this is getting more difficult with the more power I put in to it. Such a clever little spell." Abel admitted. "But it won't last forever will it?"

"_Crap! Why the hell hasn't Haley or the others shown up yet? I thought Alice said they had all defeated their opponents already!_" Derrick thought starting to get nervous. "_Tch! There might have been another mamodo waiting. We're probably on our own here!_"

His thoughts had been broken when Abel had finally managed to break through the shield. Alice and Derrick jumped back as Alice raised her hands. "Kironu!" Alice blasted a silver spiraling energy from her hands but Abel easily deflected it away with his scythe.

"You don't seem to understand. Any long range attack will totally fail against me. With me being one of few mamodo who can't use long range attacks, I had to learn various ways of countering them. And yours are the most basic of them all." Abel said chuckling. "But, they are unusually strong. You have a lot of potential."

Alice gritted her teeth. "_He's not kidding. Not even Nii-sama could break through me shield, and he's a close range specialist._" Alice thought trying to think. "_There has got to be a way to counter him!_"

"Alice! We need to go close range at him! Attacking from a distance isn't helping us at all!" Derrick said opening the book. "_We only have one close range spell. But if she can get past his reach, she can get a good hit on him and end it._"

"Ho-ho! So your planning on rushing me? This is getting more interesting by the minute." Abel said smirking. He lifted his scythe readying himself for their assault.

Alice charged at him with incredible speed. "She's faster than I expected!" Abel thought trying to swing his scythe.

Alice managed to get in striking distance and lifted her fist. "Kiroerogas!" Alice punched forwards hitting Abel right in the chest and sending him flying back. "Your scythe certainly is deadly. I don't think I could take even one full hit head on. But as long as I can get behind its reach, I'm going to be able to strike fist."

Abel got up holding his stomach in pain. "Damn. Girls got quite a punch on her doesn't she?" Abel said coughing a little. "But if it's a fist fight you're after, then I'll be happy to accept." He said tossing his Scythe away. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

Alice charged but Abel now weaponless moved much faster. He kicked Alice in the stomach sending her flying back in to the wall. Derrick kept himself from running over and tried to think of something. A long range spell was useless against this guy. And he couldn't time Kiroerogas right until Alice got in range. But since both his arms and legs were longer, he wondered how she could pull it off.

Derrick gripped the book tightly. "_Damn it! Can't I do anything to help her. She's totally pinned down in this situation!_" Derrick though as Alice was knocked back yet again. "_I-I don't care what I told Alice! I can't sit here and do nothing, I will help her!_" He thought with a determined look on his face.

The book suddenly started to glow. Both Abel and Alice turned around to see what was happening as the book shined brightly. "N-new spell? Now?" Abel said in disbelief.

"Derrick-kun! Maybe these new spell will-"

"Yeah, I know! I'll read them right now! They can't make things any worst than they are!" Derrick yelled. "K- Kiroerias!"

Alice swung her hands up and suddenly two silver energy slashes rose from the ground heading right towards Abel. "This spell! It's different from a normal long range one!" Abel thought lifting his arms to block it. He was cut across his arms and grunted from the pain.

He ran for his scythe but Derrick rushed over grabbing it before him. He was about to kick Derrick but Alice came up from the side and rammed in to him sending him sliding back. Alice looked at Derrick. "Aw c'mon! That was only a little bit of getting involved. I didn't touch him."

Alice shook her head smiling at him. "I'm honestly glad you care about me so much Derrick-kun. So let's finish this battle so we can see Angel-san again!" She yelled holding her hands up.

Derrick nodded opening his book. "Aro Kironu!" Alice blasted a silver spiraling blast of energy, but this one was much thinner than Kironu.

"A more powerful version of the first spell?" Abel asked looking a bit confused. He held his hand up to block the spell, and was amazed at the overwhelming power than came behind it. "S-so powerful! How could it be this strong?" He yelled as the blast pushed him back.

"Don't let up Derrick-kun! The more we put in to a spell, the more damage it will do! Keep it up!" Alice yelled concentrating all her power in to the blast.

"I'll give it everything I have!" Derrick yelled.

Abel was being easily pushed back by the blast and was now up against the wall. "Is this the end for me. I didn't think I would find them this quickly." Abel said smirking.

The spell broke though his arms and drilled right through him, as well as the wall behind him. Alice and Derrick were a bit surprised to see that spell doing that much power. "Abel…" Alice looked at the boy who fell to the ground. She looked up to Derrick who nodded and then ran over to the boy. "Abel, are you, your injured badly." Alice said a little guilty.

"You're so strange. To worry about an opponent like me." He said chuckling. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

"Abel. I can tell your not really a bad guy. So why don't you let us help you too-"

"No. No, it's Okay. This is exactly what I was hoping for." Abel said taking off his mask and revealing his face.

"What do you mean, 'this is want I was hoping for?'" Derrick asked confused.

"Heh. Do you want to know what's going on. I can at least give a few small details." Abel said sitting up as he started to disappear. "Before I go, I must tell you. Out of all the mamodo who are working for the man behind this, there is now a single one who wants to follow him. I was only trying to find someone strong enough to take him before I went back. I didn't think there would be this many strong young people in this generation." Abel said fading away more.

"What do you mean? If the person behind this is the one you all hate, then why listen to him? Why now team up and just take him down together. Everyone is suffering because of this." Derrick said looking to Abel.

"Hm, good question. I can't reveal it all to you, or else something bad will happen. But I can tell you we have no choice in the matter. If we want to live anyway. I'd honestly take the guy myself, but my power is only ¼ than it was back then." Abel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Back then? What do you mean back then?" Alice asked confused.

"I told you. I can't explain everything. But I will tell you this, human. You better be ready for a truck load of enemy's to come. Because until they get Silver Book, they will never stop coming." Abel warned.

"Of course. I'd never let Alice get sent home. Even if they sent an army." Derrick said holding the book closely.

Abel looked at him for a second before chuckling. "Naive to the very end huh? Good luck to you guys. You're both going to need it." Abel said.

Alice and Derrick looked sad as Abel was finally about to vanish. "Oh wait! Where is Angel-san! Give her back or I'll send you back home covered in blood!" Derrick threatened as his mood went from sadness to fury.

"Oh, the girl. We faked that. We just wanted to lure you guys here." Abel said with a goofy smile on.

Derrick kicked him in the head angrily as he fell to the ground bleeding. "Die, clown bastard." He said beginning to walk off.

"But we went to Angel-san's house, and she wasn't home?" Alice asked curiously.

"We actually ransacked you're house Derrick. We just found the picture of the girl and thought it would be good bait." Abel said with yet another goofy smile. "Oh, and on your calendar you were scheduled to meet some girl at the movies today. Could that be the Angel your referring too?"

Derrick picked up his scythe which had been laying across the room and stomped towards Abel. Alice pushed Derrick back as he swung at Abel who still wore his goofy smile. "C-calm down Derrick-kun! He's going home anyway!" Alice said trying to calm him.

"Such a lively team they are. It makes me miss my book owner. I hope they do well, in both protecting Silver Book, and the battle for king. We could've used a ruler like her back then." Able thought finally disappearing.

Alice and Derrick stopped and watched as the boy disappeared. "Derrick-kun. He was a nice guy wasn't he?" Alice asked frowning.

"Yeah. He was defiantly a good guy." Derrick said balling his fist up. "I swear, whoever is behind this, we'll make them pay." Derrick said biting his lip.

* * *

Haley and the other ran up the stairs as they rushed to help Derrick. After realizing the force field was down they rushed to go aid their friends. "I hope we're not too late." Rika said a bit worried.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming their way. "Late, late, late!" Derrick yelled running down the stairs with Alice on his back.

"Derrick, are you okay-"

"No time! If I don't make it to the movies in the next half hour, I'll be killed!" Derrick yelled panicking as he continued running past them.

"Derrick what happened? Where is Angel?" Haley yelled towards the speeding boy.

"We won! Angel is fine, but I won't be if I don't get to the movies!" Derrick yelled.

Chikushou shook his head smirking. "I see, so the kidnapping was a bluff, and Derrick has to hurry or else Angel will kill him for missing their date." Chikushou said nodding his head.

"It's not a date bastard!" Derrick yelled angrily as he bolted out of the gate.

"Great, everything is fine. Can we go home now?" Kai asked looking to Haley.

"I guess if that's that. Then sure, let's go." Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the others didn't get much show time in this though. This has been my longest document and chapter snince I've started writing. I'm a bit proud of that.**

**Anyhow I also got some bad news to break. There were a few of you(Although not many who read mines now) who asked about Vstriker's Zatch Bell story. Unfortunately, he's told me he doesn't plan on working on it anymore. But, a slim ray of good news is, that I(Being his cousin) have been given his OC's. So if anyone missed his story at least you can see the characters now. Although I'm not Vstriker, so like any Author with an OC, I won't get every detail of their character.(Though I think I could probably get most of them down since he's given me their bio's) **

**Read and Review, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping I had a lot less mistakes since my new computer does grammar checks as well as spell checks. Tell me if you see any though.**


	15. Girls Are Troublesome!

Derrick sat in his apartment with the others as he opened a soda and took a long drink from it. "I made it to the movies on time, but just barely." Derrick said sighing. "Angel it getting a lot more suspicious of me. I think she may know about the battle."

It had been three days after the bookless mamodo incident, and rather than spend their Saturday during fun things like everyone else, they decided to discuss this issue that seemed to be growing more by the minute.

"That's just wonderful. We have to deal with this whole mamodo battle, and now we have to hide it from Angel. At this rate we're screwed." Chikushou said sighing.

"So who wants to take a guess at this first?" Kai asked as he stretched his arms behind his head. "So far we know almost nothing about these guys, and their plan. We don't even know hoe many of them there are."

"Maybe mamodo's have been finding a way to fight without book owners? I mean, we've found ways to travel to you're world, so it could be possible to find a way to use our powers without a book owner." Azure guessed raising his hand.

"I heard in the last battle, the one with king Zatch, a mamodo used different mamodo from a thousand years ago who got turned in to stone by one called Gorem." Alice said trying to think. "Maybe this is the same situation?"

Kai sighed. "I don't think they could have found way to use spells without a book owner. And plus they just don't seem like they even care about the battle." He said leaning back. "Alice's theory is also logical, but these mamodo seem to go back much older than a thousand years ago. And pus, Gorem was executed after King Zatch came in to rule."

"From what Alice's brother told us these mamodo are definitely not from this time, or anytime he can remember. He said he asked for you're grandpa too. Called him the great Kuma." Derrick said looking to Alice.

"Mamodo have amazingly long life spans. Grandpa is still alive now, but he hasn't held the title of Great Kuma in over three thousand years. It was pasts down to my uncle, father, then brother." Alice explained as the group once again grew stumped.

"So, we have no leads, no clues why they want Alice's book, and no idea where they even came from. This is annoying." Jhouru said scowling. "Don't we know anyone who might have any leads about this whatsoever?"

Derrick sighed. "I doubt it, we haven't seen any other teams since those guys showed up. Maybe their all being wiped out. Or just hiding until the cost is clear. They already know where I live, if things keep going like this, we'll be overrun by the enemy." He said hanging his head.

"Don't sweat it man. We're all in the same boat anyway. You just have you're back a little more than the rest of us since their specifically after you're book." Chikushou said getting up. He gave Derrick a thumbs up. "We'll watch you're back though." he said holding his fist out to Derrick.

"Thanks man." Derrick said as they bumped fist. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then." He said getting up. "I'm going to order some Chinese food, and then go to bed. I had to run all the way to the top of that building, then battle, then run all the way across town just to barely make it on time." Derrick said sighing.

The other got up and began walking out "You must be getting out of shape Runner's." Haley teased as she walked out. "Maybe the football team needs a new all star?" she asked smirking at him.

"You wish there was someone at that school, as handsome, energetic, and strong as I am." He said running his hand through his hair. "I throw a touchdown pass, throw a pose to the ladies, and then get the two point conversion all in a row."

Haley shook her heard chuckling. "If you say so. C'mon Kai, we've got to get moving." She said as the lazy teen got up. "Also, you're buying groceries tomorrow or else I'm going to let Alice come over rand have her keep you awake until you do."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you don't have to threaten me about it." Kai said sighing. He wanted to spend the day sleeping. But he knew if Haley wanted her too, Alice would keep him up all day if she had too.

With that Haley and Kai left out behind then others. "You want us to walk home with you Haley? Just in case any bookless show up?" Chikushou asked smirking. "You can't be too careful anymore you know."

"Don't worry Chikushou. Everything will be fine, it's just a matter of this lazy guy getting in to gear is all." Haley said lightly bumping Kai. "But once he does, we'll be alright." She assured.

"If you says so, but if something happens, you can call us for help you know." Chikushou said smiling. He looked to Rika who had a look that said, 'speak for yourself'. "Eh… you can call me and Jhouru for help."

Haley glared at Rika for a moment. She and Rika never exactly saw eye to eye. The two reds heads barely even talk to each other. She then turned back to Chikushou. "Thanks Chikushou, at least I can trust someone." She said smiling.

Chikushou simply smiled blushing a bit as Jhouru pulled him off. "You better start walking on your own or I'm leaving you behind." Jhouru said angrily. "And Haley, stop doing that to him. It's not funny, and I have to drag him home." He said as Haley giggled.

Kai sighed as the other left out of sight. "Well, we better get going home before it gets too dark. Lets get out of here." He said beginning to walk. They walked quietly for awhile before Kai decided to speak again. "You and Chikushou-"

"You're stepping into real dangerous territory there Kai." Haley warned with a smirk on her face. Kai chuckled as she went on. "He's nice. He's been friends with Derrick and Angel since middle school. I came in our last middle school year when my parents stayed with me for the first year."

"And, go on. I usually would be sleeping by now, but we're walking and I got nothing else better to do." Kai said smirking. "Besides, I think we should know more about each other seeing as we're partners right?"

Haley shook her head punching him lightly. "Anyway, when I first came here, I was a bit nervous and was kind of a novice at the language. Chikushou ran in to me and asked if I needed help. And we've been friends ever since. He even taught me to be fluent in Japanese. But we didn't start getting closer until you and Jhouru came along."

"You're fluent in Japanese?" Kai asked scratching his head. Haley once again lightly punched him. He chuckled. He already knew that. "So he was basically a knight in shining amour right?" Kai asked smirking.

Haley blushed slightly. "Don't say it like that! We're still just friends. Besides, my brother would kill him if he got the wrong idea." Haley said sighing. "And what about you huh?" Haley asked growing a mischievous smile.

"About me what?" Kai asked scowling. "I don't really have much of a back round at home. I'm just another average kid who they just filled the mamodo battle slots with." He explained as they walked across the street.

"No, I mean about someone you liked. I know there would have had to be at least one girl who gave you the eyes back home wasn't there?" Haley asked smirking. "C'mon, tell me. I told you about Chikushou and me. So now you spill."

"But I thought Chikushou and you were just friends, I never dabbled in to love life." Kai said trying to make an excuse. Haley raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, there was this one girl in preschool. Her mom was friends with mine. She was always following me around everywhere. She didn't nag me. She just followed me around and stuff."

"So she liked you, but you just found her annoying like the others right. I can't imagine Kai actually getting along with a girl. They always seem to nag you for some reason." Haley said chuckling. "You told her to buzz of right.

"I told her to do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't bother me. And she didn't She was always making these bento boxes for us to eat together at lunch. She couldn't cook very well though." Kai said sighing.

"You actually sitting down and eating lunch with a girl? No wonder you wanted to change the subject, you've got you're 'I'm annoyed by all woman' status to keep up." Haley said snickering.

"Shut up, it was free food wasn't it?" Kai said scowling. "I wasn't one to turn down a free meal. And since she didn't wake me up whenever I went to sleep, I figured why not keep her around." Kai reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

Haley was about to say something else but another voice cut in. "How sweet. That's an teary story for you." A girls voice said as a figure came around the building. The girl had long blue hair that flowed down to her waist, and she wore a blue blouse, a white skirt, and a white French beret. "A girl and her mamodo."

"Who are you?" Haley asked as she and Kai brought their guards up. "Are you a bookless?" Haley asked glaring at the girl. She didn't think they would be attacked out in the open. She quickly looked around making sure no innocent people were nearby.

The girl leaned against the wall crossing her arms as she chuckled. "Bookless? Is that what you're calling them now?" The girl said smiling at them. "I never though anyone would actually bother coming up with a name for them."

"Answer the question. Are you a bookless or not. If not, we have no reason to fight you since the bookless are coming after us all. It would only make it worst for our side to start fighting each other." Kai said stepping in front of Haley.

The girl giggled as she got of the wall beginning to walk towards the two. Haley pulled out her book as Kai took aim at the girl. "That's hurtful that you would be so willing to hut a girl." She said obviously faking hurt. "As for if I'm a bookless or not, ask her." She said pointing behind the two.

Haley turned her head and saw a figure running at them. She saw a fist come from the figure and she quickly moved her head to the side. The figure jumped back revealing another girl. This girl had short black hair with a single beret in it, and emerald green eyes. She wore a long sleeve sweater, and jean shorts. "You dodged. Nice job." The girl complimented.

"Hm, I'm not very well introduced to boxing, but I can tell you held way back just now. Since you're holding a book I guess she's not a bookless. But you're going to need to do a lot better to defeat me." Haley said smirking. She then turned to Kai who was on the ground bleeding.

"When you dodged my punch he got hit." The girl explained sighing. "He's a pretty lazy guy form what I've heard you guys talk about. How do you put up with someone like him?" The girl asked.

"I have my ways. Better question. Why are you attacking us? If you know about the bookless, why would you start having us turn on each other?" Haley asked. "Wouldn't it be better to stick together until this is done?"

"Even if I told you now you wouldn't understand." The girl said sighing. "You'll only be able to find out after this is done and over with. Grace, get ready to rock." The girl said as she opened up her book.

"I'm always ready Teal. But I'm a bit worried about him. He may not be prepared for this." The other girl said giggling. "Are you prepared for this, Kai-kun?" She asked blowing a kiss at him.

Kai scowled as he blushed and got ready to fight. "Well, Kai it seems you have a little crush don't you?" Haley teased chuckling at the boy. Kai sighed as Haley read a spell. "Chisokumera!" Kai then ran with incredible speed towards the girl.

Grace stood in a boxing stance ready to swing at the on coming Kai. Suddenly she fell forward. Kai stopped holding out his arms and catching the girl. "What the hell? She passed out." Kai said frowning as he lifted the girl in his arms.

Haley looked confused and Teal had a look of disbelief on his face. Just as Haley was about to tell Teal to give up, Grace wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai looked confused as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "Araneon!"

Grace's hands suddenly turned in to spiked balls. Grace punched him and sent him flying as she landed on her feet. "My hero." she said sweetly. "Operation damsel in distress through off was a success!" She yelled.

"You faked passing out! What a dirty handed trick!" Haley yelled turning to Teal. "Is this how they fight in boxing, or are you always like this?" Haley yelled angrily.

Teal grew angry hearing the insult towards her sport. "I wasn't a part of that little plan of hers! And you're one to talk! How about fighting fist to fist instead of using those fancy little martial arts moves!" Teal challenged.

Haley walked towards Teal ready to fight. Both girl put up their guard as they begun to start. "Hey Haley, want to help me fight the flirty fist wonder over here instead of mixing it up with the ms. Muhammad Ali over there?" Kai asked getting up. He was bleeding from his forehead.

"Hm, you got up after a shot like that from the head. You've really gotten stronger haven't you?" Grace asked smiling. "A lot different then when we were kids on the playground huh?"

"Kids on the play ground? You know me?" Kai asked confused. "I don't remember you. Remind me who you are again?" He asked trying to think back.

The girl sighed. "You're just as dull as ever aren't you? Oh well." She said getting back in her boxing stance. "I guess I'll have to beat the answer into that thick head of yours." She said charging at him.

Kai was getting ready to block, but suddenly remembered her hands were still spiked balls. "Aw, damn!" he cursed as he ducked. Grace punched the wall behind him smashing him in to bits. "Hey Haley! Let the insults go and give me a spell!" Kai yelled angrily.

Haley and Teal were still fighting with a fury of punches and dodges. Haley kicked at Teal, but she used her elbow to knock her leg back down and tried to punch her. Haley ducked trying to sweep kick Teal who jumped back dodging it.

"You're not too bad there. You got some good moves, for a boxes." Haley said breathing heavily. "But I still say nothing beats martial arts." Haley said smirking.

"You're not too bad ether. I guess there are a few good moves in all that dancing you call martial arts. But boxing is getting right down to it." Teal said smirking back.

"Haley, I'm so happy you found a rival. She can drop off flowers on my grave after this girl kills me." Kai said as he ran from grace.

Grace giggling chasing after Kai. "Don't run Kai-kun. I'm only going to give you a little tap on the head to remind you." Grace said swinging and hitting another wall, this smashing it.

Haley opened her book while keeping an eye on Teal. Teal scoffed. "Don't mistake me for some coward who'll attack when you're back is turned. I don't need to fight dirty to beat someone like you." She said smirking.

Haley smiled as she read off the spell. "Kazedron!" Kai blew gust of wind from his hand aiming right for Grace. "Agrokai!" Grace held her hands together as they formed a shield blocking the gust of wind.

Kai then jumped into the air. "Gigano Kazemon!" a gust of wind came by lifting Kai further in to the air.

"Try hitting me now." He challenged smirking. He grew wide eyed when he saw the girl jumping right towards him.

"Ackuno!" The bracelets on Grace's wrist suddenly turned in to lances. She stabbed at Kai who bare dodged the assault. She kept on pushing him back for a few meet feet before she began to fall.

"Tch, if she think I'm falling for that damsel in distress trick again you're dead wrong." Kai said scowling. "She won't fool me twice." he said crossing his arms.

Haley shook her head. "Did you really think Kai would fall for that trick twice? He probably didn't want to help her the first time." Haley said sighing.

"This isn't a trick!" Teal yelled with a worried look on her face. Haley turned around confused. "She doesn't have any spells that let her fly! She's really going to fall!" Teal yelled. _"What the hell is she doing?" _

Kai looked down at the falling Grace and scowled once more. "Is she really planning on falling?" Kai said biting his lip. He thought of what he should do. It could have been another trick, but if it wasn't she would have died. He looked down at Grace expecting to see panic, but saw something different. Grace was smiling. "Damn it! Haley!"

Haley flipped through the book and read a spell as fast as she could. "Maxchisoku!" Kai moved as fast as he could catching the girl right before she hit the ground.

"You saved me again! My hero!" Grace yelled wrapping her arms around him yet again. "You cut it pretty close there though. You remember me yet?" She asked smiling.

Kai sighed. "Yes Grace, I remember now. You didn't have to fall five stories just to make me remember. You could have just cooked or something like that." Kai said scowling at the girl. "Don't do something foolish like that again."

Haley and Teal made their way over to the two both smiling. "So Kai, you've never had a crush on a girl ever?" Haley asked smiling.

"Shut up." Kai said scowling as he let Grace down. "And you, are you going to tell us what's going on here?" Kai asked.

Grace sighed. "I really wish I could tell you now, but I can't. At leas not yet anyway." Grace said sadly. "I have to go for a little while, so I'll see you later Kai-kun." She said as she quickly kissed Kai on the cheek. She then jumped back running off with Teal.

"Grace! Wait a second! Tell me what's going on! Grace!" Kai yelled. "Ah, she's gone. I still don't know what the hell that was about." he said scratching his head.

Haley smiled. "So that girl was the on who used to follow you around?" Haley asked smirking. "Kai's got a girlfriend, Kai's got a girlfriend." Haley teased as Kai blushed a deep red.

"Shut the hell up. She was a lot less troublesome when we were kids." Kai said scowling angrily. "_But, still, for Grace to attack me and then just leave. What's going on here?_"

"You like her." Haley teased.

"I do not. She's as troublesome as any other girl, including you." Kai said scowling.

"Lair, Kai's in love." Haley said snickering. "I can't wait to tell Jhouru. and Azure, and Alice, and everyone else"

"Shut up!" Kai said covering his ears.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" A figure asked as Teal and Grace walked inside a rundown gas station. There were six hidden figures sitting and standing all around the room.

"He passed with flying colors. He really did get a lot stronger then when we were kids. That girl has made him more motivated then I ever could when we were kids. I'm jealous." Grace said smiling.

"I don't think this is right. He passed cause Grace just wanted to ease up on her little boyfriend." Another figure said rather angrily.

"Hey, if the author wants it written that way then let it be for craps sake." another figure said shrugging his shoulders. The other looked at him. "I did that thing again didn't I?" he asked.

"Look man, it was funny the first couple times, but if you keep breaking the forth wall I'm going to seriously kick you're ass." The last figure said angrily. "Anyway, now that we know what he's capable of. We have to deal with the others…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the first thing I want to say is sorry for the lack of update. I was trying to find a way to fit three new chracters in to one chapter. Sadly my efforts failed. So I settled for sneaking some of them in at the last part. Another one of my OC's was one of the figures at the end. I think a certain author will be able to reconize his characters line even though he wasn't seen(Nudge, Nudge). Sorry the last on didn't get any lines, but I just want to notify that the last one was the first mamodo that was sent in to me. That Author shout know who he is... Nouva.**

**Second of all, I want to say something about pairing up OC's. Watch you're back when you pair up any OC's that don't belong to you. I usually ask to make sure even though most people don't care or are okay with it. But there is that one person who might bitch about it. Not that he doesn't have the right too, but I'd rather ask and avoid the whining. Good day to you all!**

**Read and review... Do it! Do it now!  
**


	16. Explanations!

The six figures sat in the broken down gas station now fully revealed in the light. The first of them was a light skinned black boy with light messy hair and glasses. He wore a brown t-shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. He also had a guinea pig on his head.(**A/N: The guinea pig is one of the figures I was referring to.**) He said eating from a bag of chips on a table in the middle of the room.

Two other figures were a boy around fourteen and had black hair, blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt with orange stripe in middle, and Jeans and white Nikes on. Beside him was a boy around eight with black hair and brown eyes. They sat bored playing rock paper scissors.

The last two were a boy with black messy hair. He was wearing a school uniform and although he was skinny, he had a muscular body. The other was an eleven year old who had black messy hair wore a sweater that was obviously too big for him. He also had on a pair of worn out jeans, and tacky star earrings. The two boys said back on a couch watching the small TV sitting on the counter top.

Teal came in holding a few bags of food. "Guys, what are you doing? I thought you guys were discussing about how we're going to test the others while I was gone?" Teal asked looking confused.

"We kind of just said that to make you think we were doing work. None of us felt like going to the store with you." The black boy admitted grabbing a hand full of chips. From the bag. "Now, lets get down to business."

"Jackasses." Teal said sitting down next to him. "Vincent, you and CJ are going to deal with Alice and Derrick yourselves right?" She asked as she reached in to the bag grabbing a handful of chips herself.

The younger boy playing rock paper scissors got up angrily. "You get to take down Alice?" He yelled pointing to the boy eating the chips. "Why do Vincent and CJ always get the best opponents huh?" He yelled. "I'm sick of this author- wait no!"

"Jyan damn it! I told you in the last chapter if you broke the fourth wall again I'd kick you're ass!" The black boy yelled taking out a bat. He looked furious, but then sat back down. "I have to say, I just don't feel like chasing you around right now. Just don't do it again."

The younger boy slammed his fist against the table. "All, I'm saying is that you save the best opponents for yourself, and then let Teal and Rikky get the other, and leave me with the weakest!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm not leaving you with the weakest. I'm leaving you with the people I know you're best suited to handle… witch just happens to be the weakest." Vincent said with a smirk. "If you want me to give you tougher opponents, prove you can handle it."

Jyan smiled as he got up from the table. "Fine, let me take on Alice and Derrick if you want me to prove it! You were just going to leave me with Azure anyhow right?" Jyan said smirking.

Vincent scowled as he looked up at the ceiling thinking for a moment. His answer surprised a everyone. "Fine, if you're that pressed to prove how powerful you think you are, then by all means go." He said shooing him away.

"What?" Teal yelled in disbelief.

The boy on the couch grew wide eyed glaring at Vincent. "Vincent, this is a bad idea. We're not even sure if you can beat Alice let alone-"

"I know I can beat Alice." Vincent cut off. "Let them go Rikky, Jyan wants to man up and prove himself. I figure we at least owe him that much. Get you're butt and gear and go runt." He said smirking evilly.

Jyan returned the smirk and got up rushing out of the door. The boy who he was playing rock paper scissors with sighed as he got up. "For the record, I had nothing to do with this. He wanted to do this on his own." He said walking out.

"Good luck Josh. You're going to need it." Teal warned as she shook her head. "Vincent, how could you just let them go like that. Even Grace told me that Alice girl is no one to be taken lightly. She's a noble and a pretty frightening one at that."

"I did this for that idiots sake believe it or not. If he fights Alice, he'll come out stronger form the fight. I don't know if he can win or if he'll lose, but I do know I wasn't about to let him fight Azure." Vincent said laying back.

"Azure, the baby weakling they have? How is he more dangerous than Alice?" The boy on the couch, Rikky, asked confused. "I know he's kind of gotten stronger, but to for you to go after him yourself is a little much isn't it?"

"No, CJ had seen something in Azure." Vincent said pointing to the guinea pig on his head. The rodent shook his head in agreement. "He's dangerous. As it stands now, Jyan is probably at equal strength, but is he pushed Azure in to a corner, then that's when he'll become super dangerous."

"So it's a case of the cornered rat fighting back is it? He'll only grow more powerful the more dangerous things get." Teal said thinking deeply. "Maybe Grace and I should go after them then? I mean we could take them down before they could do anything."

"True, but we're not trying to take them down, we're trying to test them." Vincent said as she drunk down a soda. "Besides, we need to deal with something much more important at the moment." He said getting up form his seat as CJ (**The guinea pig**.) followed him.

* * *

Kai waited on the roof sleeping until school let out. He always did this when waiting for Haley to get out of school. Suddenly he felt something on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Grace sitting on top of him. "Yo, Kai-kun." She greeted smiling.

Kai gave the girl a dull look for a few seconds before speaking. "You're heavy." He said as he tried to get up.

Grace kept her smile but was obviously angry. She hit Kai on the head hard and knocked him to the ground. "You shouldn't talk about a woman's weight so carelessly, Kai-kun." She advised as Kai rubbed his head.

Kai grunted as he got to his feet. "Yeah, it's one of those girl things I'll never understand." he said scowling. "So why are you here? Is it time to tell me what you guys are up to?" Kai asked looking up at the girl.

Grace waved her finger. "Nope, I just came by to hang out with Kai-kun. I also need to tell you that Alice-san is in a fight as we speak." She said as Kai grew wide eyed. He shot up but Grace grabbed his arm.

"Grace, I don't care what you're crazy plan is here, but getting Alice and the other involved is unacceptable. You can't stop me from going." He said pulling his arm away from her grip.

"They got involved the minute they picked up their books, and the minute someone sent these bookless mamodo out." Grace said as she pulled Kai back. "I'm not supposed to tell you what we're doing, but if it will keep you from going I will." She offered.

Kai scowled getting glaring at her. "No explanation will keep me from helping Alice you know." He said as he tried to pull away again. This time his couldn't get himself loose from the grip. Grace grew a smirk on her face as Kai sighed. "I'm not feeling very manly in this situation." He said. "Fine, one shot at a 'good' explanation."

Grace shook her head as she begun to explain. "You know these bookless mamodo are running around starting fights with book owners. I think it's pretty obvious the only reason for that is that someone, more specifically someone who is in the tournament, is controlling them."

Kai shook his head. "Of course, because that would mean he has a better chance at becoming king if he used them to wipe out the competition, we figured that." Kai said as he laid down on his back ready to hear the rest.

"But, do you guys know where these mamodo come from? You don't just grow an army of bookless mamodo out of nowhere. They had to come from somewhere right?" She asked clearly trying to make a point.

Kai sat up once again. "We had a few theories on that. At first we thought it may have been like the last battle where mamodo from a thousand years ago were left back. But then we realized that was a retarded theory because Gorem wasn't even in the last battle. But we did have another theory." Kai said looking to Grace.

"I think Vincent may have already found the correct theory, but lets hear yours just to be safe." Grace said smiling. Although she already knew Vincent did in fact come up with the correct answer, she just wanted to hear Kai's guess.

"We think these mamodo may have come from the middle world. The world between the human and mamodo world where criminals were banished to. They may have come back for revenge." Kai explained.

Grace giggled. "We thought of that too, but Vincent rather enjoyed squashing that theory." Grace said as she thought back to that day. "He explained the reason right then and there, but it's a handful to believe…"

* * *

"_As clever as that theory is, it's stupid and pointless." Vincent said as he looked around at the others who looked a bit peeved at the insult. "Does anyone want to explained why that is?" He asked smirking. _

"_Fine, why is it such a dumb idea… dumbass." Rikky said scowling. He was still pissed at the insult._

"_If I was a mamodo banned to the middle dimension, what the hell do I want to go to the human world for? And why am I obeying someone who I don't even know?" Vincent asked making his point to the others. _

"_Maybe he's threatening to send them back if they don't agree to help?" Teal asked curiously._

_Vincent smirked. "And this is where the where the real question begins. If it took him this long in the battle to bring all these mamodo here, then why wouldn't they simply kill him before he could send them back? If he could have brought the bookless here earlier, don't you think he would have?" Vincent asked. _

"_I suppose so." Jyan said trying to keep up. _

"_That means, logically, it would have taken him the same amount of time to send them back then it would have to bring them here." Vincent explained. "So these mamodo can't be from the middle dimension." He concluded. _

"_You didn't tell us we're their form jackass." Rikky said shaking his head. _

"_I'm getting to it thug life!" Vincent yelled. "Whoever is bringing these mamodo here, had probably sent well over a hundred by now. Mamodo with actual books have been seen less and less around here, so their getting attacked by the numbers all over the world." _

"_So we know whoever these mamodo are being pulled from, there's a large number of them." Mars said as he started to catch on. _

"_Correct. These mamodo also don't seem to care about the battle. Most of the ones I fought personally said he simply wanted his freedom." Vincent said smirking. "Anyhow it's on to the real point of this little theory." _

"_Which is?" Teal asked. _

"_Grace, the winner of the tournament, what does he get?" Vincent asked. _

_Grace thought for a moment. "The ability to reshape the world in their image." Grace said not quite getting it. _

"_And what else." Vincent asked. _

_All the mamodo in the room suddenly grew wide eyed. Grace gulped and slowly spoke. "T-the ability to wipe out anyone as they see fit." She answered a bit nervously. _

_Vincent's smirked vanished and turned in to a scowl. "Bingo. CJ told me that you guys don't exactly have a history of kind kings. With that many bastards as kings, how many people, good or bad, do you think were wiped out by the kings privilege?" Vincent asked. _

_The room went silent. "Yes, what I'm saying is someone found a way to bring back the mamodo who ere wiped out by the kings privilege." Vincent simplified. "This guy must be holding the key to their freedom, and to get that key they have to follow his orders. That being said, we're facing millions of millions of mamodo who are willing to die to get their second chance at life." _

_The others looked worried. "How in the world are we supposed to fight that many mamodo? I mean their aren't even close to that many book owners in the tournament." Grace asked. _

"_If he could have brought them all out at once, he would have brought every city with a book owner to ruins by now." Vincent said as he opened up a soda. "I'm banking he could bring out, one hundred to one hundred fifty mamodo out at once. He'd have to keep the strongest at his base to guard him at first, and of course, split them up to attack all the mamodo out in the world." _

"_So at least we have the numbers on our side for now." Rikky said a bit relieved. _

"_For now, but when we go to attack him, he'll have all of his forces to come down on us with." Vincent said as he got up and brought his evil smile back. "Waiting for him to send out all his mamodo would take years, so we take the fight to the bastard." _

_The other smiled seeing Vincent go towards a map near the door. "That's the track of mamodo you've been keeping up with. The threat list right?" Josh asked interested in Vincent's ideas. _

"_Their our team mates now. We're going to gather these punk and get ready to fight the guy whose brought all of these bookless back." Vincent said. "But gathering all the weak ones won't do anything, we have to get the best of the best to help us."

* * *

_

"So, these mamodo are ones who were erased with the power of the kings privilege. This could be troublesome couldn't it." Kai said shaking his head.

"And so Vincent came up with the plan to test everyone we considered." Grace said leaning back. "Of course some people we decided were already strong enough, so we didn't bother testing them. We weren't going to test Alice, but Jyan wanted to prove his worth around the place, so we let him have his moment."

Kai looked up at the sky. "You guys are all types of messed up you know that?" He asked looking to Grace who simply smiled in response. "Anyhow, that sounds good enough to me. Just promise me no one gets their book burnt."

"Vincent doesn't want to burn anyone's book anyway. He honestly just wants to be with CJ. The only reason he wants to become king is so they can keep being together." Grace said. "Besides, it'd be thinning out numbers on our side."

"CJ, I've heard that name before. The half breed from Nana's orphanage right?" Kai asked as he hopped up on his feet. "I heard he's the step brother of Beat and Angie. Those two may be even stronger than Neon."

Grace sighed. "Beat is almost his level, but he's such a goof ball." She said shaking her head. "Angie on the other hand, is above Neon. She also has a dislike for nobles, so we're a bit worried about that."

"Stronger than Neon? I know they must be strong, bur Neon almost godlike. I don't think this person could actually defeat him."

"Neon is not stronger than Angie. She has a scary aura about her. Like she's saying she can kill you and she knows it." Grace said nervously. "She doesn't act as cold as everyone knows her for, but when you're around her, it's like the air gets thicker and you start to choke."

"So does Neon." Kai said scowling. "He's kind of a jackass to his brother though."

"I've never met any child who could stand near the level of strength Angie holds. She never told anyone about her clan, so no ones knows how to actually defeat her. No ones even remembers the name of the clan. Though she told me once she was glad it got destroyed." Grace said sighing.

"Glad you're clan is destroyed? What in the world is wrong with her?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know." Grace answered looking up towards the sky.

"So, you think we actually have a chance of pulling together and taking down the bookless?" Kai asked looking to the girl.

"I think so. But it's going to be dangerous, and not everyone going in is coming back out." She warned as Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

* * *

Miles away at the cave the two figures once again stood in a room of darkness. The smaller figure was frowning angrily. "Their gathering. They must be deciding to take the fight to us." The taller figure said smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready! But this ruins everything. I need more time to bring him back. And when I do bring him back, it's going to make me unstoppable." He said raising his fist. If they want a battle, I'll give them a war."

* * *

Neon walked through a forest in the middle of the night. As Zidane followed closely behind him. "Damn it, what the hell could we be looking for all the way out here Neon?" Zidane asked shivering. "It's cold."

"It's not what we're looking for, it's who." Neon said as he pushed past all the trees and bushes in his face. As they kept going, Neon saw two figures standing up ahead.

The first was a figure was a girl. She had red haired tied in a pony tail that went down to her shoulders. She wore a black ninja costume and wore a mask witch covered the lower half of her face. She carried a sword over her back.

The other figure was a boy. He wore a blue Gi(One of those karate outfits) and had short blond hair. Neon also quickly noticed he carried a sword on hi back.

Neon looked up at the red headed girl who met him with a cold stare. "Are you the girl from Nana's orphanage?" He asked glaring at her.

The girl didn't answer for a moment. She sighed shaking her head. "What do you want from me? I have a lot more important things to do then deal with you right now." She said as she turned to walk away. "C'mon Aaron, I though I senses a bookless but he's just a regular one."

Neon smirked. "Brushing me off like some weakling huh? I'm not going to ask if you know who I am. I'm pretty sure you already know who I am and why I'm here." Neon said walking forward.

"You're Neon Lockheart, Aka the Knight of Twilight, and the best known child fighter of the Lockheart clan. But I don't care about that, you're in my way so beat it." The girl said not even turning around to look at him.

"You're Rachel. Anaso told me you're pretty strong, strong enough to have the government monitor you at all times. Must be annoying." said as he walked towards her. "Defeating someone like you would get everyone's attention wouldn't it?"

"Angie, maybe we should just beat and get it over with? We could get back to the search later." The blond boy said reaching his bag for his book.

Angie sighed as she pulled out her sword. "Aaron, finish it quickly. I want to find CJ and Beat before things get troublesome." She said as she walked back standing face to face with Neon.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, the beginning of the next chapter features Neon vs. Angie! A battle to shake the ages! Don't miss it! **

**Sorry there isn't any action in this one. I want to save Jyan and Josh actually fighting for later, and they will be in the next chapter.**

**Like to once again give a shout out to everyone who sent a mamodo in. If I haven't gotten it in yet I'm working on it. Read and Review! If you don't I'll find you!**


	17. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**A/N: And here I am yet again writing another chapter of this story. Man I'm happy to be alive. As a reponse to Thatguy3331's review, I pretty much figured that, that was Vincent yelling at him, not Josh. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

**

Angie and Neon stood face to face. Angie sighed before stepping back and putting her sword up. "I don't think you realize what you're doing. These bookless already have the numbers, so why thin our numbers out even more?" Angie asked.

Neon jumped back prepared to fight. "These bookless are all weak. It's not like losing a few book holders will stop me from trashing them." Neon said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, lets get this started shall we?" He said getting in his fighting stance.

Angie once again sighed. "This is why I dislike you nobles. All over confident, prideful, and full of yourselves." She said as she pointed her sword at him. "Types like you, are the ones I somewhat enjoy cutting down."

Neon raised an eyebrow. "You seem a bit overconfident don't you? I know you're reputation is something but don't you think you're biting of more than you can chew." Neon said as Zidane opened his book.

Angie didn't say anything after that. "I having nothing more to say to you. I will cut you down, and that's the end of it." She said as she put her guard up preparing for Neon's attack. "I will not attack, I'm only fighting in self defense."

Neon shrugged. "That's fine with me. I already know trying to play my game while fighting you is foolish. So I'll come at you with full force from the start." He said cracking his knuckles.

Neon jumped at Angie and attempted to punch her, but she held up her hand blocking his fist. Neon then kicked her hand upwards and tried to elbow her in the stomach. She raised her knee knocking his fist upward and moving her head to t e side. She then grabbed on to his arm and pushed him back.

Neon scowled at the girl. "Fight me seriously. Evading and pushing me back won't make me stop attacking you." He said angrily. He charged once more as Angie simply backed up and dodged his fury of punches.

"I told you, I'm not interested in burning you're book. I'm giving you one final chance to leave here and I'll forget this ever happened." She said as she jumped up in to a tree dodging one of his kicks.

Neon smirked. "Usually I'm the one offering people the chance to run away. It doesn't feel as good when I'm the one giving the chances." Neon said jumping up after her. "If you won't take this seriously, I'll kick it up a notch." He said raising his hands.

Zidane smiled opening the book. "Traciasius!" A large two handed sword suddenly appeared in Neon's hands as she swung it at Angie. Angie took her own sword and easily blocked it.

"You blocked it with a normal sword? You really are better then I expected." Neon said as he pushed harder on his sword trying to push Angie back.

Angie didn't budge. She pushed her sword forward beginning to cut through the two handed swords blade. "It's not the weapon the person is using, it's the warrior behind it." She said as she cut the top half of the two handed swords blade off. Neon jumped back a bit surprised. "I can't accept losing to someone like you."

Neon sighed. "Zidane, we're going to have to go all out against her. Tell me what's coming next." Neon said as he dropped the de-bladed sword and held his hands up once more.

"If you think we need to go all out, this must be a tough opponent. Lets take this to the next level." Zidane said as he opened up the book. "Exclarias Tonfairius!"

A set of Tonfas suddenly appeared in front of Neon. He grabbed them and charged at Angie at full speed. Angie held to sword up to block the blows, but then jumped back dodging them. Neon came again, but this time she managed to push one of his arm down avoiding contact with the tonfas. He swung the other, but Angie jumped forward dodging both blows. Neon kept swinging and the impact blew up one of the trees that was behind Angie.

Neon turned around a bit annoyed. "How did you know?" He asked glaring at her. She had never seen him fight before, how did she know to evade his blows?

"You wouldn't charge at me with normal tonfas while I have a sword if you weren't up to something. It was obvious." She said as she landed on her feet behind Neon. "Are you ready to let this go and leave yet?"

Neon smiled. "Not a chance." He said jumping after her. Angie jumped up on to a nearby tree branch, but turned her head to see Neon behind her. "You may be fast, but I'm no slow poke ether." He said swinging at her.

Angie's face didn't change as Neon swung and hit her. Nothing happened. Angie seemed to disappear. Neon looked around confused. "You were careless." Angie's voice said from behind. Neon turned around only to have his throat grabbed by Angie's hand and pushed back down towards the ground.

"_So it was an afterimage!_" Neon thought as they fell to the ground. "_With this much falling force she could break my neck, but she also left herself open._" Neon smirked as he took his free hand and hit her in the stomach with the Tonfa. But nothing happened, no explosion.

"Neon! Get her off of you! She absorbs spell power! The Tonfas are gone!" Zidane yelled as Neon grew wide eyed. He looked down to see he was right. The tonfas were gone.

"I tried to give you a chance to just let things be, but since you insist on this, I'll take you down like you wanted." She said as they hit the ground. The moment Neon's head touched the ground, she hit him with her sword handle increasing the impact. "Stay down if you want to live." She said jumping back.

Neon got up and smirked. He moved his head to the side at the last second avoiding the sword handle. "Nice move, but I don't plan on giving up or dying." He said raising his hands once more. "Since you can absorb spell power, I'll just half to be more careful to stay away from those hands of yours."

Angie charged at him and he braced himself, but suddenly she seemed to split in to two. "After image, is an old ninja skill I learned back then. Your partner may be able to foresee my moves, but that doesn't mean you can stop them." She said as the two images charged him.

Neon blocked the punches of the two attackers, but then they both grabbed each of his arms. He then looked up to see a third Angie coming down on him with a sword. Neon thinking quickly managed to catch the blade in his teeth. He kicked the two images holding him in the shin breaking them. The third Angie kicked him before he could do anything else and sent him flying back.

Neon got up smirking. "You think just because you had one of two more of you on you're side you could beat me?" He said rubbing his chin.

"Neon, move to the left!" Zidane warned.

"Shuranu!" As Angie lifted her sword, it grew a red aura around it. She quickly slashed it forward sending a red energy slash at Neon who leaned to the left barely avoiding the attack.

Neon looked back up towards Angie, but she was only mere inches away from his face. She grabbed his face pushing him back in to a boulder behind him, and smashing it in the process.

"It doesn't matter if you're book owner can see my movements, you can't stop them. Why can't you comprehend this?" She asked rubbing his forehead. "I don't want to hurt you."

Neon got up quickly aiming his hands at Angie. "Shellnarious!"

A diamond shaped barrier suddenly appeared around Angie. She didn't show any change in emotion as Neon once again raised his hands. "This is one of my most useful spells for people who are actually fast enough to dodge my attacks." He said as Zidane opened the book. "Attacks can go in, but can't come out."

"Marksarius Exfruion!" A set of guns appeared in Neon's hands as he aimed them at Angie who simple sighed. Neon fired the gun shooting two large balls of blue fire.

Angie walked to the front of the barrier holding her hands up. The balls of fire hit Angie's hand pushing her back only a few feet. Suddenly they began to disappear leaving Neon and Zidane surprised. "Why are you shocked? You knew I absorbed spells power, just because you shoot it at me doesn't change the fact that I can't."

Angie then put her hand on the barrier and concentrated. The barrier was absorbed in to her hands as she headed for Neon. "It seems like I was the one underestimating you. I'm really going to have to bring out my strongest spells to defeat you aren't I?" Neon asked.

Angie once again sighed rubbing her head. "I'm really going to have to hurt you to make it clear aren't I?" She asked as she charged at Neon.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." He shot back as he charged towards her as well. The two through and blocked punches at speed Zidane and Aaron could no longer keep up with.

"Hey, Neon's book owner. Do you think we should, I don't know, try and stop them?" Aaron asked as he watched the two brawl.

"I don't think we could stop them if we tried." Zidane said as he tried to keep up. "The most we could probably do now is just shout spells when they tell us to. Sufario Entas!"

Neon, now vastly powered up, and Angie jumped in front of each other as Neon violently punched at Angie. Angie blocked some of his punches and dodged the others as she began being pushed back. "She's not fighting back anymore, I must be weakening her." Neon thought as he kept up the assault.

They kept this up for minutes until Angie jumped back with a sigh of relief. "It's finally over. You're quite the stubborn one aren't you?" She asked as she put her sword away.

Neon looked confused. "What are you getting comfortable for? I'm not done yet." he said about to charge. Suddenly his power up wore down and Angie swiftly dodged his punch. "What in the world? What's going on?" He asked confused.

Angie stood still and pointed behind him. "You're spell wore off because Aaron knocked out Zidane after we got some distance away. He was so focused on predicting my movements, he didn't watch his own back. And even if he had seen it coming, me and you were to far away to even hear him at this distance." Angie explained.

"But Aaron can't read you any spells ether. So you want to have a fight with just no spells?" Neon asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm not here." She answered simply. "I've left along with Aaron while this after image kept you busy. When I stopped blocking and started only dodging you're blows, it wasn't because I was tired. I just replace myself with an after image."

Neon couldn't believe it. "That's impossible. I would have seen you move away even if you had made three afterimages!" Neon yelled as he pointed towards Angie. "And if you're an afterimage, how are you talking to me right now?" He asked.

"That's simple. I…" She prepared to speak as Neon listened for an explanation. "Don't feel like explaining." She answered simply.

Neon fell over anime style. "What kind of bull crap explanation is that?" He yelled as the afterimage stuck up her fingers in a L shape on her forehead. Neon punched the afterimage causing it to disappear. "Bah, I'd better find Zidane and head back for tonight. But if she thinks I'm giving up on fighting her, she's got another thing coming."

* * *

Haley walked outside of the school along side Rika. As they headed out of the door, the sight they saw shocked them. A large number of students were knocked out and piled up in the school yard. Vincent sat on top of the pile with CJ on his shoulder as Teal leaned on a nearby tree.

"T-Teal? What are you doing here?" Haley yelled in disbelief. "Why are all these kids knocked out? And who is that boy?" She asked confused. This is just what she needed to end her day. A school yard fight.

Teal rubbed the back of her head chuckling. "One of them tried to bother us and Vincent got a little out of hand." Teal said as she pointed to Vincent who simply grunted in response.

"Who in the world are they?" Rika asked looking to Haley. Haley covered her face a little embarrassed to even know Teal right now. "Hey, if you're here to start trouble get lost." Rika said angrily.

Teal scowled beginning to walked towards Rika. "Hey, we're here to help for you're information, you don't have to be so ungrateful." Teal said as she stood face to face with Rika.

The two stared off before Chikushou appeared stepping in between the two. "Okay, I don't exactly know what's going on here, but we can be adults about this rights?" He asked looking at the two girls who simply turned their heads away form each other.

Vincent scowled as he shook his head. "Teal-san, please don't get in to any fights, we don't want any unwanted attention." Vincent said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"_He's already knocked out all those people…_" Haley thought as she and the others sweat dropped.

Rika then heard something. It was Azure yelling. She quickly ran over with a worried look on her face. When she got to the bleachers she saw an odd boy sitting on top of Azure. The boy had on a red t-shirt, brown shorts, and a red kangol hat. But that wasn't the odd thing about him. The odd thing about him was that he had blood red eyes, and guinea pig ears.

"Vincent, this kid is totally weak. Even in human form I'm not that physically strong." The boy said as he pulled Azure's leg back in one of those wrestling moves. "We should find someone else stronger then this guy." The boy suggested.

Rika was about to charge over but Vincent spoke first. "CJ, get of the runt." Vincent ordered. The boy got up letting Azure go and jogging back over to Vincent's side. "Sorry, he's a bit stupid in child mode."

"Wait, is he-"

"Is he the guinea pig that was one my head? Yes. There aren't a lot of mamodo who hold human and animal forms, but the one of the ones that do." Vincent said as he picked up the boy by the back of his shirt collar.

"Whatever, why are you guys here. I don't mind Teal since she decided to explain this situation, but he's causing a scene." Haley said pointing to Vincent.

Vincent scowled and crossed his arms as Teal rubbed the back of her head chuckling. "He wanted to come along when he heard Azure was here. He's going to be testing him after all." Teal said smirking.

Rika now looked worried. She heard about both Kai's 'test' and didn't approve. "If you're here for a fight, then don't think we'll be baited in to it." Rika said as he began walking past Vincent.

"If I was here for a fight, Azure would already be knocked out and you're book burned." Vincent said crossing his arms. Rika glared at him angrily as he and CJ childishly stuck their tongues out at the girl.

"Would you guys knock it off." Teal said sighing. She walked over to Rika stepping in-between her and Vincent who seemed to change attitudes rather quickly when she stomped over to confront him. "Vincent and CJ aren't going to fight him. At least not yet."

Rika raised an eyebrow at them. "So what exactly does he want to do if he doesn't want to fight?" She asked still untrusting of them. She didn't know these people, and from her experience assuming the worst was always the best option. Because for her and Azure the worst was usually what happened.

Vincent scowled as he picked up Azure by the back of his shirt. "If I were to fight this hopelessly weak loser in this state, then he wouldn't gain a damn thing from it except an ass kicking." Vincent said causing Azure to look depressed.

"T-that was to cold." Teal said looking at the two.

"That won't help him get stronger. I know why he can't get stronger, and I plan on fixing that." Vincent said smirking. "But, it's up to him to decided whether he wants the help or not. This isn't Rika or anyone else's decision. He has to decided on his own. I'll warn you that it be easy. But if you live, I grantee it'll work." Vincent said starting to get serious.

"If I live?" Azure asked making sure he heard Vincent right. He shook his head erasing the thought and tried to think. He could get stronger, and this guys seemed to know how. He wasn't under the impression he couldn't get stronger anymore ever since that night he took down those bookless. But he was a bit unsure. After a while he held his hand out to Vincent. "Deal!" He said as he shook Vincent's hand.

* * *

Vincent smiled at the boy. "Oh, I promise you won't regret the results." He said chuckling.

Muse made it to the top of a building breathing heavily. He looked around quickly and saw Nyanna who waved at him. He then took another look to the side and saw Neon and Anaso. "Can you guys ever want to meet on a building that had an elevator?" He asked panting.

"What would be the fun in that?" Anaso asked chuckling. "Okay, but in all seriousness. We need to share something of vital importance with you. It's imperative that you find this out Muse." Anaso said seriously. Muse listened closely as Anaso began to explain. "We need you to go and find Toshiro." Anaso said causing Muse to fall anime style.

"Find Toshiro? Why do I have to do it? Couldn't Neon or Nyanna do it or something?" he asked a bit insulted. "I always end up as the guy who goes to find people in some far off location. Molly can't keep skipping school, so I've started having to go on my own lately." He said annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But that red eyes rodent brat is recruiting, and other mamodo teams are staring to plan the same thing. We need a big group to take down the bookless on their turf. So we need to get to as many as possible on our side. Neon is stuck between finding his sister and keeping an eye on his brother. And Nyanna just plain said no." Anaso said glaring at her.

Muse balled his fist up at Anaso as he walked down the stairs. Neon then turned to Nyanna. "I have to leave for a little check out a rumor about my little sister's location. Can you watch after Azure while I'm gone?" He asked. Anaso was about to say something, but Neon cut him off. "If you through in any two cents I'll kick you're ass."

Nyanna sighed at the two shaking her head. "I'll look after him for you. Nothing will get to Azure on my watch. You just hurry and go find you're little sister." Nyanna assured. Neon nodded walking off.

Anaso smiled at the two chuckling. "Neon and Nyanna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Nyanna suddenly pushed Anaso back causing him to fall off the edge of the building. He screamed as he fell down and landed inside a dumpster. "OW! There's glass in here!" He yelled in pain.

* * *

Alice and Jyan saw across from eachother playing chess at the park. Alice was clearly winning and Jyan had a look on annoyance on his face. "King me." Alice said as she moved a piece forward. Derrick and Josh looked in amazement. She had been dominating the whole game.

Jyan looked back and forth at her and the board. He wasn't a chess genius or anything, but should she be able to play this well? He reached his hand out placing it on a piece. He slowly slid the piece forward setting it on the other side of the board.

Alice smiled moving another piece. "Checkmate." She said happily.

"Holy crap, she's too awesome at this game." Derrick said in amazement.

"Yeah, I've never met such an experienced young player." Josh said impressed

Jyan stood glaring at Alice. "_I know I was supposed to fight her. And it's not like I don't think she's a strong opponents or anything but..._" He looked over to Alice who was smiling happily at him and holding out her hand for a handshake. "_How the hell do you expect me to fight someone like her?_" He thought angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I want to try and get some more OC active in the story. I will admit some of them won't be showing up until the second arc. If I bring them all up in the first arc, I'll have no story or plot for the second. **

**I do promise you that if you've sent more than one or two mamodo at least one will appear in the first arc. If you have only sent one, it's about a fifty fifty shot which arc they show up in. Hope no ones mad at me for that. Read and Review!**


	18. Blood Brother

Vincent stood in front of Azure at the park sitting on a bench. "Okay, stand on one leg." Vincent ordered. Azure did so nearly losing his balance. "Okay, now rub you're stomach and you're head at the same time." Vincent said with a smirk on his face.

Azure did it but raised an eyebrow. "Vincent, how is this going to help me get stronger?" Azure asked confused. He didn't see how any of this made sense. For the last twenty minutes they had been doing nothing but make Azure do stupid poses.

"Oh, no. That's not to make you stronger. I just wanted to see how long I could get you to do stupid things." Vincent said laughing. "Damn man you're dumb." He said getting up as CJ followed him. "You really sat there for twenty minutes a believed that would make you stronger?"

Azure looked at him angrily crossing his arms. "I thought you said I wouldn't regret the results. I'm regretting it so far." He said angrily. "What exactly are you going to do to make me stronger. I want to know." He said as he walked towards Vincent.

Vincent suddenly pulled out a bat and swung it at Azure who barely managed to duck out of the way. "His reflexes aren't as bad as I'd thought they'd be." CJ said as he carefully watched Azure.

"What the heck was that?" Azure yelled backing up. "I thought you were going to train me, not try and kill me!" He yelled as Vincent approached swinging the bat in his hands. Azure jumped behind a bench which broke at the force of Vincent's metal bat.

"I am training you. You just need to go through a few test to show me what you're made off." Vincent said swinging the bat again. "What the hell are you running for. Even if you got hit, I can only hurt you but so much. I'm only human after all." Vincent said with smirk. "So come on." 

"_Hey says that, but he just broke that bench like it was nothing. He's pretty strong for a human._" Azure thought as he was running away. He then stopped turning around to face Vincent. He jumped at Vincent who stuck his foot up kicking him in the stomach.

Azure tried to get up but Vincent stomped on him. He then hit Azure who curled up in to a ball with the bat about four or five times. After a while Vincent stopped and sighed. "Okay, get up." He said lifting up Azure. "I thought is I beat you enough you'd at the very least get strong enough to defend yourself."

Azure got up looking at him confused. "If that was the case all the times my brother and my sister beat me would have made me an expert class fighter or something!" Azure yelled as Vincent dropped him on to his feet.

Vincent sighed. "You told me when you battled the bookless, right before you were about to be beaten, some kind of power came and you got a lot stronger right?" Vincent asked. Azure nodded in response. "Well, I'm trying to figure out what triggered that power. Was it fear? Anger? It couldn't have just triggered on it's own. Is situations like that, emotions boil. What were you feeling?"

Azure thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I was just a bit afraid at first, but then a looked over and saw Rika-nee about to be attacked. And I guess I got angry I think." Azure said scratching his head.

"You think or know you felt anger?" Vincent asked. "If it was anger, you might have done something stupid like throw yourself in the way of push her out of the way and get stabbed. I'm not saying it couldn't have been anger. But are you absolutely sure it was?" Vincent asked.

Azure thought carefully about it. "I guess I wasn't feeling anger so much as desire." He said sighing.

"And you desired what?" Vincent asked.

"I wanted, to protect Rika-nee more than anything in the world just then." Azure said as he balled his fist up. "I couldn't let them harm Rika-nee no matter what."

Vincent smiled as he patted Azure on the head. "I would say you can bring her tomorrow, but why wait if she's already hiding behind that tree." Vincent said as Azure turned surprised. Rika stepped from behind the tree.

"I was worried about Azure's condition. So I followed you." Rika said crossing her arms. "When I said I didn't trust you. I meant it."

"Yeah, cause I totally give a crap about that you think." Vincent said sarcastically. "Anyhow, now since we know what awakened that power, it's tome to put it to the test." Vincent said rubbing his hands together. "Rika, stand over there." He ordered pointing to the remains of the bench he destroyed. Rika glared at him but walked towards the bench. Vincent then opened his book.

"Fogar!"

CJ suddenly grew red flaming amour and charged at Azure. Azure surprised jumped back dodging CJ's punches. He ducked left and right easily dodging CJ's blows. "Hm, maybe you should train him instead of me. I've dodged punches much faster than this." Azure said as he kept avoiding the attacks.

Vincent smiled. "I assure you he's holding back for you're sake. Now get ready." Vincent warned as CJ punched forward. As Azure ducked, he looked back and saw CJ had shot a ball of flames towards Rika. Azure grew wide eyed along with Rika as the blast came.

"_Damn it! He was luring me away from Rika this whole time, I knew we couldn't trust him!_" Azure thought as he ran forward. He moved with incredible speed and through himself in front of Rika blocking the flames with his body. After the flames vanished he glared at Vincent and CJ. "So this is what you guys are up to huh?"

"Don't blow a gasket idiot. I just need to see if what you claimed to be was true. If you really got stronger because Rika was in danger." Vincent said smirking. "So, first test, pass." He said smiling.

Rika stomped over to him as Vincent jumped back holding up his bat. "Don't hold up the bat now. I'm going to knock you out for that." Rika threatened as Vincent held CJ up as a shield.

"Wait a second. If t hat was a test, you were planning on closing the book if I failed right?" Azure asked.

"Nope." Vincent answered.

"So what have happened if I had failed?" Azure asked.

"She would have died." Vincent said simply. Rika swung at him but he jumped up in to the tree. "_But, I was sure he would pass. Something is definitely holding Azure's true power back. And whatever it is, we'll have to chip away at it bit by bit to break it._" Vincent thought as Rika jumped up trying to pull him form the tree.

* * *

Derrick frowned as he looked out the window. It was pouring outside and he hadn't seen Rika or Azure in weeks. He assumed their training with Vincent was going well since there was no bad news, but he was still concerned. And Alice was twice as worried about Azure, since he was her new big brother.

"Runners, want to pay attention in class?" the teacher asked as he walked past Derrick's desk.

Derrick smirked. "Not really, but since you're the teacher I'll just go with what you say." Derrick said as the class snickered at the comment. The teacher looked at Derrick smirking and shook his head, but let it go. Before anything else could happen, the bell rang releasing the class as the kids hurried out of the room ready for lunch.

Haley, Angel, and Chikushou came up to Derrick's desk with their lunches. "C'mon Derrick-san. It may be raining so we can't eat on the roof today, but we can still eat under the big tree outside. It'll keep all the rain from falling on us." Chikushou said as Derrick got up to join them.

Angel held up a box hand handed it to Derrick. "You've been so busy lately with whatever you're doing I haven't gotten a chance to give you my bento I made for you. It was a pain having to make a new one every time you left so early." Angel said as he pouted as Derrick.

"Heh, sorry. I've been really busy taking care of Alice. She's a huge handful you know." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "_I can't tell her about the battle, or else she might get involved. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt." Derrick thought in his head as they walked out the door._"

As they made their way outside they moved quickly to the huge tree in the school yard. "Wow, it does keep all the rain from under here doesn't it. Why haven't we eaten under this tree before?" Haley asked as she sat down at the trunk of the tree. "So, what's been going on with you Angel?"

"Oh nothing. Trying to catch Derrick, dealing with my crazy dad…" The other smiled happy to know things were going well with Angel. "Learning about the insane battle that you guys have been in with you're mamodo and hide behind my back, quite terrible at that." She said scowling at them.

Derrick who was drinking down a canned juice grew wide eyed and spit the juice out in shock. He was silent for a moment as he slowly tried to figure out what words to say. "Um, I guess… how did you find out?" He asked sheepishly as he grew a sense of fear.

"That insane Vincent guy told me a little while before he met you guys. At first I didn't believe him, but he showed me that weird guinea pig kid, and I couldn't deny that." She said crossing her arms. She remembered what Vincent said to her.

"_It's better if anyone involved with anyone in the battle is prepared for the worst. Otherwise they could end up falling for some false kidnapping trick or some crap like that." Vincent said frowning. "Dumbasses." he mumbled under his breath._

"So when were you going to tell me?" She asked looking at the other three teens.

Haley thought for a second. "Derrick said he'd tell you when he was ready." she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yep, all Derrick." Chikushou added.

"Backstabbing bastards." Derrick said scowling at his friends. He turned back to Angel who was still scowling at him. "Um, I didn't want you to get hurt getting involved in the battle. I mean, if you got hurt because of me, what the hell would I do with myself. I care about you Angel." He admitted blushing a bit.

Angel blushed a bit as well and looked towards the ground. "You're not forgiven yet. But I'll let it go for now since you're intentions were sincere. But next time just tell me instead of trying to solve things on your own again." She said as she opened up her lunch. "So, Alice. She can use powers like that CJ kid can? And those two boys that are always with Haley and Chikushou, them as well?" Angel asked curiously.

Haley shook her head. "Alice blast silver energy blasts, my lazy partner Kai can control the wind, and Chikushou's partner Jhouru can use mirrors to reflect attacks and such." Haley explained.

Derrick scowled as Angel started to grow more interested in the subject. "So, what else did Vincent tell you about the battle?" Derrick asked still a bit worried. He didn't want Vincent to tell her anything to deep about the matter or else she would worry.

Angel thought for a moment. "He said…" They listened closely ready to listen. "That you were all dumb asses." Angel said as the others sweat dropped. "But he also said the assault is in two weeks. Whatever that means." She said as she took a bit out of her rice ball. "He says he's sending someone to train you guys for the last week."

Derrick and the others grew wide eyed. "_We're attacking so soon. It's only been a few weeks. Is Vincent insane?_" Derrick thought as he gulped. "_Training or not, we're going to have to brace ourselves for the worst._"

* * *

_A boy walked down the hall rubbing his eyes. The boy, around five or six, rubbed his eyes as he made his way to his parents room. "Mom, it's really noisy outside. How come there is so much noise?" He asked as he opened up the door to his parents room. _

_What the boy saw left him in shock. He didn't see he parents. He saw two hardly recognizable figures on the ground on top of one another. When he looked up he saw a boy holding something in his hand. It was a sword. "Yo, Beat." The boy said turning away from the figures and towards the boy. _

_The boy slowly walked in confused. "Nii-sama, what happened here. Where are mom and dad?" He asked looking around. As he walked up to the two figures he realized who they were. They were the two guards assigned to protect his mother and father during the night shift. "N-Nii-sama! What happened to them?" He asked jumping back in fright. _

_The boy scratched his nose before answering. "I killed them." He said simply. The younger brother took a few steps back. He was going to ask why until he realized something. The sword his brother was carrying wasn't his. It was his fathers. Looking again, he saw that the head band he had on was also his fathers. _

_Before the boy said anything he rushed outside. "H-he couldn't have, those guards must have done something wrong or-" he stopped when he saw more figures on the ground. His fears were confirmed when he looked closer and saw that they were bodies. "N-no way… this isn't possible is it?" He walked his way through the yard of corpses. He then saw something to much for him to bear. At the front gate were his mother and father, both dead. _

"_I killed them as well." a voice said from behind. The boy turned around to see his brother again. "Dad was a bit more troublesome then the others were. And mom gave me a couple of good hits. But they all went down at some point." He said scratching his head. "I forgot when I killed them because at some point I just went all out and slaughtered them all." _

_The younger brother shook his head in disbelief. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you kill mom and dad and everyone else?" He yelled angrily. The boy simply held up his wrist showing an odd blue ring mark around it. The younger boy didn't understand. But he then looked at his fathers headband wrapped around his brothers head. "Give it back…" he mumbled. His brother didn't budge. "I said give it back!" He yelled charging at him. _

_The older brother dashed forward grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall of the gate. He gripped his throat tightly. "I'm letting you live for two reasons." The older brother said whispering in his ear. "Number one, you were the only one who trusted me out of this entire pathetic excuse for a family. Only you." He said angrily. "The second, is because killing you wouldn't be worth the effort." The boy through him behind him and headed for the gate. "Get out of my sight."_

_The boy watched at his brother started to walk away. He balled his fist up and gritted his teeth. "I said, give it back!" He yelled as he got up and rushed his older brother. The eldest turned around one last time lifting his sword up into the air. And the last thing the youngest saw was the sword coming down towards him._

"Huh?" a boy shot up sweating and breathing heavily. The boy had on a black tank top, a blue bandana over his head, sunglasses, and large radio headphones on. He covered his heart with his hand as he sat up in his sleeping bag. "_Damn it. It happened again._" He thought as he looked around at the small room he was in.

The boy heard something shuffle beside him and turned his head. The sleeping bag beside him had a black girl, who had long black hair and a black night gown on. She rubbed her eyes as she looked towards the boy. "Beat, you had that dream again didn't you?" She asked as she grew a concerned look on her face.

"No, it was something different." He lied as he smiled giving her a thumbs up. The girl sighed seeing right through his lie. "I'm going to head out take a walk and get some fresh air. I'll be back really soon okay?" He said as he slide the door opened and walked out.

The girl shook her head at him. He never showed any signs of sadness, but she knew he was hurting.

As the boy walked down the hall he stopped and looked up towards the moon. "He's out there somewhere, and I'm not stopping until I find him and bring him down." He said balling his fist up. He remembered the headband the older boy in his dream was wearing. "I promise I'll get it back dad..." He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly another figure stepped up beside him. He didn't bother turning his head. The figure beside him was a girl who had long flowing white hair, sapphire eyes and was wearing a white dress along with a white skirt. "I could sense you were freaked out from the other room. Are you okay Beat?" She asked concerned.

The boy smiled. "Of course I am. One little dream isn't going to slow down this mix master." Beat said smiling as he pointing to himself with his thumb. "But I'm super flattered you were worried about me though. I must be wearing you down then, eh Aerial?" He asked as he leaned towards the girl.

The girl laughed and pushed him back. "Nope, it'll take a lot more then a hard head and determination to impress me. But you're coming pretty close." Aerial said as he threw a nearby rock in to the pond. "I owe you a lot of thanks though Beat. You helped me out a lot. And now you're even helping me find Azure." She said thankfully.

"You weren't completely insane. But you had a few screw loose when I first met you. It takes a lot of work, but when Mind Tuner is successful then it's worth the risk." He said smiling. "I'm glad I was able to help you. And finding you're brother is no big deal." He said waving his hand.

"How does that thing work again?" She asked tilting her head.

"I send a small sound wave in to you're brain, from there I can control the senses and brain activity. It was really troublesome fixing you're mind up. I couldn't get rid of everything." He said a little disappointed.

"No, what you did get rid of is fine." She said smiling at him. "Besides, I need some of the scars to remind me of what I need to do when I get back." She said balling her fist up. "When I get back, I'm going to take down my father." She said growing a serious face.

Beat smiled. "Don't' forget you're making peace with you're brother first." He said smirking. "Having a little brother to look after is nice for us isn't it? May be troublesome sometimes, but it's worth it in the long run." He asked.

Aerial shook her head. "Azure hates me. I want to change that. You're the lucky one. CJ and Angie, you've had a bond of trust ever since you met. You're backgrounds didn't matter to each other. But Azure despises me. It's not something a person without a blood brother could understand." She said frowning.

The boy frowned looking at his hand. "Yeah, a blood brother…" he mumbled balling his fist up tightly. "You're right, if it comes down to blood I most defiantly cannot understand it." He said angrily. "I don't have any blood brothers."

The girl looked at him curiously. "Look, Beat. You haven't told me what you're trying to do in this battle, but you have to tell someone. You're sister will-"

"My sister is the exact opposite person I need to talk to. I think you know I'm after someone by now. Well the one I'm after… she protects him. She hates him as much as I do, so I can't possibly figure out why. But she won't let me touch him. She steers me away from him when she gets the chance." He said angrily.

Aerial looked confused. "Beat, I know it's none of my business, but is the person you're trying to kill you're brother? I mean would could have happened that-"

"CJ didn't do anything wrong. Nether did any of the other boys at the orphanage." He said looking up towards the sky. "Besides them, I don't have any brothers." He said as he headed back towards his room. "Sorry I woke you."

Aerial looked down towards the ground before speaking up. "Beat wait a second." Aerial said before he could walk off. He stopped ready to listen to the girl. "My brothers, their mental states are even worse then mine was. Can you fix them too?" She asked concerned.

Beat stood for a second before sighing. "Yours was hard enough to fix as it was." he said truthfully.

Aerial looked down saddened at his answers. "I see. So that's how it is then." she said depressed.

Suddenly Beat turned around grabbing her hand and lifting it in the air. "Hey, Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I promise I'll fix them up. If I can't do it with Mind Tuner, I'll find some other way. I pinky swear on it." He said as he wrapped his pinky around her own. Aerial looked at him for a moment before hugging him tightly. Beat blushed as he smiled goofily. "Supa…"

* * *

Angie and Aaron walked through a forest as they carried their camp gear with them. Aaron glanced at Angie every one in a while, but kept quiet. He had a personal question on his mind, and he knew how touchy Angie was about these things.

"If you have something on you're mind, just ask it." Angie said not bothering to turn around. She felt Aaron's glances drilling in to the back of her head. He wasn't good at hiding his stares or keeping quiet, so she just let him know when it was okay to ask.

"It's something super personal. Sure you don't mind me asking?" He asked making sure it was okay. Angie turned around nodding her head yes and Aaron sighed. "I hope you don't get offended. But we've been throwing you're brother off from fighting 'him' ever since we started this little forest march. Why?" He asked confused.

It was now Angie's turn to sigh. "I don't think Beat can defeat him. But that's beside the point. The one he's chasing after… if by some chance he actually manages to kill him, he'll become unstoppable." Angie said shaking her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked now even more confused.

"You don't have to know what it means. Do you trust me?" She asked looking towards him.

Aaron moved up grabbing her hands. "Of course Angie! I have all the trust in the world for my future wife-"

Angie hit him in the face with her sword case. Aaron grabbed his face falling over on the ground. "Fool." she said turning to leave him behind. Though she blushed slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this one was another plot chapter. I thought since I revealed who the bookless were, I needed another mystery for you guys. A lot of you know who Beat's after if you read Wind Raider's story(Awesome last chapter by the way.) But I still don't want to just throw him in randomly. Hope no one was bored by the whole flashback/dream thing on there. **

**So, why is Angie protecting the one Beat is after? Who is the one who is going train Derrick and the others? And what will happen when everyone take the fight to the Bookless home base? Find out on the next chapter! Hope Aerial wasn't OOC, please tell me how I did.  
**


	19. The Hunter And The Hunted

Muse and Molly walked home from their musical arts school. As they walked down the street, Muse played his trumpet loudly. Molly hung her head trying to avoid all the stares they had been receiving from the passing strangers. "M-Muse. Maybe you shouldn't play so loudly. You're attracting the attention of other people." She suggested as Muse looked back to her.

"Nonsense. I know their staring, but most of the people enjoy our music. You should play as well Molly." Muse suggested as he smiled warmly. He was indeed right. Most of the people were enjoying his music as they walked past. But there were those few who kept shooting him dirty looks or mumbling something about stopping. Of course he was oblivious of this.

"I'm not saying that most of the people aren't enjoying it Muse. But don't you think you're bringing us a little too much attention when you just started playing in the middle of the street?" She asked nervously. It wasn't like she didn't like his playing, but he always dew so many stares upon them.

Muse thought for a moment, then shrugged and began playing again as Molly sweat dropped. It was totally pointless to try and convince him to stop playing once he started. As they kept walking, Muse suddenly felt someone nearby. "Molly, Brace yourself." He ordered as he turned around holding up his trumpet. He looked around carefully but saw nothing.

Molly looked at him with a worried face before finally speaking. "Muse, is something wrong?" She asked concerned. "I don't see anything behind us. But are they hiding somewhere or something?" She asked looking around. She wasn't able to sense mamodo like he was. So who was she to doubt his natural born senses.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of bookless, I can tell their hiding really close by. It doesn't look their going to attack us yet. They might be waiting for us to leave the open. Whoever is behind them, they wouldn't be stupid enough to have their lackey's attack out in the open. It would be two easy for us to follow them back to their base that way." Muse said as he kept looking around carefully.

Molly and Muse walked on carefully as they kept their guards up. They slowly headed out and tried to find a place were no people could get involved. As they kept moving forward they headed towards an old park fun house that had shut down a few months away. As they walked in the middle of the room they saw a figure jump down behind them. "So you finally came out huh cowards?" muse asked with a smirk.

The first figure smiled. He had knights amour covering his whole body except his mouth and glowing red eyes. He carried a large morning star in one hand, and a battle axe in the other. "Ho, so you purposely came to an empty place to lure us out did you? You've got guts, but not smarts. You should have tried to call you're friends for back up if you senses us so easily." He said as more figures appeared behind him.

Muse didn't bother identifying the rest. They were a mix of hideous creatures to simply evil looking regular mamodo. He could tell right away the knight was the leader of the group. "The others seem like small fires. Which is probably why you brought so many of them. You're planning to overrun us with weaklings right?" Muse asked smirking at the head of the group.

"In a way yes. I, like every other bookless, wants to be free from this wretched chain of fate. But I see no reason to not enjoy myself as I do. I enjoy hunting down our present day brothers. It's a bit of a thrill to hunt and chase down a target.. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked signaling to Muse.

Muse wore a disgusted look on his face. "I agree you're a psychopath if that's what you mean. Other than that we have nothing to talk about." Muse said lifting his trumpet.

Molly opened her book as Muse took aim at the head of the pack. "Miker!" Muse then shot out a blast of musical energy from his trumpet. The blast flew forward at the head who didn't move an inch. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly one of the mamodo jumped in front of him with his arms spread out. Muse was surprised to see the injured mamodo on the floor instead of the knight.

"I'm so sorry. I hadn't introduced myself, or even given you the abilities of my spells." He said chuckling. "My name is Nightmare. I was known for being one of the best hunters in my time. My power are controlling the simple minded. And you don't get much more simple minded then these idiots. I could have brought more powerful ones, but the more powerful, the harder they are to control." He explained at the pack surrounded him.

Muse scowled at him. "So you're nothing but a coward who uses underlings to do his work are you? The King's privilege was probably created specifically to get rid of evil guys like you who use others to do their biding." Muse said angrily. "You won't be able to hide behind those lackey's of yours forever." Muse charged forward holding his trumpet up, but a wall of mamodo formed up in front of him. He jumped back to guard Molly and scowled.

"Oh, what happened to that can do attitude you just had. Rethinking you're options so quickly now are you. A little afraid because the numbers aren't on you're side this time. We know you and you're friends work in numbers nowadays, so we made up a little divide and concur plan." Nightmare said as he walked forward. He snapped his fingers as the mamodo charged. "Tear him and the human girl apart." He ordered.

As the mamodo charged Muse scooped Molly up in his arms and ran down the hallways of the fun house. "Muse-san, what are we going to do? They don't looked that strong, but there are so many of them now." Molly said with concern in her voice. So far they only had to deal with weaker opponents, or had Anaso or Neon backing them up. But now they were outnumbered and on their own.

Muse looked back at the pack of mamodo who were chasing him. "Don't worry Molly, I have a plan. We're going to beat this punk at his won game." Muse said with a smirk on his face. He moved around the corner swiftly and when the bookless had gotten around to peruse, they saw he was gone.

Nightmare walked around the corner smiling. "Oh, wonderful. We have ourselves quite the pair of prey don't we?" Nightmare asked smiling evilly. "Find them, restrain them, Don't kill them. I'm saving that pleasure for myself." He said signaling them to move out. The bookless all spread out in different directions to find Muse and Molly. Of course some stayed with Nightmare to protect their master.

After twenty minutes Nightmare began to grow annoyed. None of his lackey's could even find the slightest sign of Muse and Molly. The possibility of escape was impossible. He planted bookless at eh entrance, exit, and even lookout on the outside. If they had escaped or left, he would have at least seen them running away by now. "Oh Nightmare, you couldn't be looking for us could you?" Muse's voice asked as it echoed down the hall.

"Oh, so you've shown some sign of yourself. I was honestly beginning to think you weren't going to come out and just would wait out for help. I admire that you have the guts to show you're still here." nightmare said smiling. "It makes it all the more fun to track prey down when they get cocky and start to reveal themselves." He said as he walked around trying to follow the echoing of Muse's voice.

" Dore mikeruga!" Suddenly a concentrated blast of muscial notes came down aimed at Nightmare. He grew wide eyed and braced himself. Two of his mamodo jumped in front of him blocking the blast with their bodies. They fell to the ground as Nightmare looked up towards the open vent shaft on the wall.

"There you fools! Their hiding in the shaft!" He yelled as his minion all rushed towards the opening. They surrounding it ready for Muse to hope out, but something different popped out instead. A large musical note floated down slowly as the bookless looked at it curiously. Nightmare was also curious, but then grew wide eyed in realization. "Get away from it you fools!" He yelled.

He was too late. The note exploded taking all the surrounding bookless with it. Though many were out of radius of the blast, the ones that were left were in a frenzied panic. The others were cowering around Nightmare as he stood there, eye twitching, in disbelief. The only thing that could be heard over the screams of the bookless was Muse's laughing. "Hah, a little disorganized are we?" Muse asked laughing.

Nightmare looked around trying to find where Muse's voice was now coming from, but he couldn't here anything over the panic. He stood for a few more seconds before beginning to chuckle. ". So you're not willing to go down without a fight eh,? My prey is more formidable then I thought they would be. Congrats, you've earned my full attention.

Muse laughed once more as Nightmare looked around confused. "Prey? I do believe you've gotten the hunter and the hunted mixed up in this situation. The moment you chose a place like this as the battle field, you became the prey." Muse said as Nightmare began to here something. "But I'm not like you. I won't need anyone to hunt down my prey for me."

Nightmare looked annoyed as he listened closer to the sound. It was a violin playing. He looked around carefully as he tuned out his panicking minion and followed the sound. He stroll down the next few halls until he saw a figure sitting in the room full of mirrors. "Huh, the room of mirrors so predictable." Nightmare said smirking.

He charged at the figure until he could see clearly that it was Molly. He didn't hesitate to aim for the book owner as he lifted his morning star. Suddenly Muse jumped down kicking him in the head and knocking him down on to the ground hard. "Was that predictable?" Muse asked as he smirked at Nightmare.

Nightmare got up angrily as he began swinging at Muse. "You can talk all you want, but I'm going to make you regret you ever tried to step up against me. I am Nightmare, the ultimate hunter!" He yelled as he swung as Muse blindly. Muse easily dodged both his weapons and kicked him back. Nightmare tried to quickly get up, only to meet the front of a trumpet pointing at his face.

"Dore mikeruga!" A concentrated beam of musical notes fired hitting Nightmare. He flew back out of the door and down the hall slamming into the wall and causing a huge dent in it. Molly and Muse smiled as they saw his minion approaching to help him up. "You're plan is beyond genius Muse. What's next?" She asked curiously.

Nightmare got up just in time to see Molly and Muse running down the opposite hall. He pushed his minion away from him angrily as he pointing in the direction they ran in. "Get them! Get them now! I want you to kill them at all coast, do you here me?" He yelled furiously. "I don't care what it takes. Bring them down!" Nightmare hid his shaking hands from his lackey's. "_I felt it… I can't believe I felt fear!_"

Muse and Molly made their way down the hall as they moved towards a dead end. Molly looked a little nervous as she looked towards Muse who was smirking. "Muse, is this part of the plan? Cause you do know this is a dead end right?" Molly asked making sure they weren't just acting blindly. Muse aimed his trumpet at the entrance of the dead end and as the bookless made their way down he signaled her to read off a spell. "Ganreizu miker!"

Muse then started to shoot bullets of musical notes at the bookless who were ether shot down, or ran away after being shot. "Told you I have a plan." Muse said smirking. "If we're in a dead in, they can only come and attack from one way. Meaning that we only have to attack from one way. These guys aren't that strong. And I counted the majority of them outside. We have enough spell power to take most of them down. I'll take the rest down close range." Muse said aiming his trumpet again.

Molly smiled at Muse's quick thinking. She backed up slightly as Muse began opening fire against the oncoming bookless. "_It doesn't look like any of them are strong enough to break through. Muse's plan had such great thinking behind it_." Molly thought as he back up against the wall. Suddenly she heard something behind her. A hand broke through the wall grabbing her risk and pulling her back.

Muse turned around and saw the rest of the wall breaking down as the bookless began to break through and pull Molly through. "Molly! Get you're hands off of her!" He yelled as he charged over swatting their hands away. Suddenly Muse was hit from behind from one of the bookless. He winced but turned around knocking him back, and slamming him in to the others. "Crap, their surrounding us!" Muse yelled as he grabbed Molly and aimed his trumpet.

Nightmare stood around the corner smiling as he heard Muse fighting off the bookless. "There were many a mamodo who turned being cornered into an advantage. But in this fragile human world, it's so hard to find a place where you can actually do that. No one cornered, ever expected to be done in form behind." Nightmare said chuckling.

"Boss, they got away." A bookless said peeking around the corner. Nightmare grew wide eyed and quickly ran around the corner not believing it. As he moved around he saw a hole in the ceiling and most of the bookless knocked out. He would have responded, but instead he took his anger out on the closest minion and began beating him as badly as possible yelling things like 'no good bastards' and 'why do I even put up with this' and a few other words that I'm not allowed to put on paper.

Molly and Muse sat on the roof breathing heavily. Molly used six spells for them to blast themselves a clear way up to the roof. They destroyed and caved in the entrances of the stairways to buy themselves more time as they did so. "Molly, how many more spells do you think you can pull off?" Muse asked panting.

Molly caught her breath. "Four, maybe five." She answered breathing heavily. "I don't think we can hold out much longer. We have to call for help or find a way to escape soon." Molly said as she carefully looked around. They suddenly heard a loud screeching noise behind them. Molly turned around to see a flock of airborne bookless flying behind them. The largest one was a pterodactyl looking one with amour plating on it's chest.

"_He even had them waiting out here for us?_" Muse thought as he got up preparing to fight. He braced himself as the flock headed down towards him, but suddenly stopped. One of the mamodo flew towards them slowly, and as Muse and Molly looked closer, they could see Nightmare was on it's back.

He clapped as he jumped down joining the two on the roof. "Good god, I've never been so pissed off in my life. Congratulations, you've made me want to make you're death that much more slow and painful." Nightmare said as he hid the anger behind his calm applause. "I'm going to make you two wish you were never, ever born." He said smiling.

Muse and Molly braced themselves, but suddenly heard something. "Chimardo!" Suddenly a blue orb zipped by Muse's and Molly's heads hitting the large flying mamodo's flat chest plate amour. The orb then turned in to a vortex and began sucking up all of the large flock of flying mamodo. The larger mamodo looked around confused, but then another spell was heard. "Excelles Stagita!" Suddenly an X shaped beam came shooting right through the flying mamodo's head. It spiraled to the ground leaving Muse, Molly, and Nightmare shocked.

"Well what do you know. The vortex works even better on bookless mamodo then it does on regular ones." A voice said from behind. "By the way, nice shot Mars." Muse looked over and saw Jyan, Josh, Rikky, and Mars standing on the top of the merry-go-round with their books open. Mars was holding a X shaped in his hands, and Muse assumed that's were the second attack came from.

As the other bookless looked up at the four Nightmare fumed. "You've interrupted my precious hunt! Kill them all! I don't want to know how you do it, and I don't give a damn to be honest! I just want to three human corpses along with their partners right now!" He yelled as he stomped his foot. "I am the ultimate hunter! I refuse to have the situation turn against me!" He yelled in fury.

Mars began shooting more X shaped beams at the on coming mamodo. Jyan jumped up in to the air as Josh read the vortex spell again. He threw the orb down making a vortex and sucked up as many bookless as he possible could. Nightmare and Muse faced off standing face to face. "Give it up, you've lost." Must said as he set his trumpet down. "I don't want to finish you off, but if I have to-"

"Oh, now you're pitying me are you? You've even put you're weapon down! HA!" Nightmare laughed insanely as he charged at Muse. "This situation isn't any different then when it started off! You're still doomed and their isn't anything you can do about it!" He yelled swinging his axe as Muse. Muse ducked dodging the blade and punched him in the stomach.

Nightmare fell on his knees grabbing his stomach as he gasped for air. "Like I said, it's over. Just give up and go back where you came from." Muse said turning away from him. "I'm not one for killing, even if you're technically already dead. I don't want to resort to violence if I don't have to, but if you threaten Molly, or any of my friends, I will." He stated firmly.

Nightmare glared angrily before smirking. "Underestimating me to the end huh? You'll end me will you? Well try and protect all you're little friends from this!" Suddenly Nightmare's eyes began to glow. "If I can't take you down, I'll take us all down!" He yelled as he began to swell up like a balloon.

Muse and Molly grew wide eyed. He quickly grabbed Molly and ran as Jyan and the others moved out of range. "_He's going to blow himself up!_" Muse thought as they ran. "_I'm not going to make it out of range in time._" He dropped Molly on her feet as he turned around and held his trumpet up. Molly, a shield spell, quickly!" He yelled as he lifted his trumpet.

Jyan and Mars looked over surprised. Did he really intend to take on that whole blast with a simple shield spell. "Mikeshield!" Molly read the spell as loud as she could as the explosion went off. Jyan, Mars, and tier books owners were well out of range, but felt the ground shake. As soon as the explosion cleared up they ran down to make sure their friends were okay.

As the dust cleared they could see Molly and Muse were still standing. "Molly? Are you okay? The shield held up alright didn't it?" He asked smiling back at her. Molly nodded in relief. Muse had a couple bruises, but that was all they got. "Good, I'm really tired now." He said as he fell to his knees and then fell over. Molly ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

The others went over to check on him as Josh simply stood and looked at where the shield once stood. "_Vincent said those guys weren't much a threat level, but that shield held up perfectly._" He thought seeming to be the only one to notice the power the shield held behind it. While every other building in the area was destroyed, every wall behind Muse and Molly was still in tact. Each one in the perfect musical note shape of Muse's shield. "_Impressive…_"

* * *

Derrick and the others sat in the middle of an old junkyard impatiently waiting. "When is that guy who Vince said was coming going to get here. If he doesn't get here soon, I'm out." Derrick said tapping his foot angrily. "We've been here for three hours. The least this guy could do was show up on time when someone's waiting for him." Derrick said sighing.

"Considering how you're always late for stuff, maybe you shouldn't talk." Haley said as she and Chikushou chuckled. They suddenly heard someone's footsteps coming towards them. An old lady came up. She was about four feet tall, had her grey hair tied in to a bun, and wore a red shirt with white baggy pants. "Who are you?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

The old lady cleared her throat as she pointed her cane at Haley. "Children are so rude today. They never introduce themselves first. But I suppose that's bad parenting at work for you." She said as Haley scowled. "Hm, the other two boys don't look like much ether. He has a few muscles behind him, but he looks clumsy. The other looks just plain weak."

Derrick scowled angrily as Chikushou scratched his head. Derrick heard him mumble him something like 'she called me weak'. "Exactly who are you?" Derrick asked still angry at the insult. The fact that the old lately walked straight past him and completely ignored the question certainly didn't help his angry simmer down.

"Hm, this boy has a lazy life style about him. I can just tell by his eyes. We'll have to do something about him. And you, silver haired girl. Ball you're fist up." She lifted Alice's arm and placed Alice's fist in her hand. She then lightly patted the back of her elbow. "Nice firm fist, and a strong girl for you're age. You'll be fine." She reassured. She then looked at Chikushou, then looked back away from him seeming to ignore his presence.

Derrick scowled. "Oi! Old lady! I asked who you were already! The least you could do it tell us before you come in and start insulting everyone you see!" Derrick yelled scowling at the old woman. He usually didn't mind old people. In fact he rather liked hanging around him. But this old lady infuriated him.

"Tsk, you impatience little weakling." She said once again offending Derrick. "I'm Vincent's grandmother, an I'll be the one who'll be training you and you're mamodo." She answered smiling at the group.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to get some Molly, and Muse battle time in the story. I already had the training thing down with Vincent's grandmother(She used to be a reoccurring character in my cousins story) So I figured why not make time for Molly and Muse. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will focus on their training, as well as some of the others mamodo's doings. C-YA! Also wanted to get some Josh and Jyan action in as well. May not have been much, but I'll get in a whole battle during their assault against, the bookless home base. **

**P.S- I could use some more info on Josh and Jyan, like new spells and such for their next battle. I tried to ask you, but you're PM is turned off. **


	20. First step in to training!

Kai struggled to run across the parking lot breathing heavily. Haley watched with a bit of concern. After Vincent's grandmother had shown up they called him to clear some things up. He assured them she was capable of helping them, and that they would be pushed to their limits. Haley and the others doubted this at first, but now that she had seen how much Kai was struggling, she believed him. "Don't you think you're pushing him a little?" She asked worried.

The old woman laughed and patted her knee. "Of course, the only way to cure a lazy case like him is to push him to his absolute limits. Vincent was as lazy as he was." She said chuckling. "When Vincent showed me his spells, I saw his impressive speed. But you can surely move faster. If he can move that fast without a spell, just imagine how much stronger he'll become with it. That's also why I'm making him wear this four ton jacket as he runs."

Kai scowled as he inched across the parking lot. "I can understand the wanting to raise my speed. And I can even understand the four ton jacket too. But why do I have to run with you one my back as well?" He yelled furiously. Haley sweat dropped as the woman broke out in laughter as she sat on Kai's back. "You're heavy!" He yelled pouting.

The woman's laughter stopped as she lifted her cane and began beating him over the head with it. Haley sighed and shook her head at her partner. "Kai really doesn't know what to say around woman does he?" She mumbled rubbing her head. "I don't know what Grace sees in him honestly, but he better hold on to her if he wants any chance at anyone." She looked back up and saw the woman was still beating Kai with her cane.

Haley turned her head a bit startled to see Grace next to her. "He's a bit lazy alright, but he really comes through when you need him too the most. I honestly thought his brother was a lot cuter at first, but I settled for him." Grace said smiling warmly. "She's really drilling him huh? She helped me get stronger a while after I met Vincent and CJ. She was a brutal back then as she is now." Grace said shuttering.

Haley looked for a few second before turning back to Kai. "She may be brutal, but I don't think she'll be able to break Kai's lazy streak. I've been trying to do that since I've met him and it didn't work. The only reason she probably broke Vincent was because she raised him. I thought Vincent was insane, still do, but I also feel a bit sorry for him now." Haley said looking at how hard Kai was being pushed. "I can't believe that crazy old woman raised her."

Grace crossed her arms shuttering. "When she trained me I had to pull her in a carriage full of heavy cement bricks up a mountain. She kept whipping me every time I slowed down. And she never gives breaks ever." Grace said gritting her teeth. "but Vincent told me she just plain beat him up when he was little. I don't think anyone got it rougher from her then he did." She admitted.

"Yo, Grace-chan! Have you come back to continue you're training, or just to bad mouth me when I'm not looking?" The woman asked smiling evilly. Grace and Haley had failed to notice the old lady had jumped off of Kai's back when he was inching past them. "There are plenty of cement bricks in the back yard you can pull, and the horse I use to use to pull them died from exhaustion some time ago."

Grace jumped back hiding and began cowering behind Haley who was a bit nervous herself. "_D-demon…_" Haley thought as the woman simply smiled. Haley then looked back up to check on Kai who had fallen over. She was about to run over, but Vincent's grandmother quickly cut her off. "Why are you stopping me? He passed out, he needs help!" Haley yelled angrily.

"I told you, for this training to work he needs to be pushed to his absolute limits. Would have gotten up and down this parking lot forty of fifty times by now." She explained walking towards Kai. "Neon, Anaso, Angie, these are all mamodo who came here at their peak. They were prepared to fight and win in this battle. There is no time for mamodo like him to get stronger through experience this time around."

Haley was about to argue but Grace spoke up. "Haley, I know you really care about Kai, but she has a point. He won't get any stronger quickly if there aren't any risks too it. And if he does it the long way, he'll have to go to the upcoming battle unprepared. As much as I want to help him out right now, we have to leave him be." Grace said frowning. "Please bare with it for a little bit. He'll come stronger for it.."

Haley frowned and looked towards the ground sadly. "Tch, 'He'll come back stronger for it'. Why the hell are you guys talking about me like I'm not even here. Just because I collapsed doesn't mean I'm not still conscious. And tell this old bag to get off of me." Kai said as the old woman sat on his back poking him with a stick. "And Haley, I'll be fine for the most part. So just stand by and give me emotional support of whatever the hell you girls always go one about." Kai said scowling.

Kai managed to get up to his feet as Vincent's grandmother applauded him. "Good. It seems I managed to beat some of the laziness out of you. Or at least get some determination to bubble up to the surface." She said smiling. "Anyhow, now that you managed to get across the parking lot five times, it's time for the next part of you're training. Lets bring out you're new sparing partner."

Kai and Haley looked confused as Grace simply smiled. Suddenly two figures stepped up. One of them was a boy around eighteen. He had black hair that barely went past his ears, cerulean colored eyes, tan skin, and stood around 5'9. He was skinny but also had a well toned figure. He had on an aqua blue t-shirt with a black jacket. He also wore black pants, and blue and white sneakers.

The other boy was around nineteen, and had dark spiky red hair. He had green emerald eyes, and slightly tanned skin, was about six feet tall, and was also skinny but well built. He wore a green headband with a dragon on it, a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes. As both Kai and Haley looked up in shock they yelled the same thing at the same time. "W-What are you doing here?

Both boys frowned at the response of the two younger children. "Is that anyway to great you're big brother, who flew all the way from America to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you, you know." The green eyed boy said frowning. "I was hoping to get a hug or at least a 'hello big brother' or something like that." He said crossing his arms.

Haley shook her head at him and sighed. "Okay Leon, I'll repeat myself for you. What are you doing here?" She asked again. "Weren't you supposed to be in boarding school?" She asked walking towards him.

Kai looked up towards the other boy and sighed. "So, you finally showed yourself huh? Took you long enough to find me didn't it? Grace has been bothering me without you for her to swoon over." Kai complained as the older boy walked over to him smiling. Kai smirked. "But still, I guess it's still good to see you, Toshiro." Kai said as he stumbled forward a bit forgetting he was still wearing his four ton jacket.

Kai's brother smiled as he raised his hands. "Sorry little brother, but teary greetings will have to wait for a little while. I've already been told about the whole situation by Muse, and I'm ready to help you're training by any means necessary. So you ready to get a little sparing in?" He asked as Kai sighed.

Today just wasn't his day. Kai looked over at Haley and Grace who were both smiling innocently, and then to his brother who was simply smiling and waiting for his first move. "If I live through this, I swear I'm going to kill Vincent, and the bastard who is the cause for all this bookless mamodo crap." He said angrily.

* * *

Chikushou and Jhouru sat in the middle of a boxing gym both steadily breathing. They kept doing this for a few minutes before Jhouru stopped. "Bah! This is a load of crap! We haven't been training, we've just been doing these dumb breathing exercises for four straight hours! I thought since we were in a boxing gym we would do some actual training!" He yelled obviously upset.

Teal who was sitting across from them was trying to concentrate, but then snapped. She got up stomping over to him and grabbing his head. "Listen up you little runt! For whatever reason Vincent thinks you're physical abilities are fine the way they are! You're only problem is apparently the way you use you're spells! He said breathing exercises would help, and since I'm the only one who actually knows them you're going to learn shut up and listen!" She yelled slamming his head on the ground.

Chikushou sweat dropped as he watched Jhouru struggle to get up. He knew Teal would get tired of Jhouru's whining at some point. He had also wondered why they seemed to be doing such pointless exercises but kept his mouth shut for his own safety. "You said the way we use our spell power. Does that mean that there is a different way to use it then?" Chikushou asked scratching his head.

Teal turned to him finally letting her grip on Jhouru's head go. "Yeah, at least that what Vincent said anyway. He said something like 'once you guys perfect you're spell use you'll use them in all types of different ways' or something like that." Teal said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyhow, he wouldn't be putting you all through this unless it was going to help you. If you tried to help us at you're current levels you'd only be in the way."

Chikushou remembered what Vincent had told them over the phone. "_You all need to listen carefully to whoever is instructing you. They know what their doing believe it or not. They will bring out the best in you only if you completely obey and trust in their training methods. If you can't get at least half as strong as me and CJ are, you will be totally unprepared and you 'will' be utterly defeated and die like dogs._" Vincent said thoroughly.

Chikushou shuttered at the last statement he remembered. "Vincent is totally insane, there no doubt in my mind about that." Teal said sighing. "But if he tells you something, he means it. So just roll with it and bear it out until it's time. If you do what I tell you I promise it'll work out for you. And I may even have some time to teach you some boxing moves if you learn quickly."

Jhouru looked on for a few second before sighing. He didn't really have any option but to trust Vincent in this situation. "I'll trust the guy. But only because I've seen how strong Grace is. If I took you're word, I'd be taking the word of some lovesick girl." He said sitting back down as he got back in to the breathing stance Teal had showed him.

Teal blushed angrily and got up grabbing Jhouru by the front of his shirt. "What exactly do you mean by love struck girl?" She yelled as she shook Jhouru back and forth. "You better watch you're mouth before I get really pissed and decide to tear it off!" She yelled as she lifted a trembling Jhouru up in to the air.

"Oi! Don't get mad at me! It's what you're trying to accomplish!" Jhouru yelled covering his face. Teal looked confused and slowly let the boy down to the ground to explain himself. He dusted himself off before speaking. "I have the ability to tell peoples personalities and goals. You're personality is, not surprisingly, hot headed, determined, and stubborn. As for you're goals." He smirked at her. "For my own safety I'll keep that a secret from Vincent."

Teal threw her fist right past Jhouru's head and smashed the bell on the side of the boxing ring. She slowly pulled her fist out of the now dented metal and smirked evilly. "For you're sake, you'll keep it a secret from everyone, got it?" She asked as she held her fist up for Jhouru to see. The boy nodded slowly as Teal took in a deep breath and then smiled happily. "Now, we should get back to our breathing exercises shouldn't we." She asked cheerfully.

"_D-damn. Kai wasn't kidding when he warned me older girls are super scary. I'm staring to feel more sorry for him by the minute._" Jhouru thought nervously as he sat back down and went back to taking deep breathes. "_One things for sure though. If this girl doesn't kill me before I leave here, I'm going to kick Vincent's ass, and then we'll see how breathing exercises help with that!_"

* * *

Derrick and Alice sat in front of CJ who was scratching his head with his foot. This wouldn't have been considered weird for a guinea pig, but he was in human form, so it was a rather rare sight for Derrick. Alice on the other hand seemed to be impressed by the flexibility of the guinea pig. "How do you do that so easily? Doesn't it hurt at all?" She asked the red eyed boy.

"No, I still maintain part of my animal skeleton and organs even in human form." He said smiling. "Because of this I gain more advantages then I would in human form. I'm not the strongest participant in this battle, but I am hands down the fastest out of all of them. Including my brother and sister." CJ said proudly as he smirked. "At least that's that what Vincent said."

"So you didn't even know that much about you're own body…" Derrick said sweat dropping as CJ smiled goofily.

"Well, that's not important right now. What is important is the ranking system you and you're friends are under." CJ said pointing up. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it revealing barely readable hand writing on it. "I wrote down everything Vincent told me to do while he's training Azure and Rika. The first thing he wants you to know, is that Alice's training should be short and very simple because of her natural talent. She is almost in no need of training at all."

Derrick and Alice smiled as their praise. "Alice is the first female member of her clan to earn herself a nickname." Derrick said patting her on the head. He had never thought about it before, but he remembered how well Alice was known throughout her world. He had a small hint of satisfaction in knowing his partner was a bit famous. "So would this make us the strongest in out group?"

"Oh! Vincent told me what to say to you when you asked that. He said 'hell no dumb ass." CJ said smiling. Derrick barely had any time to cover Alice's ears. He was surprised this eight year old cursed so openly. And smiled while doing so. "You're the second strongest. Jhouru is amazingly the one who shows the most potential in you're group." CJ said surprising both Derrick and Alice. "Kai is third strongest, and Azure is of course the weakest." CJ said chuckling.

Alice puffed up and ran forward hitting CJ on the head. "Don't call Azure-nii weak. He's just staring a little slower then the rest of us." Alice said as CJ rubbed his head. CJ gritted his teeth before pushed Alice to the ground. "Y-you're not supposed to hit little girls you bully!" Alice said as she got up dusting herself off.

"You're not a little girl! Little girls don't have old grey hair!" CJ yelled crossing his arms and scowling at the girl. "Vincent always calls his grandma old hag cause she had grey hair, so I should probably call you little hag." He said as his scowl turned in to a smirk. Alice looked at him in disbelief before running towards him and grabbing his ears. CJ who was in pain reached up and grabbed her hair and began pulling.

Derrick sighed and slapped his forehead at the two fighting children. He had to deal with this back home whenever his little cousin, his real one, and his little sister got in to arguments. He tried to think of a way to break them up and then smiled. "You two look like an angry couple fighting like that you know. They say you hate the one you love the most." Derrick said as he crossed his arms and smirked at the two fighting toddlers stopped blushing.

"W-who would love a hag like her?" CJ yelled pointing to Alice.

"Derrick-kun! Please don't suggest something so disgusting! He's terrible!" Alice said as her face grew redder.

"Then stop fighting. Alice, CJ obviously takes after Vincent, he's going to say some offensive things whether you like it or not. You need to learn to ignore some things you know." He lectured as Alice looked down to the ground. "CJ…" Vincent scowled at him for a few seconds before covering Alice's ears. "I usually don't curse in front of small children, but you're a jackass, so I'll make an exception. If you really don't like Alice, then don't' antagonize her and you can be rid of her and me a lot quicker."

CJ scowled and turned around crossing his arms. "Just tell that hag not to interrupt me anymore." He said simply. Derrick let go of Alice's ears as CJ turned back around to face them. The two glared at each other and Derrick said lighting between the two for a small moment. "Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to say after you guys finish you're training, anyone of you could come out the strongest. But nine times out of ten it'll still be Jhouru."

"Okay, see the title for strongest is anyone's game huh? C'mon Alice! Lets turn ourselves into the strongest of the group!" Derrick said giving her a thumbs up. Alice smiled returning the thumbs up to him and smiling. Derrick was sure the others, or at least Chikushou and Jhouru, would want to become the strongest as well. Haley would, but Kai probably wouldn't care. Rika and Azure probably wouldn't care ether.

"I don't care which one of you is the strongest. Doesn't matter since I will become king any." He added pointing to himself. "Anyhow, you're first task like Vincent said is simple. Alice's strength is monster like already, and her speed had become much greater from watching you're football practice. But she can also do much better and push her limits." he said smiling as he pointed to Alice. "We're going to increase you're spell power, speed, and power. But we're staring with speed. You're first test is to catch me."

Alice tiled her head as CJ got up and smiled. "All I have to do it catch you? You can't be so fast that the test is that simple can you?" She asked getting in a running stance. CJ simply smiled and signaled her to come. She charged at him at full speed only to be completely avoided by a blur. CJ easily moved past Alice and circled around her.

"My speed is already incredible without any power ups. And since you don't have any speed spells it'll be on even grounds. If you can catch me, you can certainly keep up with or outrun even the most powerful of bookless." CJ said jumping up in to a tree. "But there is no way I'm letting a slowpoke like you catch me in a million, billion, trillion years." C mocked sticking his tongue out. "So just give up and go back to the mamodo world. When I become king I might let you work as a kitchen maid!" He said laughing arrogantly.

Alice scowled as she jumped up after him. CJ and She ran all around the park as CJ easily avoided the silver haired girl. Alice jumped forward as CJ jumped out of the way causing Alice to land on her face. She got up with tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away glaring up at CJ. "I definitely catch you for sure! I'll show you how powerful I am!" She yelled running after him once more. CJ stuck his tongue out and ran off.

Derrick stood scratching his head as he watched the two zip around the park. "I don't know if I should use a spell to slow him down or not. Wouldn't that technically be cheating? I think Alice wants to do this one on her own anyway. I guess I just watch and observe then." He said sitting down.

"Their preparing for an assault any day now. We should prepare the forces for the worst. Under that annoying guys training they could wipe out most of our main forces." A figure said standing once again in the hidden temple miles away. "Especially since Great Kuma, Knight of Twilight, and that pesky girl form Nana's village are coming." the figure said sighing.

"I'm not concerned about the others. But Wild Cub, and The knight of Twilight are needed in my plans. If both of them don't come then this whole thing will be all for not." The second smaller figure said balling his fist up. "Neon is the only one who holds the power to kill him. And once he does, I'll be completely unmatched in this battle. No one will be able to stand in my way!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! So the plot thickens. Well this wasn't meant to be an actual plot revealing chapter. But I added a little info at the end. Anyhow with Neon being one of Anaso's rivals and best friend in this story, I had to give him an important role in the plot. Other are also a big part of the plot, but he just happened to be best suited for the idea I came up with. **

**As for the training chapter. I decided to have different people train them rather then them all being trained by the same person to make it easier to focus on that characters part in the story. I would like to remind you, these are not my characters, and I don't have the writer/OC relationship with them that you all have. So any suggestions on how you would like the training for you're character to go would be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm super happy I finally got to add Toshiro and Leon in the story, which is also why Kai's part was the longest out of all the training parts. Sorry they didn't get as much time to shine as the others did, but I a hard time to figure out a way not to confuse people in to thinking this training chapter would be a 'this will be full of surprised' chapter. I'll get them some more showtime next chapter. And I hope I got their personalities well.  
**

**Sorry for the long update. I drunk some hot chocolate late last night, and chocolate has caffeine which kept me up all night. Not to mention I went to the movies at noon so I couldn't sleep through the afternoon.(Go see Toy Story 3, it's awesome.) But, I sucked it up and decided to finish this chapter! Remember, you're reviews motivate and feed me! FEED ME! **


	21. What am I fighting for?

Kai ran up a the road of a mountain with the weight jacket over him, and Vincent's grandma sitting on his back poking him with a stick. This was now their third day of preparing for the attack against the bookless, and so far Kai had collapsed about six times ever since he started his training. But with enough encouragement from Haley and Grace, and the fact that Vincent's grandma kept poking him with a stick was enough to get him to rise back up.

Speaking of being poked with a stick, Vincent's grand mother was still at it. Before she would hit him with something, but eventually she just started poking him with the stick which he amazingly found much more annoying. "You know, I bet I could run a lot faster if you stopped poking me with that stupid stick." He said scowling at her. "And I know for a fact if you keep poking me with it it's not going to make me run any faster then I already am!" Kai yelled angrily.

The old lady puffed up and poked him twice as fast now. "Humph! Even if you say that, I get bored simply watching you. I need something to do. I wish I could have gotten the lazy out of you, but you're about as bad as Vincent was so I'm not surprised you still have some left in you." She said continuing to poke him. "But I'm honestly more impressed in that girl then I am in you. For her to keep up with us this whole way here is impressive. Even if she has a much lighter weight jacket, to a human it'd be very heavy."

Kai and the old woman looked behind them and saw Haley who wasn't far behind them. She was running beside Grace who was pumping her fist in the air to encourage her. Haley was tired but kept running all the same. "_Kai is trying harder then I've ever seen him before. I can't just sit back and watch after all the scolding I've given him about putting up more effort. I'll be right beside him all the way!_" She thought as she ran as fast as she could.

"Those two girls haven't left since you're training started. You must be very popular with the woman." Vincent's grandma said chuckling. Kai scowled and looked at the ground mumbling 'I wish'. The old woman then laughed loudly. "It seems every young man who draws girls to him has something against him! My grandson even went as far as to develop a fear of girls in middle school!" She said laughing.

Kai looked up a bit surprised. Haley who was just in ear shot was smirking. "Vincent, the insane tough guy Vincent I mean, is afraid of girls?" Haley said in a mix of disbelief and amusement. The short woman shook her head. "Are you serious? I can't believe he's afraid of girls! I heard he was always picking on Azure about being scared of his brother and sister, but this is way worst then that!" Haley said smirking.

Grace nodded her head smiling. "Vincent probably wouldn't want me to tell you this, but when he was young he was a real crybaby and got picked on by girls a whole lot, and then got Gynophobia. Teal had to fight for him since he was never allowed to hit girls, but after she left they continued picking on him!" She said still carrying a cheerful expression on her face. "He's scared of all girls accept Teal, I think they like each other!"

Haley had a look of realization on her face. "Ah, I just remembered something. When me and Kai saw him the other day on the way home training with Azure, we played a short game of chess. He won pretty easily, but he wouldn't shake my hand after that, and chess players have some unspoken rule of shaking hands after a match. So that's why he wouldn't shake me hand." Haley thought as she sighed. "Seriously though, to make fun of Azure and be afraid of something so trivial, it doesn't seem like he has room to make fun of others."

"And my dear little baby brother doesn't have time to let his guard down ether!" A voice said from above. Kai looked up wide eyed and saw hi big brother coming down towards him ready to attack. "When we start fighting the bookless, you'll have to be ready for unexpected attacks!" He yelled holding his hand up towards him. "Mizutron!" Suddenly Toshiro fired blast of water out of his hands. Kai barely jumped out of the way and charged hit brother as soon as he hit the ground.

"I'm not allowed to use spells during training, but that doesn't mean I still can't fight!" He yelled punching at his older brother who moved to the side. Toshiro easily dodged the fury of punches his little brother delivered and moved to the side catching one of his wrist. "You wouldn't hit you're dear little baby brother would you?" Kai asked chuckling nervously. Toshiro simply smirked as he through his fist forward hitting him in the nose and sending him back quite a distance since the weight jacket made him heavier then usual.

"You're not going to get any stronger if I baby you little brother. Even the Alice's big brother had to get a little rough with her." Toshiro said as he continued charging forwards. He looked over at Leon who had come out of hiding and signaled him to read a spell, which he gladly did so. "Aisumon!" Toshiro stuck his arms on the ground as large spikes of ice came up around Kai who ran as fast as he could to dodge them. One came under his foot, but only managed to cause him to slip and fall.

Toshiro jumped in to the air and over the ice spikes taking aim at Kai. He held his hands out as Leon read off a spell. "Mizutron!" Toshiro once again blasted water from his hands aims straight Kai. Kai covered his face bracing himself, but suddenly a figure jumped in front of him. Kai looked up and saw Grace who had slung her fist back, and then punched the ground causing part of the road way to come up and block the blasts of water. "Geez, I know you're just using tough love, but that ain't no way to treat you're little bro. Is it Toshiro-kun?" She asked smiling.

Toshiro landed looking a bit nervous as the girl smiled at him. She also war a warm smile on her face when she was bothered, or threatening someone. In this case it was bothered. "Grace, I understand you're worried about Kai, I'm a little worried about this training method myself to be honest with you. But if we hold back I don't think we'll be doing him any favors." Toshiro said truthfully. "Besides, Vincent's grandmother seems like she knows what she's doing."

As they looked over at the old woman, they saw she held a beetle in her hands. She sniffed it for a few seconds before biting the head off and smiling towards them. "When I was trained as a little girl, I had to find my own food. Deer and elf were so troublesome to catch, and these beetles tasted similar to chicken. Plus they hold many nutrients." She said smiling at the two who both shared the same disgusted faces.

Grace turned around to check on Kai, but the teen was already asleep right there on the ground. Haley then ran up catching up with the others. "Hey! What happened? Grace said she ran ahead to check on Kai and then- Whoa! What happened to the road?" She asked as she noticed the large crack in the asphalt. "I thought you guys were just doing running drills, I didn't think this would happen. Go a little easier on him Leon." Haley said pleading with her brother.

Vincent's grandmother kicked Kai to wake him up as Grace checked over him fro injuries. Leon rubbed the back of his head hearing his sisters pleas. "I think it's a little overboard too, but Toshiro trust the crazy old woman." He said looking over at Toshiro help Kai up. "Are you sure you're okay with putting you're partners life in the hands of a functioning old lunatic?" he asked. "AW! Damn it!"

Suddenly Leon was hit in the leg and fell over in pain. Vincent's grandmother stood over him with a evil grin on her face. "I'm not crazy… at least not to the extent to be called a lunatic. Really, why won't young people just learn to mind themselves these days." She complained as she poked the doubled over Leon with her cane. "Get up, I didn't hit you hard enough to break any bones. The most you have is a fractured shin at best. So stop you're whining you baby." She said angrily.

Haley thought about stopping her, but then considered the fact that she probably couldn't. "U-um, my brother is very sorry about talking about you behind his back. Would you please excuse his rudeness?" She asked as the old woman finally stopped her fury of kicks against the boy. Leon stopped covering his head and was about to yell at the old woman, but then rethought it and decided to let it go.

Vincent's grandma smiled nodded at Haley. "You impress me girl. Not many youngsters today hold the determination that you do. For you to keep up with Kai this entire time and not even show a single sign of giving up, you remind me of my daughter when she was younger." She said smiling at Haley. She then turned around to Kai and pointed at him. "You shouldn't let this girls determination and faith in you go to waste you lazy fool!" She yelled scowling at Kai.

Kai rubbed the back of his head looking down at the ground. "It's not like I want to disappoint Haley or anything, I just want to use a minimal effort as possible." He said scowling. The old woman then hit her over the head angrily. "OW! Why the heck do you keep hitting me? I'm getting tired of this whole 'every time I speak I get hit' routine!" he yelled rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Anyhow, you need to get up and get ready. We're going on a little trip up the mountain to continue you're training. You've reached the point where if you die you can no longer blame me." She said as she picked up a small bag she slung over her shoulder. "You should be fine as long as you keep you're head on you're shoulders and don't do anything stupid and you get yourself killed. And it's just you and the girl. No more big brothers to baby you anymore."

Leon looked a bit worried. "Wait just a second. So we get called here by Muse, then told by Vincent we need to help to train Kai, and then suddenly his grandma is telling us that we're not needed anymore?" Leon asked in disbelief. "I'm been worried about this insane training method anyway, but now I won't even be able to come and see how my little sis is doing. I would like to file a complaint."

"How about I shove my foot up you're ass instead?" The old woman asked smiling at him. Leon scowled as the woman pulled out her cane and swung it at him. "Goodness, V

Vincent's older brother never had any complaints about my training method and he was adopted."

Haley sighed as Leon had his stare down with the old woman. "Leon, it's okay we'll be fine. You don't have to look over us every step of training. I'm happy to see you again Leon, but for both our sakes we need to listen to this lady and hurry up and get stronger. Right Kai?" Haley asked looking to her partner.

"Actually I was going to ask how in the world our older brothers are babying us when mine just basically hosed me down until I passed out." Kai asked holding his head to the side hitting the other side of his head. The others looked at him with confused faces. "Oh, I still got some water in my ears and I'm trying to get it out." he said picking up his ear.

"Anyhow, forget the water and grab you're stuff. We're going in to the mountains and we ain't coming back till the sun don't set!" she yelled punching her fist up in to the air. Haley and Kai shrugged and began following her. Leon was about to follow suit but then she yelled. "And no older brothers allowed! If I have to come back and beat you like a drum I won't think twice about it!" She added angrily. Leon sighed as he stepped backed watching his and Toshiro's little siblings go off.

It was an amazingly long walk to and up the mountain. Since it was already blazing outside they didn't need to worry about it getting cold. In fact it seemed to get hotter the further they traveled up. "Man! I'm tired of all this walking already. When are we going to make it to the top of this stinking mountain already?" Kai asked looking up to the old woman sitting on his back. She didn't answer the question. She simply smiled and patted him on the head.

After what seemed liked hours of nothing but hiking and silence, Vincent's grandmother finally did something. She jumped off of Kai's back and started heading back the way they came. "Well, this is about as far as a little old lady like me can go without putting these old bones in danger." She said stretching her arms out. "I'm going to go home, get a hot chocolate and lay down and sleep like a rock." She said happily as she made her way back down the path.

Kai and Haley sighed in relief and turned around to follow her. "Man, I'm glad we're finally done with this stupid weight training. I haven't sleep for the whole day." Kai said in relief. It was true. Ever since the training had started Kai hadn't had the chance to sleep in the middle of the day like he usually did. If he actually managed to get away then Grace or Haley would simply find him and wake him up each in their usual ways.

"Eh? Oh, I see. You two thought you were going home as well didn't you?" Vincent's grandmother said chuckling. "No, you two will be staying here for the night, and if you survive then we'll continue training tomorrow." She said leaving Kai and Haley with stunned looks on their faces.

"Back the hell up." Kai said walking towards her. "You had us hike all the way up here, so we could spend the night and you could go home and sip on some hot chocolate?" Kai asked in disbelief. The old woman nodded with a small smirk on her face. "You crazy old bat! No way I'm staying the whole night here! It's hot as hell and there are almost no trees to sleep on! And I'm really not liking the fact that you said 'if' we survive!" He complained angrily.

"Shut up already. Vincent did this well before he was you're age. Although he still hasn't been able to defeat that…" She said starting to wonder off in her own thoughts. "Oh well. You're a mamodo after all. You should be more then capable of handling something of this level." She said continuing to leave the two on their own. "Good luck and see you tomorrow, I hope. Just keep heading up the mountain."

Kai scowled. He wasn't a fan of the phrase 'I hope' in such situations. Every time he heard the phrase 'I hope' in this battle in meant they were in for trouble. And they were already in trouble right now, so this meant it could only get worst. "I can't believe she just left us out here. I knew she was crazy, but for Vincent to be raised by such a woman and survive. I owe him a huge apology for all those bad things I thought about him." Haley said sighing. "Well, we might as well keep going."

Kai sighed and picked up his things following his book owner. As they headed up the mountain Kai started to grow more unsure of this little hike. He hadn't thought much of it at first, but he realized that there were marks on most of the trees in around them. The first few he could tell were old. Very old. But as they kept moving he could see some of them were more recent. He didn't want to scare Haley so he was quite for the first few minutes, but when he heard something growling he knew it was time to warn her. " hey Haley." He said looking around carefully.

"What is it?" The girl asked turning her head to him. Suddenly Kai heard large foot steps coming towards him. Without a second of hesitation he jumped forward grabbing her and hitting the ground fight before a sharp figure came by cutting completely through the tree behind them. Kai scowled as Haley looked up at the figure in amazement. "Now I see why she whished us luck before she left." Haley said as she watched the enormous black bear stand up tower over them.

Kai stepped forward holding his hands up. "Haley, read and spell and lets take down this sucker quickly." He said aiming at the bear head. Haley wasn't sure if they should break the rules of their training to freely, but then took another look at the bear. She knew Vincent's grandmother was insane, but not insane enough to make them fight that thing without using their spells to defend themselves. She opened the book and read. "Kazedron!" Kai didn't want to kill the bear, so he toned down his blast a little.

This proved to be a mistake, as the bear ran through the blast as if nothing was happening and slashed at Kai who barely got out of the way in time. "Kai, maybe we shouldn't hold back on this thing! I think at our best we could only knock him out anyway! He's no normal bear!" Haley shouted preparing for another spells. "Kazedron!" this time Kai blasted at full power, but the Bear still charged through as if it were nothing. It through itself into Kai knocking him through a nearby tree. "Kai! Are you alright?" Haley yelled.

Kai got up rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. This weight jacket my slow me down, but it also takes away some of the damage. Still, that things stronger then you're average bear." Kai said getting up. He held his hands out signaling Haley as he did so. Haley nodded before shouting out the next spell. "Dio Kazeron!" Suddenly two wind swords appeared in Kai's hands and he charged towards the bear. "If I can't use brute force on you, I'll have to slice and dice you up!" Kai yelled jumping up at the bear.

The bear looked up at Kai before letting out an ear shattering roar. "GAAAAAAAWH!" Kai covered his ears which seemed like they were going to bleed if he didn't and bit his lip. That roar wasn't just for show, he could feel the intensity of it full on. He opened his eyes realizing he was still heading right towards the bear. He tried to lift his sword up to guard but the bear swatted him to the side slamming him in to another tree. Kai grabbed his side as he got up and glared at his opponents.

"He's tougher than I thought. But I won't let that roar get me twice!" He yelled charging once more. He ran towards the bear who stood up on it's hind legs and prepared to attack. The bear swung two claws at Kai who tried to parry with his sword. Unfortunately both swords were nearly knocked out of his hands and he was pushed back as the bear continued it's assault. Kai was barely**(No pun intended**) managing to hold out. "_Damn! It's weight difference is what's making the difference here! But even still, my sword shouldn't be able to be pushed back by a by from the human world. Their not nearly as strong as those back home!_" Kai thought still blocking.

The bear started to get tired of swinging at Kai and reach down biting him on the shoulder. Kai winced but took the chance to attack. He swung one of the swords at the ground sending dust flying in to the air and blinding the bear. He jumped back as the now blinded bear roared angrily. Kai took his other sword after he made sure the bear was blinded and charged again. This time he sliced the bears throat causing it to fall back. Kai sighed as he watched the bear fall to the ground. He turned around to Haley to make sure she was okay and gave her a thumbs up.

Haley smiled returning the thumbs up. Both she and Kai hadn't planned on killing the bear, but in that situation they didn't have much of a choice. "Good job Kai. I don't think we should tell Alice about this thought. She freak out if we told her we killed a bear." Haley said chuckling. Kai was about to walk over to her when suddenly she saw something. The bear had gotten up! "Kai! Move it! Get out of the way now!" Haley shouted running towards him.

Kai looked confused until he heard heavy breathing behind him. He turned around seeing the bleeding bear raising it's claw. He once again tried to lift his sword but the bear got the first swing off. Kai tried to jump back but got grazed on the head getting a cut right above his left eye. He jumped back to Haley and immediately got ready to defend her. "Damn it! I can't believe that cut to the throat didn't kill him! I tried to put my all in to it, but it was still to shallow. Is this thing a monster?"

Haley grabbed Kai's arm and began pulling upwards to the top of the mountain. Kai was confused at his book owners sudden action. "Vincent's grandmother said that we should keep heading towards the top of the mountain right before she left! Maybe there's some shelter or something that can help us stop him there!" Haley yelled as she and Kai ran as fast as they could. They could he the heavy thumps of the bear behind them as they ran towards the top with full speed.

Kai could tell the bear was slowly gaining on them. He turned around and swung one of his swords cutting the bears shoulder. The bear ignored this and swung it's arms knocking Kai back and right over Haley. Kai got up and saw the bear heading for Haley who was running towards him. He got up jumped, and kicked the bear in the head. "Haley! I need a speed spell now!" He yelled as he kicked away from the bear and prepared himself. Haley opened her book and yelled out a spell. "Maxchisoku!" Kai's speed suddenly amazingly increased as he circled around the bear.

The bear looked around at the speeding Kai a bit confused. Kai kept rushing around the bear until he began forming a tornado around him. The bear stopped for a while, but , to heavy to be lifted by the tornado, didn't budge. Instead it seemed to be waiting. Suddenly it reached out tackling him and slashing Kai on the shoulder it had bitten earlier. Kai was in disbelief. Not only had it timed his speed, but it had hit him in it's exact target. Kai fell to the ground grabbing his shoulder as Haley rushed over to him.

"_I lost to a bear. One from the human world at that. Seriously, I knew I wasn't the greatest fighter and all, but this is too much._" Kai thought as she watched Haley check over his shoulder. He would have told her to run, but he could seem to speak. He did see Haley shake his head no however. "_I guess he knocked the hearing right out of my ears when he tackled me huh? This bear is definitely not normal. But I guess realizing that doesn't give me any edges over him._" Kai looked up at the bear and saw that it was walking past him. It stopped at a nearby wall with cracks in it. "That must be the safe stop that old bate told us about… Wait a second, that's not some building. That things is…"

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain Vincent's grandmother sat in a loan chair at the bottom of the mountain as Leon and Toshiro sat beside he waiting. It had gotten much darker outside but the trio was doing nothing but simply waiting. Suddenly out of the blue Vincent's grandmother spoke. "Toshiro, what is it that you're brother fights for in this tournament?" She asked as she got up dusting herself off. "Any goals he might have after becoming king?"

Toshiro thought for a moment. He had known Kai all his life, but he had never heard him say anything about any goals he had or even the reason why he wanted to participate In this battle. "None that I can think off. Kai's always been strong, but he's been to lazy to put any use to it." Toshiro said sighing.

"There is a bear somewhere on that mountain." The old woman said surprising both Leon and Toshiro. "And before you both begin to freak out, yes I knew, and yes I do believe they will come back alive and well if things work out well." She said glaring at the two boys who seemed ready to argue her down. "That bear was breed by an old man who use to live on that mountain. The old geezer was my husband, and was that bears master. Before my husband left, he told that bear to guard the temple on top of the mountain while he was gone. That bear was a cub when he was told that, but he sticks to it today."

"And so why are you telling us all of this? I'm going to get my little sister!" Leon shouted about to charge up. The old woman grabbed the back of his shirt glaring at him. Leon scowled but sat back down to listen to her.

"That bear would give his life to keep anyone, including me, off those temple grounds. His goal, his target, and more importantly his drive all depend on that." She said laying back in her chair. "And that brings us back to our previous question of what Kai's drive is. No matter how trivial it seems, a sat goal will make a person stronger then they are. Maybe only a little, or maybe a whole lot. But it makes them stronger. And that is what I want Kai to learn from this." She said simply.

* * *

Kai looked behind the bear at the temple. "_So that's what he was trying to keep us away from. You're message was sent you crazy old bat_." Kai thought as Haley tied a piece of cloth around his bleeding arm. "_That's why you're fighting so hard. Because you have something to fight for. What exactly am I fighting for, friends, family? it isn't kingship cause I don't give a damn about that. Why am I even in this battle? Why did I come here?_" Kai asked himself as the bear headed back towards them.

Kai then looked on the ground and saw something. He grew wide eyed and suddenly shot up swinging his sword at the bear. The bear backed up a few feet growling as Haley looked amazed that Kai managed to get up. She looked closely at something Kai picked up off the ground. He tossed the item back as Haley caught it and looked at it as she held it in her hands. It was a necklace "Kai, that thing is…"

Kai held his swords towards the bear as he breathed heavily. "That's the necklace Kiodor asked me to give to his little sister after I defeated him." Kai said bracing himself. "Something to fight for huh? Well I don't know if I have anything like that like this big guy here does, but I promised myself to give it to his little sister. It wasn't something I had to say, it was something that I wouldn't even have to be asked twice to do! If I lose here it means death, not simply going back to my world! And I can't just up and die before I give this back to his sister! So at least until then, I'm going to win! Haley, switch swords!"

Haley stood wondering why Kai would want to switch swords when he couldn't even hold the bears claws off with one. But she then smiled and opened her book. She hadn't seen such a determined Kai in a while. "You got it! Giga Kazemaron!" Suddenly a giant sword of wind appeared in Kai's hand. He charged at the bear with full speed and the bear rushed at him with the same intensity.

Kai swung his sword managing to knock the bear back and make him lose balance. He swung at the bear and was cutting him, but all of his cuts were to shallow to actually harm the bear. "Even with Giga Kazemaron it's still too shallow? It doesn't matter, I still going to win!" Kai thought as he kept swinging. The bear swung it's claws back and cut Kai's arm leaving a large scratch. Kai ignored it and knocked the bears other oncoming claw away with his sword. He then kicked dirt in the bear eyes blinding him. He swung once more this time managing to make a large cut in the bears chest.

The bear roared loudly before falling over on it's back. Haley and Kai shared a look of relief happy to see it was finally over. "I can't believe you actually did it. You stopped that thing." Haley said amazed. Kai suddenly fell over as Haley look of amazement turned to one of fear. She ran over worried and bent down on her knees to make sure he was okay. She then turned annoyed when she saw he was merely sleeping. "Humph! Lazy as ever even after acting all cool like that!" She said shaking her head. "But still, you're one of the most motivated lazy people I know." She said smiling.

* * *

Kai slowly woke up feeling something warm and sticky on his face. "What the hell…?" he opened his eyes to see the bear licking him all over his face. "Holy crap! It's back!" He yelled hoping out of the bed he was in and reached for the nearest item to hit the bear with, but it grabbed him by the back of it's shirt with it's teeth and began carrying him out of the room. "Someone help! Get Alice to tell him to let me go or something! Of all the ways to die getting eaten by a bear seems pretty anti climatic after all this!"

"Stop you're whining! It simply brought you here to make sure you were okay!" Vincent's grandmother yelled as Kai was dragged in to the other room by the large bear. "Our breeding centers are really something aren't they? That bear holds twice the size, speed, and strength of a regular black bear. It makes a grizzly bear seems measly in comparison!" She said proudly. "My husband hand picked and raised that one himself you know. Been guarding that temple ever since he was a little cub you know. But he still loves his mama."

As she said this she walked up to the bear who dropped Kai and bear petting him on the head. Haley walked in behind Kai who had a look of confusion on his face. He looked to his partner for an answer. "To sum it up, the bear is her husbands, she sent us up there to test us, you defeated him in battle, and now he's yours." Haley said remembering everything the old woman had explained to her before.

"Wait, it's mine? Hell no in don't' want a bear! They big and noisy and wake you up just by walking. I definitely don't want one jumbo sized at that!" He said as the bear came over licking him on the side of the face. "Hey! Knock it off! I said stop it already! Get off me!" Kai yelled as the bear continued licking him.

Leon looked at the group and smiled. "Haley and Kai make a pretty good team don't they?" He asked Toshiro who nodded in response. "But that old lady is still crazy."

"Hell yeah." Toshiro answered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter long as it was. I hope to make the others just as long since I don't want to seem like I'm focusing to much on one character. For anyone who would ask why I would get Kai a bear…. I just wanted to is all! Anyway I don't know if I'll actually keep that thing in later chapter. I don't even know why I put it at the end of this chapter. Vote if you want the bear to stay in. **

**Thanks to Lazy-Rain-dancer for Kai and Haley, also sorry their old btoehrs didn't get so much show time, but I don't want to reveal to many spells before the actual battle goes down. I'm going to be doing individual chapters on Jhouru, Alice, and Azure(All of them will hopefully have chapters as long as this one) and then go in to the attack on the bookless! The next chapter won't be as intense. It'll have a little comedy in it. Anyone want to guess whose next?  
**


	22. Breath man Breath!

Jhouru sat in the middle of Teal's gym breathing in and out slowly. He had been practicing his breathing exercises for some time now, but he still didn't know how this would improve his fighting skills in any way. He let out an intentional sigh to let Teal know he was bored, but the girl hadn't even bothered answering him, and she kept on reading her magazine as she sat at the table in the kitchen. She had been ignoring any pleas he made to skip over his breathing exercises for quite some time now, but she was steadily growing tired of it.

Jhouru unwisely let out another sigh causing Teal to get up and walk over to him. He pretended to act innocent, but Teal grabbed the tip of his nose and pulled up causing him pain. As Jhouru cried out in pain Teal smirked at him. "Now see, if you had practiced you're breathing exercises properly you could have just breathed through you're mouth when I did this. Now look at you." She said chuckling. She pulled his nose upwards a bit more before dropping him. "Keep it down before I decide to get really violent."

Jhouru rubbed his nose as he watched Teal walk off. "Why do I get stuck with these stupid breathing exercises when Chikushou gets to learn actual boxing!" He yelled pointing to the ring where Chikushou was hitting a punching bag. "I mean everyone else is getting stronger and I'm sitting here breathing! Alice is training with CJ, Kai's learning from that mean old woman, and Azure… well, I mean he's probably dead by now with Vincent training him, but at least he got to do something! I'm not going to get any stronger at this rate!" He yelled crossing his arms.

Teal ignored him as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda form the refrigerator. She opened it, drunk half of it down, and then burped loudly. "Excuse me." She said really more just to say it then to actually excuse herself. "About you're training, Vincent told me to make you do breathing exercises, he's the reason why everyone is getting so strong as we speak. So just shut up and do it before you end up getting yourself hurt… and I mean by me." She added glaring at him angrily.

Jhouru scowled as he turned away and sat back down getting his breathing exercises done. Teal walked in to the kitchen followed by Chikushou who had gotten tired and came in for a drink of water. "Are those breathing exercises really going to make him stronger. I mean, Vincent is insane. I don't' want to doubt him because you guys seem pretty strong yourselves, but the guys got more than a few screws loose you know." Chikushou said with a concerned look on his face. "Plus Jhouru was never very patient about these kinds of things."

Teal drunk down the rest of her soda before speaking. "It's not making him physically stronger Vincent's aiming for. If it was we'd be doing something crazy like playing tug of war against a pick up truck." Teal said as Chikushou grew a confused look on his face. "I asked him what he was trying to help Jhouru improve in, but he simply said not to worry about it. So I didn't sweat him over it." Teal said yawning.

"That's not very reassuring." Chikushou said sweat dropping. He suddenly turned his attention to the stairs when he heard footsteps. He quickly stepped behind Teal for his own safety. He was afraid it was her father. The first day they had come in he came down and charged at Chikushou blindly assuming it was Vincent at the door. Chikushou managed to jump out of the way but almost fainted when he saw the hole the man left in the brick wall. From this point on he hid behind Teal just in case.

To his surprise it wasn't her father, but it was a little boy. He walked past Chikushou and Teal as if they weren't even there and opened up the fridge, grabbed the milk carton, and drunk straight out it. Teal suddenly slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey you little moron, I told you and dad to stop drinking straight out of the carton and yet you keep doing it anyway. Are you hard of hearing or just plain stupid?" She scolded glaring at him. "I know you're both men, but try and remember there's a lady in the house."

The boy rubbed the back of his as he gritted his teeth at Teal. "Humph, I'd hardly consider you a lady. Besides, you drink you're soda down and leave the cans every where. And not to mention you belch like nobody's business." the boy said and he continued drinking from the carton. Teal, angrily crouched down putting an arm around him as she shove the milk carton down his mouth. The boy struggled to break loose form her grip as he gasped for air and failed his arms around.

Chikushou watched not sure whether he should step in or not. Teal seeing the confused look on his face stopped letting the little boy get air. "Ah, you two haven't met before since he only lives here on weekends. This is my little brother Trevor. My mom and dad are divorced and he spends weekdays at her house, and weekends over here." Teal said pulling him up by the back of his shirt. He scowled as his big sister pulled him up of the ground. "Say hi." She ordered.

"What's with you and the puny kid over there. I can't imagine Teal all of a sudden stopped falling for Vincent an fell for you in such a short time." He said plainly. Teal punched him in the back of his head angrily. He rubbed the back of his head trying to fight back the tears. "I-I'm Trevor, pleased to meet you." He said sniffling. "That ain't hurt." He lied crossing his arms.

Chikushou chuckling at the two while Jhouru stomped in angrily. Before anyone could asked what excuse he came up with to stop his exercises this time, he spoke. "Did this little kid just call me weak?" He asked walking towards Trevor. "I'll give you one chance to take that-" Jhouru's comment was cut off when the boy clapped him across the face. He was still for a few moments before turning back to the boy. "You're an immature little kid, so I won't hold that second strike against you, but it you don't-" The boy once again slapped him in the face.

"I'm sorry you're such a pansy." The boy said turning around to walk away. "And you don't even look that much older then me idiot." He added.

Jhouru charged but was held back by Chikushou. The boy turned his head seeing him struggling to get loose from his book owners grip and smiled before walking back towards him. He raised his hand plucking him in the forehead and causing him to fume in more anger. "You are not helping!" Teal yelled punching him on the head. "If both of you don't' knock it off, I'll beat fist marks into both you're heads!" She yelled holding her fist up. Trevor covered his head nervously as Jhouru seemed to come down. Although he still had an angry look on his face.

Both boys crossed their arms in displeasure as Teal rolled her eyes at them. She grabbed both boys by the arms and began pulling them away. She pulled them to the ring in the middle of the gym, then grabbed a nearby equipment bag. She searched through it before tossing them boxing gloves, headgear, and mouth guards. Trevor sighed before beginning to slip on the gear as Jhouru simply looked at it confused. "What's this for? And I hope that's a clean mouth guard." He said looking back and forth at Teal and Trevor.

"Of course it's clean you idiot. Anyhow you two are going to fight. I'm going to show you why you need to practice you're breathing exercises, and let you blow off some steam on each other while I'm at it." She said as she pulled out a bell from below the ring. Chikushou looked at her to see if she was serious about this. "What are you three gawking at, you two little runts get in the ring, and you get ready to ring this bell." She said throwing it to Chikushou who barely caught it.

Trevor and Jhouru entered the ring but Jhouru turned to Teal who had hopped inside the ring to referee. "Are you serious, I mean I'm a mamodo. I'm naturally stronger then almost any adult human. Plus I'm a year older then him, he only looks like he's seven." Jhouru said a little worried about hurting the boy. "If he gets badly hurt I don't want you beating me up for it. If there really is a lesson you're trying to show me here, I'd prefer him not going to the hospital to learn it."

Teal ignored him and nodded for Chikushou to hit the bell, which he hesitantly did so. Trevor slowly moved forwards towards Jhouru and suddenly started shuffling his feet back and forth. Jhouru looked confused as he watched the boy shuffle his feet. Suddenly Trevor punched him in the face causing him to wobble back a few feet. He gritted his teeth angrily as he lifted his fist to strike back. "That was called the Ali shuffle." Trevor said smirking at him.

"This is called punch you in the face." Jhouru said as she ran towards the boy. Trevor moved to the side dodging his punch and then hitting him in the chest with another well planted punch. Jhouru winced in pain but quickly shook it off and charged once more, this time with an uppercut. This time he managed to get a hit on Trevor knocking him flat on his back, or so he thought. Jhouru stood over the boy, and suddenly he got up punching him in the chin. Jhouru got up scowling. "What the hell? How can you take a hit like that?" He asked.

Teal shook her head as Chikushou shared the same look of disbelief as his partner. "Trevor jumped back right before it hit him, so he made it look like the upper cut knocked him flat on his back. Then the idiot got cocky and got his chin rattled." Teal explained. Jhouru put his guard up as Trevor charged at him. He blocked his face, but then Trevor pulled his arm back and used his other fist to punch him in the stomach. "Not surprising. Most people instinctively protect their face when they see something like that coming. Trevor took advantage of that."

Jhouru now slightly angered charged at him again only to miss. He kept on missing Trevor who was now starting to enjoy dodging his blows. "Nope, can't hit me, try again, epic fail…" He taunted as Jhouru kept trying to hit him. "You're moves are like rhinos doing the tango in the tapioca." He said in a fake Spanish accent. Jhouru got tired of his constant dodging and went all out trying to hit him. He still couldn't land a blow on the boy. Trevor waited until he saw an opening and slung his fist back giving Jhouru a hay maker to the chin.

Jhouru fell back with his vision slightly blurred. He was about to get up but suddenly felt a weight on him. "I'm the referee, and I'm calling the match before you get the piss knocked out of you." Teal said sitting on him. Jhouru struggled to get air but Teal hadn't shown any signs of moving. "Real shame you could have knocked out Trevor with one punch if you were actually able to hit him. But I guess that's what happens when you don't do you're 'Breathing Exercises' ." She said as Jhouru passed out from lack of air.

Jhouru laid on the table in the kitchen as Teal mixed something up in the blender. Chikushou watched as she blended up the strange concoction. "Why'd you knock Jhouru out in the ring after he lost?" Chikushou asked a bit confused. "And more importantly, is that stuff actually going to help him? I mean it looks terrible." He said as he made a grim face when she poured half of it in a cup.

Teal walked over to Jhouru and set the cup down. "He was going to pass out anyway. Trevor hit him in the stomach so many times he would have passed out in a matter of minutes. I knocked him out earlier to keep him from getting hit or walking around and putting more stress on his lungs." She explained opening his mouth. "As for this stuff, my dad made it for when we got injured after boxing matches. I honestly don't know how it'll effect Jhouru, but it always managed to heal me somehow."

She poured it down his throat making sure not to drown him in the process. Jhouru coughed for a little while, then suddenly shot up with a look of disgust on his face. He hopped of the table to run to the sink and through up, but couldn't move his legs and slipped. "Ow! What the hell? I can't feel my legs?" He yelled in panic. He never expected to end up in a wheel chair in a sport that required only punches. It was very anti climactic.

Teal helped him up to the table and smiled at him. "Paralysis is one of the symptoms. But you should feel you're legs in a few minutes." She said patting him on the head. Suddenly they heard a dripping sound. They looked to Jhouru who had a confused look on his face. As he looked down he realized the dripping sound was coming from his pants. "Loss of bladder control is one of the symptoms too. Chikushou, you need to clean that up." She said tossing him a towel. Chikushou had a look of disbelief on his face, but simply sighed and hesitantly began wiping the puddle his partner left.

Jhouru looked to Teal angrily as he tried to move his legs again. "Okay, so you sent you're little brother to go beat me up in you're place. That's really brave of you." he said trying to make an excuse.

"He's seven!" Teal argued. "Besides, I did that to show you a lesson. You're breathing exercises will help you get stronger in ways you don't know. It's not boxing Vincent wants me to teach you. But until you get that through you're thick head, you're never going to learn what the meaning behind these lessons are, and you'll be the first one to die during the attack. You'll be like the first bug that ends up on their windshield." Teal said poking him in the chest.

"Ow." Jhouru said as he pulled her hand back. "Anyhow, wouldn't it just be easier for me if you just told me the point of these lessons so I could focus on it? I know you don't really want me here. And don't lie, cause yesterday I heard you're dad say he specifically didn't want me here cause I was scaring away all the regular costumers." Jhouru said pointing to her. "So just tell me so we can be rid of each other!"

Teal shook her head. "Vincent told me if you don't figure it out on your own it's pointless. Besides, my dads also happy you're attracting a few more girls costumers who think you're his son. The stupid old pervert. Anyhow deal with it." She said as Jhouru suddenly kicked his leg forward hitting Chikushou and causing him to fall over. "Oh, you're reflexes may be a little off too." Teal added smirking innocently.

"Oh Ew! I fell in the pee." Chikushou whined from the floor. Jhouru laughed at him until he grabbed on to the boy's leg and pulled him down onto the floor. "You really shouldn't laugh considering you're the one who made this puddle pissy pants."

* * *

Jhouru stood blinded folded in the middle of the park as he breathed in and out. "Okay, just keep doing the breathing exercises and get ready." Teal said as she tossed an apple up and down. Jhouru sighed but then began breathing in and out calmly. Suddenyl Teal threw the apple at him hitting him dead square in the forehead. "Oh! You were supposed to dodge it." Teal said As Jhouru fell to the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jhouru yelled angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to dodge what I can't see? You blind folded me and all you're telling me to do is breath! At least tell me which direction you're throwing from!" He complained.

Teal shook her head once more. "Sorry, I can't tell you that. You have to block and deflect them on you're own. Otherwise it defeats the point of the lesson." Teal said smirking as she pulled a basket of apples out from a nearby tree. Jhouru put his blind fold on and smiled. He knew where she was standing now, and if she moved he would hear her footsteps. He could at the very least block all the apples now.

Teal suddenly raised her hands as a signal and Chikushou and Trevor came from behind nearby trees both holding baskets of apples. Each boy had a smile on his face as they began throwing them and pelting him from all over. "Ow, ow that's not fair! Ow damn it! You assholes!" Jhouru yelled as he turned in every direction trying to block the apples. He balled up on the ground trying to shield himself, but couldn't. he was now covered in mashed up apples. "Ah! Screw this! This whole breathing crap is meaningless!" he said running off.

Chikushou was about to go after him, but suddenly Teal grabbed the back of his shirt. "Let him go. We don't have time for whiners, so if he's not back in an hour he simply ether won't go, or won't be ready and die." Teal said coldly. Chikushou grew a sad look on his face causing Teal to feel sympathy for him. "I'm not saying this to be mean, but it's just that we can't afford to have these types of problems where we're going. If he doesn't get stronger they won't have a second thought about finishing him off."

Chikushou frowned. "Yeah I guess so… But it was still pretty fun to throw the apples at him." He said smiling and nodding his head. She and Trevor nodded in agreement.

"We should be a little happy he at least got part of it down. He tried to scope my footsteps out, but he has to learn the full lesson or else he's screwed." Teal said sighing.

* * *

Jhouru walked down the street with an annoyed look on his face. As he stomped down the street he cursed under his breath about how meaningless the training was. Everyone was getting stronger except him. Why did he always end up getting the short end of the stick? Suddenly he heard something rattling on the side walk. He looked over and saw an old man wearing a straw hat which was hiding his face. "Spare some change youngster?" The old man asked holding a cup up.

Jhouru looked around making sure the man was talking to him. The man then signaled him to come over, which he slowly did so. Jhouru reached n his pocket to see what he could find, and then pulled out a small handful of change out. He dropped it in the cup and then noticed the old man was wearing a blindfold. "Yo old dude, aren't you afraid that blindfold will let someone get the jump on you and take you're money?" He asked. "How can you stop them if you can't see."

"Well, I'm blind anyway so I figure why try and fool anyone at this point." He said as Jhouru felt a little bad for the blunt comment he made. The man pulled out a half eaten hamburger and took a bite out of it. "So, why were you looking so annoyed just now little boy. I mean it's none of my business, but you did insult my blindness so you owe me." The old man said pointing at him. "But don't worry about it, even thought you still insulted my blindness."

Jhouru scowled at him. He wasn't trying to make him seem any less guilty for it. "It's nothing you would understand old geezer. It's something super important that you wouldn't even know about." He said sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I'm supposed to be getting stronger by breathing, that's what my friend said. And if I don't, when my friends need me I won't be able to help them. Life is one giant middle finger right now."

"This reminds me of the time… no it doesn't. Well anyway, if it's breathing you should get stronger easily. Breathing is on of the essential needs of any great fighter." The old man explained causing Jhouru to raise an eyebrow. The old man laughed slapping his knee. "Of course it's not just breathing itself that is important, it's what you get from mastering the little trick. I'll give you an example."

The old man sat breathing as Jhouru raised an eyebrow. He suddenly punched as Jhouru who caught his fist, but right after that he put his foot out kicking Jhouru. Jhouru shook his head getting up. "How did you do that?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at the old man.

"When you breath, you're not simple breathing. You're linking to everything around you. You analyzing every angle, every opening, every weakness that you're opponents holds. You learn to make use of you're surroundings, and force you're opponent in to a corner before they themselves even realize it." he explained. "Breathing is only have the doorway to the trick, listening and observing is the other. Don't let you're opponents make one move without finding a way to punish him for it. Understand?"

Jhouru thought for a moment thinking back on his fight with Trevor. He suddenly snapped his fingers in realization. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! If you weren't a smelly old hobo I'd give you a hug old man!" Jhouru yelled running off.

The old man sat as he watched the boy run off and then frowned. He pulled the hat and blind fold off revealing himself to be Vincent. "I was only dressing like a hobo, does he really think I smell like one?" He mumbled sniffing his armpits. Suddenly Azure ran by looking at Vincent in a confused manner. Before the boy could even asked why his trainer was dressed like a hobo Vincent took out his bat and swung at him. "Stop gawking and get running! It's not the end of the week yet!"

* * *

Jhouru burst back in to the gym and saw Teal and Chikushou on the sofa playing Super Street Fighter 4 as Trevor sat on the floor watching. "What the? You guys are actually here? What the heck, I thought you would come looking for me?" He yelled in disbelief. Trevor chuckled as Chikushou just shrugged his shoulders pointing to Teal.

"Tch, who the heck do you think you are. You're not worth looking for as far as I'm concerned. You ether came back, or showed up at the attack and died then. Didn't matter which one you chose to me." Teal said bluntly. She got up yawning as she KO'd Chikushou without even looking and tossed the controller behind him. "Are you ready to stop whining like a little punk and learn to get these breathing thing down?" She asked getting a soda from the fridge.

"I already have it down. Now it's just a matter of practice. Go ahead, test me, lets go out side and you can throw stuff at me all you want." He said as the other turned around surprised at his confidence. Trevor got up and threw a half eaten apple at the back of his head hitting him. He turned to Trevor angrily at Trevor. "I didn't mean now stupid! Not yet!" He yelled angrily as he threw the apple back at Trevor who ducked letting it hit the TV.

After Teal defused the situation by threatening the both of them, they went outside and stopped at the park where they threw apples at him. Trevor stood by with a camera in his hand ready to put the following events on Youtube. "Okay punk you ready?" Teal asked tossing the apple in her hand up and down. Chikushou hid behind a nearby tree as Trevor just picked up the apple and prepared to hit Jhouru.

Teal threw the first one, to their surprised he stopped it this time. He listened closely and heard nothing. Suddenly he heard the bushes rustle close behind him. He turned around swatting the apple Chikushou had thrown at him away. He then heard footsteps to his left and ducked ore dodging the oncoming apple. Trevor threw apples randomly hoping to hit the boy, but he kept dodging. "Ha! Can't touch this!" he yelled taking off his blind fold. Suddenly Teal hit him form behind.

"You learned you're lesson just fine, but you got to stay focus or else you're dead." Teal said smiling. "That, and I honestly just wanted to hit you one more time. So now that you finally get the lesson you can start getting focused on breathing exercises again. Someone who uses mirrors like you should be able to tell each and every weak point of the opponent, and be able to use you're surroundings as an advantage." Teal said smiling.

Jhouru sighed but then grew a smile on his face. "Wait till the guys hear how I got stronger by stinking breathing exercises, their going to crack up." he said chuckling.

* * *

Vincent watched Azure pull a boulder behind him as he rubbed his fake beard like on of those old Chinese kung fu masters. "You're skill are still weak young one. You must learn to control the inner strength you hold." Vincent said in a fake Chinese accent.

Azure looked at him shaking his head. "You're crossing the line. I know you were trying to hide from Jhouru when you gave him that advice as the old man, but the beard and the Chinese hat are a little much don't you think?"

"Silence! Do not speak against you're kung fu Chinese master! I will make you work long hours in sweat shops if you do! And get all straight A's or I will have you deported from the country!" He yelled still keeping up the Chinese gag. Azure shook his head at him. "And don't be calling me no racist ether, cause I don't just hate Chinese, I hate all races. Black people, White people, Latino people, Arabic people, Irish people, even Japanese people, yeah I said it! And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!" He said pointing a walking stick at him.

"This is terrible. You've insulted almost every race you can think off." Azure said shaking him head at him. "Don't you think you're talking this race thing a little too far?"

"Hah! I haven't even named half the people I still hate!" He yelled pulling out a list. "I'm starting with the A's and going down in alphabetical order!" He began reading off the list as he smirked. Azure shook his head and went back to pulling the large rock.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope most of you found the chapter somewhat funny. I'm not sure I'm happy about the actual comedy sense in this chapter. My brother and cousin wrote some pretty funny fics and I'd thought I'd give comedy a shot. What did you think?**

**As for Jhouru, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was considering giving him a large fight scene like Kai but then thought it better to just stick to training and show off what he can really do during the battle. Next chapter will have some action in it while still focusing on the training. Anyone want to take a guess at it?**

**Also, there was one line in the earlier fight between Trevor and Jhouru I got from a certain cartoon. Anyone want to guess which one it was? Anyone? Anybody?  
**


	23. Cause I don't like you!

Derrick sat beneath a tree holding a stopwatch in his hand as he looked towards the nearby open gates of his school. He simply kept on staring until he saw two figures approaching. A brown and silver blur flashed by him, and he hit the watch perfectly as they ran by. "They cut five seconds off their time. I thought Alice was faster then me before, but now I can't even compare to her anymore." Derrick said sighing. He then smiled. "Well, at least she looks like she's having fun."

It had been only a day since Alice had started her training, and to her extreme displeasure she hadn't even come close to catching CJ. She had been trying as hard as she could, and she could feel her speed greatly increasing over the short period of time, but she didn't want to improve, she wanted to catch him and rub his arrogant face in it. He had been insulting her ever since this training started. If it wasn't about her old grey hair, it was about her girl born cooties. He was an immature little brat, but she couldn't deny his speed was way beyond hers.

Alice speeded after CJ who smiled knowing there way no way he was going to catch her. He did however admire her determination. She wouldn't have stopped yesterday if Derrick hadn't told her to come home for dinner. She was willing to chase him all night if she had too. "C'mon old hag! You can surely run faster than that can't you?" CJ asked trying to get under her skin. It worked from the look on Alice face. He smiled to himself as he kept on running. There was something he liked about messing with her. He didn't know why but he did. "I'm not going to get caught and get girl cooties from the likes of you!" he taunted.

Alice fumed at the insult and kept running after him. "Y-you're terrible! I'm going to catch you and pull you're ears until you apologize for insulting me and Derrick-kun! You and only you are the one person I will definitely not forgive!" She yelled angrily as she jumped at him. He moved to the side easily avoiding her, but suddenly got an idea. He rushed back towards her and past her in an instant. She turned around wondering where he was going, and then realized he was heading for her backpack she set beneath the tree when she arrived in the morning.

CJ snatched her jacket and then pulled something out. It was the bear Derrick had given to her when they had met. CJ smiled shaking the bear up and down. "You love this thingy an awful lot don't you? I wonder how much faster you would run to catch it?" He said tossing it up and down smiling. He looked up at Alice who looked furious at him. She charged at him but he jumped up in to the nearby tree. She then jumped up after him snapping the tree branch like a twig, and barely giving CJ enough time to jump off. "You're moving a bit faster." He said chuckling.

Alice gritted her teeth angrily as she reached out running after him once again. He easily avoid her and turned around to run. Alice leaned forward seemingly about to fall, but Alice then pushed herself forward using the tip of her toes. She sprung forward tackling him from behind. "Got you!" She yelled as she knocked him to the ground. He turned his head smiling at her before disappearing. "_An afterimage?_"

Alice turned around and saw five CJ's standing around her. They all suddenly disappeared leaving only one CJ. He was holding the bear and chuckling as Alice looked up in disbelief. "Don't give up Alice-chan. You're getting so much closer to being half as good as I am. Maybe I'll give the bear back if you can just touch me instead of catching me." He said smirking at the girl. He looked over and his smirk disappeared as he saw Alice looking down towards the ground.

She looked up at him with rage filled eyes. "If you don't give him back right now, I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of our training, and even after the attack on the bookless, and even after the battle for the king is over. Hand him back right now!" She yelled furiously. CJ backed up slightly afraid but kept his grip on the bear. He smiled challenging her to come get it. She rushed at him but he moved away to quickly for her. He wasn't going to get caught because she was having a temper tantrum.

CJ stopped only to find Alice already charging at him again. He disappeared and so did she as they kept on reappearing and disappearing to fast for Derrick to keep up with. He looked around as fast as he could but could barely keep up with the kids. Suddenly Alice stopped with a smile on her face. He held up the hat CJ was wearing. CJ reappeared feeling his head and noticing his missing hat. "T-that was a present form Vincent! Give it back now!" He yelled stomping his foot.

Alice smiled placing his hat on her head. "It's a nice fit, isn't it CJ-kun? I don't think I want to give it up without a fight. But that would mean you'd have to come close enough for me to catch you wouldn't it?" She said as she tipped the hat downwards showing off. She smiled at CJ who had a look of annoyance on his face. "But, I might be willing to give it back if you hand over my bear, right now." She added growing a serious expression on her face.

CJ scowled but then suddenly smirked as he tossed the bear back over to her which she quickly gave a hug to. She then flung his hat over which he quickly placed on his head and sighed. Vincent had given him the hat when he first met him and it was precious to him. Even if it was just a stupid bear he was goofing around with, he had to stop for his hat's sake. He smiled at Alice who looked confused. "You didn't strike me as a person who's take a hostage." he said dropping down on his hands and feet.

Alice was confused at this strange stance. She didn't see him do this yesterday. He suddenly jumped forward before she could even see. Alice grew wide eyed as she jumped back avoiding him. She would have tried to grab him at that distance, but at that speed she was sure she wouldn't even have seen him move out of her grasp. She needed to get distance so she could rethink how she was going to do this. Suddenly a blur rushed by her leaving a dust trail in it's path. When Alice opened her eyes, she saw that the ribbon in her hair were gone.

CJ stopped waving the ribbon in front of her. "Vincent probably already told you this, but I'm hands down the fastest mamodo in the battle. Although speed isn't everything, there is no one who can outrun me. On all fours I'm even faster since I was born an animal." He explained smiling with a devilish grin. Alice backed up nervously as she focused on CJ. She had to see his next movement. "I'm only supposed to be running from you, but that's no fun anymore." He said charging at her.

She tried to keep up with him, but only saw him when he appeared right in front of her. He swung at her but she could tell he was obviously slowing down for her. She moved to the side managing to grab his arm, but before she to catch him he shook his arm loose and appeared behind her. Alice gritted her teeth as she flung her hair in to CJ's face blocking his vision. She then elbowed him in the chest sending him flying back. CJ grabbed his stomach in pain. She wasn't as fast, but power wise she was stronger then he was.

She gave him a smile before charging towards him and trying to pin him down. He disappeared once more and stuck his foot out in front of her tripping him up. "Remember who the faster one is here old hag. Just cause you got one lucky blow doesn't mean you can beat the awesome CJ-sama." He said as she "Nee-sama was right when she said nobles were spoiled and everything. You can hardly even keep up with me can you?" He asked as she scowled at him form the ground.

Derrick but his tongue seeing him taunt Alice so much. Vincent told him for her to grow stronger he would have to not interfere with her training, no matter how much CJ taunted her. One part of his training was to learn to stop being so overprotective of Alice. Vincent assured him that would get him killed in the future. So he simply stayed quiet and watched.

Alice got up grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it in CJ's eyes. He fell back trying to rub the dirt out of his eyes. Alice jumped at him seeing a chance to catch him, but he easily jumped out of the way. She looked in disbelief trying to figure out how he avoided her, but then realized something. She saw his ears twitching as he wiped his eyes. "_Even if I blind him, he could just find out where I am by hearing my footsteps. With his hearing he could probably hear my breath from miles away if he wanted to. And even then, he still had his smell._" She thought trying to figure out a way to catch him.

CJ wiped the dirt out of his eyes but was now rubbing his nose. Alice once again looked confused. "Gross, you got you're old hag hair smell in my nose!" He yelled annoyed. Alice frowned at him and remembered he had stolen the ribbon she used to keep her buns up. CJ glared at he looked at the ribbons in his hand. He wasn't' going to tell her this, but when she had flung her hair in his face it smelt kind of nice. Almost like Angie's hair which he had smelt when getting a piggy back ride from her. He shook this thought out of his head and smirked. "Don't you know the meaning of giving up?"

Alice was about to charge again but suddenly she heard a timer go off. Vincent had given them a timer that went off every five hours, meaning that the two would take a break, eat and get water. She snapped her fingers annoyed. She might have had him this time, but now he was going to get all his energy back. She turned to him glaring as he waved her ribbons in victory. "Give them back!" She yelled angrily.

CJ jumped over the nearby fence waving her goodbye as he did so. She stomped her feet as he went off. She ran over to Derrick who had already pulled out to bento boxes and was ready to eat. Alice ran her fingers through her hair. Ever since Derrick had given her the buns in her hair, she wasn't used to her hair flowing down her neck anymore. Derrick smiled at the girl. "Maybe he just wanted to see you're lovely flowing hair." He said patting her on the head. "He's probably smitten with you is all." He teased.

Alice hit him on the shoulder blushing madly. "S-stop teasing me Derrick-kun! All you've been doing is teasing me about him ever since we started training! He took my bear and even took my ribbons! He's hasn't been training me, he 's only been picking on me!" She complained as Derrick simply chuckled.

"Boys and girls you're age always fight when they like each other. It the only way they know how to get attention." Derrick said eating down a rice ball. "Just ignore him if you really don't like him." Derrick advised eating down a large piece of shrimp.

Alice got up after she had quickly eaten her bento and glared at Derrick. "I know you probably have more experience on this kind of stuff Derrick-kun, but I think I'm just going to go find him when he's not looking and beat him up." She said running off. Derrick thought about saying something, but then decided to let it go. He really wasn't good with these kinds of things despite her beliefs. So he just let it go.

* * *

CJ sat in front of Grace and was eating away at the lunch he made before coming. He would have preferred Vincent make the lunch, but he hadn't seen him much ever since he started training Azure. He was honestly only hanging out with Grace to kill the loneliness. Grace reached over patting him on the head. "I know you're sad about Vincent not being here, but he misses you too you know. He gave the job to train Alice to be ready for the upcoming battle. You don't want to let him down do you?" She asked smiling at him.

CJ crossed his arms angrily at the mention of Alice. "I don't want to train with that stinky old woman. She isn't even playing fair. She threw dirt in my eyes." He said pouting. He wasn't going to tell Grace she flung her hair in his face as well, she always liked making fun of Teal and Vincent when they had a moment, and he didn't want her picking on him next. "Besides, Nee-sama said nobles were spoiled. Even if we train her and Azure to their fullest, it'll be pointless." He said angrily.

Grace shook her head sighing. CJ was always a stubborn child when it came to things like this. His sister didn't have a deep hatred for nobles or anything, she was just going off of what she had seen. CJ seemed to take most of what his sister said out of context. But they were glad it was off of something Angie said rather then Beat. Grace then looked at CJ and smiled. "If it's so pointless, then what is that bruise on you're arm from?" She asked poking his arm and causing him to wince in pain. "Looks like she got in a few good hits on you during training. Even I probably couldn't do that with you moving at full speed."

CJ turned his head to the side angrily. "I wasn't moving at full speed. I was only moving at a quarter speed. Even Kai would have trouble catching me at that speed though, so I guess she might have a little potential. She still won't amount to much." He stated stubbornly. He sniffed the air and gritted his teeth when he realized the smell of the silver girls hair was still in his nose. He wouldn't be able to wash that out for weeks. It wasn't a bad smell, but he didn't want to be reminded of her.

Grace hit CJ on the head for his comment. "CJ, you need to watch you're mouth. Alice isn't that bad and nether is Azure for that matter. It may be true a lot of nobles are spoiled, but that doesn't mean you judge all of them. If I recall Angie used to be in a noble clan herself did she?" Grace asked as CJ frowned rubbing his head. He thought back to the moment his sister had told him this news.

* * *

"_Eh! You're a noble?" a nine year old Beat yelled in disbelief. He looked surprised as he walked beside a eleven year old Angie who was carrying CJ who was three on her back Angie's hair was much short then it was now. She led her brothers down the road holding on to Beat's hand and carrying CJ piggyback style. The two boys couldn't believe their older sister was a noble. _

_Angie didn't react to their surprise. She simply kept on walking and sighed. "Was a noble. The red star clan were the most well known and powerful assassins of our time. _

_And yes, we were considered to be among nobles." she answered as they walked in to the entrance of a nearby town close to the orphanage. They were going to by grocery for Nana who had always sent the three just in case something happened to one of them. _

_Beat scratched his head in confusion. He didn't understand why Angie hadn't mentioned this before. He knew the red star clan was her previous family, but he hadn't known they were nobles. CJ's ears flopped up and down as he grew a curious expression on his face. "But then I don't' understand. Nee-sama said nobles were weak. But Nee-sama is the strongest girl and fighter we've ever seen. How could you be a noble then?" CJ asked confused. _

"_Yeah, and I thought you're clan was killed by other noble clans anyway. You were the only survivor of the whole thing right?" Beat asked as he put his hands behind casually. He didn't get why one noble clan would wipe out another. "I always thought you hated nobles for wiping you guys out. I don't hate them, but I think their a bunch of snobs anyway." Beat confessed scowling. "If I ever like a noble girl, slit my throat."_

_Angie shook her head. "Hatred, anger, revenge, these are all things that simply blind us from what is standing right in front of us. In my clan we're taught to be ready to die at any point. We are assassins, to kill is our job, so we shouldn't find it strange for someone to exact revenge in their behalf. This if natural human instinct." Angie said. Although she looked specifically at Beat when explaining this specifically towards Beat. "Anyone driven by revenge, will only have it come back to haunt them. It's a never ending cycle."_

_Beat scowled looking down towards the ground. He wouldn't speak against Angie, but he disagreed. CJ looked confused at the expressions of his older brother and sister. "And as for you, don't assume all Nobles are weak. True most of them today are spoiled to no end, but there are always those few who will drive themselves to prove that statement wrong. Mouthing off might get you in trouble one day." Angie said as they walked in to the store._

* * *

Grace held CJ on the ground stretching the sides of his mouth out. "What're you over here daydreaming about CJ-san? I asked you about that little silver girl and ya just blanked out. You been picking on her an awful lot, does our little man have a crush?" She asked smiling as she kept stretching his mouth out. She pinned him down as she pulled out a first aid kit and beginning tending to his bruises. He always hated being having wounds treated. The alcohol stung him, and even if their wasn't alcohol Grace always bandaged him to tightly.

He struggled to push Grace off as she blushed from her comment. He eventually was freed when she finished wrapping his arm he bit his lip and pointed at her. "If she's so great, how come she hasn't been able to catch me yet? Vincent said her only job was to try and catch me for the first have of the week, and then do sparing matches the second half! So why hasn't' she?" CJ asked with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Alice rushed from behind tackling CJ and wrapping her arms around him. He tried to break loose but she held him tightly in a bear hug. He began yelling trying to break out as Alice smiled. "I caught you! All the bragging you were doing over the past week was annoying, but I finally managed to catch you did I?" She yelled as Grace applauded the girl from the back round.

CJ was embarrassed he couldn't break out of the girls grip, but he was also embarrassed to be so close to her. "L-let go of me! We're on break remember?" He yelled trying to break loose. Alice shook her head letting him go only to show the stop watch Derrick had been holding. CJ looked confused until he realized something. The break was only thirty minutes long, and the stop watch had been on for thirty one minutes. He frowned realizing he had actually been caught.

Grace clapped her hands applauding the young Silver clan member. "Very nice. I didn't think you'd use such a trick Alice-kun. But Vincent was right when he said you were a clever girl." She said gaining Alice attention. "He told me you're very strong, but you simply like two things to become even better then you are now. One would be instinct, meaning you are a straight forward battler. You have the power to over power an opponents, but no tactics in you're fighting style. Two would be battle experience, which is self explanatory."

Alice smiled and then stuck her tongue out at CJ who stuck his tongue out as well. "So chasing CJ was supposed to help me learn tactic, since I couldn't just go straight after him to catch him, and the sparring will cover battle experience?" Alice asked making sure she had it clear. Grace shook her head yes as CJ simple turned his head still angry he had gotten caught. Alice thought about what she said. Although she had been in a few fights, she never really had gone against any opponents that challenged her at home, save her brother. And as for tactics, well she had been fighting all power opponents like herself.

Alice then turned to CJ holding her hand out and glaring at him angrily. He pouted before reaching in his pocket and pulling out her ribbon. Grace smiled as she crouched down to CJ's side. "Oh my, stealing a girls hair ribbon as a memento. You must really have it bad for this girl CJ-kun." Grace said as CJ gritted his teeth. He was about to yell but then suddenly he and Grace sensed something. Alice was confused until the bear ears on her jacket hood began twitching. "Bookless are close by." Grace said growing a serious face on her face.

CJ raised his hand signaling the girls to leave. "Tch, their coming huh? I'll scope out what we're up against." CJ said cracking his knuckles. CJ closed his eyes then opened them as he glared forward. Alice looked confused as Grace simple waited. "He's a big guy. Around fourteen or fifteen feet tall. He's a power house form what I can tell and he's heavily armored as well. He doesn't look like he's all that fast, but he's got a long stride so he won't be far behind us. You guys go and I'll distract him until you get help." CJ said signaling the ladies to leave.

Grace nodded and ran off knowing CJ could handle himself. She probably could have handled the mamodo herself. But it was better to be safe then sorry. Vincent told them if they saw a mamodo during training they should restrain him so they could see what he knows or track down any other attackers. Alice on the other hand stood where she was. "You might need help taking down someone like this. I'll back you up just in case." She said getting ready.

CJ gritted his teeth. Why was she staying here and bothering him. He gave her stupid ribbon back already. She would only get in the way. "You better not get in my way, cause I won't help you if you end up getting yourself in trouble." He warned as he ran forward. She followed him ready to fight. After all, this was a good chance to get the battle experience she needed.

As they kept going they could hear large footsteps close by. Both stopped as the footsteps suddenly stopped. They looked up seeing the giant towering over them. "Oh, I have little kids as my opponents. This should be very easy." He said lifting his big heavy fist. He swung it down but both Alice and CJ easily dodged the blow. They looked at the crater in the ground as CJ scowled. He had power and defense, but no speed backing him up. If CJ had his partner here he could've taken this guy out already. But he did have enough raw power to break through that armor.

He turned his head to Alice who was focused on the giant. At least she was trying to use tactics now. She might not be completely useless after all. "Alice, don't just rush in. He's the type of guys you can beat in raw power. Just wait for an opening and then hit him hard." CJ said as five afterimages of him appeared. "And don't worry, I'm not going to let you get hurt. Vincent would get mad at me if I let one of us get beat up before the battle." He said as he and the five after images charged.

They dashed all around the giant confusing him while Alice looked for a chance to find a weak point in the armor. She ran forwards after seeing a small crack near the chest area she assumed never got fixed form whatever battle he was in during his time. She jump up and thirsted her palms forward and smashing a larger crack in the armor. The giant stumbled back as CJ stepped beside Alice ready to started the plan again. The giant glared angrily at CJ. "It's cause of you I got hit just now, fight fairly and stop zipping around like that!" He yelled swinging at CJ.

CJ scowled as he was about to run out of the way. The giant was much, much faster then he expected. Right as he was about to move out of the way he noticed Alice wasn't moving. Or rather she couldn't. nether he nor Alice had never gave it any thought, but all the stress on her body left her tired. She had spent the last two days trying to catch CJ and honestly had used almost all her power to hit the giant. She was hoping It would be enough to use all her strength in one go, but she was more tired then she realized.

CJ scowled as rushed towards he pushing her out of the way and then jumping back him self. Unfortunately part of the giant hand had brushed his already bruised arm. He winced in pain as he fell back grabbing his arm. Before he could get up the giant raised his foot ready to step on him. CJ got up trying to get out of the way in time, but suddenly realized the foot had stopped. Alice was standing in front of him holding the foot up. "Are you alright CJ?" She asked with a worried look. "Sorry, I got in the way did I? is you're arm okay?" She asked.

CJ didn't answer. He quickly grabbed her with his good arm and rushed off before the foot smashed in to the ground. He dragged her and hid behind the nearby tree. CJ looked at her for a moment before speaking. "T-thanks. And my arms fine. So don't worry about it." He assured blushing slightly. "Anyway, we've got to finish that big guy off. It's to risky to try and stall until back up comes. We ether have to last, or finish him right now." He said looking at the giant who was looking around for the two.

Alice shook her head thinking of a plan. "I have an idea. How many of those after images can you make at one time?" She asked looking at CJ.

CJ counted on his finger for a moment. "Twenty if you want ones that disappear on contact, and only ten, eleven maybe, if you them to stay solid." He said listening closely. Alice began whispering in his ear and he smiled at her plan. "That's actually pretty clever. Lets do it. And I have just the thing for that." He said as he created ten after images of himself.

The giant angrily stomped around trying to find the two. Could they have run away? No he still sensed them in the area. They had to still be here. He then heard something behind him. CJ was limping off holding his arm. The giant walked over to him quickly closing the distance between them with his long stride. Just as he lifted his foot two of CJ after images jumped at him and threw dirt in his eyes. He fell back slightly but kept his balance as he rubbed his eyes. Alice took this opening to come out from her hiding stop and once more punch him in the chest.

The giant swatted her away as on of CJ's afterimages caught her. She looked up as the giant lifted his foot and stomped down. The afterimage threw her out of the way before being squashed. Alice quickly ran trying to get distance form the large bookless, who easily kept up with her. "I have to admit, when they told me you were the first female member of the Silver clan to earn herself a nickname, I was skeptical. But with this great strength you have, I don't doubt it so much anymore." He admitted laughing. "Seems like the boy abandoned you."

Alice frowned as she looked ahead and saw the lake. She was now trapped. Alice turned around as the giant punched at her, but then he suddenly stopped. He pulled his hand back and felt that it was burning up. In fact, he now felt his whole body burning up. "OW, OW! What is this? My whole body is burning all over! What did you do?" He yelled as he tried to escape the burning sensation.

Alice smiled as she pointed at the crack in his amour. "Didn't you think it was weird how I could smash that armor before, but couldn't now. Well, I didn't have enough strength left to break it anymore then I did anyway, so I guess you didn't notice." She said chuckling. The bookless was still confused. "And CJ didn't abandon me. He's really closer in fact." She said as something crawled out of the crack in his armor.

CJ had hopped out in guinea pig form. He turned back to his human form sweating all over. He then turned and smiled at the giant bookless who realized what happened. When

Alice punches him, she was really just forcing CJ inside. He his in her jacket as a guinea pig and slipped in as she punched her hand inside the crack. But that hadn't explained why he was heating up. CJ then pulled out a lighter. "I lit you're clothes on fire under the amour. I guess it's true when they say idiots don't fell pain. I guess they feel being fried inside of their own armor though.

The giant gritted his teeth at the too as he tried desperately to pull his armor off. He then jumped over them and inside the lake behind them. He came up now breathing a sigh of relief, but suddenly he started to sink. "Oh no! I forgot the crack in my armor was there! It's filling up with water! I'm going to drow-" he didn't finish his rant before sinking to the bottom of the lake. CJ and Alice smiled happily at their handy work. They couldn't wait for their book owners to hear about this.

CJ then looked at Alice and scratched his head. "Y-you were more useful then I thought you would be. You're not bad for a noble." He admitted. He then frowned remembering how much of a hard time he gave her. "But, I do want to know the answer to one thing. How come you saved me from getting stomp on. Not like I'm not thankful, but I could have gotten away myself you know." he said

Alice hit him on the head lightly. "That's an obvious question. You're helping me and my friends get stronger. Even if you could have gotten away I don't want to take any chances. Besides, you got in that situation by saving me remember." Alice answered. "I'm going to protect all of my friends, and Derrick-kun no matter what happens. Even if it's you, I'll protect you till my last breath." She added smiling.

CJ blushed slightly looking a little surprised to hear that from her. He then scowled and turned around from her. "D-don't be stupid. Don't go on pretending like you're all cool and everything cause you saved me once. I'm the one who'll be king no matter what happens, so just let me handle things from no on." he said crossing his arms. He looked back at Alice who was still smiling at him. "S-stop smiling at me like that. I still don't like you!" he yelled still blushing.

* * *

Derrick walked up with Alice right behind him. He wondered why she seemed so cheerful today when she was so angry the first two days of their training. "Hey Alice, you really must of warmed up to CJ when you guys were taking down that bookless didn't you?" He asked chuckling. "You were always saying how annoying you were on the way over here in the mornings. But you've smiled the whole way here."

Alice skipped along beside Derrick still smiling. "I just kind of got used to him. Even though he can be annoying CJ-kun really is a pretty nice guy." She said happily. As they walked on to school grounds they saw CJ who was sitting on the bleachers. Alice dashed over to him and check on his arm which Grace bandaged up earlier. She then reached in her back pack and pulled out a bento box. "I made this for since you hurt you're arm helping me yesterday." She said cheerfully.

CJ scowled taking the box from her and lowering his hat to hide his blushing face. "I-I didn't ask for any home made lunch. Vincent gave me money to go to the store today." He said looking up at her. She jumped down ready to start today's training. "B-but since I'm a nice guy I'll eat it out of pity." Derrick chuckled as Alice smiled happily.

A few yards away a rustle could be heard in the bushes. Nyanna and Neon were holding an angry Anaso back. From rushing in to the school yard. "Let go, I have to kill him! It's my duty as a big brother to kill anyone she likes, even if he won't admit it! Let go dammit!" He yelled biting his lip. "I'll freaking kill you CJ!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. more Action at the beginning then the end on this one i think. Still hope you like the fight scene against the giant. To start off I want to say I'm glad Betawriter enjoyed the last chapter. I wasn't sure if you were going to like it or not and was honestly worried. He'll get some great fight scenes along with the others later though in case you're worried about that. **

**Second, When I thought about it I always had Alice in straight forward battles. Derrick may have thrown a strategy here and there, but other then that nothing. So that's what I decided to work on this chapter. I also hope you thought the end with Anaso was funny. I don't have any little sisters, but I know for a fact big brothers react wildly when someone makes a move on their sister.**

**CJ never really had anyone he liked in my cousins story, and Alice doesn't ether. So I figured what the hell. Don't worry I'm not going to turn this whole story in to a romance, or anything. It's still an action fighting/action fic. Hope you enjoyed this again long chapter. We all know whose left now don't we?**


	24. All or Nothing! Two sisters Bonds!

Vincent stood in front of Azure and Rika yawning as he sat on a rock. They looked up at him wondering why he would have them sitting here like this. He hadn't spoken in the last twenty minutes and they were honestly tired. "Okay, here's the deal. I've been wondering whether I should actually let you guys go on the attack." Vincent admitted scratching his head. "For the last couple of weeks we've been improving you're strength through physical test, but that's only carried you so far. I've been worried about this from the beginning, but I was hoping I was wrong. It's a mental problem isn't it?" Vincent asked.

Azure looked at Vincent confused. He wondered whether he should tell Vincent about it or not. He didn't know Vincent that well to just start revealing his past out openly to him. But he also wanted to make sure he got stronger anyway he could. After all, today was the last day of training. Azure hesitantly spoke out. "M-maybe. I'm not sure if it's really important enough to call it a mental problem. Just a rough past is all. It's behind me." He said looking down towards the ground.

Vincent glared at him with a look of distrust. "You're lying right through you're teeth. I knew you were going to the minute you began to hesitate. You don't have to tell me about you're past if you don't want to, but if you really are serious about you're past being behind you, then you should pass the next test with flying colors." Vincent grew a devilish smile on his face. "Believe it or not you and I didn't have that much of a difference when it came to crappy childhoods. Beaten up by older siblings, ignored by everyone around us. Only you had you're mother and all I had was the old bat."

Azure wasn't sure where Vincent was going with this, and nether was Rika. After all the weeks of training she still didn't trust or like Vincent. But she had noticed the change in Azure's power, so she let it go to a certain extent. She still stepped in whenever she thought the training was too dangerous. It never actually made Vincent stop, but she could tell for some reason he was slightly afraid of her despite his tough front. "What exactly is this last test anyway?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow.

Vincent smiled as he picked up his things and walked away. "I'm going home and calling the group to tell them to come to the Tokyo air port at exactly 5:00 am, or else they'll be left. If you pass the test have everything you want to bring with you, and I'll see you there. If not, I'll assume you're dead, which you probably will be, because this test is all or nothing. You ether pass or fail, and failure means death during this test." Vincent said walking off. Rika and Azure looked surprised but before they could object Vincent simply waved and ran off. "Good luck Azure, although I don't expect much."

Rika scowled at the boy's figure as he left and then looked down at Azure who wore a confused look on his face. "Rika, you have any idea what the last test could possibly be. I'm not sure if he's serious or if he's just trying to scare us by blowing smoke." Azure said sighing. "I'm not really sure what we should do, but anything is better than staying here." Azure said picking up his back pack. Rika nodded in agreement as she picked up her things as well. They both headed towards the road way hoping they'd find something.

As they approached the road way they both remained silent. They probably would have been talking to each other had it not been for the fact they were both listening careful of any signs from Vincent's sick little test. His test had always been pushed to the extreme, and death was always in the back of their mind when they completed them. However he seemed to have confidence they would pass since he spoke about them so casually. This one however worried them. For Vincent to tell them they'd probably die worried them a bit.

Azure kept on walking but then suddenly felt something. He felt two extremely powerful presences who were trailing behind them but merely smiled and pulled Rika's arm trying to get them to move faster. He wasn't sure if this was part of the test or not, but he knew a dangerous situation was knocking right on their door. And he need to get Rika and himself out of the open and to a place where they could ether hide from the oncoming threat, or somewhere where they could confuse and mix them up so they could make a quick get away.

"Rika-nee, I can tell these are two extremely powerful ones. I don't think I would have a chance against ether of them even if they were alone. If this is part of Vincent's test, we need to be very careful if we're going to survive." Azure said worried. He could feel the two mamodo gaining on them. He knew even if they were running as fast as they could through this forest it wouldn't be fast enough. They had to find a place to hide and do it quickly.

"Azure, we can hide out over there for a while." Rika said pointing towards the entrance of a small nearby cave. Azure smiled at his partner already knowing her idea. The cave was located at the bottom of the mountain, and the entrance was very tricky to find. They had used during his training for various task. If they entered and hid the entrance, their pursuers would probably climb the mountain out of having their senses thrown off. "C'mon, we can think up of a plan while we hide out." Rika said as she and Azure ran over to the entrance of the cave.

After entering they had carefully hid the entrance so that even the most skilled tracking mamodo wouldn't find them. Azure gave a sigh of relief when he felt the two mamodo head in to another direction. He was glad he could avoid a head on battle with the two. Maybe if they could catch one off guard they could even the odds in their favor. But it was still a risky bet. "Rika-Nee, we need to wait for them to split up, then maybe we can sneak up and take one of them down quickly. Or at least hinder on of them." Azure said as Rika stared a fire to brighten up the cave.

Rika nodded as she sat down beside him and pulled out two lunch boxes. "I made tuna sandwiches. I know it may not be the best time for lunch, but you skipped breakfast today and you need to have some food in you're belly if you want to stand a chance." She said smiling. She had witnessed first hand how much an empty stomach could slowed down a mamodo. And she didn't want that two happen in such a deadly fight like this.

Azure grabbed the lunch ate as fast as he could just in the case one of the attackers suddenly began heading towards them. Azure finished eating and the two were silent for a while. Rika finally broke the silence and spoke. "You know Azure, I really didn't like Vincent's training method in the least, but you've been improving a lot. But I guess what I'm really saying is I'm proud to see you trying to hard to help the others." She said patting him on the head as he smiled. They were having a brother sister moment.

Azure smiled happy at his book owners praise. "Thanks Rika-Nee. I'm happy I can get stronger too. We'll pass this test even if there are a little bumps in the road! I'll protect Rika-Nee every step of the way too." He added as e swallowed down the last of his lunch. "I'm more than sure the one who sent these guys after us is Vincent. But their way stronger then any of the others I've seen with him. I wonder who in the world did he sent after us?" Azure asked tilting his head.

* * *

Elsewhere Alice was wearing a worried look on her face as she stood in front of Vincent. "You sent one of Nana's trio? Vincent, how could you do something like this? I couldn't even defeat one of Nana's trio! Not even CJ!" She yelled as she pointed to the red haired boy who was playing video games with Kai and Jhouru. Alice looked to Vincent who seemed to be ignoring her and eating his cup of ramen. "Are you listening to me?" Alice yelled.

Vincent quickly ate down the rest of the cup and sighed smiling. "Man, I love cup ramen. Especially chicken flavored. Anyhow don't get you're hair buns in a bunch silver shrimp. It's not like I sent Angie after him or anything." He said as he laid back on his couch. He looked over at CJ and the others and scowled. Rather then wait at their own house's they decided to stay at Vincent's house until it was time to leave. "It's only CJ's big brother. Even if he loses he should have a 50% chance of surviving." Vincent said turning over on his side.

Alice scowled and was about to yell until CJ burst out. "That's not fair! You guys know all the cheat codes already. You're ganging up on me cause I won the last three rounds!" CJ yelled as he watched his soldier fall to the ground and die. He through the controller away with a grunt as Kai and Jhouru chuckled at him. "Anyhow, you shouldn't worry to much Alice-chan. Nii-chan is annoying and stupid but he's a softie. He won't kill Azure. Especially as long as his sister is there with him."

Alice turned to Vincent with surprised looks on her faces. Vincent sighed knowing the little girl was once again going to annoy him with a mountain load of worries. "You brought his sister with him! He told me his sister used to beat him up when he was a kid! He terrified of her, and I know because when he saw his brother that time he was too scared to even move!" Alice yelled glaring at Vincent.

"Big deal, my brother and sister beat me up when I was little and then ran out on me. Cry me a river. He has to help himself." The boy said shrugging his shoulder. Alice marched towards the door which he quickly stepped in front of. The others who shared the same worry about Azure got up and all glared at Vincent. "I'm not letting you guys leave. If you ruin this he'll never get stronger, and then getting his butt kicked by his brother and sister will be the least of his troubles." Vincent said glaring back at them.

Kai shook his head and sighed. "Do you honestly think you can hold all of us back. You're one human, and there are three mamodo and Derrick trying to get past you. Not to mention Haley and Chikushou will be back from the store soon. You off all people should know when you're fighting a losing battle." Kai said stepping forward. Vincent then suddenly pulled out a gun causing everyone to jump back except Kai. "Really? You wouldn't shoot a comrade right before the attack on the bookless. It's not strategic. It's probably full of paint balls or some-"

Vincent then pulled the trigger skimming Kai's leg and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "That was well thought out Kai. But you forgot to add the little fact that I don't like any of you. It only skimmed you, you'll be fine." Vincent said yawning. "I would like this to serve as a reminder, no one is indispensable, and I'm insane. Anyone else need a reminder?" Vincent asked looking around the room. Everyone else shook their head no as Kai held up his middle finger at him. "I'll be honest. I won't kill you, but by the time I finish shooting you up you'll wish you were dead." Vincent added not bothering to tell them the gun only had one bullet in it.

CJ ran in front of Vincent and turned around beginning to speak. He was about to explain about Nana's trio but suddenly Rikky stepped in front of him. "Let me explain." He said beginning to speak. The others looked surprised as Vincent looked back and forth at him and the door wondering when he had sneaked in. he only saw Mars standing in front of the door smiling. "Nana back at the mamodo world is famous for running an orphanage. But she was also once a great trainer. She trained all the kids who live with her to bring out their greatest potential, but there are three who wondered in one day, who were well above the others."

CJ cut in at this part. "Those three were given the nickname Nana's trio, and are the strongest that she had ever trained. The three are me known as Quick Claw, Nii-chan who is known as Sound Wave, and Nee-sama who is known as The Red Blade." CJ said smiling. "Everyone says Nee-sama is the strongest, but even so Nii-chan should be more then enough for some noble. Especially if it's just Azure." CJ said as Alice face grew even more worried.

"Hey dumbass, if you're trying to make you're little friend feel better you're doing a terrible ass job." The boy's older partner said sighing. Suddenly they heard someone coming through the back door. Haley and Chikushou walked in with shocked looks on their faces. Vincent lifted the gun up towards them threateningly. "Don't think won't shoot. I already shot Kai and he's the one I dislike the least!" Vincent threatened.

CJ tilted his head confused. "But Vincent, I thought said that gun only had one bullet in it?" CJ asked as the others glared at him. Vincent slapped him in the back of the head before turning around and running out of the door fleeing as the others chased him.

* * *

Azure and Rika sat waiting for their attackers to draw near. It seemed like they had been sitting there for an hour. Azure had passed the time by drawing things in the dirt with a stick, but he had gotten bored of that. "Rika-nee, I think it's safe to make a run for it. They haven't come by for almost an hour." Azure said as he listened outside carefully. Rika nodded knowing had a good point. But she wasn't' sure if that was technically passing the test. On the other hand surviving would have made them more useful to the team.

"Agreed, lets get out of here." She said as she grabbed her bag off of the ground. Azure picked up his things and walked over towards the entrance of the cave which was now blocked by a huge rock. He cracked his knuckles before he pushed the rock and slowly moved it out of the way of the entrance. After moving if he dust his hands off and let Rika by. "We should get moving quickly. If they start to sense us they could come back and we can't afford to be caught here if they do." Rika said as they began walking.

Suddenly the two heard a pair of hands clapping behind them. They turned to look up and see Beat and Aerial, along with Rachel and Cierra standing behind them. Beat clapped his hands smiling at Azure. "Impressive. Everyone told me you were incredibly weak, but moving that boulder so easily has shown you're great improvement. Vincent must have really been drilling you if you've improved that greatly over the last few weeks when you couldn't for the first twelve years of you're life." Beat side chuckling.

Azure glared up at the two trembling slightly. "So this is the last test Vincent is giving us, I didn't think you'd be here Aerial-nee." He said still trembling nervously. Aerial had a sad look on her face as she looked at Azure. She was about to say something but suddenly the younger brother spoke. "I'm scared to be honest with you. Especially since you're here. But you won't go away just because I'm scared will you. Being scared of something won't make it go away, so I'll fight." He said looking up at his sister. "Even if it's you, or Nii-chan, I won't run away. So don't hold back, I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten." He said glaring at her and Beat.

Aerial was silent for a few moments before smiling. "_Normally Azure would be to scared to move at the sigh to of me or Neon. But he's really willing to fight this time._" She thought as she stepped up now joining Beat. "Okay then Azure, show you're big sister how much stronger you've gotten!" She said smiling at him. Azure looked a bit surprised at her when he saw her smiling but didn't let his guard down.

Beat and Aerial jumped down in front of Azure as Beat cracked his knuckles. "I never forget the rules ladies first Aerial. If you want first crack at you're baby brother, then go ahead." He said stepping aside. Aerial dashed forward punching at Azure who was managing to dodge the whole fury of punches. Azure tried to memorize her pattern of attack, but she gradually switched it up on him. He then looked back at Beat who was simply watching them. He grew an idea.

Beat jumped back to gain distance and Aerial went after to him continue her assault. He held his hand out as Rika lifted the book and read a spell. "Irino!" Azure grew an ice blade in his hand and quickly swung it at his sister who leaned back dodging the attack. "Not bad Azure, you're a lot fast then the last time we sparred. But it's still not good enough." She said as she charged at him. Azure then stuck his sword in the ground. Aerial quickly jumped expecting Ice spikes to come up and hit her. She had seen this spell to many times to be hit by it. But nothing happened.

She looked around to find where any ice spikes might be and got her answer when she looked over to Beat who was lying on the ground. She moved towards him but he slowly got up. "I can't believe what that brat just did!" He said furiously as he was crying. Aerial looked worried but then saw he was holding something. It was a torn apron. Beside it was a bag full of cooking material and spices. "I-I was going to cook with this stuff to impress Aerial-san!" He yelled as he gripped a spoon tightly causing Azure and Aerial to sweat drop.

He suddenly through the spoon at Azure with amazing speed. Azure swatted it away with his sword but in an instant Beat had appeared in front of him. He punched Azure in the face sending him flying back. "You let you're guard down." Aerial said as she ran towards him not even letting him get a chance to get up. "Don't let you're guard down, don't hold back, don't falter even for a second, or else you'll be beaten." She added as he swung his sword at her again. She ducked as Azure jumped forward pushing her back slightly.

He raised his hands as she slide back and Rika read a spell. "Runaega!" Azure then shot out a giant ice lance from his hand aiming directly at Aerial. Since he was already so close the point of the Lance formed directly in her face. Suddenly a foot came down on the tip of the lance causing it to go down and get stuck in the ground. Beat stood on the lance whistling at the large ice weapon. "That some ice carving you got there kid. We can't have you're big sisters pretty face getting messed up by this thing can we." He said walking towards Beat. "Playtimes over kid." He said raising his hand.

Rachel opened the book reading out the first line on the page. Azure held his hand up ad Rika did the same. "Runae!" "Bijura!" Azure shot out large icicles from his hand as Beat shot out a sound wave form his own. The two spells went at each other head on, but the sound wave shattered the icicles and kept going knocked Azure back quite a distance and shattering his sword as well. Azure got up rubbing his head. "_It's only a sound wave, but it's so power. It's even enough to shatter my ice._" He thought getting up.

Aerial stepped in front of Beat and held up her hand as she took aim at Azure. She was about to tell Ceirra to fire but saw he was still getting up. "Aerial." Beat said stepping beside him. "I know how hard this is for you, and I know you don't want to start off by attacking him, but this has to be done if you want him to make it tomorrow. You know he won't leave my brother and the others side, so if you want him to be ready you can't hesitate now." Beat said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want too, I'm enough. You being here is probably already hard enough for both of you."

Aerial shook her head and looked back at Azure. "You're right. Even if this isn't how I wanted to start off, he needs to get stronger if he's going to make it through the attack tomorrow at him." She said as she took aim at Azure once again. Ceirra seeing her partners hands raised took it as a signal for a spell. "Sagitta Magitta!" She suddenly shot several light arrows at him. He grew wide eyed and jumped to the side avoiding them. But suddenly they followed him all hitting him dead on. "I held back that time only."

Beat sweat dropped. How could someone who has spent his entire life sparring with his big brother and sister not know the first spell? Azure got up shaking it off. "Wow, I didn't know they were homing! I never dodged them before so I guess I wouldn't know." He said scratching his head. Beat and Aerial sighed. At least he was shaking it off a lot easier then when they were little. Azure then glared towards his two opponents angrily. He rushed at his older sister holding his hands up. "Fistarius Icicalia!"

Azure then began to collect frozen energy inside of his fist as he ran at Aerial. He didn't plan to take her down with it. But if he could at least freeze her until he somehow took care of Beat, then that would be enough. He punched at Aerial who was about to catch his fist, then she suddenly pushed it upwards grabbing his wrist. "I'm you're big sister Azure. Using 'any' spells I've seen before isn't very smart." She said Azure tried to kicked Aerial but Beat suddenly appeared grabbing his ankle and stopping him. "I told you not to falter." She said as she raised her hand up. "Gigano Saltarias Magitta!" Aerial then shot out a large beam from her hand frying Azure and causing him to fall back.

Rika quickly ran over to him to make sure he was okay as Beat and Aerial simply looked at him. "I know he's you're brother, but would it be inappropriate to poke him with a stick?" Beat asked. Aerial slapped him in the back of the head. "Okay! I was only kidding. We better get going and tell Vincent he failed the test." Beat said turning around. To leave Aerial hesitantly followed him after taking once last look at Azure.

"Sorry, and good luck little brother." She said with a saddened look on her face. She walked behind Beat as Rika ran past them both making sure he was okay.

* * *

Azure opened his eyes feeling his whole body. He remembered getting hit by his sisters beams and ending up a black crisp. He wondered how he had gotten healed all of a sudden. He then wondered where he was as he looked around. It was an all black room which had absolutely nothing inside of it. "What in the world? Where in the heck am I?" He asked trying to find out where he could possibly be. "Wherever it is it doesn't look good… or safe… or clean, I hope that black stuff all around isn't dog poop. Is dog poop black or brown for that matter?"

"Shut up!" A voice yelled from behind. It was a deep and powerful sounding voice which caused Azure to jump in fear. He looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from only to be yelled at once more. "Hey! I'm over here you little dumb brat!" The voice yelled as Azure looked up seeing a large phoenix. He jumped back scared as the large bird flew over him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Azure ran as he screamed in fright. He'd rather face his brother and sister then get eaten by some over sized bird. Suddenly the phoenix landed in front of him. Azure quickly ran the other way but the bird cut him off once more. He then ran the other way but this time the bird simply knocked him forward sending him tumbling with his claw. "Ow, please don't eat me! Or at least kill me with you're talons before you do! Being eaten just seems like such a lame way to die!"

"I'm not going to eat you runt. I can't believe you don't know who I am or even where you are. I shouldn't be forced to share a body with such a lame foolish boy!" He said turning his head away from him. Azure tilted his head when he heard the words 'Share a body'. He didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't going to argue with the giant creature. "I'm probably going to have to explain everything since this is my first time here. But for starters I'm Rais the phoenix."

Azure looked up at the bird and tried to remember the name. it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Are you sure you're name is Rais. I know it sounds familiar but I-" The bird then screeched loudly cutting the boy off.

"Did I tell you to cut me off? No? Then shut up and listen!" He yelled causing Azure to step back slightly. "Anyhow, my name is indeed Rais. The name sounds familiar because I was once you're fathers spell. You seem nothing like him, so I don't know why he chose to place me inside you. Despite that, he planned to use you as a political weapon. Although I'm a bit confused how I could possibly be used as a political weapon. I'm not a politician though so don't ask me." He said shaking his head.

Azure lowered his head a bit saddened. That seemed like something his father would do. He never spoke to his father much, but when he did it always had something to do with politics or training. His dad rarely ever talked to him about anything other then those two topics. "Yeah, I guess dad would do something like that wouldn't he?" He said obviously depressed.

The phoenix looked down at him a little saddened. He hadn't meant to upset the little Lockheart. "Stop you're sulking! What would you're mother say if she found out she saved you from that old fart just so you could cry about it!" He yelled getting Azure's attention. The phoenix turned his head away from Azure, if he had a mouth he'd probably be scowling. "Humph! You're mother placed two seals on you. One wasn't powerful enough to seal my power inside. It's also why you're not able to get any stronger then you are. At least not drastically anyway." He told Azure. "And don't start complaining about how you're mother made you weaker and-"

"I'm happy." Azure said wiping tears away form his eyes. The phoenix looked down at him a bit surprised. "My mother was the only one who treated me nicely as a child. She was always cheering me up and protecting me. She was even protecting me before I could remember, how could I hate her for that?" He asked wiping the tears away. "But still I'll deal with my father later. I have to get stronger to help me friends. Can you tell me how to remove the seal?"

The phoenix sighed before lifting it's wings and revealing two doors. "The first Seal is on the left. You must break the three limiters on it to unleash the first. Don't try to release both of them. The stress of opening two consecutively will be too much for you're body to handle. Start with this one, and I'll call you here again when you're allowed to open the second. I warn you, breaking the seal causes an immense amount of pain on oneself. You need to be strong to get through this."

Azure nodded his head as he walked up grabbing the chain on the door, which held three locks on it. As warned he felt more pain he had ever felt in his life. He fell to his knees in pain but didn't let go of the lock. "I can't be beaten yet!" He yelled as he got back up to his feet and pulled on the chains trying to break them with all his might. He wasn't going to pass up an only chance to get stronger. "I have to do this! I won't get a second shot!" he yelled pulling harder. The harder he pulled, the more pain he seemed to feel.

* * *

Rika watched wide eyed as Azure began quivering in pain in her hands. She had checked and made sure he was still breathing. But now she had no idea what was going on with him. She turned to Aerial and Beat with an angry glare on her face. "You two! You did this to him! What's wrong with him! Whatever you're doing you better stop it, right now!" She demanded as she held azure tightly in her arms. "You! You're his sister! He told me about you and Neon! Can't you just leave him alone?" She yelled angrily.

Aerial looked towards the ground as Beat stepped forward. "Hold on a sec! first off don't yell at Aerial! She was only looking for Azure to make peace with him! It's not his fault he accepted Vincent's stupid test! It was his choice and he knew what would happen if he failed! Don't blame Aerial for it!" He yelled angrily. He then let out a deep breath not realizing how much he surprised Rika and Aerial. "Second, chill sister. He's just breaking the seals inside of him." He said now wearing a cheery grin on his face.

Aerial looked down at her little brother and grew a determined look on her face. "Beat, you can you that mind tuner thing to connect our minds right? As long as we're both touching you right?" She asked. Beat shook his head in response. She then Grabbed Beat and pulled him forward. She bent down to Azure and grabbed Beat's hand. "You get his other hand, I'm going to help him break those seals!" She yelled as Beat got Azure's hand.

Rika looked confused but quickly put her hand over Azure's as well. "What ever you're doing count me in! If it's going to help Azure I'll do it no questions asked." She yelled looking up at Beat. Beat was silent for a few moments, but then suddenly began concentrating. Both girls suddenly froze where they stood as he focused.

Rachel glared at Beat who seemed to be struggling. "_What are you doing? Beat knows that connecting two people is already hard enough. Three is unstable. He messes up he could damage on of their minds to an un-repairable extent._" she thought as she watched beside Cierra.

* * *

Azure kept trying to pull the chains off to no avail. He wondered how long he would have to keep this up before it showed any signs of breaking. "Damn it! Break already!" he yelled pulling as hard as he could. "Didn't me coming all this way mean something? I can't just fail here after all that's happened! Meeting Rika, running in to Alice and the others, all this training I did! It all had to mean something didn't it?" He yelled still pulling harder.

Suddenly he saw another pair of hands pulling on the chains. He looked behind him and saw Aerial who was pulling as hard as she could as well. "That's the spirit! Don't give up Azure! You can do this!" She yelled smiling at him. She felt the pain as well, but she wasn't about to let go just because of that. "I'll help you as much as I can Azure, so don't give up!" She yelled still pulling.

Before Azure could even ask why she was here he heard something at his other side and turned around to see Rika. "Don't forget that I'm here too!" She said pulling as well. She smiled at Azure who looked surprised. "No time for sappy speeches now Azure, we got to get these seals off!" She yelled pulling. Azure simply smiled as he went back to focusing on the chains. All three pulled as hard as they could, and suddenly the chain snapped. As soon as it did Rika and Aerial disappeared.

Azure fell back as he looked up at what he assumed would be the sky in this pitch black place. He suddenly saw the phoenix standing over him. "Did I remove them?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, you needed some help but you did it." He said as Azure gave a sigh of relief. He was glad he succeeded, but he didn't want to do that again. "But you better ready yourself kid. The next seal had four locks on it, and you won't be able to call you're friends to help you out on this one. Use my power wisely little brat." He warned as he started to disappear.

* * *

Derrick and Alice walked back to Vincent's house after chasing him. He had gotten away form them and after a while they realized they weren't going to catch him. He worried about Rika and Azure, but knew if push came to shove they would pull through. And if he spoke anything otherwise Alice would fuss at him. "Derrick-kun, there a bookless nearby, should we handle him? I'm honestly excited to test out our new strength!" She said happily. The bookless jumped out of the tree near Vincent house jumping at them.

Alice turned around about to swing but then suddenly someone was behind them. Kai was holding the mamodo's hand still as he smiled with Haley beside him. "Sorry Alice, but Kai needs to keep in shape or else all that training or else he'll get lazy again. Not that he's not any less lazy now." She said nudging him. Kai scowled as the bookless shook loose from his grip and jumped back.

As he moved back he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head. Jhouru slammed the bookless head to the ground from behind as he wore a wide smirk on his face. "Get real Haley! You think I'm going to miss this chance to show off my new skills and gloat about it? I think not." He said holding the bookless down where he was. The others looked at him as Chikushou walked up behind him shaking his head at his partners immaturity. "He's mine."

Suddenly the bookless pushed his hand away and jumped back now trying to escape. Suddenly a blur came down stepping on the mamodo and knocking him out cold. The others looked up and saw Azure who was waving at them. "Hey guys, long time no see huh?" He asked as Rika stood behind him smiling. "I can't wait to show you how much stronger I've gotten. But I don't want to start on this guy." he said smirking at them.

"Geez Azure-kun, if you weren't' going to defeat him, then at least save him for me." She said pouting at him.

Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, I'm honestly glad he finished him. Otherwise Haley would have made me do it." Kai said smirking.

"That's a kill steal. Freaking showoff." Jhouru said crossing his arms.

The four looked on for a few more minutes before all bursting out in laughter. It was just like old times again. Only this time they were stronger, and ready for anything that came their way. At least that's what they thought.

* * *

Beat leaned against the doorway as he entered through Vincent's backyard. He went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack quickly placing it on his head. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned his head only to find Aerial staring at him. "Rachel told me it's very stressful to hold three peoples minds together at once. She said you could have damaged your own mind as well." She said walking up to him. "Beat, I don't know why you go through so much for you're friends, but I want to say I'm really thankful you're here with me." She said happily.

"Thankful enough to give me a kiss?" He asked smiling as he leaned forward. Aerial chuckled giving him a small kiss on the cheek and patting him on the head before leaving the kitchen. "Well, I was hoping it would be on the lips but that's a start." He said smiling as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh Beat." Another voice called from the door. Beat slowly turned around and saw Rachel in the doorway casually tossing a rock up and down. "Why would you do something so stupid that would possibly even break your own mind in two? And why wouldn't you think I'd talk to you about it and tell you specifically not to do it? I understand wanting to help you're friends, but if you keep on falling for a pretty face, it'll get you hurt." She said as she crushed the rock in her hand. A loud punching sound was heard from Vincent's house that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Another long chapter. This one was actually a little bit longer then the others cause I couldn't resist adding the scene where everyone wants to show off. Anyhow I hope WindRaider enjoyed this chapter. The seals inside Azure were obviously his idea, and I hope I did it in way that you saw fit. **

**I'd also like to note that the seal opening scene will probably be totally different in his story since… it's his character and story. Hope you guys enjoyed. Oh, and do you guys want the chapter to be short or longer? I know it sounds strange asking, but i don't want people to be straining their eyesight over this thing. **


	25. No name, CJ's fury!

Everyone sat on the bus bored as Vincent and Derrick tried to make out a map to their destination. They had landed at an airport somewhere in Mexico and Teal somehow managed to get them a bus by calling up an old Mexican boxer her father used to spar with. Haley shook her head as the two boys kept arguing over which way to take on the map. "Guys, I know how to read a map, why don't you just let me help you?" She said sitting next to them. Both of them pulled the map away from her. They had refused any form of help she offered.

"I know how to read a map too, so don't nag me about it. My grandma and stupid sister give me enough orders, I don't need another girl screwing things up." Vincent said causing Rachel to hit him over the head for his stupid sister comment. "And get away form me, I didn't say you could sit here." He added as he kicked Haley from her seat she glared at him but he didn't seem to care. He simply stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to hide the fact they were shaking.

Rachel noticed this and smiled as she lifted Vincent from his seat. "Don't tell me you're still scared around girls. Shouldn't you have out grown that by now?" She asked as Vincent glared at her angrily. She normally wouldn't have told anyone about his phobia, but he had been extremely rude towards her ever since she had came back, and she wasn't saving him any dignity. "Do you still have to touch Teal to stop the shivering?"

Vincent bit his lip as he tried to kick his sister, but she easily grabbed his ankle and then threw him to the ground. He got back up his hands still trembling as the others expected yet another fight between the two. Ever since Rachel arrived she and her younger brother kept getting in to fights, but what surprised the others is that Rachel won with almost little to no effort. Teal got up sighing and also blushing slightly. "Idiot, if you keep mouthing off to you're sister you'll really get hurt."

She grabbed his hand as the shaking then suddenly stopped. "I didn't know Vincent was afraid of girls, and I really didn't know Teal was the one who could stop it. That's sweet and romantic." Alice said smiling warmly at the two teens. Vincent glared at her angrily and she looked towards the ground regretting what she said. She could tell Vincent was kind underneath, but she knew he'd rather die then show it. "I-I didn't say anything." she muttered nervously.

Rachel patted her on the head. "Don't be scared of this little runt. He's all bark and no bite. He used to get picked on all the time at school, and then he'd run home crying or start whining to Teal about it. He was such a baby." Rachel said smirking at him. Vincent let go of Teal's hand and fumed with anger. He then suddenly cooled down as he pulled out a metal bat from behind his back. "Oh, you want another beating? If you're feeling froggy, then jump." She challenged.

Right before the two had a chance to swing it out again the bus stopped causing them both to fall over. Teal helped Vincent and Rachel up as the others looked out of the window to see their destination. "Wow! When you said these old ruins were big enough to hide an army, you weren't kidding!" Derrick said amazed at the site of the enormous ruins towering before him. They couldn't see the end of ether side of the building, and the top of the building was hidden by the clouds.

They all stood speechless until Vincent walked past them and began tapping the large door. "It's big, solid, it'd be unbreakable to any human including grandma. Oh well, I'll handle it." He said as he signaled CJ to come. The little boy walked over to his partners side smiling. The others also looked closely. They had never seen Vincent or CJ use any spells before. Vincent hadn't even taken out a book before reading. "Foku!" Suddenly CJ grew brown thin amour over his body. He slammed his hands on the ground causing the door to collapse.

The others were only slightly surprised at the spell, but they wondered even more how he read it without the book. "H-how did you do that? You can't read the spell without the book, even if you have it memorized you at least have to be touching it!" Azure yelled in amazement.

"It's a special secret move I can't tell you about." Vincent said smirking.

Rachel shook her head at him. "Liar, he keeps the book on his stomach with duck tape." She said lifting his shirt and letting the others get a clear view of the book. Vincent stuck his tongue at his sister as she scowled back at him. The others sweat dropped before Teal separated them and reminded them what they were here for.

As the group walked in most of them kept their guard up, while others carelessly walked in not really caring or bothering to check for traps. Suddenly Jhouru stopped as he stepped on something. He looked down realizing part of the floor tile he was standing on lowered, it was a trap! "Why is it always happening to me? It's always me!" He yelled as they looked around for the trap.

They heard something from above as a large boulder dropped down from the ceiling. The groups ducked all reaching for their books, but Grace simply stood their smiling. "Man, a little pebble like this sure seems to stir everyone up huh? Oh well." He said as she punched in to the air breaking the boulder in to pieces. The others looked fairly impressed as Grace kept walking forward. "Traps like that won't do anything against me." She said confidently.

As she kept walking a spiked pit opened up in front of her. She nearly fell in, but Kai and Haley grabbed her hands keeping her from falling. The three let out a sigh of relief until they saw holes on the side of the wall open. Spikes suddenly shot out from them as the three once again panicked. Toshiro suddenly jumped forward knocking all three of them out of the way of the spikes, and to the other side of the spike pit.

The others looked around carefully at the walls making sure no others holes opened up and then made their way over the spiked put by jumping, and across to the others. "Wow, they really must not want us here huh? We'll have to be twice as careful from now on won't we?" Teal said looking to Vincent who nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea!" CJ yelled raising his hand up. He raised both his hands and smiled. The others hadn't realized it, but the amour from the spell he used earlier seemed to still be on him. He slammed his hands on the ground as the whole hallway began to shake. Traps of all sorts began falling down around them as they simply watched. After waiting a while for anymore traps CJ finally stopped the shaking. "It's clear!" He said proudly.

The others were impressed. Such a spell seemed to come in handy for times like this. "Okay, now that we got the traps out of the way, we should be sailing smooth from here right?" Leon asked.

"No, we'll only have it tougher form here. Now that the traps are gone we can expect to see some enemy opposition. Everyone brace yourself for battle, cause chances are their going to be trying to divide and concur. Anyhow we might as well keep moving." Vincent said as CJ suddenly started sniffing around. "What's wrong? Is someone nearby?" He asked looking down towards him.

CJ nodded. "He's about an average fighter, but he's coming this way fast. He's alone I think, or there may be a flying mamodo with him. I hear a slight flutter but it's not very loud. I can't see ahead, it's pitch black. He must be going through these halls by instinct or just sensing where we are." CJ said still sniffing around.

Not long after his explanation the group heard footsteps coming up. Everyone prepared for battle and then saw a tall man coming towards them. He had long blond hair, was very muscular, and wore a white robe. "Hm, I didn't think I'd see you all so soon. Oh well, the master requested we stay in our rooms and wait for you all, but I got bored. Perhaps you commoners can entertain me." He said as a smaller bird like mamodo flew down handing him a sword.

The others seemed a bit weary of this. This man obviously wasn't taking them seriously. They weren't sure if they should attack him or run. They looked to Vincent for an answer but someone else spoke up first. "I'll take him." CJ said walking forward. He seemed to have an annoyed look on his face as he slammed his hands on the ground causing pillars of rocks to shoot up at the mamodo.

The man easily dodged the attack and landed gracefully on his feet. "Well, when I said commoners I suppose I asked for a bit much. You're nothing but a rodent child flinging dirt around like a brat." He said chuckling. CJ fumed as the man looked over at Alice,

Azure, and Aerial "Oh. I hadn't realized there was nobility in our presence. Two Lockhearts and a Silver clan girl. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The three nobles looked a bit confused until CJ once again fired rocks at the man who this time knocked them away with his sword. "Who gives a crap about nobility here? I'm challenging you to a fight! Forget about them and worry about your own life!" CJ yelled glaring at the man angrily.

The man looked at CJ with disgust. "Hm, filthy commoner. Can't you see I'm addressing the nobles? Stay in you're place and watch and wait. At least the others know how to do that much." He said looking at CJ. He suddenly opened his eyes looking at CJ. "Oh! I remember the report on you! You're the orphan brat that grew up with that brat Nana aren't you? I suppose since she was a commoner growing up then she would raise commoners in my absence." He said chuckling.

CJ balled his fist up and began charging at him. "Shut you're damn mouth! I'm going to make you whish you were never brought back in the first place!" CJ yelled lifting his hand. "Fogar!" Vincent shouted out a spell as CJ grew red amour around his body. Flames engulfed his body and the others couldn't see anything but a black figure with they assumed to be him. He jumped at the mamodo who simply stuck his sword out and shot a blast of water out of it. CJ was knocked back and landed in front of Vincent.

The man laughed as the bird like mamodo came down again and handed him a towel to wipe his face. "I actually got myself a drop of sweat while dealing with a commoner. Well, all in all not bad for someone of you're status. All but two seconds is a record for a commoner against me." He said pointing his sword at Aerial. "I'd hate to pick on the children, so would the lady in the front please step forward. I would like an actual challenge now."

Azure and Alice went to check on CJ. Azure put his arm on him but he quickly pushed him away. He wanted nether Alice nor Azure anywhere near him just now. Beat put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his brother smiling at him. "Yo, noble guy. That was a little harsh what you did to my brother wasn't it. He's strong for his age, but he's still a kid after all." Beat said smirking at the boy.

The man returned the smile. "Hm, you're just another one of Nana's brats. If you which to try and defeat me I'll should warn you it's a waste of time. No commoner stands anywhere near the abilities of a noble. It's just to wide of a gap to overcome I'm afraid." He said shaking his head as he let out a few chuckles. "Now, if the Lockheart girl would please step forward so we can begin?" He asked looking to Aerial.

Aerial smirked. "As much as I would love to beat you down myself. I don't think CJ is finished with you yet. And you're going to be whishing you had picked me first by the time he's done with you." She said laughing.

"Really, you all seem to have this empty faith within these commoners you travel with. Especially when commoners from Nana's are the worst. The wind boy and his brother, the mirror child, and the boxing girl, none of them are as horrible as those foolish mongrels from Nana's orphanage." he said laughing. "What chance would any commoner, much less one of Nana's have against someone from the Hero clan such as myself."

"I knew it." CJ said balling his fist up. The others could feel his amour starting to heat up. Beat quickly moved forward grabbing Alice and Azure and jumping back with them as Vincent signaled the others to move back.

Vincent watched as flames began to cover CJ. "_Crap, this is bad. The power of any spell I use are based on his emotion. And Anger is one of the most power fuels he has. Normally that would be a good this, but in this narrow hallway his flames might burn one of the others, or even worst burn one of their books._" Vincent thought as CJ kept heating up. "_If I close the book though, he might still charge in and end up getting killed. I just have to hope he doesn't get angry enough to turn us in to crisp. If push comes to shove the others could stop him I guess._"

CJ's flames were spreading all over the hallway as the others stood back. CJ looked up towards the man in front of them who seemed a bit surprised. "This is why I always hated you stupid nobles! It's bad enough most of you guys are corrupt as hell, but you always have to throw that in my face! What makes you think you're so much better then me just because you all have a stupid last name?" He yelled as a ball of fire formed in his hands.

The man chuckled as he held his sword up. "Is that what you were so angry about? My last name. Our names simply serve as another examples of why we exceed commoners. It's sad though, such a lowly boy can't even remember his name. I suppose you can't pick up trash of the street and expect it remember everything huh?" He said smirking.

Beat watched as the ball of fire in CJ's hand grew bigger. He knew exactly what CJ was talking about even though the others seemed confused. He and Angie could remember their past but CJ had literally nothing to remember, of even know himself by.

* * *

"_Hey Beat, why does everyone else have a last name?" CJ asked as he looked up at his older brother who seemed a bit stumped by the question. _

"_Well, people in the same family have the same last name so you know their in the same family. Clans have it too. Like Angie's old clan Redstar clan. So she's Angie Redstar. And my last name is Mix. I'm Beat Mix. You get it?" He said giving him a thumbs up. _

_CJ shook his head looking up at him. "So, what's my last name?" He asked curiously. _

_Beat scratched his head. "I-I don't really know CJ. I found you when you were a kid, and I didn't see any other clan members around you. So I couldn't even ask what clan you were in." He said honestly. _

"_Well, what about my first name? how did you find that out?" he asked confused. _

_Beat let out a sigh. "I named you when I found you. I was going to name you DJ, but that was to cliché. So I named you CJ. Good name huh?" he said smiling. He looked down at CJ who was frowning and looking to the ground. He patted CJ on the head trying to cheer him up. "H-hey now. If you want you can have my last name. We're brothers anyway right?" He asked._

_CJ looked up and then shook his head. "No thanks. Thank you but, I don't think that would really be the same. It's okay though!" he assured as he ran out. _

* * *

"CJ never could remember his clan. It was lost just like the rest of ours, but at least me and Angie know where we rooted from. CJ doesn't have anything to go by. Not even his real name." Beat muttered just barely enough for the others to catch. "I just said that out

loud didn't I?" he asked.

CJ had finally stopped increasing the size of the ball of fire. "I'm going to roast you until

there isn't anything left but ashes!" CJ yelled throwing the ball of fire at the man. The bookless hadn't even moved. He made a wall of water from his sword appear. He was certain that the ball of flame had only size on his side. A commoner could never really make an attack as powerful as it felt. When the ball of fire hit the wall of water evaporated and the flames kept going and blasted back the bookless causing a large explosion.

CJ was breathing heavily and with every pant of breath let out a small puff of flames. The others only looked at the hallway which was cover in ashes. "That was awesome!" Beat yelled punching his fist in the air. "That's my baby brother! I can't believe he charged the whole hallway! Oh man! Lets see your baby brother do that Aerial! Or how bout you little brother Toshiro?" Beat bragged as the two older siblings simply scowled at him.

"Was okay. But I'm sure Azure could do better." Aerial said patting Azure on the head. "Right Azure?" She asked gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Nee-chan, you're hurting me." Azure said in pain.

Toshiro looked at Kai. "Well, I don't think Kai would try that hard so you may have me beat on this one." Toshiro admitted causing his little brother to scowl at him.

CJ then grew dizzy and fell over on his back as Vincent went over to check on him. Vincent kicked him in the head lightly making sure he was still breathing. "You okay buddy? You're not dead are you?" he asked. After seeing CJ twitch he gave him a hard kick to the head. "Get up! You're not dead yet! Do you have any idea how much heart energy you made me waste to support those flames! I said get up you little runt!" He yelled kicking CJ.

The others were about to stop him but they all turned when they heard something moving. They wondered if it was the bird mamodo who was serving that Hero clan guy, but then a hand was reaching from the ground. "Y-you god damn commoner. Giving me such damage, I'll kill you!" The man yelled crawling out from the ground. "If my water shield wasn't there, I wouldn't have had the time to push some of the flames away with my air attack." He said using his sword to keep himself standing.

Toshiro and Kai stepped forward. "Air and water huh? I don't know if CJ has any spells like that. But he's obviously done. Since air and water is our specialty we better handle it." Kai said crackling his knuckles.

"No." Vincent said as CJ stumbled to his feet. "He's lost already. Wasting anymore spell power humoring him would be nothing but a waste. CJ, finish him." Vincent ordered opening his book. "Fogoken!" CJ started shooting off fur like needle from his arm. The bookless easily blocked them until the tenth needle came, and then blew up leaving nothing left of him behind but his sword. Vincent walked over picking up the sword and slinging it over his shoulder. "This is mine now." He said with a smirk.

The others looked confused. "W-why did one of the needles blow up?" Derrick asked.

"Oh, each needle has a different effect. Poison, causing hallucinations, paralyzing. But I timed them, and every tenth one explodes. Awesome isn't it?" He said smirking at the rest of them. "Anyhow, I suppose this sword should be enough protection for me. Chikushou, you're the scrawniest boy here, take my metal bat. It might come in handy." He said pulling the bat from behind his back and tossing it to Chikushou.

As the group was about to keep going they heard a cracking sound. They looked around and then looked down suddenly realizing the floor beneath them was breaking apart. The whole hallway had been charred so badly it was falling apart. Vincent gave CJ a smack to the head before they fell down. "Grab the closest person to you!" Vincent yelled out holding on to CJ.

Toshiro grabbed onto Jhouru and his partner. As Leon reached out for Beat and Rachel Toshiro and Leon then grabbed hands and the three teams fell down.

Teal managed to get a hold of Rika's and Rikky's hands before falling and pulled them and their partners to her and Grace.

CJ reached out for Alice who managed to grab his hand and the back of Derrick's jersey. CJ tried to hold on to Vincent's hand, but slipped and fell down with them.

Vincent watched as CJ fell and then suddenly saw a hand extended to his face. He was about to grab the hand until he saw it was Haley's. He stopped reaching and had a scowl on his face. "Vincent! This isn't the time for this! Just grab my hand!" Haley yelled. Vincent grabbed her hand and she then reached over grabbing Kai's hand who had managed to catch Aerial and Ceirra.

* * *

A few minutes after the group had fallen another group was walking down the hallway. "Damn man, this place smells like bad barbeque." Aaron said holding his nose.

"These flames aren't normal. They were caused by mamodo. Probably CJ judging from the obviously reckless way the flames were controlled." Angie said as she walked up behind him.

Anaso and Reggie came opposite side of the hallway. He looked up and saw Angie and then smiled. "H-hey Lockheart! The red head and handed you're ass to you is here." Anaso said smirking.

Neon and Zidane followed by Nyanna, Muse, Eric, and Molly. Came as well. "Shut you're damn moth silver. If I wasn't focused on stopping these bookless I'd kick you're all for that comment." Neon said playing his video game. "Lets hurry this up, the batteries are almost dead and I don't want to switch to my back up ones."

"Where do you think they went?" Anaso asked.

The others looked at him as if he were stupid. "I don't know silver. They could have gone the way we just came form, or they could have gone down that big ass hole in the floor. I'm not sure." Neon said shaking his head at him.

"You're such an idiot." Nyanna said sighing.

"I usually try not to be rude in this situation, but their totally right on this one." Eric admitted.

Muse shook his head in agreement as they focused back down on the hole in the floor. "Okay, we'll split up and go help them. I can see the different tunnels down there, so they probably got split up." Angie said as they got ready to jump.

"H-hey Neon. Go like 'This is Sparta!' and then kick me down the whole like they did in 300." Anaso said chuckling. Reggie then kicked him down as he started screaming. "You didn't say it!" he yelled while falling. Reggie then jumped down after him expecting to land on Anaso.

"There are four tunnels, so I guess I should head to a different one huh?" Muse said getting ready to jump. He picked up Molly in his arms before jumping down a different tunnel.

"There's only two tunnels left. Nyanna and I will cover the one on the left. Catch you later red blade. Don't forget after this I want my rematch." He said as he grabbed onto Zidane and jumped down.

Nyanna was about to follow him but Angie grabbed her arm. "What?" Nyanna asked confused.

"I'm telling you this because Neon wouldn't listen to reason. But if you see any enemy opposition that isn't a bookless, I want you to keep away from them, or run. Especially Lockheart." Angie said. "Don't ask any questions, but it's for his own, and everyone else's safety. Can you convince him to run if it comes down to it?" She asked.

Nyannna thought for a moment. "I-I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises though." She said sighing. "As far as I know, you're someone I can trust. I'll do everything I can." She said as she grabbed on to Eric and jumped down after Neon.

Angie sighed before turning to Aaron. "I hope Neon or Alice don't run in to him or any of the others before we do. Or else all this trouble we went through will be for nothing." She said before jumping down with Aaron.

* * *

**A/N: AAHHH! I'm alive! Straight from the depths of writers block hell Iron Arm lives again! **

**Okay, first up, I'm sorry for the long update. Writers block, not to mention focusing on getting my drivers license. Whish me luck on my test by the way. Okay, I'm going to be updating more now, but not as often as when I first started out. **

**I have a few other stories I pretty much left in the cold and some people have been asking me to continue them. So just as some people here want me to continued this, I plan to deliver. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Although it is a little shorter then the last one. I had to get a set up for the next chapter. **

**SO! What team would you guys like to see first? I'm saving Derrick and Alice for last this time though. **


	26. Dealing with the Wolf Pack!

Inside the ruins a long rectangular table sat with chairs all around it. It wasn't long until multiple doors around the room began opening and figures soon walked out all taking their respective seats. "I see almost everyone was able to make it this time. Although we seem to be a few man down." A boy said with an emotionless tone. The boy was tall, looked around 17, had brown hair, a brown vest, and light brown shorts which looked worn out. He also had a blind fold covering his eyes, and had a staff tied to his back. He was barefoot.** [Drake Beastkin]**

The others looked at him with mixed faces. They never knew how he could tell how many people where here despite the fact he was blindfolded. "Yeah Necro was here but he left this morning. He said something about a new experiment and headed out. No clue where's he's headed, and I honestly don't give a crap." Another voice said coldly. The boy wore white cloak and the others could barely notice the blue tank top under it along with his pair of black pants. He wore army boots, and had a headband with a music symbol on it. He also carried a large double edged sword. **[Waver Mix]**

"Why is it not surprising to find out that guy left early. Anyhow, we have more important matters to go over. Like how Waver is going to take care of these little pests?" A girl asked looking towards the boy. The girl looked like a beautiful teenager around seventeen with long blond hair that flowed down to her knees. She wore a very expensive looking dress to boot. "So, care to explain how to you plan to take care of them?" She asked glaring at him. **[Sera]**

"Would you stop bugging him already. He hasn't said a word about what he's planning to do with them, and bothering him about it every meeting won't change that." Another boy said frowning. The boy had raven hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a green robe and wore a large green beret which covered his entire head. He carried a large wooden staff which was even bigger than him rather easily with just one hand. He looked like a ten year old but the others knew he was seventeen. **[Zalkovia]**

"That's true. He hasn't opened his mouth about anything he's planning. But I'm sure he's taking advantage of Trey freeing all these mamodo." Another boy said smiling. He had short silver hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He was 5'5 and looked to be around fifteen years old. **[Orion]**

The last boy sitting across the table smiled as he leaned back in his seat with his feet up on the table. He had grey hair messy hair, wolf ears, yellow moon shaped eyes, and fangs which could be seen from his wide smirk. He wore a black shirt buttoned up shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. "No problem. Releasing those bookless was a breeze for me. Just took a few items from my dads room before I left the battle, and get myself an army." He said chuckling. [**Trey Packs]**

"Hey dog breath, no one wanted you to remind us for the millionth time who brought the mamodo back. Every time we bring it up you start shooting you're mouth off." Orion said shaking his head at them. He wasn't too fond of any of the others, but most agreed Trey angered everyone the most.

The dog eared boy simply growled and glared at Orion who returned it with a glare of his own. "Anyhow, about this little invasion, if it's enough of a threat to even call it that, whose going to take care of whom?" Drake asked. He didn't looked towards him, there was no point since he couldn't see, but it was obvious the question was directed more towards Waver then it was to anyone else.

Waver was silent for a few moments before finally speaking up. "I brought Knight of Twilight and Wild cub here for my own purposes. The others are just interference as far as I'm concerned. Do whatever you wish with them, but I have no plans on going out of my way to take out any trash that doesn't get in my way." he said as he got up and headed for the door. "If this was what the meeting was called for, I believe that finishes it." He said heading out.

"Wait a second. It sounds like to me you're shirking responsibility. You can't call all these people here and then just expect the rest of us to clear out the ones you don't want. Not to mention you're plan with the others are still unclear, and we all know Zalkovia wants the Lockheart brothers alive." Sera said crossing her arms. "If you're going to take care of them, then take care of all of them. And I honestly don't think we should be letting him do as he pleases so freely without knowing his motives."

Waver looked back at her and didn't answer. He had said all he was going to say, and as far as he was concerned it was the end of the discussion. Sera however didn't seem to want to let this slide. "Sera, don't go questioning his loyalty all of a sudden. Truthfully we're all in this for our own benefits. Questioning each other now is nothing but a waste of time. We're all going to be turning against one another at some point anyway." Trey said snickering.

Sera frowned. The others didn't seem to take Waver's rouge actions in to thought. They all seemed to brush it off as nothing. "My motives are my own, and none of them are any of you're business. If you're so curious about them, then my only advice would be to get over it. If any of you get in my way I'll take no time to cut you down." He threatened. The others ether shook they heads or let out chuckles.

"No one is desperate to pry into whatever you're planning Waver. Sera simply made a point in saying how far you're loyalty can be trusted. Although maybe I'm not exactly the best one to point that out." Zalkovia said with a hint of laughter.

"Regardless of whatever benefits the others have gathered from this, Beat was the one who put forward the idea of summoning the bookless. It is he who must take responsibility for this." Orion said as he got up and headed out of the room.

"Well, I guess no one has to say meeting dismissed or any crap like that. Cause everyone seems to just get up and leave whenever they want." Trey said shaking his head at Waver and Orion who were now heading for the door. He hated that those two were always so series. Well, Orion wasn't really as serious as Waver who seemed to be the wet blanket of the group. "Ah well, I'm getting tired of being around you losers anyhow." He said hoping out of his seat.

Drake and Zalkovia also got up to leave and Sera followed giving them all one last 'Humph!' before exiting the room. As Drake walked out of the room two figures dropped down near him. "You know which one I'm after, find him if you'd please. I don't care what you do with the others." He said without even looking back at the figures. Not that he could see. The figures disappeared before Drake closed the door of his room behind him.

* * *

Kai sat beside Vincent who was passed out and had a piece of cloth Kai wrapped around his forehead to keep the blood from flowing out. That cloth was once wrapped around the bento Grace made him before leaving, but he decided maybe he should help Vincent with it. He then remembered what happened the night before their raid started. "Wait a second, he shot me…" Kai said rather plainly. He reached to take the cloth back but footsteps approached.

Without a second though he grabbed the sword Vincent had stolen from their last opponent and charged forward. His hand was suddenly stopped by another who grabbed him firmly around his wrist. He looked up and then saw Cierra and Aerial. "Calm down there Kai. I'm not the enemy. Although I'm glad I figured out it was you at the last second, I almost snapped you're arm there for a minute." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

Kai pulled his arm back looking around for Haley to see if she had followed, but he hadn't seen her. "Where in the world is-" Before he could finish asking Aerial or Cierra where Haley was, they heard a loud scream. Kai rushed to where he heard the scream automatically assuming the worst. He didn't want Haley getting attacked without any of them there to protect her. Aerial and Cierra rushed after him, but his speed training was obviously effective since he sprinted ahead of them to fast for ether to follow.

He moved through the somehow rocky mountain like terrain and decided he would ask himself how he could somehow see the sky underground later. As he moved further up he saw a small pond ahead, another question he would have to have to put on hold. He looked at the side of the pond and saw a figure laying there with long red hair. He ran over bending down to check on Haley. "Haley are you-"

Kai stopped when he saw who the figure really was. It was a hairy wolf like bookless who was simply wearing a red wig. The bookless smirked at Kai who had a dumbfounded look on his face. The wolf creature then opened his mouth and fired out a large blast of energy point blank at Kai, who just barely managed to jumped back and out of the way. The figure got up smiling as he threw the wig off. "Man, how could you confuse that scream for a female humans, are you dumb or what?" The bookless said smirking.

"Or, maybe you just sound a lot like a girl is all. We'll find out soon, cause I'm going to make you scream in pain if you don't tell me where Haley is." Kai threatened as he prepared for battle. He suddenly saw a large shadow looming over his own. He ducked seconds before a large claw swished past the spot where his head had once been. He jumped back to see two more wolf like bookless who shared the same smile as the first. "_Damn, an ambush. And even when Aerial and Cierra get here we'll still be outnumbered._"

One of the bookless stretched his tail out as his fur began to grow in to spikes. "Did you think we attacked you randomly? We gathered information on you all before you got here. We knew once you were separated from the red head you'd be dying to find her, even if it meant ditching the other two." The first one said as his tail lunged forward towards Kai who used Vincent's sword to knock it away. He could tell his fur was about as hard as steel, cutting it with a regular sword wasn't an option.

He kept dodging the tail as the other two circled around him waiting for an opening. "We'll take care of you before back ups arrives and then deal with the others when we're done. Funny thing is, we don't even know where that red head is, we just banked on you two getting separated, funny huh?" The second bookless said as he jumped towards Kai from behind and raised his claw.

Kai turned around just in time to knock his claw away, he then grabbed the other upcoming claw with his other hand and prepared to kick the bookless in the face. But he then saw a blur brush past his face, then soon after flew back and slammed in to a nearby rock. He looked up at the bookless who was waving his tail back and forth. "Got to watch out for that tail, stings don't it?" He asked rushing towards Kai once more.

Kai swung his foot upwards once again knocking the claw away. In a flash he disappeared from their sights. They looked around trying to find him but couldn't seem to spot him. Suddenly he reappeared over the one who had knocked him over and swung the sword down. "Husky! Behind you!" one of the bookless yelled in a hurry. Kai tried to hurry but the bookless lifted his tail without even looking to confirm his friends shout. He blocked the sword and then quickly turned around stabbing Kai with his claw. "Nice try." He said smiling.

Kai hit the ground and fell over on his side as the bookless stepped over him to finish him off. He didn't seem to be moving but they wanted to make sure they had him. The wolf lifted his claw to swing but then… "Actarias!" Aerial suddenly teleported in between Kai and the bookless grabbing the wolf's hand and punching him back. She then swept kick the other and sent him flying of with a kick as the third jumped back and got in a fighting stance. Cierra ran up breathing heavily. "It looks like we made it, thank goodness." she said happy to see Kai still on one piece.

Aerial nodded as she put up her guard still focusing on the enemy. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if I could make it running. Teleporting seemed like the only sure fire way to get to him in time." Aerial said as she glared at the third wolf.

The bookless looked over at his teammates as they got up and once confirming they were okay turned back to Aerial. "You're biting off more than you can chew little girl, haven't you ever heard of the big bad wolf, or little red riding hood?" He asked smiling as the three circled around Aerial who seemed totally unfazed.

"Have you ever heard of the term neutered?" She asked smirking back. The now angered wolves charge in at her angrily. She easily dodged and knocked away their blows as she began walking forward and thus pushing the bookless back. They swung as hard and fast as they could trying to keep her from approaching but she kept stopping their blows. They all jumped back and then suddenly disappeared trying to confuse her. "That's an old school trick, haven't seen that in a while." She said as she swung to the left knocking one of the bookless to the ground.

Before she could pulled her fist back the other bookless appeared grabbing her hand with both of his own.. She was about to punch him but then realized her other hand was also being held in place. She looked over and saw his tail wrapped around her wrist. "It may take me both hands to hold one of you're arms in place, but my tail is far stronger then any of my limbs!" He yelled smiling.

The third bookless appeared over her with his claws raised. He dived down as Cierra tried to get off another spell. Suddenly someone else yelled out. "Kazesaimon!" suddenly slashes of wind came cutting up the wolf who was diving at Aerial, and then the wolf who was holding her down. Aerial turned around and saw Haley hold up her book. "Glad I got here in time. With all the explosions and things happening over here it was pretty hard not to find you." She said smiling.

Kai who was now standing sighed. "Man I was hoping Aerial would take them down and I could just pretend to get knocked out and sleep. But I guess I got no choice but to help now." He said yawning. He moved to Aerial's side ready to fight as the bookless looked at him in anger and amazement.

"I stabbed you with my claw! It should have been enough to puncture and organ or even two! So why are you standing like nothing happening?" he yelled angrily as he balled his fist up.

Kai thought for a second before growing wide eyed. "I almost forgot." He said as he began to take his shirt off. As he pulled his shirt off the bookless could see a extremely heavy looking weight jacket on him, and five holes were where the bookless had attacked him. "I thought I could handle you guys without taking this thing off, but looks like I have to or else I'll only slow Aerial down." He said scowling.

The wolf was about to yell something at Kai, but he vanished from his sight. This time he couldn't hear or see any sign of him, it was if he had really vanished. Without warning a foot kicked him in the side of his head and sent him flying and sliding right in front of his two teammates. They looked up to see Kai with his foot still extended out with a small smile on his face. He felt a bit of pride being able to easily out speed them like this, but he didn't want Haley to think he was getting motivated or anything, so he kept quiet.

The three bookless got up and charged at Kai with full force before Aerial stepped in from the side and punched the first of the oncoming bookless in his rib cage. "I don't really need spells since I can afford to be a little more careless with Kai watching my back." She said as she sent him flying off the side.

The last bookless looked back and forth at his teammates and Aerial before he seemed to charge at them. Aerial lifted her fist to strike but he suddenly ran off the side grabbing his teammates by their tail and jumping up in to a nearby tree. "Hm, we'll let you go for now and take a tactical retreat." He said smirking down at them.

"No, you're totally running away." Kai said bluntly.

"It's not running away! We're falling back and re-strategizing!" He yelled back.

"It's the same as running away!" Aerial shouted crossing her arms at them.

The bookless balled a fist at them before running off with his friends in tow. Haley shook her head at the fleeing wolf pack as she went to check on Kai. "Looks like that weight jacket came in handy after all. It's pretty much ruined now though. We could always ask Vincent's grandmother for another one when we get out of here though." Haley suggested smirking at Kai.

"No thank you. It's heavy, and in all honestly it's probably better I don't wear something like that all the time. If those clowns managed to hit me then no doubt someone stronger could. And when they do, that weight jacket won't save me." Kai said with a sigh. "I can only use that speed without a spell backing me up in short bursts though. I'll need a speed spell to keep up the pace."

Aerial and Kai stopped what they were doing and looked up seeming to sense something. Cierra had a worried look on her face. Aerial had gotten that same expression the first time they had a short run in with Neon. She knew this meant someone powerful was nearby. "Aerial, which way are they coming from? How many of them are there?" She asked getting ready to read off a spell.

Aerial rubbed her forehead before answering. "He's still a while off, but he's definitely strong. I think we can beat him, but for the sake of saving spell power in think we should do out best to avoid him." Aerial answered as she started to walk forward. Kai nodded in agreement and followed the girl with their book owners in tow. "_Although, I can't shake the feeling we've forgotten something._"

After a what seemed like walking for miles in search for an exit the group started to get tired, or rather it was Kai who was constantly complaining about being tired the whole walk. But none of them could seem to shake the feeling that they were forgetting something important. They all seemed to keep it to themselves and none of them really spoke about it out loud.

After about another five or ten minutes they had grown tired of seeing the same rocky terrain and wondered if they were even making progress. Kai had noticed there were claw marks around the area, but these were much larger then any of those other bookless had made. He had kept his guard up for a while now. He hadn't sensed the strong bookless they almost ran in with before, but he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

As he kept walking forward he looked down near Haley's foot and saw something. Quickly he grabbed Haley's shoulder and pulled her back seconds before on of the wolf bookless they had chased off earlier had sprung out form the ground claw first. Aerial and Cierra quickly saw him and jumped back surrounding him. "Wolf's build den's underground you know." He said smirking. "Too bad, I wanted to finish you off before Boss got a chance too."

Aerial looked closer and could tell this was a different bookless. He looked very similar to the other three, but she knew he was different just by the look in his eyes. He was much more dangerous then the other three. Suddenly Aerial looked up and saw a large tail heading right down towards her and Cierra. She quickly grabbed her partner and jumped out of the way before it crashed down causing a huge crater. "Hm, speedy little bugs aren't you." a deep voice asked from above.

Kai, Aerial, and their partners looked up to see a huge wolf who towered over them. Unlike the others this one stood on all fours, and they were rather glad he did, other wise he'd be able to simply stomp on them. "Tch, why do we always have to deal with people like this?" Kai asked as he jumped up in to the air. He was going to go for the kill right away and aim for the face.

"Maxkazeshi!" Kai shot tornadoes from his hands right at his eyes, but he lifted his tail easily blocking them. Kai could see he was hardening the fur on his tail to increase his defense. He knew this was going to be a bit troublesome. "Kai, trying attacking from below, he can't cover himself from under there." Haley yelled as she opened the book again. "Gigano Kazemon!" Kai flew higher trying to loose the wolf's glare before making his move.

The wolf who was focused on keeping up with Kai and failed to notice Aerial heading right towards the wolf. Kai wasn't going to get a shot to attack from below, but she was. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from behind. Aerial turned around at the last second and ducked right before the smaller bookless had managed to make contact. "I can't let you just go and attack boss, it wouldn't make me a good wing man now would it?" He asked smirking.

Aerial wasn't sure if she should use a spell or not. If she waited to long she'd be leaving Kai on his own, but if she did her attacks would tip him off and they might loose the only chance to attack his weak spot. She lunged at him deciding to try and knock him out quickly without using a spell. He blocked her attack and couldn't seem to find an opening in her rapid punches. But he was content with stalling for as long as he possibly could.

"You'd better hurry up wind boy. If you don't hurry then you're other human teammate will be killed by the rest of my pack." the larger bookless said as he smiled evilly. "If you give up now, I may spare you until I'm done with him."

Kai had just realized what he had forgotten, and now so did everyone else. "Vincent! We left him back there while he was knocked out! Damn, I knew I forgot something!" Kai yelled slapping his forehead.

Aerial and Cierra looked at each other and nodded. They'd have to finish this as soon as possible if they wanted to get to Vincent in time to save him. "Hactairias Lanciaria!" Suddenly a sphere showed up encasing the smaller bookless inside. He tried to break out to no avail, and then suddenly dozens of crystal lances came from all directions piercing him up. He harden his fur about halfway through the attack, but was still very badly injured. He fell to the ground reaching for Aerial once last time before passing out.

"If you can do that, then why don't you do it to him?" Kai yelled pointing to the large wolf who was still swinging at him.

"He's to big for it to work on him. Bad luck I guess." Aerial said shrugging her shoulders.

Kai cursed before he was suddenly swatted down buy the Wolf's claw and sent flying to the ground. Haley gritted her teeth. He should have been paying more attention to the enemy. She opened the book hoping Kai will still conscious as Aerial raised her hands to attack. "Don't waste you're energy, little girl." the wolf said as his tail suddenly sprouted from the ground managed to nick Aerial on her side.

Now they were getting a little worried. Aerial seemed to be injured, Kai was obviously injured, and Vincent was going to be killed if they didn't do something quick. They needed to think of a way out. Suddenly another wolf jumped up from behind Haley and landed right in front of the giant bookless. "Hm, what is it Husky, have you killed their leader yet?" The giant bookless asked smiling.

The wolf didn't answer, he simply looked up at him with blood shot eyes before passing out in front of him. The others looked surprised at what could have done this to him. "Hey, you overgrown stinking wolf bastard! You don't get to kill those guys!" A familiar voice yelled from behind. Aerial, Cierra, and Haley looked up and saw Vincent with an angered look on his face. "Not until I'm done with them…" He said in a threatening voice.

Vincent pulled out a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pick off. He hurled it at the face of the large bookless who simply smiled. "Do you think puny human weaponry can stop me. I may be older then the king himself, but I'm not too unfamiliar with human weaponry to know it's useless against malodor like us." He said laughing. Suddenly the grenade blew up and gas and dust flew all over the larger bookless face.

"How do you like it? It's filled with salt and pepper spray to block you're vision, and pepper to block you're sense of smell. I figured we'd need to use something like this with animalistic mamodo like you, although I wasn't really sure we'd see one as big as you. Glad I decided to think ahead." He said smiling evilly. "Oh yeah… and there's this."

Vincent pulled out a rpg-7 and aimed it at his mouth. "You don't even want to know what this is full off." Vincent said laughing as he pulled the trigger. "I always considered being separated from CJ as a possibly, I so brought my own weapons just in case."

The rocket launcher blew up inside the wolf's mouth who began coughing badly. "T-this is, poison! You bastard!" He yelled as he lashed around trying to find Vincent or anyone for that matter.

Vincent put the rocket launcher behind his shirt and looked over where Kai had landed. "Hey, wind bastard. Get up and finish the job. You'll be fine." Vincent said as he kicked Kai in his side. Kai winced but forced himself to get up. He knew Vincent wasn't going to stop kicking him even if his legs had been broken.

He aimed up at the wolf who was still thrashing around and Haley read off a spell. "Maxkazeshi!" Kai shot tornadoes from his hand but this time the wolf couldn't see the attack coming. Not being able to harden his fur he took the full hit of the blast to the face. Although he managed to stumble for a few more seconds he eventually fell to the ground seeming unable to move.

"I knew the poison would kick in quickly. Smelling something causes it to travel to the bloodstreams faster then eating it, and his sense of smell if so much better then ours it was only a matter of time." Vincent said smiling. Haley ran over while carrying Aerial on her back and was about to ask Vincent how he had escaped, but he raised his hand silencing her and Cierra as well. "First, which one of you bastards left me?" He asked taking out his gun.

The girls all now hid behind Kai who scowled at them. True he had left him, but they had all forgotten about him. He turned back to Vincent and sighed. "Well, you'll probably shoot me anyway, but yeah I left you. After all you did shoot me, what did you expect, for me to go out of my way to carry you. Get bent." He said bluntly.

Vincent put the gun down and turned to walk away. "Well, I probably would have done the same thing. Lets get moving." Vincent said as Kai followed. The girls stood shocked that no bullet had been fired. It was scary how similar they where.

"I have one last question!" Haley shouted as Vincent turned around. "Um, it was really convenient that you had a grenade and a rocket launcher with you, but where are you putting all this stuff? You can't possibly fit an rpg-7 behind you're shirt." she asked.

Vincent stood for a few seconds before growing a devilish smile on his face. "You sure you _really_ want to know?" He asked chuckling.

"No…" Haley said shaking her head.

* * *

**Flashback Special 1: Vincent meets Teal.**

Vincent now six years old started his first day of kindergarten horribly. He had gotten in to four fights with six boys, and somehow that didn't add up to him. He then remembered he had accidentally hit two of them causing them to join in his last brawl. He frowned as he grabbed his backpack and headed for home. "This sucks." He said sniffing a drip of snot back up his nose.

He promised himself he wouldn't cry on his first day, although he knew he'd have to face his sister and grandmother when he got home. This caused him to tear up. "Hey you!" a voice yelled from behind. He turned around and saw a little blond girl who seemed angered at him. He looked down avoiding eye contact. He for some reason couldn't look any girl in the eye. He blamed his sister and grandmother for his fear of women. "You beat up my little brother today, and I'm here for some get back."

Vincent shivered as he tried to turn around and run only to find out he was surrounded. He bit his lip knowing he was being jumped. His grandmother had told him never to hit girls even if it meant getting beat up, and although he hated this rule, he hated having to spar with his grandma as punishment more. He closed his eyes and covered his head as they began punching and kicking him.

In a few minutes the same blond girl who challenged him sat on him poking his head as he cried. "Man, I've never seen a boy cry so much. You're really a wimpy aren't you. You can't even keep a few girls form beating you up." she taunted laughing.

Suddenly a fist flew through the air punching the girl and knocking her on her butt. Vincent looked up and saw a short haired girl who had an angry look on her face. "Leave that kid alone!" she yelled as the others began to back away.

"Man, Teal always ruins the fun. Fine, we'll let the crybaby go for now." The blond girl yelled before running off.

Vincent got up surprised to see the girls had run off at the mere sight of this person. "A-are you going to beat me up now?" He asked nervously.

Teal sighed shaking her head at him. "I only helped you because it's embarrassing to see a boy getting beat up like that. If you're a man act like it! Stand up for yourself!" She yelled pulling him up on his feet. "And stop all that crying like you're a newborn! Toughen up!" She said beginning to drag him away.

"W-where are you pulling me off too?" He asked in a worried voice. He didn't want to get beat up twice in one day.

"I'm going to take you to my dads gym to toughen you up! You're pathetic." She said as Vincent looked at her surprised.

"Y-you're helping me? Why? I don't even know who you are." He asked confused.

Teal looked back at him for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just feel like it." she answered continuing to drag him away. Vincent looked for a few moments then smiled happily.

"D-does this mean we're friends?" He asked.

"I guess so…" She answered smirking to herself. "_My first friend is this crying wimp, but for some reason I don't mind him that much._" She thought chuckling. Vincent looked at her confused before breaking out in laughter with her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the end flashback was just a bonus I made to see how you guys would respond. I used Vincent and Teal as a first example cause my cousin made a similar flashback in his story, but I'll be doing others such as how Derrick met Chikushou, or how Anaso met Neon. If you guys would prefer I didn't then I'll just leave it out. **

**As for the slow updates, I'm a junior in high school, nuff said. Thanks to **dudeguymcguy** for reading over my story, I just can't find time to so I simply just posted them up before. I really appreciate it.**


	27. This seems wierd?

Zalkovia made his way down the hall with a smile on his face as he walked in to his room. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by his minion. He had found a few members of his glad after searching through the Bookless, and thought that they might have been useful to him. "Zalkovia-Sama! I'm glad you're back. I hope the meeting went smoothly." One of the bookless asked bowing to him. The bookless that spoke was Keth, and old general from his clan who seemed the most loyal out of the group.

"It went fairly well I would say. I don't think we'll be staying here much longer though, so don't get comfortable. Still, I have a few loose ends to tie up before I leave, so I might as well hurry and get them done." He said honestly as he picked up a list on his table. He had a list of bookless that specifically worked for him, and he had some of them working for the others to make sure no one was on to him.

"Zalkovia-sama, Trey has killed another one of our spies. It seems he… well… Trey was angered over not having whipped cream over his coffee and killed him in a fit of anger." Keth said scratching his head. No one really understood Trey, he had a terrible habit of killing of his minions without the slightest shift of emotions. He claimed they were fits of anger, but he was always smiling when he did so.

Zalkovia frowned at the news. Trey had been killing spies he had sent in for some time now. He killed both spies as well as his own minion, so Zalkovia couldn't tell if Trey was on to something, or if this was simply the incompetence of his spies. He sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I never liked that Trey, he appears goofy, but there's much more to him then meets the eye." He said trying to think. "I'll have to deal with him later, but for now…" He got up and wrote something down on paper. "Tell J-squad to move out, we're going to run a little interference on Waver's plan, whatever it may be."

"Of course, Zalkovia-Sama! Are there any other request you'd like to make before I leave?" He asked saluting him.

"The usual, don't harm the Lockheart brothers, try not to harm the others targets less my actions get the attention of the others. Other then that tell them to go crazy." He said as he walked back to his chair and wondered to sleep. "Don't let any of the others in. I've had a rather busy day and simply want some sleep for now." He said yawning.

* * *

Beat slowly woke up trying to figure out where exactly he was. He looked around and saw what looked like a beach. He was confused. Weren't they in an underground ruin, and didn't they fall? How did they end up at a beach. Or rather, how did _he _end up here. He looked around and found himself to be alone. He rubbed his head trying to think things out clearly, he couldn't loose his composure just because he was separated from the others. He needed to keep his guard up in case any enemy's were near.

He remembered who he held hands with when he was falling and sighed. "Man, not Aerial-chan to hang around with this time. Not one cute girl. Even Grace would have been nice. Hm, I remember Rachel-san landing with us, but she's-"

"She's what?" Rachel asked from behind as Beat jumped back in fear at the sight of his book owner. "I hope you weren't going to say something like 'She's not girly enough' or 'She's not really that cute' or some insulting thing like that. Were you?" She asked with an evil smirk as she lifted him by the front of his shirt.

"N-n-n-n-now Rachel-chan! You didn't let me finish my sentence, I was going to say what an honor it would be to be in you're presence, and here I am honored as can be!" He yelled chuckling nervously. Rachel was about to hit him but then something rose from the water. A large serpent looking bookless looked towards the two and grew an angry expression on his face. "He looks hungry Rachel-chan." Beat said smiling.

Rachel let him down off his feet and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of beef jerky. He walked towards it as it continued making a strange, yet recognizably angry sound. "Beat, you always tried to feed giant monsters like this. Not every giant growling monster you see is growling because it's hungry! And if it is hungry it's growling because it's going you eat you!" She yelled angrily. "And why are you carrying beef jerky in you're pocket?"

Beat signaled for her to quiet down and held his hand out so the serpent could eat. It lunged forward biting not only the jerky, but the exact spot that Beat was standing it. Rachel sighed as the serpent began chewing, but suddenly stopped. "You son of a Bitch! I offer you beef jerky and you eat me? How could you?" He yelled angrily.

"I told you exactly what would happen ya idiot!" Rachel yelled. Beat seemed to ignore her as he jumped up and drop kicked the bookless in the head. It hit the ground hard and he smirked landing on top of it. "I know that look, cause every time we kill one of these things you always say lets eat it. We don't have time for this little comedy routine."

"B-but if Jyan had made his big entrance yet who'll do the comedic back and fourths and break the fourth wall?" Beat as he looked to Rachel and shrugged his shoulders. Rachel hit him on the head angrily and he grabbed his head as a lump began forming. "What, at some point on of the viewers was going to notice he hasn't arrived yet! At least I said it and not someone else who'd ruin the plot!" He yelled.

Rachel shook his head at him as she grabbed his shirt and began dragging him along. "Keep talking about that and I'll break you're jaw. We'll see how much you like to chatter then." She said smirking at him. Beat froze, he knew when he had pushed Rachel's buttons and knew even better when to stop. This girl was undoubtedly Vincent's older sister. "Wait, do you here that?"

Beat stopped his sulking and began to listen carefully as he heard something approach. He raised his guard as he saw blur jump out at them but lowered it when he saw it was only Jhouru holding a bat. "Oh, it's just Beat and Rachel. And here I am thinking I would finally get to use this thing." Jhouru said with a hint of disappointment. Beat glared at him and then the bat. He could have sworn Jhouru would have known it was him, and wondered if he simply wanted to hit someone.

"Whoa, what's up with the giant seas snake?" Chikushou asked approaching the seas serpent who Beat knocked out earlier. "Is it still alive? I'd check it's pulse but I'm afraid it might get up and eat me." He said as he threw a small rock at the serpent. In and instant the serpents eyes widened and it shot back up letting out a loud roar. Chikushou ran back to the others as it began shooting a blast of water from it's mouth.

"Geez, this is so troublesome." A voice said from behind.

"Mizutron!" Toshiro jumped in front of the others and shot a blast of water from his hand countering the blast of water from the serpent. His blast of water easily overcame the serpents and blasted it back in to the water. "Nice shot Toshiro. When it comes to water attacks no one can out do us." Leon said as he walked up to the others with a smirk.

Jhouru frowned looking at the now defeated serpent. "What the heck? Why was I the only one who didn't get to take a shot at him? Get back up!" He demanded throwing another rock at the sea snake. By now the others could tell it wasn't going to get back up for a while now.

Chikushou sighed as he pulled Jhouru back. "We should be glad we don't have to stay here and waste anymore spell power on it. Now lets go before he gets back up." the older boy said as he followed Rachel who was already heading off on her own. "Um, Rachel-san, shouldn't you wait for us? I mean we should stick together right?" He asked.

Rachel turned her head and sighed. "Whether Vincent's supposed to be leading this little mission or not, me and Beat have our own agenda's. You want to follow us, be my guest. But if you slow us down we're leaving you. That goes for you too storm." She said as Leon and Toshiro both raised their eyebrows at her. They weren't exactly begging to follow her.

Leon grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her back and she turned around glaring at him. "I would have thought that you of all people would avoid being split up. This is an obvious divide and concur situation for the enemy, and we'd be giving them exactly what they want." Leon reasoned returning her harsh glare. He was honestly just trying not to lose face. He was tough, but he had seen how badly she had beaten her little brother before.

Rachel sighed before turning around. "Fine, but if you guys start dragging me down for too long I'm splitting from this group like it or not." She said as Leon let out a small sigh of relief of his own. He knew how girls could be in situations like these since he had spent time with Haley for so long. And though Haley didn't give of the outer aggression Rachel did, he could somehow tell that their angry reactions would probably be similar. But he wasn't her older brother, so violence was an option for her.

Chikushou smiled now that the situation had been defused. He had never been good with calming people down. He usually just tried to keep them from getting angry in the first place. "Well, now since that little argument is settled, which way should we head?" He asked looking to Leon.

Leon looked to Rachel who he was surprised to find looking at him for an answer. He assumed she'd know which way to go, but she must have been winging it. "Um, lets see…" He looked up and somehow saw a sky in an under ground working of ruined. He rubbed his chin beginning to think. "There's a sky, which is technically impossibly underground. That's just too strange to be coincidence." He reasoned.

"Yeah so? I mean there were all types of crazy ruins back in my world, if the bookless who were expelled from our world ended up here it was probably made strangely just to through off anyone with any plans of reviving them. Not that it worked since their here." Toshiro said looking up and trying to find Leon's point.

"No, it's way to strange. There must be something behind this, ether a bookless or at the very least some device keeping up this illusion or whatever it is letting us see this sky. I think we should head for who or whatever is creating this. At least we'll get some answer." Leon said smirking. "Which means all we have to do is sense who or what is creating this thing, how about it guys?"

"I can't sense anything or anyone around. Well, I sense a few bookless but they've been moving around in circles. I think their just on guard duty." Toshiro said trying harder to pick out any different presences.

"I can't sense anything out of the ordinary. Some thing as Toshiro. Although I do have an idea." Jhouru said as he snatched Beat's glasses and headset off his face. Beat covered his face hiding his eyes as Jhouru began twisting the headphones as he looked through the area. "You idiot, why didn't you looked for something sooner. I see a huge… well whatever it is it's pouring out heat energy like there's no tomorrow."

Beat snatched his glasses and headset back adjusting them to his face. "Never, ever, take my headset or glasses under any circumstances! I built these from scratch, I can't have some-" Rachel hit Beat on the head silencing boy rubbed his head as he followed the others who headed towards the direction of the large energy.

* * *

The group kept going as they followed Jhouru who was now leading them. As they kept walking Beat began to get lost in his thoughts. He looked around and then suddenly realized something. He had somehow wandered off from the others and was on his own now. He didn't know how he got lost when they were walking in a straight line. Rachel would kill him!

"Crap, I never expected to actually get separated. Oh well, I still have my shades." He said smiling as he turned the knob on his head phones. He looked all around but saw nothing. He couldn't believe his shades couldn't pick up any of the others readings. Not to mention he couldn't see the power source Jhouru was talking about. He had lost his only choice of a meeting point. Suddenly he heard something in the from the nearby rocks.

Waver stepped out with his sword slung over his back. "Yo, no time no see." He said simply as he walked towards him. Beat grew angry at the mere sight of him. His fury boiled over in an instant as Waver continued forward. "How have you been?"

"Shut the hell up! After what you did you can't come to me with such a nonchalant attitude and expect to get away with it! I'm finally ending it today! Book owners or not!" He yelled charging at him. He punched at Waver but he easily knocked away every blow he sent towards him. Beat kept on punching for a second but suddenly stopped. "Tch, a simply illusion like this wouldn't fool anyone."

As the area around Beat suddenly became wavy he looked to see a small mamodo around 2 feet or so. He was wearing a top hat, and a regular tuxedo. He obviously wasn't a fighter, Beat could tell that simply by his small stature added with the fact he carried no weapon. "Very observant. Not many people tell just a few seconds after the fight. You should pray you're friends are just as perceptive." The bookless said as he rubbed his long bushy mustache. "After all, my brothers aren't as kind as I am."

Beat cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the bookless with a scowl on his face. "I'll be honest with you. I'm not below violence in the least, though I don't like beating up people who can't fight back. Let me go and lead me to my friends, and you have my word I won't lay a finger on you or you're brothers. I'll see what I can do about my partner though." He said not sure if he could convince Rachel to spare them.

The bookless looked confused for a moment before letting out a low laughter. "I don't quite think you understand. You may be aware that you're inside the illusion, but you most certainly are not untouchable because of it." He said as Beat suddenly felt his feet start to sink. He hadn't shown a single sign of panic and waited for the small bookless to finish his rant. "With no book owner, you can't use spell. Not that it would matter inside an illusion. But if you beg now, I promise to just put you in a paradise illusion. Of course you're body will die from lack of food and water. But at least you'll die happily." The bookless offered.

Beat shook his head before a small smile broke across his face. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Putting me of all people inside of an illusion is the worst thing you could possibly do." He said as he easily walked out of the sand pit he was once sinking in. the bookless was now shocked. He gritted his teeth trying to figure out what went wrong. True some could alter his illusions; he wasn't as experienced as his brothers were. But no one could take that much control. "Do you have any idea who I am? Don't bother answering. I'm from an old clan known as the Mix clan." Beat said as the bookless grew wide eyed.

"Y-you're from that-"

"Like most other clans we have abilities that single us out from others. Ours happens to be Mind Tuning. But since there's only two left who can do this now most people don't know the actual tactics behind it, so let me explain…" He said as bookless suddenly felt his arms and legs lock. "Our heart beats emit a small sound wave in a twenty foot radius. The sound is so weak the normal human ear cannot hear them, but the sound waves themselves are able to slip into the ears. This sound wave enters the brain and is activated after a certain amount of time. When the time is here the brain emit's a sound wave only hearable to those of the Mix clan. When we hear that sound and know we've hit the brain, we use out abilities to alter the senses using the sound waves inside the brain." Beat explained.

The bookless struggled to get his arms and legs loose to no avail. He was stuck and couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't even speak anymore, but Beat made sure he could hear every word he was saying.

"You're asking yourself 'If he was knocked out how could he emit the sound wave from his heart' right?" Beat said as he placed his hand over his chess. "Well the sound wave our hearts emit is involuntary, meaning like it our not is reaches everyone around us. And once we've emitted the sound wave in to someone, we know where they are and what their doing at all times. My nana, my sister, Aerial, CJ, and even my partner. I can track them at any time I wish. I don't tell any of them though cause I'm afraid they'll question my trust." He admitted. "But right now I can feel the discomforts you're putting all my friends through. And I'll make yours ten times worst then theirs if you don't let me free and take me to them."

The bookless looked down and away from Beat not seeming to want to give in to his threat. Beat sighed before turning around and walking off. "Oh well, I already broke out. I simply wanted to see if you would fold. I can put a rap on this then." He said as the bookless looked down in shock. Whatever was holding him was suddenly appearing in his vision. It was a large dragon like beast that was holding him with the tip of his tail. The dragon opened his mouth and bit down as the bookless attempted to let out a scream. But he still couldn't speak. Beat who was now free from the illusion looked over the bookless who was knocked from shock. He nodded his head and walked off.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his foot and pulled him slightly. It was more of a weak tug then a pull. He turned around to see the hostile glare of the Bookless drilling into his eyes. "How did you know? Even if you could sense you were in an illusion, you couldn't have been able to sense it in such a short amount of time! So how?" He demanded pulling with what little strength he could muster in his current state.

"Man, you sure are a stubborn one. Most illusion specialist like you usually go down in one hit. I guess you're considered a strong bookless or something huh?" Beat asked kicking his hand off as he walked off. "Anyway, about how I found out so quickly it's because, the real Waver wouldn't have even bothered dodging my punches, he would have cut me down with one blow." Beat said walking off and leaving the bookless who reached for him a few more seconds before passing out.

* * *

Leon slowly opened his eyes as he felt a small breeze brush by him. As he got up and suddenly realized he was still at the beach. This was impossibly. They walked in a straight line in the opposite direction! Maybe it was just one huge island and they simply walked to the opposite shore. He suddenly realized something. The same seas serpent which he and Toshiro had fought was swimming around the water. He couldn't see the whole thing, but he recognized the fin of the large beast. "Get off me!" A voice yelled.

Leon looked down and realized he was sitting on top of Rachel who wore an angry expression on her face. Leon smiled weakly before hopping off of the girl and helping her up. "I thought I was sitting on something soft." He said before Rachel plucked him in the forehead. He rubbed the red mark she left. Then he looked up and saw Rachel was heading off in another direction. "Where are you going now?" Leon asked running after her.

Rachel kept walking seeming to ignore him and answered without looking back. "I'm leaving. You guys are sowing me down. I'm going to find Beat and find out what's going on." She said angrily as she pushed past the tree branches that stood in her way.

Leon couldn't believe it. Hadn't they just gone through this? They were already separated and here she was trying to make things worst. Is an enemy attack them they had no partners to use spells, and to make matters she was going to make it easier for them by splitting up. "Are you insane? We just said that-" Leon suddenly tripped and fell on his face as he turned around to find a small purple round plant. "Stinking purple flower…" He muttered as he kicked the plant out of annoyance.

The plant zipped through the air bouncing off a nearby coconut tree and slamming right in to the back of Rachel's head. Leon cursed as Rachel turned around ready to pounce on him, but all of a suddenly the plant began to shoot out a purple smoke. Leon back up as Rachel was consumed inside the purple cloud. The smoke clear up slowly and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Leon looked around for her but found not sign of the girl. "Down here you red haired idiot." A voice said form below.

Leon looked down and jumped back when he saw who was there. It was definitely Rachel. Her dark skin and long hair were completely recognizable. But now she seemed to be much shorter, or rather younger. She looked as if she was about seven or eight years old now. Leon slowly approached the girl wondering what had happened. "I-is that you Rachel?" He asked confused.

The girl made a grouchy face before answering. "How do you know my name? And who are you anyway?" She demanded stomping her foot on the ground. Leon looked at her and then sighed. She must have only had her memories from her current age. This would be tough tot sort out. Rachel blushed before looking away from Leon. "S-stop staring at me like that, you freaking predator." She mumbles as Leon scowled.

"Yeah you're Rachel alright. No matter that age you are you're still a grouch." He commented.

Rachel glared at him before running forward at him. "Whose a grouch you freaking child rapist?" She yelled kicking him in-between the legs. Leon took in a deep breath before rolling over on his side. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jhouru looked around ad Chikushou and Toshiro as the three floated in the middle of the ocean on a wooden raft. They could see the beach, but they for some reason hadn't been able to get back to land. "Is this a joke? We've been floating here for half an hour! We need to get back to shore!" Jhouru yelled angrily.

"We tried that! The more the we paddle the further we get away from the island. I think it's an enemies illusion, but I don't know how to get out of one. I'm a battle expert only. We need Beat or something to get out of this one. He knows about this kind of stuff." Toshiro said trying to think of another way to get to safety.

"Well at least it can't get any worst." Jhouru said crossing his arms. Suddenly the large seas serpent rose from the water towering over their small raft. Chikushou smacked Jhouru in the back of the head with all the force he could muster before opening the book to attack.

* * *

Leon carried little Rachel on his back as he moved through the forest. "So do you still have you're memories or are you just completely lost at this point?" He asked curiously. He would know if she had lost it if she questioned what he was talking about. If she did know she'd just answer normally.

"It's sketchy. I remember stuff about the battle and everyone else. But it seems like something's missing. It feels so weird to be like this! Hurry up and find Beat so we can break out of this illusion!" She demanded kicking Leon on his sides.

"How am I supposed to find him. And even if he's broken out of the illusion, he doesn't know where we are. Heck, I don't know where we are." Leon reasoned as he let out a depressed sigh. If Toshiro were here maybe they could have thought of a way out of it, but without him to give him some sort of hint or tip on what they were dealings with, he was stumped.

"He'll find us." Rachel said getting Leon's attention by pinching the tip of his nose. "He's always had this super strange ability to find people. It's unexplainable. That's partly the reason we were able to find Azure. But when it's people he's come in contact with he's like a radar." She explained as she pointed to a nearby bush. "There's an enemy over there. You might want to watch out, cause if you drop me I'll kill you." She threatened with a nonchalant look on her face.

Leon sweat dropped wondering how she could say those things so easily. Even as a child she was scary. But he put that aside to see who the enemy was in the bushes was. He thought about just taking off and running, but that might leave him open to an attack from behind. He wanted to see exactly what they were dealings with before he made a decision. Although the decision would probably still be nailed down to just running for it. Suddenly a figure fell out of the bushes. It was similar to the bookless Beat had faced earlier, but it was slightly taller. "What in the…?" Leon was now confused.

He then felt some heavy on his back and looked to see Rachel back to her full size and age. "Man, I didn't think Rachel would get close to any boy, but she seems to like you." Beat said with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the bushes and pointed to Rachel who had a confused look on her face. She then suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Put me down you idiot! I never asked you to carry me in the first place! I should knock you out right now you pervert!" She yelled hitting Leon on the head as he quickly let her down to the ground. He rubbed his head as Rachel angrily stomped off.

"She's must be pretty popular with the boys huh?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"That was the first time a boy's actually been willing to put up with her nagging. I usually just run and hide when she gets like that. Props for being able to stick it out." Beat said giving home thumbs up. "Who knows, maybe she'll even get a crush on you." Beat teased letting a small smirk show.

"Don't even joke about that." Leon said frowning.

After a few more minutes had passed Rachel had calmed down and they were on their way to find the others. Beat led them to the spot where he sensed their presences, but he couldn't seem to find them. He could have sworn they were standing right on top of them. He scratched his head curiously trying to find out how they could have just vanished. "Are you looking for you're friends?" A voice asked evilly. Another bookless had jumped down, he was taller then the other two, but still rather short. "You gave my little brothers quite the hassle you know." He said grinning.

Beat sighed as he lifted up his hands. "What a second now! If you don't listen and obey what I have to say, I'll never tell you where you're friends are-" " Bijurono!" Two guns appeared in Beat's hands as he began firing rapidly at the Bookless. He jumped from side to side avoiding the blast and Beat kept firing until he seemed to grow bored. "A-are you crazy? I'm telling you if you don't listen I'll never tell you where you're friends are!" The bookless yelled.

Beat scratched his head for a few seconds before sighing. "I don't really care about that." He admitted honestly. "If it were Rachel, or Aerial, or someone super cute, then maybe I would care. But if you're threatening me with three guys a don't even know that well then you must be out of you're mind to think I'd give a second thought about shooting you." He said pushing his glasses up. He fired again as the mamodo ducked to the ground.

"W-w-w-wait! I'll tell you where they are if you promise not to shoot me!" He pleaded as he bowed down respectfully. "I mean, you can't possibly see any down side to that since you already know you can beat me! If you just put you're guns away-" Beat shot the Bookless cutting off his sentence.

"Oh, my finger slipped and pulled the trigger by accident." Beat said obviously lying. He didn't need the bookless help to find them since he could easily track them down himself.

"No, even if you say It was an accident, it was totally on purpose." Leon said as Rachel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toshiro got up off the sand he was laying in and brushed his shirt off. "I can't believe that bastard buried us in the sand. What's the point of hypnotizing someone when they could be suffocated at any second. If he didn't leave out faces out we'd be dead." Toshiro said a little worried by the fact that they were one sand hill away from dying.

"I should be hearing a thanks for all the hard work I put into finding you guys you know. I could have left you guys in the sand to suffocate. But out of the good o my heart I cam to rescue you." Beat said smirking as he looked to Toshiro, Jhouru, and Chikushou. The three looked at him and frowned before answering.

"No." Toshiro said simply.

"Piss off." Chikushou said angry at his high and mighty attitude.

"Drop dead." Jhouru said scowling at him.

Beat angrily jumped on the three and they soon all started to attack one another as Rachel sighed. She couldn't deal with these people for much longer. She was running low on patience. As Toshiro snuck out of the brawl unnoticed Leon patted Rachel on the shoulder. "You know, Beat acted exactly how you thought he would. You must be a fairly good leader to have already thought out how he was going to counter attack." Leon complimented.

"It was nothing. Beat's ability is perfect for illusion specialist. Besides, even if he wasn't here I'm pretty sure we could have tricked the guy into letting his guard down. But for now we have to keep moving, there's no way they actually expected those three to stop us. It was nothing but a tactic to slow us down." Rachel said looking up as she seemed to be thinking to herself.

"Slow us down? Why would they want to slow us down? Why not try and defeat us? It doesn't make sense for us to attack them but them to simply slow us down. It's just sacrificing more on their part." Leon noted a little confused at Rachel's theory.

"All it mean is that they don't want us to get there first. Meaning they probably are targeting some of the others for reasons unknown. All we can do is keep going and try to get there as quickly as we can. Throwing off their plans should be our number one priority now." Rachel added sighing. "And also…" Leon looked at her confused for a second, but then she grabbed his arms twisting it behind his back. "I swear if you tell anyone about that illusion, I'll snap you're arm like a twig."

"Harsh…" Toshiro said watching his partner struggle to break free. He wondered what could have happened inside the illusion. But it must have been something bad cause Rachel was red in the face. He wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment, but if this is what would happen if he found out, he'd rather not know.

* * *

Flash Back Special 2: New Family

Angie now 12 years old sat on the remains of what was once her clan. She couldn't believe her entire clan was wiped out within one night. But thinking back on it, it wasn't that surprising. There were numerous clans, more then she could count, all present with the goal of destroying her in mind. Her father had hid her in their underground bunker knowing that they had come to kill the child prodigy out of fear for their future. He told her if he was still alive he'd come back, otherwise stay hidden.

He never came back. When the door opened it wasn't her father who had greeted her, it was the head of the Black Hand Clan, holding her father corpse in his hand with a wicked smile covering his face. Angie couldn't stand the sight of that. Something had snapped inside of her. For the first time in her life anger fueled her actions. She easily cut down the ones who killed her clan. Although she was well aware most of the army had died due to her family's sacrifices.

After fighting she simply went around where the rest of the country wide clan war was taking place and slaughtered anyone in her path. She was furious, but eventually all the fighting died down, as did her rage. She wondered why she had been hidden instead of being allowed to fight. Her parents knew with her they stood at least a much better chance then what they had before. Why had they thrown their lives away to protect her when the chances of letting her fight would have rolled in their favor?

Her father had always told her revenge and hate was pointless. That it only blinded her to what was in front of her, but seeing her father like that was just too much. She let out a small sigh as looked around her home once more. The bodies had been cleaned up some time ago after the King's soldiers had came and shut down the war. But she could still see them, in their lifeless forms. Even after all this, she sat with her usual emotionless expression. She suddenly heard something and looked around quickly.

She saw a figure hiding around a nearby rock and run as soon as she placed eyes on it. She got up jumping high into the air and easily landing in front of the figure cutting it off. She pulled out her sword and glared angrily raising it to the figures throat. "Who are you? Why are you spying on me? The war has been over for a while now! If you want a fight go find it someplace else!" She demanded.

Looking closer she could see the figure was a boy. Beat who was ten at the time shivered in fear as he backed up and away from her blade. He was carrying CJ who wasn't even a year old yet on his back inside of a small backpack. "W-wait a second now! I didn't some here for a fight!" He said nervously. After a few more seconds he seemed like he was thinking about something. He then grew an angry expression on his face. "But I'm not going to be pushed around like some weakling again ether!" He yelled as a gun formed in his hand.

Angie easily slashed the gun in two with her sword and kicked him back on his but. Before she could do anything CJ shot a small fireball from his mouth right at Angie who moved to the side. The fire was a bit small, but amazingly powerful and hot. She turned back to them and away from the stone pillar now burning behind her. "What's with that baby? Being able to use a spell at that age isn't normal. He doesn't even look like he can walk yet." Angie said putting her sword down. "Where did you find that kid? Is he you're brothers?"

Beat lowered his head at the mention of the word brother. "N-no. I found him on the road with a bunch of dead guys from the palace. I don't know what clan he's from, but I couldn't just leave him there." Beat reasoned. "M-my clan was… attacked. I'm the only one left. I'm not even sure where to go anymore. Much less how to take care of this kid while I take care of myself." He said sighing.

Angie stared at him for a few second. She then grew a determined look and grabbed Beat's wrist pulling him along with her. "You're coming with me. I'll take care of you both for as long as you need." She said as Beat looked confused.

"W-wait a second! It's not like I'm not grateful to you! But why are you helping us! I don't have any idea who you are! And I'm sure you've got better things to do!" Beat said as she pulled him along.

Angie shook her head. She remembered something her father had always told her when she was little. And the exact thing he said to her the last time she saw him alive. "_A parent will do the stupidest things for their children. Now matter how idiotic it looks, it's all about protecting their cherished child. When you have something you're willing to die for, you'll understand it._" She remembered every word perfectly. It wasn't often he showed open emotion, and when he did this speech was usually what came out.

"We're siblings from now on, you here me?" She said still dragging Beat along. "You me and that child are siblings, and since I'm the oldest, I'll take care of you no matter what. We'll find a home eventually but for now lets just try to find something to eat and a place to sleep." Angie said as Beat shook her head.

"O-okay… Nee-san." Beat said nervously.

Angie didn't know if this what she was supposed to protect. But for two kids like this to come out of nowhere couldn't be coincidence. She new these two had some meaning in finding her, and she would stick with them until she was sure what it was. She kept thinking of a place to go. She remembered one story her mother told her once about a house for orphaned children. Nana's village or something. Yes, that place would be good enough for now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've been taking my honors English two class, and seeing as I want to hopefully be a serious author someday, I thought I should start writing with more detail. I'm also going to start working more on imagery. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't been reviewing a lot. But trust me I've been reading. Keep up the good work everyone. Dudeguymcguy's computer is acting up, so this chapter is going on unchecked. Hope there aren't too many spelling errors.**

**Next Flash back is going to be one I have personally been looking forward to making. Give you a hint. BRO-fist! Also, I'll be honest with you. Don't expect updates to be coming any faster then they are. I'm burried in work from school I'll be on this computer mostly typing work. that is not to say I won't be updating. I'm pretty proud because this chapter is over 7000 words(The mentioning of them not included). I also hope to reach the 100 review mark pretty soon! Probably not this chapter, but hopefully next chapter for sure!  
**

**Be breezy! **


	28. We Are NOT Back Round Characters!

"Oi! Oi, you little runt, get up. Get up Kuma!" SMACK "OW!" a voice said as Mars vision began to straighten as he looked on confused. He didn't know where he was, or how he seemed to be in one piece despite the unusually long fall, but he was glad he was okay. He'd be even more happy if he knew where Rikky and the others now. "I said get up, you're not injured or anything but you should be well enough to walk. I don't want to have to carry you, it'll be a pain." Mars looked up and saw Anaso who was holding his head up making sure he was okay.

"Y-you look like, those silver eyes. You have to be Alice's older brother right?" Mars asked as he got up feeling a little sore, however that seemed to be all he gained from the fall since he could still move fairly well. He sat up seeing Reggie standing behind him and wearing the same usual plain look on her face.

Reggie walked over yanking him to his feet by the front of his shirt. "He's fine, he's just a little shaken up. If he was trained by that maniac he should be able to shake it off without any problems anyhow." Reggie said ignoring the face of pain he felt when the soreness struck once again. Mars looked around for a few moments seeing if Rikky had landed nearby him. They were holding hands when they fell, so he must have at least been close. "If you're looking for that other guy that crashed along with you, he's over there." Reggie said pointing to a nearby rock where Rikky was landed on.

Mars ran over to him making sure he was okay. He was about to jump on him, but Rikky woke up suddenly holding his hand out and stopping him. Mars kept trying to run as he was held back by the hand on his forehead. "Stop trying to jump on me you little runt. I'm glad you're not hurt, but don't think I'm going to get all emotional and sappy with you." He said as he watched Mars cry tears of joy from seeing him. He kept yelling about how glad he was Rikky was okay, but Rikky ignored him. "What's with them?" He asked looking to Anaso and Reggie.

Mars smiled towards them and helped Rikky up as he explained. "That must be Alice's older brother, the resemblance is to close to deny it. As for her, I think she's just the book owner." Mars explained as Rikky simply scowled at them. "This is great, with them here we can find the others and have a much easier time on the mission. We can be out of here in no time." Mars said a bit happy to see someone so strong with them.

"Nope, even with Anaso, Neon, and Angie here, it's not going to go that easy. Things will only get harder the deeper we get into the base. And I'm not the just book owner kid, I'm basically the one in this team that has any sense." She said as she pointed at Rikky. "And as for you, that look on your face clearly states am 'I don't care who these clowns are' look. I'd change it if I were you. Otherwise I'll come over and change it myself." She threatened.

Rikky scowled at the threat and balled his fist up. "Who the hell do you think you're threatening you red haired wench? I'll cut you up and spit you out like yesterdays news. If you want to fight we can go right now pig tails." He said holding his fist up towards her. Anaso stepped in between the two preventing them from going any further. This wasn't the time for this bickering. Although he wasn't sure if he could stop Reggie, he could at least try calming Rikky down. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion coming from some far off direction. Without hesitation they ran towards where they heard the blast coming from.

* * *

Mars and Anaso jumped forward ready to attack. Both the book owners had read out a spell before hand expecting a fight, and Anaso had his energy claw formed over his hand while Mars carried his X shaped bow. They looked around carefully, but after a while they stopped. "Um, nothings happening." Mars said looking to Anaso. "I know this was where I heard the explosion come from, and my earrings even detected an enemy nearby." He said still looking around for any enemies in hiding.

Anaso scowled as their book owners caught up from behind. "Where's the enemy? I would have thought there would be shooting and slashing from all around by now." Rikky said a bit confused as to why a fight hadn't broken out yet. It wasn't as if he wanted to get into a fight for no reason, but so far every one had gotten a chance to fight except him. Well, and Jyan of course, but he wasn't here to whine about it.

Suddenly a blast of energy stuck the ground in front of them. Right after a loud yelling voice could be heard. "You missed them! You were aiming at four non moving targets and you missed every one of them! What's worst is that it wasn't even close to hitting! What's up with a rank aim of yours man?" The voice yelled angrily. As they looked up they saw two very nasty looking bookless above them. They seemed human like, but their skin was grey and their eyes blue.

Reggie was about step forward opening on the book, but Rikky put her hand in front of her with a wide smile over his face. "No, we're going to handle this. We haven't gotten a good fight in a while. Besides, you two need to go find Teal and Rika, cause I'm pretty sure their in a totally different fight by now right?" He asked looking up at the other two bookless who simply smirked. There was no way that Teal or Rika heard that explosion and just decided not to come. They had to be in a different fight by now, otherwise they'd be here.

"Are you guys going to be alright? It's two against one you know, it'll be a little more difficult then a regular one on one battle." Anaso said a little worried about leaving the two on their own. He knew they had been training with Vincent, but this was a little much.

Rikky chuckled for a few seconds about to respond, but suddenly they heard a loud crash. Something had crashed through the sealing and seemed to land right in front of them. The others, including the bookless, looked confused as two figures raised from the smoking crater. "Man! That hurt! I can't believe we just did that. I'm not going to lie though, it was pretty awesome." Jyan said stretching his arms as he stepped out of the smoke. He then looked over at Rikky and Mars as Josh stepped out behind him. "Yo." He said simply.

Mars waved back smiling as Rikky had a look of disbelief on his face. "Don't yell 'YO' so normally after you just crashed through the ceiling! What the hell took you bastards so long to get here? We've been fighting for out lives and you guys just didn't bother showing up to help!" Rikky yelled grabbing the front of Josh's shirt.

The younger boy didn't seem to care Rikky was threatening him he simply looked around a bit confused at where they had fallen. "We fell through the ceiling…?" He said a bit confused. Rikky was about to yell again but he spoke. "But we smashed through the side of the ruins, how could we have fallen through the ceiling. I just thought since we were spinning I hadn't noticed." He said looking up at the hole they had caused through the ceiling. However the hole was gone.

Rikky noticed this as well and let Josh go trying to figure out what exactly was going on here. This was a little to strange for his taste. "Well, since you now have back up I guess it's time for us to go then." Anaso said as he picked up Reggie and rushed off to help the others. "We'll be back as soon as we help the others out of whatever jam their in." Anaso yelled as his figure went out of view.

Jyan stood for a few more seconds before pointing after Anaso. "Who the hell was that?" He asked as Rikky looked after him.

"Ah, that was Alice's Nii-chan. He came here to help us out with a few other people. He's pretty funny you know." Mars explained chuckling.

"Why exactly were you late anyway. You guys know when Vincent says to be here at a certain time he's probably going to leave like five minutes earlier on purpose. You could have made it." Rikky said looking to Josh for an answer.

Josh pointed to Jyan who looked up with a smirk. "I… was sleeping." He said with a smile.

"Sleeping? What the hell? We were heading out into a battle and you're sleeping?" Rikky asked annoyed.

"Shut up! You know I can only talk to Chikelga when I'm sleeping! It's my only way of training and getting stronger! Be glad I took time to train before coming here!" He yelled pointing at Rikky.

One of the bookless then shot a blast in between them. "As funny as this little comedy is, I think we should get down to business. Since the guy from the Silver clan left I'm guessing you guys are just pawns he's using to stall right?" He asked smirking.

"Are you calling us fodder bastard?" Jyan yelled.

"Who the hell is fodder? Rikky shouted angrily.

"We're not fodder you jackass!" Josh yelled.

Mars looked at the other three a bit confused having absolutely no idea what they were talking about. "No, I never even said fodder…" The bookless said as he sweat dropped. These guys obviously had some self confidence issues. "But I do think you got the point of the insult at least." He added now smiling evilly. He lifted his hand forming another energy blast in his hand.

They prepared for the oncoming attack, but suddenly they saw a large shadow extend over them. Another bookless, who looked similar to a golem, had sprouted from the ground and his upper body was now towering over them. Jyan turned around holding his hand up. "A sneak attack? Who convinced you that someone you're size could pull that off?" The boy asked as Josh read out a spell. "Chikeru!" Jyan suddenly blasted a yellow chi energy from his hand easily destroying the golem and reducing it to ruble.

"OH! Destroying Gol in one shot that like was a little impressive. Maybe this won't be so boring after all." The second bookless said smiling. He balled his fist up as a pair of horns, and a pointed tail grew from him. "I'm getting pumped up now! Don't let me down you two! Prove to me you're not just fodder like you stated earlier!" He said rushing towards them. As he did a ball of energy began to form in between his horns. He fired out a massive blast of energy, but the team remained calm.

"Rachishiru!" Suddenly a dome appeared over them and reflected the blast right back at the bookless. He moved to the side and turned to see the dome gone and Mars in front of them with his hands held out. "Staruga!" Mars fired a concentrated blast from a five pointed star on his hand right at the bookless who leaned back as the blast nicked his nose. He then looked back only to see Jyan once again aiming towards him.

The bookless lifted his wings to defend himself as he heard the spell. "Ganreizu Staru!" The bookless had expected an attack to smash against his wings, but nothing happened. He peaked over his wing to see if Jyan had fired, but nothing. "Pipaya! What your back!" The other bookless yelled as he turned around at the last second to see shrunken like stars heading right towards him. He quickly lifted his tail swatting most of them away, and barely caught the last one in his fingers.

He then looked down and saw Mars smiling realizing the boy had broken off from his partner and attacked him from behind. "_Tch, how did he get over here so quickly! He's not supposed to be this strong! Was the data Waver gave me incomplete?_" He thought angrily as he balled his fist up. "_But more importantly, I'll have to keep an eye on both of them from now on! I don't know ether of their spells and they could switch up on me at any moment. Bah, this is annoying!_"

Jyan looked up smirking at the bookless and sticking his tongue out. "W-why that little-!"

"Stop letting him egg you on Pipaya! He's only getting in your head so he can catch you at your most vulnerable point! Or did you forget that little star brat is behind you! Stop letting your attitude get in the way and focus!" The other Bookless yelled angrily as he stood to the side with his arms crossed.

Pipaya smirked looking back at his partner and then down to Mars. "Yeah, your right Puyupia. I'll deal with the little star brat first since he's away from the group. It'll be easier to pick him off. Thanks for helping me get my head together." He said cracking his neck. He then flew down towards Mars who didn't seem to move an inch. "Blast get countered, so I'll just beat you with my fist!" He yelled punching at Mars.

Mars lifted his fist catching it. The boy had to admit this Bookless was strong. He was barely holding his fist back. He then caught the other fist heading towards him as the power struggle continued. The bookless then leaned back causing Mars to stumble forward. He lifted hi leg ready to bring it down on Mars' head. "Mars now!" Jyan yelled rushing towards the two.

Mars smirked before kicking upwards and hitting the back of the Bookless knee. He could see the painful expression on his face as he then grabbed the bookless leg and began swinging him around. He threw him after swinging him around about four or five time, but the assault hadn't ended yet. Jyan who had just finished making his way over to Mars jumped in front of him and aimed at the Bookless who was still whizzing through the air. "Chikeru!" He then shot a chi blast from his hand which hit Pipaya the second he smashed against a nearby rock.

Both Mars and Jyan smiled as their book owners shared the same expression. "Who did he think he was calling background characters?" Rikky asked rhetorically as he smirked.

"Yeah, I bet he doesn't see us like background characters now huh?" Josh added.

Suddenly from the ruble a black blast of energy shot out and headed right towards the two celebrating mamodo. "Son of a bi-" The explosion hit right before he could finish his statement and smoke flew through the air.

"Jyan!" Josh yelled concerned.

"Shake it off Mars." Rikky said simply.

The two mamodo got up, and although they seemed a bit shaken, the blast hadn't done any serious damage. "Well, looks like you two can take a hit after all. I thought you were those sneaky types who couldn't do anything but attack and run. But this'll be more interesting then I gave you two credit for." He said flying higher up into the air. "But this time I'm not going to hold back on you, I'm giving it my full power!" He shouted as he suddenly disappeared.

Mars looked around to find him, but only felt a kick in his back. He flew up into the air as he suddenly realized the bookless was right behind him. He then appeared in front of him as Mars was hit with a storm of punches and kicks. He tried to block but the fast and coming attacks where to much for him. The bookless then stretched out his tail and swatted Mars down to the ground. He then formed a blast between his hands and aimed down at Jyan.

Josh was about to yell out how to dodge the attack. He could easily sense this with his ability and with Vincent's training had honed it quite well. He could tell every detail of the oncoming attack, but suddenly he felt something around his neck. The other Bookless Puyupia had his tail wrapped around his neck. "Taking you out right now would be a coward's move, but I'm not to fond of you yelling to your partner how to dodge an attack ether. Utter any word other then a spell, and I'll slice you're head clean off." He threatened. Rikky came from behind trying to stop him, but he easily grabbed him by his throat. "You stay still, you're partner is already defeated, but I don't feel like killing you now."

Rikky then bit the Bookless hand, but he hadn't flinched. Instead he simply tossed him aside. "Dumb ass, counting Mars out so easily was you're first mistake!" Rikky yelled opening the book once more. He knew Mars wouldn't be taken out by such a simply head on attack like that. He wasn't even going to give it a second thought. "Starinas Arga!"

Suddenly five yellow energy orbs flew up from the ruble Mars had been smashed into and flew high up into the air. The bookless who had Jyan in his grip turned a bit surprised at the loud noise. He expected an explosion or attack maybe, but nothing, they simply fell back down to the ground. Jyan took this chance knowing what his friend was up to. "Josh, do it!" He yelled to his partner.

"Chikeru!" Jyan blasted out chi form his hand, but he shot it in the opposite direction of the bookless. He then propelled himself into Pipaya and caused them both to fly down towards the spot Mars landed in. They both hit the ground hard as Mars ran over to Jyan making sure he was okay. "Y-you little runt, why in the world did you do that?" He yelled getting up. "This doesn't change a thing, separate or apart I'm stronger then the both of you!" He yelled angrily.

Jyan smiled. "Nope, we won the moment we lured you into this spot. It's game over pal." He said pointing behind him. The bookless looked behind noticing a large yellow pole behind him. He then realized there were four more surrounding them, and they were in the shape of a star. This couldn't be good. "As it turns out, Mars uses a type of certain energy, known as cosmic energy. Combined with my chi is can make a deadly combination. Welcome, to the Chi-Star." He said putting his hand down on the ground.

Suddenly the star shaped on the ground began glowing. Jyan was shooting his Chi energy through the poles and it could be seen by the big glowing chi star on the ground. The bookless chuckled simply spreading his wings and flying up. There was nothing this little attack could do if he simply flew out of the circle. But suddenly he bumped into something. He turned around but couldn't see anything. He suddenly realized he was trapped in here.

"Thanks a bunch!" Jyan yelled from outside of the star circle. The bookless was confused, how could they have left the circle just now? Weren't they trapped in just like him? "You see, even though we made it, everything inside this star gets destroyed. But only people with chi, or cosmic energy can move in or out. We never would have been able to fight you and make it out in time if you hadn't tried to escape like a dummy. So from the bottom of our hearts, you're a dumb ass." Jyan said smirking evilly as Mars waved him goodbye.

The Bookless let out one ear shattering yell of anger before forming a blast in between his horns. But the star then shot up a massive amount of energy, which from above one could easily tell was in the shape of a star. However most people rather wouldn't have been above it, because that would mean your in it's way. The Bookless quickly disappeared within the bright blast and nothing was left but a large star shaped burn on the ground. "We bad." Mars said raising his hand. Jyan gave him a high five and looked towards the other bookless. "Let them go! You want to fight, we're right here!"

Pupuyia dropped Josh on the ground and began walking towards them. "I'm no liar, I'm true to my words. Using them as hostages would be cowardly, so lets have a fair and square fight between the three of us!" He said getting into a fighting stance. He then suddenly rushed forward leaving an after image as he did so. Mars barely dodged his first punch, and was sent flying by the second. He lifted his hands as Mars read off a spell. "Staru!"

Jyan also lifted his hand as Josh did the same. "Chimardo!" Suddenly an orb appeared in Jyan's hand. He quickly threw it at the Bookless who moved his head to the side and then disappeared dodging both attack. However both attacks seemed to just disappear instead of causing some explosion like Puyupia had assumed it would. He shrugged it off as he pulled out a large sword form his back. "You two make quite the team. I'll have to tell Waver-sama to change the data on you when I get back. But then again he may not care if you get sent home." He said rushing them.

"Chimardo!" Another orb appeared in Jyan's hand, but he didn't seem to throw it quite yet. He simply held it seeming to wait for something. "Bizam Roka Staruga!" Mars made a five pointed star appear in his hand, and then each point seemed to shoot off a yellow rocket like blast that headed straight for Puyupia. He flew back but Jyan then raised his hand ready to fire as well. "Chikelga!" a more focused chi blast fired from Jyan's hands as he aimed it perfectly at his sword knocking it out of his hand.

Jyan then through the orb in his hand with impressive accuracy, hitting the flat of the sword. A vortex opened up behind him and suddenly a yellow star shaped blast headed for him. "_T-that's the attack from earlier, so they didn't destroy each other, that energy ball absorbed the blast!_" He thought turning around to block it. He then realized that the five energy rockets were still behind him. "Damn it-!" the attacked hit him from both sides leaving nothing but a smoke cloud.

The others looked on for a few seconds making sure he was defeated, but then they all grew joyous smiles. "W-we did it! We beat them both!" Mars yelled happily.

"Trashed those suckers!" Rikky said snapping his fingers.

"HAH! I'm freaking unstoppable!" Jyan yelled smirking.

"Don't count me out you useless pieces of trash!" A voice yelled from the smoke could as a wind suddenly came back blowing it away and revealing Puyupia who was still somehow in one piece.

"Damn it! Just die already!" Rikky yelled.

"You're still not dead…?" Josh asked scratching his head.

"That's a little disappointing." Mars said sadly.

"Would you just drop dead already?" Jyan yelled.

"Stop asking me to die so casually you bastards!" He yelled back as his wings were somehow growing back. "My powers unlike my friends allows me to regenerate cells at a super fast rate. You can't freaking kill me unless you can wipe out all my cells at once!" He yelled smiling as he balled his fist up.

The four nodded to each other seeming to ignore whatever doubts they were feelings and read out the next spells. "Gaou chikelga!" "Daroa Starudon!" Jyan fired out a large wolf like monster with fierce claws, and Mars unleashed a large dragon which skin looked like the stray night sky. Both attack surprised Puyupia who tried to fire blast to stop them. He failed as both attacks hit him and blew up.

"Alright, if he's not dead or knocked out form that, the amount of bull crap the author is using is simply ridicules." Jyan said panting. He used up a bit of energy in that last attack just to make sure he was dead.

"We should have just done that from the start." Josh said also a bit warn out. "And Anaso is sure to have helped the other out by now."

"But at least we proved the most important thing…" Rikky said smirking.

He, Josh, and Jyan all put their hands together and then shouted out. "WE'RE NOT BACKROUND CHARACTERS!" they yelled out as Mars looked up at them still confused. He tilted his head still not getting what they seemed to be so worried about. But he then smiled. At least they won.

* * *

**Flash Back Special 3: Bro Fist. **

Derrick walked down the street trying to figure out what route he should take home. He had heard a dangerous gang had been roaming around this part of town, but he wasn't to worried about it. Angel's house could be reached quicker through this route, and since she was sick he wanted to get her homework to her as soon as possible. He smiled as he made his way down the street, whenever he visited her house Angel's mom would have a fresh batch of cookies waiting. She was a baker, and her house just happened to be a bake shop.

"What exactly are you doing around here little buddy?" A voice said as Derrick felt someone grab the back of his shirt. It was a high school kid wearing a bandana over his mouth. He looked around and could see numerous gang members looking at him.

"Damn it!" Derrick said cursing to himself. Why was it every time he though nothing bad could happen, it happened like two seconds later.

"Don't worry about it kid. We're not going to hurt you, you just have to pay a small fine of twenty dollars." He said holding his hand out.

Derrick stuck his middle finger up and smirked. "Even if I had it, I wouldn't bother giving it to gang scum like you!" He said kicking the boy in between his legs. He didn't seem to react. "Don't tell me you're wearing a cup?"

The boy was about to answer but suddenly something else seemed to hit him. Chikushou hit the boy in between the legs, but he just happened to have a kendo sword with him. "I don't think Haley's friend is going to want this back." He said smirking.

The thug once again didn't move. He threw Derrick into Chikushou and the two fell back moaning in pain. "Do you think someone as strong as me needs a cup? I'm simply trained down there." He said with a proud smirk as he walked towards them.

"What the hell? This fool is a super thug!" Derrick yelled getting up and preparing to fight. He then threw the football he had from his practice at him, only to have it swatted down. After throwing away the rest of his gear he and Chikushou began throwing their school books at him. Derrick didn't throw Angel's though. He knew she would have killed him bully or not.

Suddenly a shoe whizzed by Derrick's head striking the bully who had angrily snatched it off his face and finished stepping in front of them. Derrick turned around to see Chikushou now wearing only one shoe. "What? I ran out of stuff to through." Chikushou said honestly.

The bully lifted his fist to strike them, but suddenly Haley jumped over the two kicking him back. The two looked up and saw her looking back at them with a frown. "Chikushou, how come every time I leave you alone something bad happens. And isn't that the schools quarter back?" She asked pointing to Derrick.

The rest of the gang members were astounded to say the least. A single girl had just taken their leader out. "Get her!" One of them yelled as they all charged at her. She turned back around and easily began beating them all as the two boys simply watched.

"Wow, she's pretty. Incredibly scary, but pretty." Derrick said clearly impressed.

"Yeah, she's pretty tough alright. I'm glad she showed up when she did though. We'd be finished." Chikushou said with a sigh of relief.

Derrick then turned to him smiling. "Oh yeah, thanks for backing me up back there. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up." Derrick said gratefully.

"No problem. You're Derrick right? I'm Chikushou. Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out.

"Naw man, I'm black. I ether dap people or fist bump." Derrick said jokingly.

Chikushou tilted his head. He didn't know what dap was at the time. Derrick then held his fist up smiling. "I know that one." Chikushou said bumping his fist.

"Are you two finished already?" Haley asked as they turned and her standing over a pile of defeated gang members. "You know, considering I'm a girl it wouldn't have been to much to lend me a hand. Even if a I didn't need it." She said smirking at them.

"I didn't think a super strong and pretty girl like you would need help anyway." Derrick said grabbing her hands.

She blushed as Chikushou looked amazed. "Woah! She blushed! That's the first time I've seen that before! Haley-san is red!" He yelled pointing at her and smiling.

"S-shut up!" Haley yelled kicking them both. She walked of clearly angry at the two. The two twitched on the ground but were both smiling. Somehow after all this they still got beat up. It could've been worst though.

As they sat up Derrick raised his fist once more. "Friends?" He asked as Chikushou stared at him for a few seconds.

He smiled back bumping his fist. "Bros sounds better." He said chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: So Once again another long update. But I digress. Anyhow I wanted to make this one a bit more difficult battle since Mars and Jyan don't get enough show time as I wanted them too. However that's going to change. I couldn't help but team them up, they just seemed like they'd make a good team. I haven't revealed all their spells, since I want to save some more for later. **

**IN the next chapter we'll see that will happen to Alice and CJ. We'll also get a glimpse of what Azure and Grace were up to in this chapter, and what Anaso was up to trying to find them.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the battle scene. I also thought it'd be funny for them to be yelling the whole "Back Round Characters" thing. And for anyone who doesn't know, fodder is like a character in a show that's meant more to be a throw away then an actual character. Like… well like that forth squad guy from bleach.**

**Hope you enjoyed the flash back. The next one is about Josh, and two other people who tend to solve things with violence. I wonder who can guess it, Ku Ku Ku!**


	29. The look in their eyes

CJ followed Alice and Derrick who were leading the way through icy terrain. Although it was full of ice and snow, they didn't seem to feel anything more then a slight chill. They assumed it had something to do, or was at least related to, the fact they had fallen underground and landed in an icy tundra. But they decided to keep going ignoring this little fact. "How much longer until we find the others?" CJ asked hoping Alice had sensed them with her jacket already. She could tell the difference between Bookless and regular contestants.

"I'm not sure CJ-kun. I can't quite find any of the others yet. Their not close enough for me to sense them here. But I'm sure we'll find them soon, so don't worry CJ-kun!" she assured as he still seemed to hang his head down. Alice noticed he seemed to be a bit more depressed now that he was away from Vincent. She didn't say anything about it, but she knew they were just like brothers. Even being apart was hard for him, but he knew he had to keep going.

CJ dragged himself along as he grabbed his arms shivering a bit. He would have gone into his guinea pig form to keep warm, but he didn't thing it'd be fair for him to be warm and the others to still be chilly. Besides, he knew his legs were shorter, so he would have slowed them down walking. And he didn't feel right asking them to carry them like Vincent always did. He sighed but suddenly heard a whisper. "_Do you want more power…?_"

CJ turned his head to see whatever was behind him, but nothing was there. He looked for a few more seconds and then felt a hand on his shoulder. "CJ, you okay little buddy. You didn't sense any energies did you? I know you can see and here a lot further then Alice's sensor can reach." Derrick said as CJ turned his head back towards him.

CJ turned back looking once more. He couldn't see or hear anything in that direction. "I-I don't think I heard anything. It must've just been my imagination or something. We should be fine." He said a bit nervously. Maybe Vincent not being here was shaking him up a bit more then he wanted to admit. He couldn't let his game be shaken up like this though. They need him, even if he couldn't use spells he could still fight.

Suddenly he heard something come from behind and turned his head ready to fight, but he once again saw nothing. He cursed his senses, this time he could have sworn he smelt something. The scent was similar… to his? He was now a bit confused. "Someone's here!" Alice yelled as the other two boys noticed the ears on her hoodie twitching. "It's not a bookless, it's definitely a regular contestant, but he'd jumping all over the place, I can't find him." She said trying to locate him.

"Keep looking! I smelt him to, he's definitely-" A figure appeared in front of them, and it revealed itself to be Drake Beastkin. He stood holding his staff up and spinning it in the air. "-here!" CJ, Alice and Derrick all felt a force suddenly blow them back quite a few yards. They slide against the ground as Drake then moved and stood over CJ who once against sniffed the scent of himself. "W-who are you? Why do you smell like me?"

CJ was a bit confused. Not only did this stranger look like him, but he had massive speed similar to his as well. He could tell the force that knocked them back was the wind force this guy gathered from speeding towards them. Before he could get up to attack Drake simply grabbed CJ's shirt and seemed to disappear. Alice watched him leave and gritted her teeth. "Derrick, whoever that is got CJ-kun, I can still sense him, if we move then-" A blast struck right in front of Alice and she backed up surprised.

"Sorry but, that rat guy is going to have to handle Drake by himself. We got orders to keep you here, so you're not going to even be able to help yourself, much less that rat guy." A voice said from above. It was a child with white fluffy sheep like hair, and two curled up horns growing from the side of his head. He had grey milky eyes, pale skin, wore a toga, sandals, and carried a large battering ram with a head shaped like a goats on it on his back. He also wore a green emerald necklace around his neck. He was floating on a cloud above them.

"Don't be to rough on her Remi-kun. I know how worked up you can get when you start fighting." A girls voice said cheerfully. The girl long jet black hair, a blue shirt with a heart shaped crest over her chest, a blue skirt with a black belt, white gloves, and head band with two hearts on each end along with a pair of wings on the top. She easily floated above them with a wide smile. "And I want to fight her to, Remi-kun."

The goat boy, Remi didn't seem to take her words in. He stared at Alice who wore a confused look on her face. "_S-she's super cute. I wonder if that rat guy even really knew her._" He thought as Alice grew an angry expression.

"CJ-kun is not a rat, he's a guinea pig! And what do you know, CJ-kun could run circles around that you! Now get out of the way, you… you Wooly bully!" She yelled referring to the boys sheep like hair.

Derrick knew this was a serious moment, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing. "W-wooly bully! That's actually a super clever one Alice! Good job!" He said laughing as Alice smiled satisfied with her insult. She was never very good at insulting her opponents. It just seem to mean for her to do. But after being picked by CJ so many times she learned to cope with the guilt, or rather just ignore it.

The boy frowned and hung his head feeling his hair. It wasn't that wooly was it? She made it seem so girly. "Don't make fun of Remi-kun's hair like that! Who are you to talk when you're hanging out with that rodent eared runt! You have terrible taste in boys!" The girl yelled sticking her tongue out. The girl, whose name was Lucy, didn't like the fact that she insulted Remi. She also didn't like the fact he seemed to be taking it so hard. She was a bit jealous.

Alice blushed as she waved her arms up. "N-no! you got it all wrong anyhow! I don't even like CJ-kun, he's immature, and rude, and he doesn't even appreciate the bento's I make! B-but still! He's better then the guy who wears a dress!" She yelled as Remi once again grew depressed, as if being stuck by an arrow.

"Wooly bully… Dress she says…" He mumbled as he drew a circle in the cloud he was floating on. He then looked up blowing steam out of his nose. "Fine, if she thinks he's so much stronger them me I'll just have to show her how strong I am!" He yelled balling his fist up. "Osu! You'll pay for that Wooly Bully comment in a second Silver haired girl!" He yelled shaking off his despair.

Alice and Derrick looked worried. It was now two on one and CJ would need their help. Alice could tell that whoever took him wasn't a Bookless, so he'd probably take him to where his book owner was. Not to medntion she could tell at first glance he was strong, even CJ couldn't out speed him. "Derrick-kun, we should finish this battle quickly so we can hurry and save CJ-kun. Otherwise it could get dangerous." She said preparing to fight.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I'm going to make you cry for making Remi-kun all depressed. He's not fun like this." The other girl said forming a heart shaped energy in her hand.

* * *

CJ hit the ground in front of Drake and quickly turned around trying to figure out where he was. He could tell he was still somewhere in that frozen waste land, but he couldn't see Alice no matter how far he tried to look. Even he couldn't have crossed this distance in such a short amount of time. He then turned around to Drake who was sitting on a rock and eating a fruit pie. "Why did you bring me here?" He yelled angrily as he rushed as him.

Right as CJ swung the boy disappeared. CJ had barely seen him move. There was no way this guy was faster then him! He was the fastest one in the battle! Not even Neon or Angie could out speed him on foot! "I like fruit pie, I just thought you might enjoy some while we wait here." Drake said taking another bit out of his snack. "Of course you're probably wondering what we're waiting for now right?" He asked tossing a pie to CJ.

CJ threw it on the ground and the angry brown haired boy was about to charge, but then suddenly headed in the opposite direction. "_This guy has some issue or link with me, but I have to go back and find Alice for now. I'll deal with him later!_" He said as he ran off. Suddenly Drake appeared in front of him cutting him off. CJ smirked knowing this would happen. He suddenly turned into his guinea pig form running right under Drake's legs. He looked back seeing he had managed to trick him, then looked forward only to find he was cut off by him once again.

Drake snatched CJ from the ground and tightened his grip. "That was quite an elusive move. I knew you learned something from that guy you partnered with. But still, getting by me once and letting you're guard down, it's pretty foolish isn't it?" He asked as CJ turned back into his human form. He then bit Drake's hand, but the older boy didn't seem to budge. "What we're, or rather I, am waiting for is the moment realization hits you." Drake said as CJ grew wide eyed.

He kicked away from Drake managing to escape his grip. After taking in a few deep breaths he looked back at Drake. "Realization? I don't have time for that stuff! What exactly do you want me to realize anyway?" He yelled angrily.

Drake sat back down as CJ waited for an answer. "What I want you to realize is…" He pointed at him with his staff and CJ looked at him curiously. "You're weak…" He said simply. "But if you want me to, I can easily make you strong. Even stronger then Wild Cub or The Lockheart boy if you wished. Or even you're sister Would you like to have a taste of true power? I'm not asking or requiring anything in return. Just be sure you have the will to endure the road there..." He said holding his hand out to him.

CJ simply stared at him for a while before glaring at him. "I don't know who you are, and I should probably be suspicious if anything. But for some reason I think you're telling the truth." Cj concluded grabbing his hand. "And if you're offering me power even greater then Angie's, I'm not going to turn it down." He said as Drake smiled.

"Wonderful you made a wise choice little friend." He said taking off his blindfold. CJ grew wide eyed seeing that his left eye was the same color that his eyes were. Blood red. Before CJ could say anything about the uncanny resemblance the two shared Drake began speaking. "Subject 002 restriction access. Code 9250471: Codename Red Line restriction lifted. Accessible power 25%, power withdrawal 25%."

CJ's right eye suddenly started to lose color. It became normal and turned brown. He didn't seem to notice this though as he felt stronger all of a sudden. He then realized something else. He had always had feeling and could sense when Vincent was in trouble or not, but now he seemed to be... he couldn't explain it. Linked with him would probably be what someone else would say. He could feel what he felt. And more incredible he could see what Vincent saw. Although he wasn't sure if it was vice versa "So, this is the power huh...?" He asked smirking. "I like it..."

* * *

Alice jumped back raising her hands and ready to attack. Before Derrick could read off the spell however the girl had flown down swinging a red bladed sword which had a heart shaped hilt. "Hm, what's the matter girl? Don't tell me you have so much faith in that rat guy you've been letting him fight you're battles for you. There's a difference between being girlish, and being totally useless." She said swinging the sword at Alice who ducked.

Alice then grabbed her arms and pulled her forward right into a head butt. They stood for a few seconds then grabbed their foreheads in pain. "D-derrick-kun was right. Nobody wins with a head butt." Alice said stumbling back slightly. She then charged back at the other girl who seemed more stunned then she did. She didn't look like she could take much physical damage, and Alice was used to fighting evasive types like her back home when chasing down thieves.

The girl shook her head and looked up in time to see Alice in front of her. She jumped back avoiding her punch which left a small crater in the ground. Alice was a bit surprised at her new found strength. Training with CJ had truly done it's part. She was thankful. The other girl however had a mix of shock and fear on her face. She couldn't possibly take one of those punches. Suddenly she felt herself lifted into the air by the back of her shirt. The boy Remi had thrown her over his shoulder and floated over towards a group of clouds she assumed her formed. "Remi! What are you doing! Put me down and let me fight!" She yelled.

"Shut up Rosy. It'd be better if we saved some techniques for later just in case they have some back up or something. So just sit here and wait for anything to happen. I'll handle the girl so just relax." He said tossing her on a nearby cloud. She hated when he tossed her on a cloud like that. She knew she wouldn't fall, but she couldn't' help but get the feeling she might slip through one day. Even if she could fly that would be a little nerve wrecking. "The cloud will move when a spell comes near you. So don't worry about dodging." He reassured as he jumped down in front of Alice.

The two faced off as Rosy simply watched from above. She frowned knowing Remi had a bad habit of finishing off enemies too quickly. She could have handled Alice just fine without his help. She pouted crossing her arms. "If you're going to finish her then hurry up and do it so we can get back to lunch. The food will get cold if this drags out to long." She shouted down getting the two's attention. As Remi looked up Alice took the chance to charge at him.

He looked down towards her and easily caught the oncoming fist she threw at him. Alice was a bit surprised and tried to pull back her hand, but he easily held it in place. "Wow, you got some muscle for a girl huh? But I'm still a lot stronger then you. Boys are stronger then girls anyway so you shouldn't feel ashamed." He said as Alice grew a little annoyed. He kicked at him but he stopped her foot with his other hand. "Told you." he said smirking as he lifted her in the air.

"Let go of me! Let go right now!" Alice yelled struggling to break free form his grip. "Kironu!" Alice then shot a silver spiraling blast of energy from her hands but Remi was able to take the blast head on. It did manage to push Alice out of his grip and back a few feet so she had some distance on him again. "Y-you may be stronger, but strength isn't the only thing I worked on!" She yelled circling around him quickly and zipping all around him.

Remi looked around him not bothering to keep up with Alice's maneuvers. As she rushed in for the attack he lifted his hand catching her fist again. Alice was wide eyed and tried to pull away, but once again his strength proved to much for her. "You're pretty fast too, but still Drake-sama moves miles beyond you. I'll tell you what. If you promise to work right under me I'll convince Drake-sama and the others to leave you and you're book owners alone." He said twisting her arms behind her back.

"Fat chance loser!" Derrick said tossing a rock and hitting him right in the head. "I understand why you would make an offer to Alice, she's such a pretty lady after all. But I don't think CJ would be to pleased about you trying to hit on her." Derrick said opening the book. Alice blushed suddenly tossing Remi in front of her. Derrick smiled knowing his plan worked. She always threw a fit when he teased her about that. She turned to yell at him but Derrick spoke first. "I was only kidding Alice! Aim for him now! Kironu!"

Alice shot another blast of energy at Remi who was on the ground rubbing his head. Suddenly a heart shaped shield landed in front of him blocking the blast. Alice looked up and saw Rosy who was glaring down at her. "Oops, my hand slipped." She said smirking. Alice returned the glare as Rosy flew downs towards her. "Remi is knocked out, good. He wouldn't want to see what I'm about to do with you, you little grey haired runt!" She yelled as he shield came from the ground and back into her hand.

Alice prepared herself for the worst. She knew this girl was probably close if not above the level or Remi. She couldn't afford to underestimate her and end up getting beaten. She'd go all out, full force here and now. With Remi knocked out she could beat this girl and make her escape. She had to finish this quickly before Remi woke up. Him hitting his head on the ground was a chance she couldn't let go by. "Derrick-kun, I'm going to need to keep up with her. And I also need a weapon. Don't worry about any other spells, just leave the rest to me." She said determined.

Derrick smiled nodding. "Kiroutah! Kirogegios!" Angel like silver energy wings suddenly sprouted from Alice's back. And a sword handle appeared in her hand. She tightened her grip on it causing a silver energy blade to extend from it. "Now go get her Alice! We need to hurry and find CJ-kun after all right?" He said smirking at her deviously. Suddenly the blade flew by Derrick head nearly cutting him.

"Sorry Derrick-kun, I slipped for a second. " Alice said wearing a innocent smile.

"_Liar..._" Rosy and Derrick thought at the same time.

Alice glared towards Rosy who wore a confident smile on her face. "Just because you have a pair of wings doesn't mean you can catch up with me now. I'm the ruler of the skies as far as you're puny power is concerned." She said lifting her own sword. She flew towards Alice who lifted her sword ready to defend herself. Suddenly Rosy lifted her shield ramming it into Alice's blade. Alice was pushed back and Rosy then lowered the shield swinging her sword. The Silver haired swordsman quickly lowered her head barely dodging the blow. Suddenly she found herself being rammed by her shield again. "A shield is a weapon too you know." She said smirking.

Alice shook her head getting herself back together before charging at her. She swung her sword down but Rosy held up her shield easily blocking it. Alice then smirked as the energy blade then bended and became hook like. The tip of the blade was now right at the back of Rosy's head. Alice pulled back but Rosy moved her head to the side and got away with only a nick on the side of her neck. "My sword can bend into almost any shape. Works well against people who love to hide behind shields." Alice said smirking as she swung the blade once more.

Rosy dodged her swing heading towards her and countering her sword with her own. The two pushed back and forth in the air in an attempt to bring each other down. Rosy then back up causing Alice to stumble forward. Rosy then grabbed her hair from behind and began spinning. "Don't think I'm below fighting dirty you little wench!" She yelled letting go as Alice headed for the ground. She slammed into the snow as Rosy slowly flew down making sure she finished the job.

She landed on the ground stepping on one of Alice's wings to make sure she didn't try to fly of randomly. She then lifted her sword to finish Alice of. She was happy to get her out of the way. And when she thought about how Remi so effected by her words, she grew even angrier. Suddenly a flash blew by and Rosy looked down ready to defend herself. She felt a stabbing pain through her stomach and looked down seeing the silver energy blade going right through her stomach. "You let you're guard down..." Alice said with a sad look on her face.

She didn't really like using her sword to actual stab through someone. She was hoping she'd only have to give a few cuts here and there, and the enemy would pass out from blood loss ro something. But she had always known it wouldn't exactly work out like that. "Y-you little..." Rosy looked down and saw that Alice had stabbed through her wing and then her. No wonder she hadn't seen her move. The movement of the sword distracted her from Alice's actual body, while Alice had simply extended the sword all along.

"I didn't stab through you! I only hit the front of you're stomach. You should be able to survive. Please survive! I really dont' want to kill anyone!" Alice said getting up and running over to check on Rosy. Rosy swung her sword at her and back up.

"You think I need you're pity? Fat chance! I don't need you or-"

Remi suddenly flung Rosy over his shoulder and smiled. "You must have given her quite a fight to get her all worked up like this. I'll take it from here Rosy. Don't worry about it, you just sit back and heal yourself. That cut looks pretty bad." Remi said as he once again tossed her on a nearby cloud. "Heal yourself while I take care of this girl. If Drake-sama gets done before we finish them off, it'll be embarrassing to have him clean up our mess." He said as he stretched his arms out warming up. "And don't think you'll get lucky and I'll hit my head this time."

Alice gritted her teeth. She was so close! If he had only been out for a few more minutes they would have been gone by now. Remi Charged at her raising his fist ready to attack. Alice got ready to block as Derrick got ready to read a spell, but suddenly a blur rushed by Remi. Just as he punched CJ's hand came out catching his fist. "Yo, Alice. Sorry I was a little late to the party, but I had to tie up some loose ends. I'll take it form here." He said as he pushed Remi back. The Goat boy easily landed on his feet smiling.

"So, Drake-sama finally finished dealing with you huh? That's fine. You'll make a great pratice dummy for me." He said as he raised his hand in the air. Suddenly clouds began to appear around him. They were dark and greyish, and as Alice could tell full of lighting. One of them came down nearly striking CJ who didn't move an inch. Remi smiled at this. "You didn't flinch, it looks like he activated your Red Line after all." He said as he pulled the large battering ram off his back. "I Can't afford to hold back against you now."

Suddenly Rosy flew by Remi and CJ heading straight for Alice. She didn't care about their little scrap, but she wasn't going to let Alice slide so easily. Alice lifted her sword ready to fight, but right before the two swung CJ moved inbetween them putting a hand on each of their heads. "Girls aren't supposed to be all competetive like guys are. So sit for now until we finish our mans battle." He said pushing them both to their kness. Both girl sat a bit astounded by CJ's new strength. Alice could tell she was a bit stronger still, but it wasn't by much. "We'll be done soon." He said turning back to Remi.

Rosy suddnely got back up angrily. "Wait a second! Shut up you! I don't have to listen to you ya know! I don't care was stupid man thing you and Remi are fighting over, but that doesn't mean i'll sit back and do nothing!" She yelled swinging her sword at CJ.

CJ easily pushed her back down to her knees. "You're way weaker then Alice physically, so it's easier to push you down. Just let us finish. He wants to fight to so it's no big deal. You and Alice can fight later, but we're short on time so we need to get this done and over with." He said walking back towards Remi.

"Please just let them fight. Boys have a stupid thing about fighting, we couldn't stop them if we wanted to." Alice commented.

"It's a manly man thing." Derrick added.

CJ and remi smiled as they lunged towards eachother. "Get ready to go down you billy goat clown!" CJ yelled.

"That's my line you stinking rodent!" Remi yelled charging at him.

Right before the two colliding Drake appeared in between them swatting them both in the back of the head. "Bad." He said simply as the two fell face first into the ground. "You two weren't supposed to start fighting each other you morons. That's not what I gave ether of you power for. Focus on the real enemy. You know this more importantly Remi." He said as he poked them with his staff making sure he was alive.

"What the heck was that?" Rosy asked in disbelief.

"That was super lame..." Alice said a bit disappointed. "But I'm glad the fights over, I think." she added with a smile.

Rosy flew next to Drake as he grabbed Remi by the back of his shirt. "I must go now. I'm sorry I can't afford to stay any longer, but the next time I see you I'll reveal something more important. Like where you came form. Until this keep one training you're body to withdraw more power. Train hard enough and I'll unlock 100%." He said as he dragged Remi who was silently threatening CJ. CJ was listening to Drake, but he couldn't help but trade glares with Remi. He wanted to prove himself, and he almost had the chance.

Drake disappeared suddenly with Remi in hand and left Rosy behind. "The exit to the next room is up ahead. It's hidden behind a frozen waterfall, so look carefully. Also, just because i'm telling you where to go doesn't mean I like you or anything. I'll get back at you Silver hair brat." She said as Alice glared at her. Rosy smirked as she flew towards them. "One more thing..." She then lifted CJ's chin and planted a kiss on his lips. "I've taken a liking to him. He's kind of manly after all. See you next time CJ-kun." She said floating back up into the air.

She smirked as he disappeared. She hadn't really liked CJ, but that didn't change the fact that Remi liked her. If nothing else it would make her angry or jealous like she was. CJ blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was my first kiss I guess. But at least she was pretty cute." CJ mumbled to himself not knowing Alice could hear him quite clearly.

He then turned around to find the angrily girl ready to pounce. "You! CJ-kun had terrible taste in girls after all!" She yelled turning away form him. CJ grabbed her shoulder trying to talk to her but she grabbed his arm violently flipping him over. "I hope Nii-chan kills you after all!" She yelled clearly jealous.

Derrick simply stood over CJ who had a confused look on his face. "I don't get it. If Rosy was the one who kissed why is Alice angry at me?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Becaprobabyuse girls are weird. Their feelings tend to cloud their reason at times, and they can't think straight. Don't tell Haley or Angel I said that. They'd kick my butt." Derrick said as CJ got up glaring angrily at Alice. "More importantly, what happened to you're right eye that made it normal and-"

"AAAHHH!" CJ yelled as he tackled Alice from behind in a fit of anger. The two began fighting in the snow as Derrick let out a sigh. CJ didn't seem to get the whole situation. He was probably more angry that Alice threw him then being blamed. The rodent boy had a simple straight forward mind. Derrick waited them out knowing he couldn't' separate them if he wanted to. But he still wondered how CJ's eye got like that.

* * *

Vincent and the other made their way down the hall to the next room. Vincent's right eye was now red, and the other had stood behind him to creeped out to approach the blood red orb. Vincent turned back and looked at them as if something was wrong on their part. "Don't give us that look! You're eye been like that for fifteen minutes now! There's no way in heck you haven't noticed it by now!" Haley yelled insulted by Vincent's glare.

"This thing? It hasn't killed me yet, and I can move and think just fine so it isn't a big problem. Stop worrying about useless meaningless things." He said brushing it off.

The others sweat dropped as he kept moving on. "No matter how you look at it something has to be wrong. Not even mamodo's eyes just randomly change colors like that. It isn't natural." Aerial said walking up beside him. "Not to mention it's the exact same color as CJ's eyes. Something's up."

Vincent stopped for a second growing wide eyed. "Wait, now that I think about it I've been sharing CJ's sights and thoughts! It's some type of new power he gained. He said it's the Red line or something that'll link us together. But it's still not killing me so It's all good." Vincent said snapping his finger.

Aerial and Haley hit him over the head angrily. "If that was the case then tell us earlier!" Aerial yelled.

"Stop leaving us in the dark about these things!" Haley added scowling at the black haired teen.

As they kept yelling at Vincent who simply stood with his shivering hands in his pockets four figured approached. Vincent looked up and pointed in the direction he saw the figures coming from. "We may have bigger things to worry about this some petty little red eye." Kai said as he walked forward preparing for a fight. Suddenly he stopped recognizing one of the figures as Grace. He then saw the others were Rika, Teal, and Azure. "Oh, It's just you guys. What took you so long, and where is Mars?" He asked walking up to Grace.

Grace smiled before suddenly swinging her arm at Kai who barely ducked in time to avoid the blow. "Darn it, I missed him." She said as Kai backed up. He wasn't sure if he did anything to anger her or not, but this only served his theory that girls were troublesome.

"What the hell is you're problem?" He asked backing up. He then realized her eyes were not normal. They were surrounded with a pink glow. "Aw crap..." He said realizing the others had the same light pink glow in their eyes.

Vincent looked around and immediately knew the situation they were in. "Aw, shit..." he said taking out his gun.

"You can't shoot them! Their still our friends!" Haley said pushing his hand back down.

"First of all, their YOUR friends. I could give to shits about what happens to them. Second, I wasn't going to shoot them all. Just Rika, Grace, and Azure." He said putting his gun back up.

Aerial and Haley hit him over the head once more. "Why was it everyone but Teal?" They yelled as Vincent hit the ground. "Anyhow, we may not know what's going one. But it's clear we have a fight on our hands. We should decide whose going to handle who. I'll take Rika." Haley said smiling.

"That was rather easy to decide. You must not like the girl much. Anyhow I have experience beating up on Azure. Kai seems to already have his hands full and Vincent can take on Teal since he's known her the longest." Aerial said as she cracked ehr knuckles.

"Man, why do I have to fight her. Why can't Ceirra do it and I sit out." He said looking to the other book owner who quickly shook her head no."Bah!"

Vincent looked towards the ground. "Y-you can't expect me to hit Teal. I mean she... This is so suckish!" He said scratching his head. The other were surprised at this seeing as how he was ready to shoot everyone else.

Suddenly a red smoke appeared in between Teal and the others. "W-wait a second there!" A voice yelled. The bookless who appeared in front of them was a red genie looking like mamodo. He didn't have legs and left a red smoke trail behind him. "Are you guys saying that despite having you're comrades taken over you're willing to take them down just like that. You had almost no hesitation in you're decision!" He yelled amazed at their quick decisions.

"We're not exactly the most normal crop of people. If there's a wall in our way we tear it down. Nothing Personal. Besides, I may not know much about this knew eye, but I can tell if we beat them their free from you're control." Vincent said ready to fight.

"We can also guess you specifically looked for them for some reason. Otherwise you would have taken us all over form the very beginning, meaning we don't have to worry about you're little mind control thing during battle." Kai concluded yawning.

The Bookless was to stunned to speak. Half of his plan was intimidation based, but these boys had seen right through it. "Y-you spiteful little brats. You're probably lazy and annoying to other aren't you?" He asked pointing an angry finger at them.

"Yep." Kai admitted.

"Damn straight." Vincent said simply.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want you got one! Go get them!" He yelled pointing forward.

Grace smiled heading towards Kai. "Don't pass out after one love tap, Kai-kun." She said smiling at him. Kai was a bit creeped out by this. It wasn't unlike her normal smile, which made him worry about what would happen after this was over.

"Look like we finally get to settle things." Rika said putting her fist up as Haley got in her fighting stance. Both shared a competitive looking smile. Kai wondered how much Haley actually was looking forward to this.

Teal stepped infront of Vincent who was still looking towards the ground. "We're going to see how much stronger you've really gotten over the past few years. I hope you're not the same crybaby you were when I had to save you're sorry butt." She said as Vincent scowled.

Azure smiled as he approached his older sister. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Nee-sama!" He said balling his fist up. "But we should wait for the other to finish first..." He said turning away.

"_He's totally still afriad of me..._" Aerial thought with a sigh. "_But he's stronger then he was years ago, so I shouldn't make the mistake of holding back._"

* * *

**Flash Back Special 4: House Guest**

Vincent walked home with Rikky walking beside him. The two were only in middle school at the time, but in a large gang fight the two ended up knocking each other out. For some reason they just couldn't seem to avoid each other after that. The two were semi friends now. Vincent turned around to Rikky with a worried looked on his face. "Listen man, I'm not telling you that you have to come in here. I should warn you-"

"Shut up man. My parents are mafia bosses and you still came to my house for dinner. There's no way i'm going to let you show me up." He said smirking at Vincent. Vincent sighed before opening up the door and heading in.

"Hey you bastards, I'm home-" "Inazuka Drop!" Aaron shouted as he suddenly appeared above Vincent suplexing him from the air. Rikky backed up as Vincent got up rubbing his head. "That isn't how you greet you're little brother from School you son of a Bitch!" He yelled as he hit Aaron over the head with his bat. Aaron raised his arm at the last second barely blocking the attack.

"Man little Bro, I was only testing you to see if you were still sharp. You stop practicing Muay Thai with Grandma so we like to make sure he isn't rusty. More importantly you brough a friend home. You haven't done that since Teal moved away!" Aaron commented as Vincent scowled at him.

"This is Aaron..." Vincent started as Aaron waved a hand at him. "My totally none blood related white step brother who I'm ashamed of..." Vincent said as his words stabbed through Aaron leaving him on the floor bleeding. "Serves you right for attacking me as soon as I get through the door bastard!" Vincent said kicking him while he was down.

"That's not good." A voice said from behind. Rachel suddenly grabbed Vincent throwing him into Aaron. She then jumped on top of both of them before they could get up. "Brothers shouldn't' fight like that. Especially not in front of guest." She said as he made sure to rub her shoe on the back of Vincent's head. "Who started it?" She asked looking down.

"Vincent did it!" Aaron yelled panicking.

"Get bent! I'll kick you're-" Rachel then kicked Vincent off Aaron and sent him flying into the wall.

"You did say no." She said now looking at him harshly.

Before another brawl could begin someone stepped in between them. "How could you children do this to such an old heart. Seeing grandchildren fight like this will shorten my life you know." their grandmother commented before Vincent got back up.

"Good, I'll piss on you're grave when it does." Vincent said coldly.

"Son of a Bitch! I raised you're sorry ass!" She yelled using both her feet to kick him in the face. She then dusted her skirt off and smiled towards Rikky. "And we have a guest today huh? Would you like some dinner?" She asked as Rikky slowly nodded.

Rikky's house was definately bad, but Vincent's seemed to have his by just a bit. He was more surprised to see them fighting eachother rather then to see random strangers threatening and fighting those who worked for his parents. "So, you and Vincent met in a fight huh? He met Teal the same way. You must be pretty tough to be able to knock him out like that." Rachel said passing him a plate.

"Actually it was a draw. But the last blow he got in was just lucky." Rikky said smriking towards Vincent.

"I didn't here all that smack when you were liad out on the ground." Vincent shot back.

Aaron smiled as he pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! That's right! rivals should definitely be like that! I can tell you guys will be great friends! What fighting style do you practice Rikky?" He asked looking towards the boy.

"I'm more a street fighter." He said taking a bit out of... whatever it was that was on his plate.

"Ken is a street fighter too, but he still knows martial arts moves. Like the Hadoken and the Shoryuken and-" Rachel chopped him in the back of the head.

"Don't compare this to a video game fool." She said as she kept eating her dinner.

Vincent sighed as she looked towards Rikky who shared the same expression. Vincent wasn't exactly normal from what he could tell, but he was sane considered to these guys. "Man, you guys are pretty crazy you know that?" Rikky said as everyone began staring at him. He wondered if he had made a mistake.

"Thank you!" Aaron said as if it were a compliment.

"What a nice young lad." His Grandmother said apparently taking it the same way.

"Can't argue with you there. You should invite him over more often." Rachel said smirking at him. "We could use the company."

Vincent rubbed his head as Rikky simply chuckled. "Yo, Aimi and I are having lunch on the roof tomorrow, you want to come. Make commotion and I'll kill you though." He said as he finished whatever it was he was eating.

"You won't kill me, you'll be to busy throwing up in the toilet after I told you you've eaten chitlins." Vincent said smirking. Rikky's face turned blue as he kept himself from spitting the food out. Aaron of the other hand was throwing up.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked confused. Her parents had loved chitlens and she and Vincent had seemed to love the taste as well, Aaron and Rikky on the other hand couldn't stand the thought of what they were eatting. Aaron knew better then to complain about food to his grandma, otherwise he'd go hungry. Rikky no wanting to be rude didn't say anything.

"Oh, and tell you're dad I said thanks for letting me have the Tommy gun. I've always wanted one of those." Vincent said still getting a few laughs out.

"_I'm going to kill this bastard!_" Rikky thought balling his fist up.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, Finally found time to update during the school week. I was glad I was able to get this chapter out. Anyhow I wanted to try and make this chapter focused on CJ while not trying to make it look like he's completely taken over the story. Which is why I put the battle scene with Alice and Rosy in. The Knew Ability I put in was from my OC Drake Beastkin, whom I can't tell much about yet. But You can find out early since I'll gladly send him to you as an OC. Anyone who wants him just ask. **

**The Next chapter is a bit of a cliche, but I had been planning the idea for a while now. The reason I had Haley fight Rika is that in most other stories I see the two in they seem like rivals or mini enemies. Kai against Grace and Vincent against Teal is a given. And Azure still having a little fear of his sister is just a gag. He'll get a good fight scene in too. There won't be many spells in the actual chapter, but some good fighting nonetheless. **

**Also, I added a few spells to Alice's arsenal, but I'm not sure I sent them all to everyone. So i'll post all of her spells here.**

Kironu- She raises her hands and a blast of spiralling silver energy shoots from her hands. If he holds her hands apart she can shoot in two different directions, but both shots are half power.

Kiroshield- Alice raises her hands and a metal spiralling shield appears in front of her to shield her and her book owner. The shield spins faster and grows stronger the more powerful an enermy's spell is but can break under massive pressure.

Kirouru- Alice raised her hands and ball of silver energy with energy ring around it appeared infront of her hands. She can though the ball or use it as a close range attack. She can fire two but both are at half power. (It looks pretty much like an atom)

Giganto Kirouru-Alice raises her hands in the air and a massive ball of silver enegy with rings appears over her. When she thows her arms down the ball will be hurled the opponents and cause a massive explosion.

Kiroerogas- Alice punches forward and a spiral of silver enegy cover her fist greatly increasing her punch.

Aro Kironu- A much thinner version of Kironu. The head of the blast looks like a drill. . It's ment more to drill though larger or more power attack then to counter another spell.

Kiroerias- Alice sings her arms up and two silver energy slashes come from the ground slashing the opponent. When she crosses her arms with this attack it becomes one slash that is twice as powerful.

Kiroutah- Alice grows silver energy wings from her back allowing her to fly at high speeds. If she hits an opponent hard enough they can be cut with the wings.

Kirogegios- A sword handle appears in Alice's hands. The sword handle can create an energy blade that takes whatever form she can think of.(Such as a hook or whip for example.) the blade is also incredibly sharp.

Kirodiso- Alice creates an energy disk witch can slice through even the densest stone like a hot knife through butter. Alice can also slow down and increase the ratio of the disk to slice a target even if he thinks he dodged it.

Kiroblo- Alice breaths in, then breaths out a grayish blob like energy. She can shape this energy into whatever form she wants. ( Like creating a small cloud that rains down silver needles.) Her favorite use of it is to create a large heart then blow it to her opponents.(Something taught to her by Grace that Anaso discourages)

**I hope you enjoy the new spells**. **I wanted to make them a bit different and uniqe. Anyway if there's any other You guys haven't gotten or want me to post up to make sure you have all their spells and such, I'll gladly do it.**

** The Flashback of this Chapter was something I kind of came up on. I wanted to do one of how Josh met Vincent and Rikky, but without knowing how those two met it'd be pretty useless. The next one will probably be about Anaso and Neon or something. I'll try that story another time. Anyhow, i've been keeping up with the other stories, and I'm loving what I see. Please forgive me not reveiwing most of the time. I just get so tired I feel like reading and then nodding off. But I love them guys. If you Haven't Check out Thatguy333 recent update on Jyan and review on it. He helped me and a few others get to 100 reviews, so I'd like to help him out as well. Be Breezy! **


	30. Clearing the path

Kai fought back Grace as best as he could. She was strong with or without spells, and he knew that first hand. There were holes knocked into the wall every time he dodged one of her punches. "_This sucks. If I get hit with too many of those I'm not sure if I'll be able keep this up. Better play it safe and not get hit at all though._" He thought as he knocked one of her fist to eh side. She then stepped on his foot as he was about to step back. Kai nearly fell back but kept his balance. All of a sudden Grace leaned forward head butting him.

"Sorry Kai-kun, but don't think I'm not below dirty boxing when the times comes for it. We're not in a ring, so there's no official here to save you." She said as she suddenly switched boxing styles. Kai could vaguely remember the style. It was called something. It started with an S. He couldn't quite remember it though. "It's called Southpaw Kai-kun. And no I'm not left handed. I've just gotten a lot of practice in." She said suddenly landing a quick jab to his stomach.

Kai grabbed his stomach hurt, but could tell that she was holding back a bit. He knew she held back a bit, and he was going to take advantage of every piece of restraint that she had left in her. She couldn't be completely gone could she? There had to be some part of her fighting or holding some of her power back. "If there is any trace in the troublesome women I know is in there left, stop trying to bash my face in." Kai said as Grace suddenly stopped.

Kai slowly approached her wondering if she was alright now. She then threw an uppercut which Kai leaned back to dodge. "Even you're not that stupid. To believe that a few words would turn me back to normal just like that. I didn't think you were the sappy emotional type Kai-kun." She said as she smirked at him. He scowled knowing that wouldn't work. Grace was unaffected by peoples words even when she was normal. She wouldn't give a crap about it now that she was under someone else's control.

Haley and Rika were also fighting on. But their fight seemed much more fierce then the one going on between Kai and Grace. The two didn't utter any words as they exchanged punches and kicks. They simply kept on fighting as if their very lives depended on it. Their rivalry was something to truly behold. "You look like you're getting tired Rika! Maybe being under this guys control is making you weaker? Or at least that's the excuse you could use." Haley said smirking.

Rika blocked her punch and pulled her forward causing her to stumble. Haley quickly regained her balance and tried to throw her weight into her next kick. Rika managed to catch her foot and throw her a few feet. "You which I was weaker then before! I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" She said smirking. "You didn't think I was sitting there doing nothing when Azure was training did you?" She asked

Haley rubbed the scratch she got on her cheek and got back up. She wasn't done in yet! Not by a long shot. But suddenly she saw something go by her. It was Vincent who was sliding on the ground and heading right past her. She looked over and saw that he had a large black bruise on the side of his face. He moaned in pain rubbing the side of his face. "Vincent, is Teal really that strong? I know she was tough when we fought but she's knocking you around like nothing!" Haley said worried about his well being.

Vincent got up with a face with a mixture of nervousness and fear. "I-I can't hit her! Someone switch with me! I can take on anyone but asking me to hit her is… I can't do it!" He yelled stumbling up to his feet. He couldn't believe out of all the people her ended up in a fight with her. He simply couldn't, and wouldn't raise a fist against Teal.

"Now is not the time to be chivalrous! If Teal was trying to help you right now she'd beat you up in a heartbeat! Pull it together and fight her!" Aerial yelled form the side as Azure stood along side her still waiting for a proper time to strike.

Teal approached Vincent as he lifted his fist at least attempting to fight back. He punched forward aiming towards her face, but then suddenly swerved his fist the right merely brushing against her cheek. Teal grew an angry expression as she lifted her fist. "Trying to act all chivalrous huh? You're just underestimating me!" She yelled punching him in the face with a hay maker. Vincent stumbled back trying to regain his balance.

He then covered his face with his guard as Teal punched away at him. Kai could see him struggling and knew he had to do something. He couldn't just let Vincent get beat up, even if he didn't give a crap about the others. He then ducked as Grace swung a fist at him leaving another hole in the wall. "Before you think about playing hero, think about saving yourself first." Grace said smirking towards him.

Kai smiled as he maneuvered around her and grabbing her from behind. "Sorry Grace. I was trying to find a safe way to take you down, but that guy will die if I don't hurry." He said putting her in a choke hold. "You know I won't kill you. I'm just going to knock you out. I didn't think Haley would approve of this, but I'm running out of options." He said tightening his grip.

Grace struggled to break free, but then lifted her arm. She elbowed him in the stomach and Kai winced in pain. She then kept on elbowing him and he let go of her as she gasp for air. "That, was the biggest mistake you've ever made." Grace said turning around at Kai who was holding his stomach in pain. He suddenly realized he was in trouble. Grace was no one to be trifled with, and he made her angry.

"My goodness, this had gotten very interesting. Two couples dancing it out with each other and then we have the cat fight going on here. This is so fun! But then we have the siblings who are doing nothing!" He yelled as Azure pouted.

"Still waiting for the right time to strike!" Azure said still a bit frightened of his older sister. She simply smirked at him. She had felt guilty about beating him up when he was little, but she was a bit glad he was two scared to try and attack.

Vincent then noticed the bookless floating up in the air. He quickly sprinted towards him with anger filled eyes. "You! It's your fault that Teal is like this! Change her back before I turn you into Swiss cheese! Now!" He demanded pulling out his gun. He didn't hesitate to fire, but the bookless easily dodged the bullets. "Stop moving! Turn her back to the way she was right now or else-"

"Or Else what? You'll keep wasting ammo you could be saving to fight someone tougher? Yeah, that's right. The ones you've fought like us are a cakewalk compared to the top cheese further ahead. But it's okay to tell you that, since you're not going to live through this anyway." He said smiling devilishly.

"I was planning one keeping you alive if you gave up. What little information a grunt like you could have might be important. But you pissed me off, and so I'm going to get rid of you." Vincent said giving him a thumbs down. The bookless looked confused as first. He had apparently already decided judgment on him. That bothered him a little. Just as he was about to command Teal to attack once more he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Die." Vincent said smiling evilly.

The bookless turned his head and could see Anaso through the corner of his eye, sharing the same evil smile as Vincent. "You made the mistake of letting you're opponent get behind you way to easily. Lets finish this rookie Reggie." He said as he balled his fist up. The bookless realized the sharp pain in his chest was Anaso's arms thrust through him. Anaso nodded to Reggie who opened the book.

"W-wait a second! You can't kill me yet! I have important information that you'll definitely need to get by here alive! Not to mention I have more of your friends under my control!" He yelled desperately trying to find any reason he could that they might spare his life.

Anaso looked curiously but Reggie scoffed. "Please. Not only are you probably lying, but even if you weren't we could squeeze the info out of any of these pathetic pieces of trash their calling minions. Not to mention anyone under you spells control would be free after your defeated, so that's even more of a reason to kill him." Reggie said as the bookless face turned blue. "Anaso, I'm tired of hearing this guy's stupid chatter. End him. Kiroenos!"

A large silver energy claw appeared on Anaso's hand easily ripping the bookless into pieces. "I could have done that without a spell Reggie-san. It's kind of just a waste of spell power." Anaso said as he made the claw vanish into thin air. He then sighed as he looked towards the others curiously. "So these are the ones that are trying to stop the bookless? They could have used more training I think."

Vincent would have insulted him, but he then noticed Teal was falling over. He quickly caught her but then remembered the bruises her punches left on his arms. He winced in pain but held her nonetheless. Haley reluctantly caught Rika and Kai would have caught Grace, but he wasn't sure if she would pop up and strike him again. As she hit the floor Haley shook her head at her partner. "I Don't think she was faking that time." She said sighing.

"It was just to be safe." He said now bending down and checking over her. She seemed fiend now. Just knocked out. "Do I have to carry her?" Kai asked as Haley simply shook her head at him.

Since Azure was leaning against the wall he simply passed out, but his sister made sure the boy was fine nonetheless. Vincent put his hand over Teal's forehead a bit worried about her. "I've never seen you this concerned over anyone but CJ. You and Teal must have some history or something." Haley said with a bit of an amused smirk.

Vincent simply glared at her angrily. But he then looked back down at Teal. "My brother and sister left me cause they wanted to, she didn't. And she's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. She's just about the only human I trust completely besides grandma." Vincent admitted as he hoisted Teal on his back. "Now lets get moving, we have to find the others." Vincent said moving forward only to be blocked by Anaso.

"Your welcome?" Anaso said raising his eye at Vincent.

"I'm the one who gave you the opening to one shot him in the first place, so you're the one who should be thanking me you disfigured silver haired gorilla." Vincent said as Anaso raised his fist ready to swing at him.

Reggie then stuck her hand out in front of Anaso signaling him to stop, and then look to Derrick. "Listen whoever you are. Your obviously a smart guy, and you planned this thing out fairly well. Which is why I'm letting you take the lead of this little group, for now. But I have no plans of flowing you in battle, so your job is to just lead us to the enemy and sit back after that." Reggie said as she turned around.

"Reggie Anderson, the one with the Answer Talker Ability right?" Vincent asked with a devilish smirk on his face. If Reggie was surprised he knew that much, she didn't show it. "I don't care what abilities you hold or held, but don't come here and think I'm just going to be your backup. Your all my pawns, like it or not. And no matter how much you think you know, I know ten times more then you do. So it'd be best to follow my orders until your role is played." Vincent said as Reggie turned around a bit annoyed by his statement.

Anaso looked back and forth. Both book owners had collected data on each other at some point, but he was starting to wonder who had collected more. "Before we get into a huge fight with each other, I think we should remember who the enemy is here. And that would be the bookless. So lets focus on fighting them." Haley said trying to defuse the situation. "Everyone just calm down okay?"

Vincent smirked as Reggie simply turned back around waiting for their next move. "Stupid bear, I need you to sniff out one of the others so we can link back up. Divided like this we're to easy to defeat. You can at least to that much can't you?" Vincent asked as Anaso gritted his teeth.

"Just do it." Reggie demanded as Anaso looked at her in disbelief. Was she really going to let this spiteful guy boss him around like that?

"Poor guy." Aerial said shaking her head.

"Yeah." Haley added feeling a but sorry for him.

"I'm the Great Kuma damn it! I deserve more respect then this!" He mumbled sadly.

* * *

Neon made his way down the hall with Nyanna right behind him. Their partners were only a few steps behind but they thought it would be safer to just stay a few feet back incase they were ambushed. Nyanna wasn't that worried about being attacked in general, it was more or who was going to attack. She still remembered Angie's warning very clearly. "Hey Neon, do you know who any of these Bookless are?" She asked as Neon looked up from his game.

"Nope. Not a clue who any of them is. Even if I did know one of them, I haven't seen them so I wouldn't know. Why ask me that out of the blue?" He asked as Nyanna simply nodded her head. He wondered why she was acting so strangely now. She had been acting that way ever since they had separated from Angie, Muse, and Anaso. He wondered where the three were by now.

"Neon, blow from the left." Zidane warned as Neon leaned to the side easily avoiding the large claw that came towards him. Nyanna and Neon jumped back to guard their book owners and looked up to see a large bat winged mamodo similar to the one they had taken down when the three first met together in the battle. "This guy again? Didn't you and Anaso slice him up last time?" Zidane asked.

"I was there to you know." Nyanna added hating to be left out. Just because she wasn't as well known as The knight of Twilight or the Great Kuma didn't mean she should be devalued as a member of this team. She then remembered how stupid Anaso was, and how dense Neon was, and decided to let it slide.

"You little brats! I'm surprised you remember this face! It was the same face my little bother wore as you took him down! And I intend to make you pay for it you worms!" He yelled as he lifted his claw. It was obvious he was much stronger then his brother, but that still wasn't saying much to Neon.

Neon nodded to Zidane who was about to read a spell until they heard a loud crash. The four turned to see the bookless sliced completely in half falling to the ground. As the scattered dust from his fall cleared up Neon and Nyanna could make out two figures. One was Trey who sat back on a rock nearby, and the other was Waver who was putting his sword away. It was clear he was the one who had attacked. "Weaklings like you shouldn't go rampaging around screaming about revenge until you get stronger." Waver said as Trey chuckled.

Nyanna was a bit shocked. She couldn't believe he had just taken out one of his own so remorselessly. Eric couldn't believe it ether. He knew these bookless were ruthless, but this was a little much for them to take in. Neon and Zidane weren't as surprised. The team had seen much worst things in their run in with the first few Bookless to show up in the battle. "Geez Waver-san. That was a little but much don't you think. You could have just knocked him out." Trey said smirking.

Waver simply kept walking forward and kicked the remains of the Bookless out of the way. "His body would have been blown up in the battle anyway. He's better off this was. At least he'll get to see his brother again." Waver said obviously not feeling even the smallest bit of regret. "But I didn't come here for him, I came for the Knight of Twilight." He said pointing towards Neon.

Neon didn't budge. He was fully prepared to face whoever this guy was. But suddenly Nyanna stepped in front of him. "Neon, let me handle these guys. I could use the exercise since you and Anaso have been taking all the action since the battle began." She said stretching her arms out.

* * *

"Kironu!" Alice blasted a silver spiraling blast of energy from her hands striking the large tyrannosaurus skeleton before her. It roared in anger and was about to charge again, but CJ jumped forward using both his feet to kick it in the nose. It stumbled back a bit as he jumped back to Alice's side. "This is just getting crazy now! We've been through three rooms already and we haven't even seen a single sign of the others!" Derrick said breathing heavily. He needed to find a safe place so he could rest from using so many spells.

Alice nodded in agreement. She was also tired from all this fighting. It seem like there was no end to the swarm of enemies approaching. "We can't keep fighting forever like this! It's impossible!" She said as she aimed at the dinosaur again. "Kironu!" She blasted the skeleton again and sent it sliding back a few feet.

"You may not be able to keep fighting forever! But I can! I was trained my whole life for this! Just back me up from behind!" CJ said smiling as he charged at the tyrannosaurus holding his claws up. He jumped up aiming for one of the weaker joints in his knee and swung managing to snap it out of place. The dinosaur fell over on it's side unable to get up as CJ let out a sigh. "Still, it'll be difficult to take on all these guys without the others. At least your big brother showed up."

Alice lit up with a smile at that news. "He's here? When did he get here? Is he okay?" She asked running to CJ with her eyes full of hope. She hadn't heard anything from her brother since that tape he left Derrick and the others, but that was no match for seeing him in person. Although she knew he would probably kill CJ, she was still happy to see her older sibling.

"He's fine, he helped out Vincent and the others. At least they linked back up. I know him, his book owner, Vincent, Haley, Kai, Teal, Grace, Azure, and Aerial have all grouped up. That's about more then half of us right there. I can't tell where Vincent is though. My eye should be able to locate him now, but it's whatever effects these stupid rooms are having on us. It's like space is all messed up." He explained.

Alice then felt something. As if a large power was being unleashed nearby. CJ also seemed to be able to sense it now. "CJ-kun? Did you feel that? It's like whatever power was mixing us up just vanished. What in the world could be going on in this place. Is it another trap?" Alice asked confused.

* * *

In a dark room full of monitors which showed everyone in their respective areas, and mamodo flew back hitting the ground hard. Angie and Aaron stood over him as he shrunk back in fear. "Tch, so this was why it was so hard to tell what was what. The rooms were to random and confusing to be like this, but it seems that this bookless was just using a space distortion spell to confuse us all." Angie said as the bookless crawled towards the door. He had to alert the other.

Aaron then sat on him keeping him from moving anywhere. "Nuh uh! You can't just leave the party like that, we still have some small talk to discuss. Like whose else is behind this besides Waver and why they unleashed the Bookless." Aaron said placing his foot on the back of the Bookless head. "Man, your no stronger then a regular human. Guess those spells aren't close combat made huh?" He mocked poking him.

"You just don't get it do you! No matter how much farther in the this place you manage to go you'll only make things worst! Once they find out I've been killed they'll be forced to take action, and when they do, they'll completely obliterate you! They'll wipe you out!" He said smirking through his pain.

Angie then took her sword and hit him with the case knocking him out. "You talk too much." She concluded as he took a look at the monitors. She saw Neon and Nyanna fighting, but didn't recognize who their opponents were. As she looked closer she saw Waver and grew wide eyed. "Damn it! I told that girl if they ran into them to run! Why the hell are they fighting?" She questioned angrily.

"Sorry, but Waver kept his Book owner behind since he'd knew you'd warn Neon and the others about him. Although he knew you wouldn't give them any details, so appearing like he was a bookless was enough." Drake said from behind as he entered the door. Aaron opened the book but Angie knew him well enough to know he didn't come here to fight.

"If you know this was going to happen why didn't you stop it? You know what's going to happen if Neon ends up fighting Waver! And it'll only make things worst if Nyanna gets hurt before him!" She said as Drake simply sighed.

"I'm here to supervise the boy, not interfere in the others affairs. Should he raise a hand against CJ, I'll be more then happy to help you, but until then I can do nothing more then stand by and watch." Drake said as he turned back around. "I wish you luck, for what it's worth." He said as Angie ran past him with Aaron in hot pursuit.

* * *

Nyanna slide back trying to defend from Waver's attacks. He hadn't used a single spell but he was pushing her back. She would have requested help from Neon, but Waver seemed in no rush to take things seriously, and she had a gut feeling she should finish this on her own. She'd catch him off guard and end him as fast as she could. "Eric! Give me a spell!" She shouted running towards Waver who lifted his sword.

"Mazuron!" Naynna shot out a wheel shaped blade which headed straight for Waver who simply knocked it away with his sword. "As fun as I'm pretending this is, I didn't come here for you, I came here for the Lockheart boy. Get out of my way before I cut you down as well." He said heading straight for her. Nyanna backed up slightly ready to unleash another spell.

Waver then jumped forward lifting his sword at her. She quickly raised her hands as Eric read out another spell. "Siasha!" A blade with a sharp hook then grew from Nyanna's hands as she quickly used the chain to block the sword. Although it worked she was being pushed back easily and wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. "You left you back open." Neon said from behind as he suddenly kicked Waver on his side and sent him flying off into a large stone nearby.

Nyanna looked up at Neon who held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up glaring at him. "I didn't need your help you know. I could have handled that on my own." She said looking towards Trey. "But thanks anyway."

Trey whistled seeing how far Waver had flew. "You really gave him a good whacking there. No wonder he knows you're the one who'll be able to do it. Don't take aim at me just yet though, you still have him to deal with." Trey said using his tail to point towards the direction Waver had been kicked to. As they looked over they could see the boy was fairly undamaged. Although he had lost his cloak he was still standing just fine.

He cracked his neck before heading right back towards Neon. "That was an okay kick I suppose. But I don't think your strong enough by yourself, I'll have to snuff out one of those other to." He said as Neon grew a bit worried. What did he mean by snuff out those other two? Was he wise to who he was? "The second one comes out when he gets angry from what I was told. So if I hurt this girl then he should come out right?" He said looking towards Nyanna. "Or maybe the book owner? No, he wouldn't be able to use spells then."

He rushed towards Nyanna as Neon stepped in front of him holding his hands out. "Orusa Vaila!" Naynna took am at Waver as a blade sprouted from the ground right underneath him. He quickly jumped up front flipping right towards her, but Neon jumped up to counter attack. Before Neon could however he felt something pull his ankle and throw him to the side. He hit the ground as Waver landed in front of Nyanna.

Neon looked down and saw that Trey's tail was around his ankle. "That's no good. It won't be any fun if you fight him in this state. Just get angry so I can see some actual fighting. Otherwise it'll be boring." Trey said with a smirk.

"Let go fox face!" Neon yelled as he grabbed Trey's tail and swung him towards Waver. Waver kicked Trey out of the way not caring if it was his comrade and then turned back to Nyanna.

"You want a piece of me! Bring it on!" Nyanna said as he used the chain to swing at Waver. He blocked it, but being at such a close distance only got him wrapped up in the chain. "This ends now!" She said as she lifted her hands. "Mazuron!" Nyanna shot a wheel shaped blade from her hand aiming right at the defenseless Waver. All of a sudden the boy ran forward, and head butted the blade down. Nyanna hadn't really gave any attention to it before, but he was wearing a headband.

Darn it! She was so close, and he pulled something out of his hat at the last second. Waver then broke free from the chain and ran towards Nyanna. She held her arms up ready to attack, but suddenly she heard something. She turned and saw Eric on the ground as a girl stood behind her. The girl had black hair tied in a pony tail, green eyes, a pink and white striped sweater with a pink shirt underneath, and a brown skirt. She couldn't have been any older then seven. "Sorry guy, but Waver-sama isn't interested it you two. He just wants Neon and what's his name." The girl said smiling innocently.

Nyanna looked closer and saw that the girl had held a taser in one hand, and a book in the other. So he wasn't a bookless! This is what Angie warned her about. Nyanna tried to turn back to help Eric but was met with a swift kick to her side. She went flying forward and hit the ground hard. She moaned as she got up and Waver took this chance to blind side her once more. He lifted his sword and swung down at her as Neon looked back realizing how serious the situation now was. "Nyanna! Move!" He yelled kicking Trey back as he dashed towards them.

"To late Lockheart." Waver said swinging his sword down. Neon stopped as he watch Waver swing down and closed his eyes to scared to look at the scene that was about to unfold. This was his fault! She wouldn't have been in this mess if he had been more aware of his surroundings! Why did he even bother with all that training is he couldn't even protect his friend? Suddenly he heard a loud clank and then looked up to see Alice holding back both blades of Waver's sword with her hands.

She had managed to stop them, but only by pressing her fingers on the sides of the blades. Waver and Neon looked surprised at this impressive feat of strength. True Waver had held back a bit since he was only going to cut Nyanna, but he couldn't deny the power behind those hands. "I don't know who this girl is, but she must be Neon-Nii's friend right. Witch means I'm not going to let you hurt her." Alice said with a determined look in her eyes.

Neon was about to ask how she ended up here of all places and then check on Nyanna, but suddenly Trey appeared behind him baring his claws. "You left you back open, Twilight-sama." He said swinging his claw at him. Neon turned to stop him but another figure quickly jumped down countering the attack.

CJ was now standing between Neon and Trey with his own claws showing. "You call those can openers claws? These are claws you poser." He said smiling confidently at Trey who returned the smirk. Another interesting person had shown up. "And you, your Azure's brother right? That means if I beat you after this, I can finally prove I'm stronger then that guy once and for all." He said as Neon raised an eyebrow at him.

Neon looked amazed seeing the two little ones before him standing so tall. "It's nice to see you again Neon-nii. We didn't get to actually meet last time I saw you, but since Azure seemed to have forgiven you I'm not made at you anymore." Alice said smiling at him.

"Long time no see blond guy." Vincent said as he walked up next to Zidane with helping Eric up to his feet. He had grabbed the man then dashed back while the little girl had been distracted. "Still hanging out with the game junkie?" He asked looking towards Neon.

Zidane smirked back. "Yeah, but there's no time for jokes here kid. As long as you're here help us out and take that guy down." He said pointing towards Waver. "Let me lead. That Vincent guy isn't here with you so I'll call the shots for now."

The black haired teen nodded and opened his book prepared to fight. Waver jumped back from Alice and next to the girl who pulled out their book. "Elva, whatever you do don't hold back. I'll focus on the Lockheart or the Silver girl since the rodent is off limits." He said holding his sword up in front of him. He smirked pointing his sword towards Neon. "He'll be the surefire way to break it." Waver said charging towards him.

CJ cut in front of him using his claw to knock his sword down. Neon then charged forward delivering a punch to Waver's face and sending him stumbling back. CJ and Neon gritted at each other but then turned back towards Waver. "Normally I would never team up with someone like you. Especially since your a little kid. But I'll make an exception this time. Since you don't have a book owner back me up form behind, and don't get in my way." Neon warned.

CJ scowled at him crossing his arms. "Shut up. Don't boss me around like you're my older brother. Knight of the idiots, or whatever you nickname is, you better not get in my way with those clumsy slow spells of yours." CJ retorted as Waver got up wiping his face off. He didn't expect the two to work well together considering they seemed to hate each other, but they must have known when to be serious, since that combination was perfectly in synch. Still, it wasn't enough.

Trey sat back watching the brawl until suddenly a bladed hook flew towards him. He ducked before the blade took off his head and looked down to see Nyanna still holding the chain from her earlier spell. He smiled at her and lifted his claw before Alice suddenly came behind him. "Kirouru!" Alice then shot a ball of silver energy with rings around it at Trey who turned slapping it away with his tail. "A-ra-ra, seems like I have a few lady problems to deal with." He said smirking.

Alice looked at him closely and the3n realized something. "Your form the packs clan! You're the ones who started the war with the Silver clan!" Alice yelled balling her fist up. She glared angrily at him. The child of the ones responsible for the war her clan was in was standing before her. She knew he didn't have any control over the clan, but her blood still boiled at the thought.

Nyanna stepped beside Alice ready to brawl as well. "I don't know about this whole clan mess business, but I can tell just by looking at you your not a bookless ether! Where is your book owner?" She demanded as Trey's smile grew even wider.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I will give a hint though. It's a name, and the name is Rune." He said looking towards Derrick who grew wide eyed. "Don't look so mad. It's not her, I just said it was a hint. You ought to know who it is."

Derrick gritted his teeth and stared daggers at Trey. "How the hell did you know about Rune? Who is it? I swear to god if you even came near her I'll kill you!" He yelled beginning to charge towards Trey only to be held back by Eric. "Let go of me! He's threatening my little sister! She can't even do anything to him! I have to stop him! Let go!" Derrick yelled obviously not thinking clearly.

Eric nodded his head. "I understand how you feel Derrick-kun, but if you charge in by yourself to recklessly you'll only be killed! If you want to take care of that guy, let Alice and Nyanna do it!" Eric yelled as Derrick seemed to calm down a bit. He shoved his way from out of Eric's grip and opened the book.

"Geez, you've gotten so careless over the years Derrick-chan! That's not how I taught you to act. How will you ever be able to charm girls at this pace." A figure said from above.

"Ah, you finally made it." Trey said smirking as he looked up above him.

Alice was confused as she looked back at Derrick who seemed stunned. He balled his fist up gritting his teeth as he saw the figure before him. He couldn't believe after all these years this guy had finally returned.

**Flash Back Special 5: Over a Drink**

Anaso's father had always dragged him to these stupid meeting between the top noble clans. His father himself hated it, and simply wanted the company of his on to make things less boring while he was there. During the actual discussion Anaos would always run about and play outside by himself. There weren't a lot of others kids whose parents would bring them. "Go play outside. But try to start a riot so I won't have to sit through this boring thing." His father said sighing.

Anaso's father was a fairly large man with a bit of white goatee and a hood witch cover most of his face. He was very muscular and the only part of his upper face that could be seen was his glowing silver eyes, and that was only when he was angry. "Okay, dad. But can you hurry up and run this time. Last time I got caught and they actually through me in prison. I had to knock out three inmates and a prison guard." Anaso complained.

"Are you planning on having your son cause a commotion during the meeting again Anjou? I don't think the king will tolerate it again. Although he's forgiving even he has his limits. I suggest you not test them." another voice said form behind. Anjou turned around to see the head of the Lockheart clan, and Neon's father. "Less you bring his lighting upon you." He said glaring at him.

Anjou smiled as he walked over patting the older Lockheart on the shoulder, hard. "HA HA HA! It's been a while hasn't it old buddy! We need to get together and sip on some Sake again like old times! Of course it's no wonder we hardly see eahcother with all the work we have now!" He said as his 'Buddy' rubbed his shoulder. Anjou always had a bad habit of overworking his strength.

"Yes, well as much as I would love to catch up the meeting will soon start. And I have to make sure this one doesn't get into any trouble while I'm inside." He said patting a much younger Neon on the head. Neon didn't move an inch from his fathers side and wore the same scowl he always wore.

"You had a son? How come I didn't know about this?" He asked a bit insulted.

"Because I didn't tell." Was the only response he got. "Neon, play with the Silver cub for a while. I'll be in the meeting. Don't let him drag you into… who am I kidding it's Anjou's son. Just coming back alive is enough."

"My son isn't that bad. If you wanted bad you should have seen me when I was younger." Anjou said chuckling.

"I was there." Neon's father said as they closed the door behind them.

Anaos and Neon looked up at each other simply exchanging glares. "So, you are the new guys from the Lockheart clan? I didn't know they had any other kids here besides me." Anaso said smirking.

"This is my fathers first time bringing me here. He said I would need to learn about the responsibilities of being the head of my clan someday. If I even get to be it. It's being decided between me and my sister, but she's weak now so I'll get stronger quickly." He said smirking.

"Oh, you have a baby sister. I'm jealous. My mom and dad said their not ready for another kids yet, but they said they may consider it later. I hope I get a baby brother though. But I guess ether one will do." Anaso said as he jumped up to the top of the meeting hall. "C'mon follow me!" Anaso said as Neon looked up curiously.

"My dad will want me to be out here when he comes back. Go on without me." He said leaning against the wall.

"Your dad isn't here. Just live a little. He can't blame you for not doing what he says, that's practically a kids job." Anaso said smiling. To the Neon of today, this statement would have resulted in Anaos being yelled at and being called an idiot, but to little Neon is made perfect sense.

"I-I guess I can go for a little while." He said jumping up after Anaso.

After scaling the roof tops and sliding into a vent Anaso had clearly broken through before judging by the claw marks, they landed in a room full of alcohol. Anaso ran over popping open a bottle of Sake and pouring it in two cups he pulled out his jacket. "Drink up!" Anaso said holding a cup towards him.

"Alright, this is far enough. We're just kids, we're not even teenagers yet and we're trying to stupid ass things that'll get us in trouble." Neon said turning away from him.

"It's not like I do this all the time. It's only a special occasions. And I heard that people cane become brothers over a drink. I figured since our dads were such good friends we could become brothers." He said once again holding up the drink to Neon.

Neon turned back to Anaos who wore a wide smile on his face. He hesitantly took the cup from the Silver boys hand and took a sip. He grew wide eyed amazed at the taste. No wonder this stuff managed to calm even his father.

"Their going to be total drunks thanks to you." Neon's father said as he carried Neon over his shoulder. The boy was knocked out, but his breath reeked of sake. He still wore a pleasant smile over his face.

"My boy is going to be a good old drunk like his father!" Anjou yelled proudly as he carried Anaso on his back.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I climbed back up from a mountain named writers block! Even my cousin got his own story up! But fear not! I will not let him outdo me in the least! Can you say family rivalry? **

**Anyhow hope everyone doesn't hate me for taking so long. And as for the guy that Derrick knows, he isn't a family member. I noticed almost all Book owners have family members in the battle. In fact I think only Derrick, Chikushou, Rikky, and Eric are the only ones in the story that don't have any book owners as relatives. **

**And as for Derrick's little sister, she'll be involved in the story, but not in the actual battle. She'll play her part. Hope you liked the flashback. I could just imagine Anaso getting all drunk like that. And he's the type to drag his friends down with him too! **


	31. IMPORTANT MESSAGE I guess

**A/N: Oh man! I dont' even know how I should even start this thing off. I guess I should start by saying that I'm super sorry for the long wait. I know most of you guys must be super pissed to see the story updated and then not see an actual update. Sorry about that too. **

**Anyhow some of you might already know(Thanks to one blabber mouthed Vstriker) My Great grandma died recently. That hit me pretty hard since she was so close to me, but I can't say that's the entier reason I've been out of it for so long. I was pretty pissed about the death in the family. (Five stages of death or whatever I guess) I had massive writers block and then there was just the fact I just didnt' even feel like leaving my own house. (Had too cause of school) **

**But I also want to meantion I was pretty glad everyone had some concern for me. Steve even messaged me to see if I was okay, so I'm pretty thankful for yous guys support. **

**Anyway eventually I managed to get back on my feet and get my head together. I been mostly catching up on you guys stories and man oh man am I behind. Some characters got all changed up and everyones updating and leaving me in the dust. **

**I been doign a lot of thinking and I think I might start my story over. I'm hesitant about ti because I know you guys waited long to see your characters in the story, and I dont' want to feel like it all went to waste. So i'm putting this up to get your guys opinion on it. **

**Well that's all for now. Peace out homies...**


End file.
